Immortal Mysteries
by Eskaria
Summary: Durch eine Begegnung mit einer geheimnisvollen Frau kommen längst vergessene Ereignisse ans Tageslicht und stellen die Freundschaft von Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli auf eine harte Probe. Wird sie diese bestehen?
1. Begegnungen

1. Kapitel Begegnungen  
  
Die Äste peitschten knapp an seinem Gesicht vorbei, während er sich abmühte sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Er hörte Aragorns Schritte dicht hinter sich und in einigem Abstand konnte er auch noch Gimlis schwerfällige Stapfer vernehmen. Die paar Regentropfen, die durch das dichte Blätterdach gelangten, schlugen ihm ins Gesicht. Wieder einmal fragte er sich verzweifelt, warum er nicht zu Hause geblieben war. Zu Hause in seinem gemütlichen Palast, wo er jetzt gerade entspannte Gespräche mit seinem Vater führen würde, während im Kamin ein warmes Feuer prasselte. Mit diesen erwärmenden Gedanken kämpfte er sich weiter durch das unwirtliche Halbdunkel des Waldes. Auch wenn er Wälder liebte, an solchen Tagen würde er sie lieber von einem geheizten Zimmer aus betrachten.  
Die Person vor ihm war verdammt schnell, das musste man ihr lassen. Später würde er Gimli selbstverständlich darauf hinweisen, dass man von vornherein ausschließen konnte, dass es sich um einen Zwerg handelte, denn dieser wäre nicht einmal 100 Meter weit gekommen mit der Geschwindigkeit mit der sich Zwerge fortbewegen. Voller Vorfreude auf Gimlis Gesicht setzte er zu einem letzten Spurt an und warf sich dann mit voller Wucht auf sein Opfer. Während sie beide zu Boden gingen, hörte er ein Stöhnen, das sehr weiblich klang und eindeutig von der Person unter ihm ausgestoßen wurde. Bevor er sich aufrichten konnte, war auch schon Aragorn an seiner Seite und hinderte den am Boden liegenden Spitzel an seiner weiteren Flucht.  
„Gut gemacht, mein Freund. Es zeigt sich wieder einmal, dass Elben doch die schnellsten Läufer in ganz Mittelerde sind!"  
Legolas erhob sich und brachte seine verrutschte Kleidung wieder in Ordnung.  
„Man tut, was man kann", erwiderte er leicht hin. Inzwischen war auch ein schnaufender und ächzender Gimli eingetroffen und gemeinsam wandten sie ihr Interesse dem Flüchtling zu, den Aragorn immer noch bäuchlings am Boden hielt. Gimli beugte sich hinab und zog ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf. Erstaunt blickten die drei Freunde auf den blonden Haarschopf, der zum Vorschein kam. Langes, goldblondes Haar verdeckte einen grazilen Nacken. Aragorn drehte seinen Gegner geschickt auf den Rücken und blickte verwundert einer schönen, jungen Frau ins Gesicht.  
„Wer seid Ihr und warum spioniert Ihr unser Lager aus?", fragte er, nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte.  
„Ich könnte euch auch fragen, was ihr in meinem Wald macht?", erwiderte die Unbekannte trotzig.  
„Euer Wald?" rief Gimli da empört, „Dieser Wald gehört wie alles in Mittelerde König Aragorn und genau dem liegt ihr momentan zu Füßen. Also was soll das Geschwätz von Eurem Wald?"  
Ehe seine Freunde den aufgeregten Zwerg beruhigen konnten oder die Fremde eine Antwort gab, brach lautes Geschrei los. Plötzlich stürmten drei schwer bewaffnete Männer aus dem nahen Gebüsch. Legolas, der die Frau fasziniert betrachtet hatte, bemerkte, wie sie blass wurde.  
„Lasst sofort Lady Sarina los!", rief der größte der Bewaffneten, „Wir sind ihre Leibgarde und werden euch töten, wenn ihr nicht gehorcht." Im nächsten Moment erkannte der Mann Aragorn und fiel auf die Knie.  
„Verzeiht, mein König! Ich erkannte Euch nicht sofort und wir rechneten erst morgen mit Eurer Ankunft."  
„Erhebt Euch, mein Freund. Wir werden Euch Lady Sarina gern aushändigen. Wir erwischten sie, als sie um unser Lager herumstrich und wähnten uns in Gefahr."  
Mit einer leicht angedeuteten Verbeugung, wandte er sich der Frau auf dem Boden zu.   
„Lady Sarina, erlaubt, dass ich Euch hoch helfe und seid versichert, dass uns unser Übergriff Leid tut."  
Verwundert bemerkte er die Angst in den Augen der Frau. Er folgte ihrem gehetzten Blick und sah, dass sie ihre Leibgarde entsetzt anstarrte. Es schien als würde sie verzweifelt überlegen, was als nächstes zu tun sei. Dann wandte sie sich Legolas zu.  
„Bitte, bitte helft mir. Ihr müsst mich vor diesen Leuten schützen. Sie werden mir wehtun. So helft mir doch!"  
Mit diesen Worten stürzte sie sich auf den jungen Elben und klammerte sich an seiner Kleidung fest. Verdutzt wechselte er einen Blick mit Gimli, der das Schauspiel mit Interesse verfolgt hatte. Dieser zuckte nur die Schultern, waren Frauen generell und Menschenfrauen im Speziellen für ihn doch immer schon unverständliche Wesen gewesen.  
„Nun, Leibgarde. Erklärt uns doch, warum sich das junge Fräulein so vehement weigert mit Euch zu kommen!" Aragorns Stimme ließ sich vernehmen und der Hauptmann der Garde beeilte sich, ihm zu antworten.  
„Nun Sire, es verhält sich folgendermaßen: Ihr seht vor Euch Lady Sarina, die Tochter des Lord Wardens. Sie wurde vor etwa drei Monaten entführt und obwohl unser Lord das Lösegeld zahlte, weigerten sich die Verbrecher unsere Lady wieder frei zu geben. Erst vor zwei Wochen fanden wir sie hier im Wald herumstreunend. Voll Glück wollte ihr Vater sie wieder in seine Arme schließen, doch sein Schreck war groß, als er erkennen musste, dass wir alle ihr unbekannt waren. Sie lebt nun in dem ständigen Glauben wir wollen ihr etwas antun und läuft immer wieder in diesen Wald, um sich zu verstecken. Der Lord hofft sehr, dass sich ihr Zustand wieder verbessert und konsultiert die besten Ärzte Mittelerdes, bisher jedoch ohne Erfolg."  
Voll Mitleid betrachteten die drei Freunde das Mädchen, das immer noch an Legolas Hemd geklammert stand.  
„Nein, nein, glaubt ihm nicht. Er lügt euch doch an, seht ihr das nicht? Lasst mich nicht allein, helft mir." „Arada gehad! Arada!" fügte sie, nur für den Elben verständlich, leise hinzu.  
Erstaunt blickte Legolas in das Gesicht der Lady, doch bevor er irgendwie reagieren konnte, zerrte der Hauptmann der Leibgarde sie weg.  
„Ihr erlaubt doch, Eure Hoheit, dass wir Lady Sarina mitnehmen. Dürfen wir unserem Lord Eure Ankunft für heute Abend ankündigen?"  
„Wir hoffen, bis heute Abend das Schloss Lord Wardens erreicht zu haben und Lady Sarina dann in besserer Verfassung zu finden."  
Mit diesem Satz, der auch die Erlaubnis enthielt Lady Sarina mitzunehmen, verabschiedete sich Aragorn von der Garde und machte sich mit seinen Freunden auf  den Rückweg.  
Auf dem Weg zum Lager unterhielten sich Aragorn und Gimli über das traurige Schicksal der jungen Frau. Erst nach einiger Zeit bemerkten sie, dass Legolas nachdenklich hinter ihnen hertrottete und nicht wie gewöhnlich lächelnd ihrem Gespräch lauschte. Gimli blieb stehen und Legolas völlig in seine Gedanken vertieft, rannte in ihn hinein.  
„Na, na, was soll denn das? Ich dachte immer Elben hätten so gute Augen. Offensichtlich nicht gut genug, um jemanden, der vor ihnen steht zu sehen. Noch dazu, wo es so ein beeindruckendes Lebewesen wie ein Zwerg ist!"  
Doch Legolas ging nicht auf Gimlis Scherze ein, sondern entschuldigte sich nur abwesend und marschierte weiter. Aragorn und Gimli blickten ihm verwundert nach. So kannten sie ihren Freund gar nicht.  
„Ich glaube, der kleine Waldlauf am frühen Morgen hat ihm nicht gut getan. Vielleicht ist es mit der Ausdauer der Elben doch nicht so weit her", vermutete Gimli. Doch Aragorn hatte ein feineres Gespür für die Not seines Freundes.  
„Oder er weiß etwas, was wir nicht wissen!"  
Nachdenklich schauten sie dem blonden Elben nach und folgten ihm dann langsam.  
„Aber was soll er denn wissen? Schließlich war er heute Morgen auch noch ganz normal!"  
„Dir scheint entgangen zu sein, dass die Frau ihm irgendetwas zuflüsterte, bevor sie abtransportiert wurde."  
Inzwischen hatten sie das Lager wieder erreicht und beschlossen, Legolas zu fragen, was die sonderbare Frau zu ihm gesagt hatte. Doch sie fanden ihn nicht. Er war nicht in seinem Zelt und auch nicht im Besprechungszelt. Doch wo konnte er dann sein? Aragorn wollte gerade ein paar Männer auf die Suche schicken, als er aus dem Augenwinkel jemanden aus dem Zelt der Königin treten sah. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Legolas mit traurigem Gesicht von Arwens Zelt Richtung Wald wanderte. Er war hin und her gerissen. Sollte er seinem Freund folgen und sich erkundigen, warum er so traurig dreinblickte oder sollte er Arwen fragen, was los war?  
Schließlich betrat er das Zelt seiner Frau und fand sie in ein Buch vertieft.  
„Du hattest gerade Besuch, wie ich sah. Habt ihr euch nett unterhalten?"  
Ein schelmischer Blick aus ihren blauen Augen traf ihn.  
„Eifersüchtig?"  
„Nein. Aber Legolas verhält sich sehr seltsam, seit wir zurückgekommen sind. Hat er mit dir über sein Problem gesprochen?"  
In der Tat, das hat er."  
„Und?"  
„Was und?"  
„Was bedrückt ihn?"  
„Du wirst verstehen, geliebter Gatte, dass ich dir das nicht sagen kann. Legolas sprach im Vertrauen mit mir und dieses Vertrauen will ich nicht missbrauchen. Wenn die Zeit reif ist, wird er zu dir kommen."  
„Wenn du meinst, dass es so richtig ist...dann werde ich jetzt etwas Zeit mit meiner Frau verbringen. Natürlich nur bis die Zeit reif ist, versteht sich. Denn ich befürchte es kommt etwas Schreckliches auf mich zu, wenn sich mein blonder Freund entscheidet zu sprechen."  
Mit diesen Worten sank er zu Arwen auf das Sofa und begann sie zärtlich zu küssen.  
  
Währenddessen saß Legolas etwas abseits des Lagers auf einem Stein und starrte in die Ferne. Die Regentropfen, die auf ihn prasselten, spürte er nicht, genauso wenig wie er die zauberhafte Schönheit des Waldes wahrnahm, die zwar durch das schlechte Wetter etwas gedämpft aber immer noch spürbar war.  
Arada gehad! – Gefahr droht! Was sollten diese letzten Worte der jungen Frau bedeuten. Normalerweise hätte er sich nicht soviel Gedanken gemacht, hätte ein junges Mädchen, dem geistige Umnachtung nachgesagt wurde, das zu ihm gesagt. Doch etwas störte ihn und zwar, dass sie Elbisch mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Sie waren hier in einer Gegend, in der während vieler Zeitalter keine Elben gewohnt hatten und kein Wesen des Elbischen mächtig war. Umso erstaunter war er, elbische Worte aus ihrem Mund zu hören. Noch dazu so Unheil verkündende.  
Sollte er Aragorn die Vermutung, dass sein langjähriger Freund und treuer Untertan Lord Warden eine Falle bereitet hatte, mitteilen? Oder sollte er die Worte der Lady als Geschwätz abtun? Er wusste, dass Aragorn es nicht dulden würde, ein böses Wort über seinen Freund Warden kommen zu lassen. Und doch musste er, Legolas, mit Aragorn über dieses Problem sprechen. Und wenn es eine Täuschung war? Dann würde Aragorn voll Misstrauen nach Schloss Inaró reiten und könnte das Wiedersehen nicht genießen.   
Auch Arwen konnte ihm nicht helfen.  
„Tu, was dein Herz dir sagt, Prinz des Düsterwaldes! Aragorn ist dein Freund und schätzt deine Meinung."  
Er entschloss sich, Aragorn mit der unheilvollen Voraussagung zu konfrontieren.   
„Schlimmstenfalls verbannt er mich aus seinem Königreich und ich muss als armer Bettler durch die Lande ziehen!" brummte er vor sich hin, während er Richtung Lager schritt.   
  
  
  
  
  
Hi Leutchen! Würde mich irre freuen, wenn ihr mich wissen lasst, wie euch die Story gefällt! Werde euch auch nicht viel länger mit meinen Kommentaren langweilen! Also bis zum nächsten Kap. 


	2. Überraschungen

2. Kapitel Überraschungen  
  
„Das sind schwere Vorwürfe, die du da erhebst, Legolas. Und du weißt wohl auch, dass sie gegen einen meiner ältesten und treuesten Freunde gerichtet sind."„Das ist mir sehr wohl bewusst. Doch hielt ich es für besser, dich über eine mögliche Gefahr aufzuklären, als mich darauf zu verlassen, dass der gesamte Hofstaat deines Freundes dir genauso treu ergeben ist wie er."  
„Das stimmt natürlich. Ich kann hier nur für Lord Warden sprechen. Ich weiß auch, dass du lange mit dir gerungen hast, bevor du mich aufgesucht hast. Ich danke dir, mein Freund, dass deine Sorge um mich größer ist, als die um deine mögliche Zukunft. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass man wahre Freunde in der Nähe hat. Leg dich nun schlafen. In drei Stunden brechen wir auf, damit wir das Schloss heute Abend noch erreichen."  
Mit ruhigem Gewissen verließ Legolas seinen Freund und König und suchte sein Zelt auf. Dort wartete schon jemand auf ihn.  
„Wird auch Zeit, dass du auftauchst. Seit wir von unserem Waldlauf zurückgekommen sind, warte ich hier auf dich", hörte er die Stimme Gimlis, als er sein Zelt betrat.  
„Wo drückt der Schuh, mein Freund, dass du den Rat eines Elben suchst?"  
„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich niemals, hörst du, niemals einen Elben um Rat fragen würde. Ich bin hier, um mir DEINE Probleme anzuhören."  
„Nun, Gimli Gloinssohn, du kommst zu spät. Meine Probleme sind bereits aus der Welt geschafft, dank unserem König. Doch deine Sorge um mich erinnert mich an einen Ausspruch von ihm, der wohl auch auf mich zutreffen wird: Es ist gut zu wissen, dass man wahre Freunde in der Nähe hat. Dank dir, Gimli."  
Der Zwerg versuchte seine Rührung über diese Worte zu verstecken, indem er patzig antwortete: "Ich wollte doch nur Neuigkeiten von dir erfahren. Nichts weiter. Schlaf gut. Wenn es hier nichts Interessantes gibt, so lege auch ich mich zur Ruhe." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich. Doch Legolas, der die wahren Gefühle Gimlis in dessen Augen lesen konnte, hörte ihn beim Hinausgehen murmeln: „Ich weiß, dass auch du mir ein wahrer Freund bist, Legolas. .... Bah, wie tief bin ich gesunken, befreundet mit einem Elben! Welch Schande für einen Zwerg."  
Lachend streifte Legolas seine Kleider ab und legte sich in das Bett. Doch die vor Schreck geweiteten Augen der jungen Frau ließen ihn noch lange nicht schlafen. Immer wieder fragte er sich, was es mit dieser Gefahr auf sich hatte und warum die Lady Elbisch sprach.  
  
Der späte Nachmittag zeigte immer noch keine Wetterbesserung und so machte man sich im Regen auf den Weg zum Schloss. Aragorn nahm seine Pflicht als König war, seine treuesten Untertanen zu besuchen und lange schon waren sie unterwegs. Fern von Minas Tirith und dem Düsterwald. Seine Freunde hatten Aragorn gern begleitet, auch wenn es für sie wieder eine längere Trennung von der Familie und der Heimat bedeutete. Schon viele Lords und Oberhäupter hatten sie besucht, doch auf diesen hier hatte sich Aragorn ganz besonders gefreut. Eine lange Geschichte verband ihn mit Warden und solange er zurückdenken konnte, war auf diesen Freund immer Verlass gewesen. Deshalb hatte es ihn auch geschmerzt, von Legolas zu hören, dass vielleicht Gefahr drohte. Doch er wusste die Ehrlichkeit und Treue seines Elbenfreundes zu schätzen und war nicht so töricht zu glauben, dass das gesamte Schlosspersonal ihm ergeben sein musste. Zudem hatte er gesehen, wie lange Legolas mit sich gerungen hatte, ihn mit solch unerfreulichen Nachrichten zu konfrontieren.  
Die Karawane war nun schon einige Stunden unterwegs, als ein Reiter, der zur Auskundschaftung vorangeschickt wurde, zurückkehrte um mitzuteilen, dass das Schloss nur mehr wenige Meilen vor ihnen lag und binnen einer Stunde zu erreichen sei.  
„Die Stunde der Wahrheit ist also gekommen", dachte Aragorn, während er das Schloss immer deutlicher sah.  
„Halt, wer da?" Plötzlich hörten sie eine klare Stimme von der Burgmauer rufen.  
„König Aragorn und seine Gefolgschaft erbitten Einlass"  
„König Aragorn wird erst morgen kurz nach Sonnenaufgang erwartet."  
„Hat Euch die Leibgarde der Lady Sarina nicht davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass der König früher ankommt?"  
„Es gibt auf diesem Schloss keine Lady Sarina und von daher auch keine Leibgarde. Ihr müsst geträumt haben."  
„Merkt Euch, Freund. Ein Zwerg träumt nie mit offenen Augen. Und nun holt Euren Lord, damit er uns Einlass gewährt", war nun die donnernde Stimme Gimlis zu hören, nachdem er den Rufen der zwei Wachmänner gelauscht hatte.  
Tatsächlich stand bald der Lord selbst auf der Burgmauer und gab nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Gefolgschaft das Tor frei. Nur Legolas konnte hören, wie er den Wächter, der es wagte, den König Gondors und Mittelerdes den Eintritt zu verwehren in die Schranken verwies und zu drei Tagen Strafdienst einteilte.  
Nur wenige Sekunden darauf kam er Aragorn mit offenen Armen entgegen.  
„Mein Freund, verzeiht meinen Untertanen, doch die Zeiten sind schwer. Diebe und Plünderer haben sich in den Wäldern versteckt und meine Leute sind zu verstärkter Wachsamkeit aufgerufen. Leider nehmen sie ihre Befehle oft zu ernst."  
„Besser sie führen deine Befehle strenger aus als gar nicht...Warden, alter Freund, wie geht es dir?"  
„Och, ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Vor allem jetzt, da einer meiner ältesten und besten Freunde unter meinem Dach wohnt. Doch Aragorn, sag, meine Männer informierten mich, dass du eine Lady Sarina hier wähntest. Wer ist diese Frau und das wichtigste, da sie nicht da ist, wie du ja offensichtlich erwartet hattest, sollen wir einen Suchtrupp losschicken?"  
Irritiert bemerkte der Lord Aragorns verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Aber Warden. Ist Lady Sarina denn nicht deine ... Tochter?"  
Nun blickte Warden mehr als überrascht und Aragorn beeilte sich hinzuzufügen: „So wurde es mir zumindest berichtet!"  
„Dann muss dich jemand falsch unterrichtet haben, denn es war mir und meiner Frau bis zum heutigen Tag leider nicht vergönnt, Kinder zu bekommen. Sag, wer gab dir aber diese Information?"  
Aragorn erzählte seinem Freund die abenteuerlichen Geschehnisse des vorangegangenen Morgens und fügte hinzu, dass die Leibgarde auch versprochen hatte, Lord Warden über die frühere Ankunft des Königs in Kenntnis zu setzen. Während Aragorn sich mit dem Lord unterhielt, warf Legolas einen kurzen Blick in die Runde. Dann sah er an dem Schloss empor. „Wahrhaft ein prachtvoller Bau", dachte er. Plötzlich bemerkte er bei einem Fenster im oberen Stock einen Schatten. Stand dort jemand und beobachtete sie? Es kam ihm so vor, als würde ein neugieriger, kalter Blick ihn durchbohren. Dann verschwand der Schatten am Fenster wieder.  
„Dies erklärt natürlich, wieso ihr wie selbstverständlich an unser Tor gepocht habt. Doch verzeiht meinen Mangel an Gastfreundschaft. Bitte tretet ein. Wir können unsere Gespräche auch in einem warmen Raum fortführen. Doch erst, Aragorn, stell mich doch deiner bezaubernden Königin vor. Und auch deine berühmten Begleiter will ich kennen lernen."  
Sich seiner Aufgaben erinnernd bot Aragorn seiner Frau den Arm und führte sie vor Lord Warden.  
„Dies ist meine Frau und Königin. Ihr Name ist Arwen. Arwen, einer meiner ältesten und treusten Freunde, Lord Warden."  
Ein Blick aus blauen Augen und einer aus grünen Augen trafen sich. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Arwens Lippen, als sie dem Lord ihre Hand entgegen streckte.  
„Ich sehe Eure Ehrlichkeit und Treue in Euren Augen. Mögen in Mittelerde alles Menschen wie ihr leben."  
Lord Warden fasste Arwens Hand und führte sie kurz an seine Lippen.  
„Es ehrt und freut mein Herz solch bezaubernde Worte aus solch bezauberndem Munde zu vernehmen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch in meiner Wohnstatt."  
Nachdem der Lord die Königin auf so galante Weise willkommen geheißen hatte, wurden ihm auch noch Aragorns Gefährten Gimli und Legolas vorgestellt. Den Zwerg hieß er auch auf sehr herzliche Weise willkommen, doch als er des Elben ansichtig wurde, huschte kurz ein Ausdruck der Abwehr, um nicht gar zu sagen des Abscheus, über sein Gesicht. Doch gleich darauf hatte er seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle und bat nun auch den Elben, sich in seinem Schloss wie zu Hause zu fühlen.  
Legolas, der die zweideutigen Regungen des Lords bemerkt hatte, riskierte einen knappen Blick zu Gimli und Aragorn, doch denen schien nichts verdächtig zu erscheinen. „Nun", dachte er bei sich, „vielleicht habe ich mich getäuscht und nur die schweren Gedanken, die in den letzten Stunden mein Herz und mein Hirn vernebeln, führen mir solche Trugbilder vor Augen."  
So begaben sich der Lord und seine Gäste in den Wohnraum des riesigen Schlosses, wo er sich noch mal in aller Ruhe von der Begegnung mit der angeblichen Garde erzählen ließ.  
„Ja, wisst, dass sich in dem Wald in letzter Zeit viel Gesindel herumtreibt. Ich kann mir selbst nicht erklären, wo der Grund für dieses Auftreten liegt, doch liegt es kaum in meiner Macht es zu verhindern. Wahrscheinlich gehörten die Männer zu dem Mädchen und wollten sie nur aus euren Händen befreien. Welche Ausrede käme ihnen da gelegener, als sich als zum Schloss gehörig auszugeben?"  
Aragorn nahm diese Erklärung der Ereignisse hin, hatte er doch keinen Grund den Ausführungen seines Freundes zu misstrauen. Nur Legolas erschien etwas an der Geschichte nicht ganz stimmig, obwohl der Elbenprinz nicht sagen konnte, woran es lag. Er beschloss, sich später über diese Probleme Gedanken zu machen und erst das warme Feuer und den guten Wein zu genießen.  
Während Aragorn und Warden alte Erinnerungen austauschten, unterhielten sich Gimli und Legolas mit ihrer schönen Königin. So bemerkt keiner, wie schnell die Zeit verrann. Erst als der Lord ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, beschloss die Gesellschaft sich zur Ruhe zu begeben.  
Die Gäste wurden, jeder von einem Pagen, zu ihren Zimmern geleitet. Mit Freude sah Legolas, dass Gimli den Raum gleich neben dem seinem bezog. Es tat gut, den Freund in der Nähe zu wissen, denn die Geschehnisse beunruhigten ihn mehr, als er zugeben wollte.  
Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ einen schnellen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Zu seiner Überraschung sah er, dass der Raum über einen eigenen Balkon verfügte. Zufrieden warf er seinen Mantel über den mit Samt bezogenen Stuhl und warf einen raschen Blick in den Spiegel über der Kommode. Ein nachdenklich blickender, junger Elb sah ihm entgegen. Tiefe Sorgenfalten zerstörten die ebenmäßigen Züge seines schönen Gesichts. Er entschloss sich, noch auf dem Balkon seinen Gedanken freien Lauf zu lassen, ehe er sich zur Ruhe begeben wollte.  
Er stand schon einige Zeit in der kühlen Nachtluft, als er plötzlich ein Geräusch im Inneren des Zimmers vernahm. Er drehte sich um und konnte im Spiegel an der Seitenwand des Zimmers erkennen, wie sich eine Geheimtür am anderen Ende des Raumes öffnete. Heraus trat eine vermummte Gestalt.  
Der Elb verhielt sich ganz ruhig, während er beobachtete, wie sich der Fremde dem Bett näherte. In dem Moment als der Vermummte die Bettdecke zurückschlug, sah der vorsichtige Elb den richtigen Zeitpunkt gekommen. Mit einem großen Sprung durchquerte er den Raum, fasste den Eindringling beim Kragen und wollte ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf zerren. Doch unerwartete Kräfte stellten sich ihm entgegen. Ein wilder Streit entbrannte. Der Verhüllte stieß Legolas mit solcher Kraft von sich, dass dieser über den Stuhl fiel und mit ihm zu Fall kam. Doch er war wieder auf den Beinen, ehe sein Gegenüber die nächste Attacke starten konnte. Dieser hatte bereits zum Sprung angesetzt, doch der Elb duckte sich geschickt unter ihm weg. Sein Gegner stürzte nun mit voller Wucht auf die Kommode und warf alles, was auf dem Möbelstück lag dabei zu Boden. Da sah Legolas seine Chance gekommen. Er warf sich auf den am Boden Liegenden und zerrte ihm nun doch die Kapuze vom Kopf. Ein ihm völlig unbekannter Mann blickte ihm entgegen. In diesem Moment hörte der Elbenjüngling von der Geheimtür eine Stimme.  
„Lass gut sein, Irek. Es reicht!"  
Erstaunt sah Legolas hoch und glaubte, seinen Augen nicht zu trauen.  
  
  



	3. Verschwunden

3. Kapitel Verschwunden 

Vor ihm stand Lady Sarina. Oder auf jeden Fall die Frau, die sich als solche ausgegeben hatte.  
„So sehen wir uns also wieder, schöner Elbenprinz. Überrascht mich zu sehen, wie?"  
Schnell hatte Legolas seine Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit wieder gefunden. Ruhig blickte er der fremden Frau ins Gesicht und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen würden. Fast erwartete er, dass hinter ihr noch zwei muskulöse Gestalten auftauchen und sich auf ihn stürzen würden. Allerdings zweifelte er daran, dass der Mensch, auf dessen Brustkorb er immer noch lag, zu der angeblichen Leibgarde der Lady gehört hatte.  
„Nun, so schweigsam? Ganz wie es sich für einen Elben gehört. Ach, mein Freund, warum habt Ihr nicht auf meine Warnung gehört? Ihr seid sehenden Auges in die Gefahr gerannt und selbst mir wird es nun schwer fallen, Euch daraus zu befreien."  
Das überraschte den Elben nun doch etwas.  
„Ihr wollt mir HELFEN? Aber ich brauche doch gar keine Hilfe. Wer seid ihr überhaupt?"  
„Ah, unser junger Freund, für einen Elben jung meine ich natürlich, kann also doch sprechen. Wenn Ihr die Güte hättet, meinen Kameraden loszulassen, werde ich mit Freude alle Eure Fragen beantworten, Hoheit."  
Überrascht erhob sich Legolas und blickte die junge Frau fragend an. Auch sein Kontrahent stand auf und verschwand auf ein Zeichen seiner Herrin durch die Geheimtür. Lady Sarina setzte sich inzwischen wie selbstverständlich auf das Bett und deutete Legolas näher zu kommen. Er stellte sich vor sie hin und wartete auf die Erklärung des Mädchens. In ihrem Gesicht konnte er lesen, dass sie nicht ganz sicher war, wo sie anfangen sollte. Er wartete geduldig. Doch gerade als sich ihr Mund öffnete und sie zu reden beginnen wollte, weiteten sich ihre Augen vor Schreck und Furcht. Legolas bemerkte noch, dass sie entsetzt auf einen Punkt hinter seinem Rücken starrte, dann fühlte er nur noch einen dumpfen Schlag auf seinem Kopf und alles rund um ihn wurde schwarz. Während seines Falls glaubte er noch einen leisen, schrillen Schrei zu hören, dann wusste er nichts mehr.  
  
Gimli saß in seinem weichen, warmen Bett und wunderte sich, was ihn geweckt haben mochte. Hatte er nur schlecht geträumt oder waren andere unbekannte Geräusche schuld an seinem Aufwachen? Angestrengt hörte er in die Dunkelheit, konnte jedoch nichts vernehmen. So legte er sich wieder nieder und war binnen Sekunden eingeschlafen.  
  
Nur wenige Räume weiter unterhielt sich Aragorn noch mit seiner Frau. Sie sprachen über Lord Warden, die seltsamen Geschehnisse im Wald und die unbekannte Frau. Er war überrascht, als Arwen plötzlich von Legolas sprach.  
„Findest du nicht auch, dass sich unser Elbenprinz heute in unserer Gesellschaft nicht wohl gefühlt hat? Er benahm sich äußerst seltsam."  
Aragorn versuchte, sich an Legolas` Benehmen zu erinnern, konnte jedoch nichts Verdächtiges feststellen. Er musste sich selbst aber auch gestehen, dass er zu sehr in das Gespräch mit Warden vertieft gewesen war und nur hin und wieder einen kurzen Blick zu seinen beiden Freunden und Arwen geworfen hatte. Eigentlich hätte er sich mehr um seinen elbischen Freund kümmern sollen, wusste er doch, dass dieser immer noch mit der Warnung der seltsamen Frau zu kämpfen hatte. Er nahm sich fest vor, am nächsten Morgen das Gespräch mit Legolas zu suchen und ihn über die Absichten des Lords zu beruhigen. Im Laufe dieses Abends hatte er sich überzeugen können, dass Warden keine bösen Gedanken hegte. Während er langsam in den Schlaf hinüber glitt, dachte er daran, dass er Warden ohnehin immer voll vertraut hatte und sich deshalb schon während des ersten Gesprächs mit Legolas sicher gewesen war, dass dessen Vermutungen falsch sein mussten.  
  
Ruhe war im Schloss eingekehrt und alles schlief tief. Daher bemerkte auch niemand den Reiter, der sich vom Schloss entfernte. Sein Pferd hielt er am Zügel fest, während es eine seltsam zusammengeschnürte Last zu tragen hatte.  
  
Der Morgen kam und das Schloss erwachte langsam wieder zum Leben. Allerdings war es schon später Vormittag, als sich Aragorn und Gimli zum Brunch im Speisesaal einfanden.  
„Nun, mein König, hast du wohl geruht?"  
„Gimli, du weißt genau, dass ich es hasse, von dir oder Legolas mit mein König, Eure Hoheit oder sonst einem hochtrabenden Titel angesprochen zu werden. Ärgere Legolas, wenn du so deiner guten Laune Ausdruck verleihen musst. Aber um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen: Ich habe sogar sehr gut geschlafen. So ein warmes Bett lässt sich doch nicht mit den schäbigen Feldbetten während unserer Reise vergleichen. Es war fürwahr eine Wohltat. Deshalb wohl komme ich etwas zu spät zum Frühstück. Arwen hat mich schon in den frühen Morgenstunden verlassen, um sich das Schloss anzusehen. Doch wie geht es dir, mein Freund?"  
„Auch ich habe den ungewohnten Komfort genossen, und bin deshalb wirklich gut gelaunt. Aber nachdem meine Scherze bei dir heute nicht den gewohnten Erfolg haben, werde ich mich wohl wirklich an den Elben halten und ihn etwas ärgern."  
„Apropos Legolas. Hast du ihn heute schon gesehen, Gimli? Ich müsste ein dringendes Gespräch mit ihm führen."  
„Nein, ich habe noch keine Elbenseele getroffen. Aber jetzt, wo du fragst, erscheint es mir doch seltsam. Normalerweise schläft er doch nie solange. Aber keine Sorge!", fügte der Zwerg munter hinzu, „Es wird mir eine große Freude sein, ihn zu wecken. Unser Spitzohr braucht nicht den ganzen Tag zu verschlafen, auch wenn er eine elbische Hoheit ist. Ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg!"  
Aragorn sah Gimli nach, der fröhlich pfeifend, in der Vorfreude seinen liebsten Freund ärgern zu können, um die nächste Ecke bog.  
  
Ohne anzuklopfen, stürmte der Zwerg kurz darauf in das Zimmer seines Freundes – und blieb sodann erschrocken stehen. Es schien als hätte eine Horde Orks im Raum gewütet. Der Stuhl lag auf dem Boden, genauso wie die Utensilien, die auf der Kommode gelegen haben mussten. Das Bett war durchwühlt und irgendwo mitten im Zimmer fand Gimli Legolas' Mantel. Erst kurz bevor er das Zimmer wieder verließ, bemerkte er, dass auch die Tür zum Balkon noch offen stand und der kühle Wind den Vorhang aufbauschte. So schnell er konnte, rannte Gimli zurück in den Speisesaal. Noch bevor er die Schwelle des Saals überschritten hatte, begann er zu schreien.  
„Er ist weg! Er ist weg! Man hat ihn entführt! Mein Freund wurde entführt!"  
Aragorn sprang vom Sessel hoch und blickte Gimli entsetzt entgegen.  
„Was heißt hier entführt! Vielleicht ist er nur spazieren gegangen. Woher willst du wissen, dass er entführt wurde?"  
Kurz erzählte Gimli, welches Chaos er in Legolas' Zimmer vorgefunden hatte. Nun rannte er mit Aragorn zurück zum Zimmer des Verschwundenen. Dort überzeugte sich Aragorn selbst von der Unordnung, die Gimli beschrieben hatte. Tatsächlich, nirgends eine Spur des Elben. Nichts deutete darauf hin, wie und wann er verschwunden war. Dann erstarrte Aragorn. Neben dem Bett entdeckte er einen großen roten Fleck auf dem sonst blütenweißen Teppich. Er bückte sich und strich mit dem Finger darüber. Es war noch frisch und feucht. Dann hob er den Finger zum Mund und probierte mit der Zunge. Mit grimmigem Gesicht wandte er sich Gimli zu.  
„Blut!"  
  
Im Schloss herrschte nun helle Aufregung. Ein Begleiter des Königs war verschwunden. Blut war neben seinem Bett gefunden worden. Aragorn saß mit Warden in dessen Arbeitszimmer und versuchte Licht in die Angelegenheit zu bringen.  
„Verdammt, Warden! Du musst doch irgendetwas wissen. Schließlich ist es nicht natürlich, dass ein völlig Fremder aus den Zimmern deines Schlosses entführt wird, oder? Ich glaube langsam, du verheimlichst mir etwas."  
„Aber Aragorn, wie kannst du nur so etwas glauben? Ich weiß wirklich nichts von der ganzen Sache. Aber glaub mir, ich werde meine besten Männer losschicken, um den Elben zu suchen."  
„Ach ja? Und wo willst du ihn suchen lassen? Er könnte überall sein!" Daran, dass sein Freund vielleicht nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte, wagte der König gar nicht zu denken.  
„Sie müssen mit ihm das Schloss verlassen haben. Ein Pferd aus den Stallungen ist spurlos verschwunden. Die Spuren sind noch frisch. Ich habe meine besten Spurenleser bereits losgeschickt."  
„Das sagst du mir erst jetzt? Lamos! Sattle mein Pferd und suche Gimli! Wir werden uns an der Suche beteiligen!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte er aus dem Zimmer. Warden sah ihm nachdenklich und traurig nach. Er wagte nicht, seinem Freund von dem schrecklichen Verdacht zu erzählen.  
  
Gimli saß in Legolas' Zimmer und verfluchte seine Unachtsamkeit. Er war sich nun sicher, dass sein Erwachen in der letzten Nacht etwas mit dem Verschwinden des jungen Elben zu tun hatte. Wäre er doch nur aufgestanden und hätte nachgesehen. Er wunderte sich, dass er nicht viel eher aufgewacht war. Der Unordnung im Zimmer nach zu urteilen, musste ein wilder Kampf stattgefunden haben und so ein Kampf verlief bekanntlich nicht ohne Lärm. Aber es beruhigte ihn zu wissen, dass sein Freund sich wenigstens noch wehren hatte können. Und dass er sich gewehrt hatte, sah man eindeutig an den umgestürzten Möbeln. Wenn er jedoch zum Bett hinüber sah und zu dem Unheil verkündenden, roten Fleck auf dem Boden, wurde ihm ganz übel.  
„Nein, nein, es kann nicht wahr sein", dachte er bei sich. „Legolas Grünblatt, Thronfolger des Düsterwaldes gibt nicht so einfach auf."  
Dann fiel ihm der Satz ein, den Legolas im Waldlager zu ihm gesagt hatte. „Es ist gut zu wissen, dass man wahre Freunde in der Nähe hat!" Ja, was nützen einem die wahren Freunde, wenn sie tief schlafen und zu faul sind, sich um einen zu kümmern, wenn man sie dann wirklich einmal braucht. Er, Gimli Gloinssohn, hatte als Freund versagt. Allein schon deshalb musste er Legolas finden. Schließlich musste er sich für sein Versagen entschuldigen.  
Er wollte sich gerade erheben und erkundigen, wie er bei der Suche behilflich sein konnte, als Lamos, der Page des Königs, ins Zimmer stürmte.  
„Ah, Herr Gloinssohn. Endlich habe ich Euch gefunden. Der König lässt Euch suchen. Man hat eine Spur von Seiner Hoheit, Prinz Grünblatt. Ihr sollt in die Stallungen kommen und Euch mit dem König an der Suche beteiligen."  
Der arme Page hatte seine Rede noch nicht einmal ganz beendet, als der Zwerg an ihm vorbei rannte und den Weg zu den Stallungen suchte.  
  
  
  
  
Und wieder einmal ein schönes Hallo! Sorry, Elanor, hab mich sofort darangemacht, die Absätze zu ändern. Ich hoffe, es ist so angenehmer zu lesen? Internette Grüße und viel Spaß beim Lesen!


	4. Überlegungen

4. Kapitel Überlegungen  
  
Der Prinz des Düsterwaldes kam zu sich. Sein Kopf schmerzte und in den Armen hatte er ein seltsam taubes Gefühl. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf, konnte aber nichts erkennen. War es immer noch Nacht? Dann bemerkte er, dass ein Stück Stoff um seine Augen gebunden war. Er bemühte sich, eine Hand zu heben um die Augenbinde zu entfernen. Vergeblich. Da erst bemerkte er, dass seine Arme am Rücken gefesselt waren, und das wohl schon über einen längeren Zeitraum, da er kein Gefühl mehr in ihnen hatte.  
Langsam kam dann auch die Erinnerung an das Geschehene. Nun interessierte es ihn aber doch, wo er sich befand. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass auch seine Füße gefesselt waren und die Fesseln seiner Arme zusätzlich noch mit einem Ring an der Wand, an der er lehnte, befestigt waren. Im Moment schien es also keine Fluchtmöglichkeit zu geben.  
Schlimmer noch, er hatte nicht einmal eine Ahnung, wer ihn entführt hatte. Schließlich hielt er sich immer an die weise Aussage seines Vaters: Nutze die Schwächen deines Feindes, um ihn zu besiegen. Wie sollte er das machen, wenn er nicht wusste, wer sein Feind nun tatsächlich war.  
Eines war klar, der Feind musste in Lord Wardens Schloss vermutet werden. Doch wer konnte ihm da Übles wollen, war er doch nur ein Gast auf der Durchreise? Nein, das Ganze war weitaus verzwickter. Er erinnerte sich, dass ihn irgendetwas an Lord Wardens Aussagen irritiert hatte, obwohl er nicht sagen konnte, was es gewesen war.  
„Nun", dachte er sarkastisch, „wann war wohl der bessere Zeitpunkt um darüber nachzudenken, als jetzt?" Im Geiste ließ er noch mal die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages an sich vorüberziehen, denn er glaubte nicht, dass er länger als ein paar Stunden ohne Bewusstsein gewesen war.  
Da war als erstes der abwehrende Gesichtsausdruck des Lords, als er seiner ansichtig wurde. Alles war umso verwunderlicher, da er ja gebeten hatte die Begleiter Aragorns kennen zu lernen. Er musste wissen, dass sich ein Elb unter ihnen befand. Außerdem bezweifelte Legolas, dass der Lord etwas gegen Elben haben könnte, da er Arwen mit den freundlichsten Worten begrüßt hatte. Es musste also an ihm, Legolas, gelegen haben.  
Dann kehrten seine Gedanken zu der Erklärung des Lords zurück, warum sich die bewaffneten Männer als Schlossbedienstete ausgegeben hatten. Irgendetwas an der ganzen Geschichte stimmte nicht, aber was war es? Und plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Warum war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen?   
Wenn es tatsächlich stimmte, dass diese Männer keinerlei Verbindungen zum Schloss hatten und nur streunende Vagabunden waren, wie bei allen Mächten konnten sie dann wissen, dass die Ankunft des Königs erst am Morgen des nächsten Tages erwartet wurde?  
Aragorn reiste am liebsten unerkannt und ohne allzu vielen Leuten von seinem Reiseplan zu erzählen, wollte er doch die Gefahr für sich und seine Gefährten möglichst gering halten. So wusste außer den Reisenden immer nur der betreffende Lord von der Reiseroute. Außerdem wurde auch hier immer um besondere Diskretion gebeten. Die „Leibgarde" allerdings schien sehr genau über den Ablauf der königlichen Reise Bescheid gewusst zu haben. Ah, könnte er nur Aragorn warnen. Dieser vertraute immer noch auf die Treue seines Freundes. Er, Legolas, hätte nun endlich stichhaltige Beweise, um die Treue des Lords anzweifeln zu lassen. Doch was nutzten ihm alle seine Beweise, wenn er in so einem miesen Loch, wie dem, in dem er sich befand, verrotten musste? Er entschied, dass in seinem Fall Angriff wohl die beste Verteidigung sei.  
„Hallo, ist hier jemand?"  
„Ach, unser Gefangener geruht aufzuwachen. Wie schön!" Die männliche Stimme, in der viel Aggressivität lag, kam vom anderen Ende des Raumes.  
„Sagt, wer seid Ihr und zu welchem Zweck haltet Ihr mich gefangen?"  
„Das, mein Freund, wirst du noch früh genug erfahren. Es steht einem Gefangenen nicht zu, solche Fragen zu stellen."  
Legolas war erzürnt über die unfreundliche Behandlung des Wächters, wollte aber nicht so schnell aufgeben.  
„Könntet Ihr mir sodann wenigstens verraten, wo ich mich befinde oder mir sagen, wie spät es ist?"  
„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Und jetzt halt endlich den Mund! Es braucht dich auch nicht zu interessieren, wie spät wie es haben. Deine Stunde kommt noch früh genug!"  
Was blieb dem jungen Elbenprinzen anderes übrig, als die Befehle seines Wärters zu befolgen.   
  
Aragorn und Gimli befanden sich inzwischen immer noch auf der Fährte des Entführers. Sie hatten sich schon einige Meilen vom Schloss entfernt, doch immer noch schien die Spur kein Ende zu nehmen. Plötzlich vernahmen sie leises Wasserrauschen.  
„Sollte unser geheimnisvoller Entführer den Fluss benutzt haben, um seine Spuren zu verwischen, so werden wir sie kaum wieder finden. Hoffen wir, dass dem nicht so ist", ließ sich Aragorns Stimme vernehmen. Gimli wurde mit jedem Schritt, mit dem sie sich dem Gewässer näherten nervöser. Sollte hier das Ende der Verfolgung sein? Sollte er, Gimli, nie mehr die Gelegenheit bekommen, sich bei seinem Freund zu entschuldigen? Da er so in seine Gedanken vertieft war, bemerkte der Zwerg gar nicht, wie sich der Wald allmählich lichtete und ein kleiner Fluss vor ihnen sichtbar wurde. Erst als er jemanden den Befehl zu halten geben hörte, sah er sich um.  
„Wir haben Glück. Sofern mich meine Augen nicht täuschen, hat unser Freund den Fluss nur überquert und ist dann diese Steinhalde hinaufgewandert." Aragorn war erleichtert, als sich herausstellte, dass die Spur weiterverfolgt werden konnte. Er hatte sich auch schon Sorgen gemacht, wie man weiter vorgehen könnte, sollte die Spur nicht mehr zu erkennen sein. So überquerte der ganze Trupp das Flüsschen.  
Gimli, erfreut über die Tatsache, dass er seinem Freund noch helfen konnte, rannte voraus und begann die Steinhalde zu erklimmen. Die Hälfte hatte er schon hinter sich gebracht, als er Aragorns aufgeregte Stimme vernahm.  
„Nein, Gimli, nein! Bleib stehen! Eine falsche Bewegung und..."  
Den Rest konnte der Zwerg nicht mehr verstehen, denn auf das Rufen hin hatte er sich umgedreht, dabei das Gleichgewicht verloren und rutschte nun mitsamt zahlreichen Steinen und Felsen wieder in die Tiefe. Vor Aragorn kam er zum Halten. Er blickte hoch und sah dessen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Nun ist alles vorbei. Die Spur ist verschwunden, begraben unter einem Haufen Schutt!"  
Jetzt erst kam dem Zwerg zu Bewusstsein, was er angerichtet hatte. Mit seinem voreiligen Handeln hatte er nicht nur seine Begleiter in Gefahr gebracht, die ja durchaus von den herunterfallenden Steinen verletzt hätten werden können. Nein, viel schlimmer noch, er hatte die Spur verwischt, viel besser als es der Entführer jemals machen hätte können. Er hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von 24 Stunden hatte er Legolas' Vertrauen missbraucht, auch wenn der arme Elb nun wohl nie davon erfahren würde.  
Aragorn, der die Selbstvorwürfe seines Freundes in dessen Gesicht ablesen konnte, versuchte ihn zu trösten. Auch er selbst war verzweifelt, hatte er doch nun keine Chance mehr seinem Freund zu helfen. Er gab sich einen Teil der Schuld an der Entführung. Hatte er doch die Warnungen Legolas' in den Wind geschlagen, voll Vertrauen, dass Warden seine schützende Hand über alle hielt. Er setzte sich neben Gimli, der noch immer halb unter dem Schutt begraben dalag. Beide starrten in den Fluss, nicht ahnend, dass sich ihre Gedanken sehr ähnelten. Beide fragten sich, wo sich ihr elbischer Freund wohl gerade befand und beide versuchten den Gedanken an die mögliche Verletzung, die er davongetragen hatte, zu verdrängen. Und beide machten sich Vorwürfe, dass sie nicht das in ihrer Macht stehende getan hatten, um die Entführung zu verhindern.  
Plötzlich erhob sich Aragorn, befreite Gimli von den letzten Schuttresten und half ihm auf die Beine.  
„Nun, mein Freund, lass uns zum Schloss zurückkehren. Hier können wir nichts mehr tun. Vielleicht hat sich während unserer Abwesenheit etwas Neues ergeben." Mit diesen Worten überquerte er den Fluss und marschierte Richtung Schloss. Gimli trottete traurig hinter ihm her. Erst nach geraumer Zeit und vielen gewanderten Meilen wagte er das Wort an Aragorn zu richten.  
„Glaubst du, wir werden ihn wieder sehen?"  
„Davon bin ich fest überzeugt! Ein Elb ist nicht so leicht unter zu kriegen und Legolas hat sich schon aus ganz anderen Situationen befreien können!"  
„Die Mächte mögen dir Recht geben. Glaubst du, er wird mir dann auch verzeihen können, beides verzeihen können?"  
Nun drehte sich Aragorn doch zu Gimli um.  
„Was soll er dir verzeihen?"  
„Na zum einen, dass ich gerade die Spur verlegt habe, die uns zu ihm geführt hätte. Und zum anderen, dass ich in der Nacht, als mich etwas weckte, nicht nachsah, sondern mich seelenruhig umdrehte und weiterschlief."  
„Gimli, alter Junge. Du wirst sehen, Legolas wird es dir nicht übel nehmen, auch wenn du dir dann seine Sticheleien über unachtsame Zwerge einige Zeit wirst anhören müssen."  
„Eines kannst du mir glauben, würde ich sie jetzt aus seinem Mund vernehmen, es wäre Musik in meinen Ohren und er dürfte den ganzen Tag nicht mehr aufhören zu reden."  
Die beiden Freunde marschierten weiter. Die Sorgen nagten nicht mehr so sehr an ihnen. Aragorns Worte hatten beiden Trost gespendet. Gimli war auch schon wieder zu einigen kleinen Scherzchen aufgelegt.  
„Eigentlich schon ungerecht, der König erhält ein Zimmer mit Balkon, der Elb erhält ein Zimmer mit Balkon, nur der Zwerg muss in einem Zimmer ohne Balkon schlafen."  
„Was redest du da? Mein Zimmer hat keinen Balkon."  
„Ach nein? Das finde ich nun aber seltsam. Wenn ich den König von Mittelerde beherbergen müsste - pardon - dürfte, würde ich ihm das schönste Zimmer im ganzen Schloss geben und das wäre zweifellos das mit Balkon."  
„Nun wo du es erwähnst, scheint es mir auch seltsam. Nicht dass ich meinen Freunden nicht solchen Luxus wie einen Balkon gönnen würde, vor allem Legolas, der solchen Luxus nahezu notwendig braucht, um seinen Bäumen nahe zu sein, aber..."  
Schweigend gingen sie weiter, bis Gimli noch mal zu sprechen begann.  
„Junge, hast du dir überhaupt einmal überlegt, wie der Entführer in das Zimmer gelangen konnte? Ich glaube kaum, dass er einfach bei der Tür hinein spaziert ist und außerdem musste er raus auch wieder, mit einem Elben über der Schulter. Das hätte doch Aufsehen erregt, denn nicht alle Dienstboten hatten sich schon zur Ruhe begeben. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass er sich über den Balkon aus 5 Meter Höhe zu Boden geschwungen hat."  
„Stimmt, irgendetwas ist seltsam. Wir werden uns das Zimmer einmal genauestens anschauen, wenn wir wieder zurück sind."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hallöchen an alle und speziell an Elanor! Gibt keinen Grund dich zu etnschuldigen. Bin froh, dass es dir ansonsten gefällt und es soll ja nicht alles so todernst sein, oder? Hab leider immer noch so meine Problemchen mit den Absätzen (bei meinem Original sind ganz viele, nur wenn das Kap dann on ist, sind sie verschwunden). Dafür ein großes Sorry! Werd es hoffentlich bald in den Griff bekommen! Würd mich freuen, wenn du auch die weiteren Kapitel liest und wenn nötig deine Meinung kundtust! Also dann, bis zum nächsten Mal!!!!!


	5. Fluchtversuch

5. Kapitel Fluchtversuch 

Legolas versuchte abzuschätzen, wie lange er nun schon an die Wand gekettet war. Es mussten Stunden sein. Von seinem Wärter hatte er nichts mehr gehört, er hatte aber auch nicht versucht, ein neues Gespräch anzufangen. Plötzlich hörte er, wie sich die Tür öffnete und jemand eintrat. Vorsichtshalber stellte er sich schlafend. Eine weibliche Stimme rief den Wärter an.

„Hat er sich schon gerührt?"

„Ja, vor etwa zwei Stunden, aber mittlerweile schläft er wieder."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Dinge so gut laufen. Unser eigentliches Opfer ist uns zwar entwischt, aber ihr habt mir einen überraschenden Ersatz dafür mitgebracht. Das bedeutet, dass wir dann weniger Schwierigkeiten haben werden. Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht, wie wir an jemanden wie ihn rankommen sollten."

„Fürchtet Ihr denn nicht, dass seine Freunde ihn suchen und finden werden? Schließlich ist er ein Begleiter des Königs. Ich finde, es gäbe auch weniger bekannte Elben."

„Um seine Freunde müssen wir uns vorerst keine Sorgen mehr machen. Dank dieses ungeschickten Zwerges haben sie die Spur verloren und sind unverrichteter Dinge wieder ins Schloss zurückgekehrt. Und glaub mir, ihn wird man schnell vergessen haben. Wir müssen mit der Umsetzung unseres Planes nur warten, bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist. Aber noch fehlt uns ein wichtiger Teil zur Durchführung. Was glaubst du, bis wann seit ihr soweit?"

„Wir müssen nun erst wieder eine Falle aufstellen. Er da war ja leider ein Fehlschlag!"

„Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass ihr euer möglichstes tut. Deine Ablöse kommt in wenigen Minuten."

Die Tür öffnete sich wieder und Schritte verrieten, dass jemand den Raum verlassen hatte. Legolas rührte sich nicht und wartete, was nun geschehen würde. Er hatte das Gespräch mit Interesse verfolgt, obwohl er nicht alle Einzelheiten verstanden hatte. Doch nun galt es, sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien. Die Ablösung des Wärters erschien ihm der richtige Augenblick zum Fluchtversuch. Er ließ seine Hände vorsichtig über den Boden wandern, in der Hoffnung etwas zu finden, mit dem er die Seile um seine Handgelenke durchtrennen konnte. Tatsächlich, da lag eine Stück Glas direkt neben ihm. Es war wohl ein Andenken des letzten Gefangenen, der hierher gebracht wurde. Es gelang dem jungen Elben die Seile unbemerkt durchzuschneiden.

Plötzlich rührte sich der Wärter.

„Wo bleibt dieser Idiot bloß? Könnte längst da sein."

Legolas hörte wieder wie sich die Tür öffnete und dann sich entfernende Schritte. Er dankte einmal mehr der typischen Ungeduld der Menschen. Nun lag es an ihm, die kurze Zeit zu nützen. Vorsichtig zog er seine schmerzenden Arme nach vorn, durchtrennte seine Beinfesseln und rollte sich unter Schmerzen zur Seite. Dann befreite er sich von der Augenbinde. Es grenzte beinahe an Folter, was diese Menschen hier mit ihm trieben. Vorsichtig schüttelte er seine Gliedmaßen um eine stärkere Durchblutung zu fördern. Endlich konnte er die Augen öffnen und überrascht sah er sich um. Es sah nicht das erwartete Gefängnisverlies oder die schäbige Hütte vor sich, sondern einen geschmackvoll eingerichteten Raum. Die Größe ließ darauf schließen, dass er sich in einem Schloss oder einer Burg befand. Er hatte in einer Ecke gelegen, aus der man wohl vorher die Möbel entfernt hatte, die nun ungeordnet mitten im Raum standen. Neben der Tür, die mit schönen Schnitzereien versehen war, befand sich ein gemütlich wirkender Polstersessel, den der Wärter als Lager auserkoren haben dürfte. Dieser Gedanke erinnerte ihn an die baldige Rückkehr seines Quälgeistes und er suchte nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit. In dem Moment vernahm er auch schon sich nähernde Stimmen.

Aragorn und Gimli waren inzwischen tatsächlich in das Schloss zurückgekehrt. Dort sah ihnen Arwen schon mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen. Dank der guten Elbenaugen hatte sie schon erkannt, dass nicht mehr Leute zurückkamen, als aufgebrochen waren und kein blonder Elbenschopf war unter den Zurückkehrenden zu sehen.

„Ihr habt ihn nicht gefunden?"

„Wir verloren die Spur!"

Arwen bemerkte sehr wohl, dass Gimli bei diesen Worten beschämt zur Seite blickte. Doch sie wollte ihren Gatten später unter vier Augen befragen, was passiert sei und den auch von ihr geschätzten Zwerg nicht öffentlich bloßstellen. Deshalb richtete sie eine weitere Frage an ihren Gatten.

„Was gedenkst du nun zu tun, Aragorn? Du willst doch nicht tatenlos herumsitzen, oder?"

„Das auf keinen Fall. Unser lieber Herr Zwerg hat mich auf unserem Rückweg auf einige Ungereimtheiten, oder besser seltsame Zufälle aufmerksam gemacht."

Und als dächte er plötzlich an etwas gänzlich anderes: „Arwen, Liebes! Was würdest du von einem Zimmer mit Balkon halten?"

Überrascht blickte die Königin ihren Gatten an.

„Nun, ich würde es als sehr angenehm empfinden, aber das passt nun doch wirklich nicht hier her, oder?"

„Vielleicht mehr als du denkst! Wir werden uns Legolas' Zimmer noch einmal genauer ansehen. Möglicherweise haben wir eine Kleinigkeit übersehen, etwas, das uns einen Hinweis auf seinen Verbleib gibt und uns hilft ihn möglichst schnell zu finden – sofern es nicht schon zu spät ist!"

Den letzten Satz murmelte Aragorn besorgt vor sich hin und nur seine Gemahlin konnte ihn hören. Sie schaute ihm ins Gesicht und las in seinen Augen die Angst um einen seiner besten Freunde. Doch es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte. Sie fand es nicht richtig, Hoffnungen zu wecken, die sich vielleicht nie erfüllen würden. Auch sie bangte um das Leben eines treuen Gefährten mit dem sie mehr verband, als dass sie beide zur Rasse der Elben gehörten. Auch ihr war der Elbenprinz immer ein verlässlicher und guter Freund gewesen und auf das Urteil keines anderen verließ sie sich so, wie auf das seine.

Wenn sie nur helfen könnte herauszufinden, wo man den blonden Elben hingebracht hatte.

Das Chaos in Legolas' Zimmer war noch nicht beseitigt worden, obwohl man den Blutfleck neben dem Bett bestmöglich entfernt hatte. Dies erleichterte den zwei Freunden ihre Arbeit, wurden sie so durch kein sichtbares Merkmal an das vielleicht schreckliche aber auf jeden Fall unsichere Schicksal ihres Freundes erinnert. Sie hatten sich sofort nach dem Gespräch mit Arwen hierher begeben und Aragorn hatte Lamos beauftragt herauszufinden, wer für die Zimmerverteilung der letzten Nacht zuständig gewesen war.

„Nichts, nichts, nichts! Verdammt! Es muss doch irgendetwas geben. Aragorn, hast du etwas gefunden?"

„Bis jetzt nicht, mein Freund. Aber lass uns nicht so schnell aufgeben. Manches scheint auf den ersten Blick unsichtbar und erst der zweite oder dritte Blick offenbart uns das Geheimnis."

„Du hörst dich schon genauso an wie der Elb! Wir wollen ihn doch suchen und nicht imitieren!"

„Du bist viel zu angespannt. Beruhige dich, konzentriere dich und vertraue auf das Gute in der Welt!"

„Es gibt nur das Gute, das man sich selbst schafft. Also, lass uns schaffen – und endlich etwas finden!"

Gimli war nahe dran alles kurz und klein zu schlagen, in der Verzweiflung, dass auch diese Spur ins Nichts führte. Er hielt sich nur zurück, da er befürchtete, wieder etwas anzurichten, dass von der Befreiung seines Freundes wegführte. Gerade wandte er sein Interesse zum, wie ihm schien hundersten Mal, der Kommode zu, als der junge Page Lamos zurückkam.

„Euer Hoheit! Das Dienstpersonal konnte mir Auskunft geben. Die Frau des Lords, Lady Kalia war für die Zimmerverteilung zuständig."

„Danke Lamos! Ich rufe dich, sollten wir deine Dienste wieder benötigen."

Mit einem artigen „Sehr wohl, Herr!" ließ der Junge Aragorn und Gimli zurück. Gimli meldete sich als erstes zu Wort.

„So, so, die ominöse Frau des Lords. Hast du sie schon einmal zu Gesicht bekommen?"

„Bisher nicht. Ich habe Warden gestern gefragt, ob sich seine Frau nicht zu uns gesellen wolle. Er antwortete nur, dass sie gerade am gestrigen Tag an sehr heftigen Kopfschmerzen leide."

„Ja, ja, die Frauen und Kopfschmerzen. Ein eigenes Thema. Aber der Kopfschmerz der Frauen ist ein Thema das alle Völker Mittelerdes verbindet. Ist doch beruhigend, dass es etwas gibt, in dem sich alle Völker gleichen, oder? – Obwohl, wenn ich es mir genau überlege, so weiß ich nicht, ob elbische Frauen auch solche Probleme mit plötzlich auftretendem Kopfschmerzen haben. Aber du, mein Junge, kannst mir da sicher weiterhelfen, oder?"

Aragorn sah Gimlis verschmitztes Grinsen hinter seinem fragenden Blick und musste unwillkürlich lachen. Es freute ihn, seinen Freund wieder fröhlicher und zu Sticheleien aufgelegt zu sehen.

„Nun, weißt du, Gimli Gloinssohn, ich habe gehört, dass vor allem bereits länger verheiratete Frauen an diesem unerklärlichen Phänomen leiden. Ich dürfte daher der Falsche sein, um dir solche Auskünfte geben zu können. Doch wenn du den Mut aufbringst, kannst du ja meine Gemahlin selbst befragen?"

Auf diese Antwort Aragorns, von seinem herausfordernden Blick ganz zu schweigen, wusste Gimli nicht was antworten – etwas, das selten genug der Fall war. Angesichts der Überraschung in Gimlis Gesicht konnte sich Aragorn nicht verkneifen, etwas hinzu zu fügen.

„Wirklich, ich kann es nicht erwarten, Legolas mitzuteilen, dass mir geglückt ist, was er Jahre vergeblich versucht hat, nämlich dein freches Mundwerk zum Stillstand zu bringen, Gimli."

„Das würdest du nicht wagen. Du wirst doch nicht mich, einen Zwergen von größter Bedeutung, vor einem kleinen Elben bloßstellen, oder?"

„Wir werden sehen. Erst sollten wir uns darauf konzentrieren, diesen kleinen Elben zu finden!" Aragorn, plötzlich wieder ernst geworden, überlegte, was als nächstes zu tun wäre. Er konnte schlecht vor die Herrin des Schlosses treten und sie wegen der Zimmerverteilung ausfragen. Es ging schon allein deshalb nicht, weil sie sich sicher in ihren Privatgemächern aufhielt und er dort kaum Zugang erhalten würde. Dann hatte er die Idee. Er würde in der Tat keinen Zugang erhalten, jemand anderes aber schon!

„Du verlangst von mir, dass ich die Schlossherrin aufsuche und sie zur Rede stelle, warum unser Zimmer keinen Balkon hat? Gibt es nicht wichtigere Dinge, um die wir uns kümmern sollten? Ich weiß nicht, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht, aber deine Gedanken sind zu sehr mit Balkonen beschäftigt, statt dass sie sich auf die Suche nach dem vermissten Freund machen würden!"

„Arwen, hör mir zu..."

„Nein, das ist doch lächerlich, Aragorn. Du solltest dich wirklich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen. Legolas erwartet sicher, dass du ihm zu Hilfe eilst, so wie er dir schon unzählige Male zu Hilfe eilte. Und was machst du, denkst über Balkone nach!"

Nach den ersten vergeblichen Bemühungen, Arwen über die Bedeutung des Balkons in dieser verfahrenen Situation aufzuklären, gelang es ihm schließlich doch noch ihr den Zusammenhang begreiflich zu machen.

„Du siehst also, dass ich sehr wohl an unseren verschwundenen Freund denke. Ist es denn nicht seltsam, dass ausgerechnet der Begleiter das beste Zimmer bekommt, der von der merkwürdigen Frau gewarnt wurde und deshalb schon mit schlimmen Befürchtungen hier ankam. Ist es nicht üblich, dass der König und seine Gemahlin das schönste Gästezimmer des Schlosses bekommen und dies nicht einer einzelnen Person abgeben müssen? Glaub mir, Liebes, es ist das schönste Zimmer des Schlosses, ich habe beim Personal nachgefragt."

„Du hast Recht. Einige Dinge gehen hier nicht den gewohnten Gang. Ich kann Legolas verstehen, dass er dieses Gemäuer ungern betrat. Auch mein Herz sagt mir, dass ein Schatten über uns liegt, obwohl ich bezweifle, dass Lord Warden für den Schatten verantwortlich ist. Nun gut", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Pause, „ ich werde Lady Kalia aufsuchen!"

Vier Stunden später musste sich Arwen eingestehen, dass es eine schwierige Angelegenheit war, die Herrin des Schlosses zu sprechen. Unzählige Male hatte sie einen Dienstboten beauftragt, ihr eine Audienz bei Lady Kalia zu ermöglichen. Genauso oft war der Page mit immer derselben Antwort zurückgekehrt.

„Lady Kalia schläft noch. Eure Hoheit mögen sich gedulden, bis die Lady erwacht ist."

Sie wollte den armen Pagen gerade wieder losschicken, als es an der Tür pochte. Auf ihr Bitte einzutreten, erschien ein weiterer Page an der Schwelle und überreichte Arwen ein Schreiben. Dann verabschiedete er sich wieder höflich und schloss die Tür.

            _Königliche Hoheit,_

_mit Freude habe ich vernommen, dass Ihr mir einen Besuch abstatten wolltet. Ich bitte hiermit um Vergebung, Euch so lang warten zu lassen. Wenn es Euch genehm wäre, würde ich Euch nun auf einen kleinen Plausch in meine Gemächer bitten. Der Page, der Euch dieses Schreiben überbracht hat, wartet vor Eurer Tür auf Eure Antwort. Er wird Euch auch zu mir geleiten._

Am Ende des Schreibens fand sich Lady Kalias schwungvolle Unterschrift. Arwen legte das Schreiben auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Sollte Aragorn nach ihr suchen, würde er, nachdem er diese Zeilen gelesen hätte, beruhigt sein. Sodann öffnete sie die Tür und bat den wartenden Dienstboten sie zu führen.

Legolas suchte inzwischen verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit, seinen Peinigern unbemerkt zu entkommen. Plötzlich fiel ihm die Ähnlichkeit dieses Raumes mit dem, in dem er die letzte Nacht hätte verbringen sollen, ins Auge. Die Einrichtung ähnelte sich sehr stark und auch ein Balkon war zu sehen. Allerdings ließ ihn ein Blick aus dem Fenster die Idee, über den Balkon zu klettern, gleich wieder verwerfen. Es lag eindeutig zu hoch, selbst für einen Elben wie ihn. Dazu kam, dass er seine Fähigkeiten und Stärken sehr gut einschätzen konnte und sich nicht, wie Gimli, ständig überschätzte. Nein, das war wirklich zu gefährlich. Aber wenn das Zimmer seinem so ähnlich war, wieso sollte hier nicht auch...? Fieberhaft und sich der nähernden Schritte mehr als bewusst, suchte er die Außenwand ab. Vorsichtig und doch schnell tastete er die Steine ab. Tatsächlich! Ein Stein war locker. Angesichts der Zeit, die ihm davonlief, überlegte der Elb nicht lange welcher Mechanismus wohl zum gewünschten Erfolg führen konnte. Mit einem Ruck stieß er den Stein weiter in die Vertiefung hinein und bemerkte erfreut, wie sich neben ihm eine Tür öffnete. Schnell schlüpfte er hinein und gerade als die zwei Wächter vor der Holztür zum Stehen kamen, drückte Legolas die Geheimtür mit aller Kraft wieder zu. Erleichtert blieb er erst an die Tür gelehnt stehen. Wenn die Wächter keine Kenntnis über diesen Geheimweg hatten, wäre er vorerst in Sicherheit. Am vergangenen Tag hatte der Wächter ihn auch hinterrücks angefallen, was bedeuten musste, dass er den normalen Weg in sein Zimmer genommen hatte, denn die Geheimtür hatte Legolas keinen Moment aus den Augen verloren. Tatsächlich hörte er durch die dicke Steinwand die Wächter fluchend das Zimmer absuchen, doch die Stimmen näherten sich nie der Geheimtür. Legolas konnte nicht verstehen, was die zwei Männer zueinander sagten, denn selbst Elbenohren konnten nicht so gut hören, aber den zornigen Stimmen nach zu urteilen, überhäuften sie sich nicht gerade mit Nettigkeiten.

Doch er wollte nun nicht mehr unnutz Zeit verschwenden und sich selbst in Gefahr bringen, indem er an der Tür stehen blieb und dem Gezeter zweier Männer lauschte. Doch die Absicht den Ort zu verlassen, führte ihm das nächste Problem vor Augen. Es war stockdunkel in dem vor ihm liegendem Gang – er konnte nicht einmal die menschensprichwörtliche Hand vor Augen sehen!

Es erstaunte Arwen, wie weitläufig das Schloss war. Immer noch folgte sie dem Pagen. Da plötzlich – ein Schrei! Es lag soviel Zorn und Hass in diesem einzelnen Schrei, dass es Arwen eiskalt den Rücken hinunterlief. Sie bemerkte, dass der kleine Page vor ihr auch die Augen vor Schreck aufgerissen hatte. Sie liefen los, um zu sehen, wer diesen Schrei ausgestoßen hatte. Vor ihnen machte der Gang, den sie gerade entlanggegangen waren einen Bogen. Gleich dahinter folgte eine geräumige Halle. Hier hatten sich schon mehrere andere Personen eingefunden und alle schienen sich dasselbe zu fragen – wer war schuld an dem Schrei. Mitten unter den Dienstboten bemerkte Arwen eine schön gekleidete Dame. Ihr Gesicht war von einer unbeschreiblichen Schönheit gezeichnet, wenn auch das Alter schon unverkennbar Spuren darin hinterlassen hatte. Während Arwen noch in Betrachtung der Frau versunken war, drehte diese sich zu ihr um und ihre Augen leuchteten auf.

„Ah, Euer Hoheit, Königin Arwen, stimmt es? Darf ich mich Euch gleich vorstellen, ich bin Lady Kalia, die Herrin dieses bezaubernden Schlosses hier!"

Hallöli! Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen (hoffentlich) spannenden Kapitel. Hast schon recht, Elanor, Gimli braucht kein schlechtes Gewissen haben, aber Freunde zeichnen sich doch dadurch aus, dass sie sich Sorgen machen und manchmal auch etwas verantwortlich fühlen, oder ;-) ! In diesem Sinne, bis bald!!

Auf Grund diverser Schwierigkeiten hab ich die Story noch einmal gelöscht und neu hinaufgespielt! Hoffe, jetzt passt alles!!!


	6. Im Dunkeln

6. Kapitel Im Dunkeln 

Legolas hatte sich inzwischen vorsichtig der Wand entlang weiter getastet. Alles erschien ihm besser, als in der Nähe seiner beiden wütenden Wächter zu verharren. Er wagte nicht, sich vorzustellen, was die zwei mit ihm machen würden, sollten sie seiner habhaft werden. Er hatte sich noch nicht weit von der Geheimtür entfernt – im Dunkeln kam er eindeutig langsamer voran als gewöhnlich – als er einen Zorn erfüllten Schrei zu hören glaubte. Er konnte es allerdings nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, da die Wände einfach zu dick waren, um Geräusche solcher Lautstärke durchzulassen. Konzentriert versuchte er auf Geräusche zu achten, die hinter ihm zu hören waren. Würde man ihn verfolgen, so wollte er auf jeden Fall vorbereitet sein, wenn ihn seine Häscher einholten. Denn dass sie ihn einholen würden, sobald sie die Verfolgung aufgenommen hätten, daran hatte er absolut keine Zweifel. Und sie würden sicher nicht zimperlich sein, wenn es darum ging, ihn in sein Gefängnis zurückzubringen. Möglichst leise, um etwaige Verfolger nicht auch noch auf seine Spur zu lenken, schlich der blonde Elb durch das schwarze Nichts. Nur die Kälte von den Wänden, die links und rechts von ihm seinen Weg begrenzten, verriet, dass Grenzen zwar vorhanden, nur nicht sichtbar waren. Legolas wusste nicht wie lange er nun schon durch den Gang irrte. War es nur ein Gang oder hatte er die Gabelungen nicht bemerkt? Wo würde ihn dieser Gang hinführen? Gab es überhaupt ein Entkommen oder warteten seine Feinde bereits am Ende des Ganges? Diese und viele weitere Fragen quälten ihn und es gelang ihm nicht, Antworten darauf zu finden. Er begann, dieses Schwarz vor seinen Augen zu hassen, fühlte sich hilflos, gefangen in einer ausweglosen Situation. Sollte er die grünen Wälder und das Licht,  die Sonnenstrahlen, die vereinzelt durch das dichte Blätterdach blinzelten nie wieder sehen? Aber was dachte er da? Natürlich würde er seine Heimat wieder sehen. Er war ein Elb und somit nicht so leicht zu erledigen wie ein Mensch. Die Unsterblichkeit, die nicht immer nur Vorteile hatte, sicherte ihm ein Weiterkommen. Hatte er in seinen 2931 Jahren nicht schon weit schlimmere Situationen gemeistert? War er seinen Wärtern nicht entkommen? Warum also plagten ihn so schwermütige Gedanken? Er wusste die Antwort, schuld war nur die Schwärze, die ihn nun schon Stunden umgab. Seines wichtigsten Sinnes beraubt, fühlte er sich nur mehr wie ein halber Elb. Er entschloss sich, die nächste Geheimtür, die er fand, zu öffnen. Bisher hatte er es tunlichst vermieden. nach solchen Türen zu suchen, hatte er doch befürchtet, dass man ihn dort schon erwartete. Doch mittlerweile musste er sich doch weit genug vom Raum seiner Gefangenschaft entfernt haben und wenn er richtig vermutete, befand er sich immer noch im Schloss Lord Wardens. Also dürfte es in den Gängen von Dienern nur so wimmeln. Plötzlich konnte er direkt vor sich einen schwachen Lichtschein erkennen. Im ersten Augenblick war Legolas so glücklich über den unerwarteten Schlag gegen die Dunkelheit, das er einfach darauf losstürmen wollte. Doch gerade noch rechtzeitig hielt er inne. Das war kein natürliches Licht. Es stammte von einer Fackel oder einer Kerze. Außerdem vernahm er leise Stimmen. Was, wenn es seine Jäger wären? Leise schlich er näher. Mit Freude erkannte er die eine Stimme. Es war Lady Sarina, die da sprach. Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein, dass er sich nie gefragt hatte, was aus ihr geworden war. Wie es schien, war sie seinem Entführer entkommen. Er musste unbedingt mit ihr sprechen und erfahren, was hier eigentlich im Gange war. Gerade als er sich weiter dem Lichtschein nähern wollte, hörte er seinen Namen fallen. Interessiert blieb er stehen und lauschte dem Gespräch, das die Lady mit einem Mann führte.

„Wer weiß, wohin sie Legolas Grünblatt verschleppt haben. Wir müssen ihn unbedingt finden, bevor es zu spät ist!"

„Er allein nützt ihnen nichts. Ihr wisst genau so gut wie ich, dass sie auch über das Ritual Bescheid wissen müssen."

„Ja, das weiß ich. Aber ich will nicht an noch eines Elben Tod die Schuld tragen. Auch Askalon starb wegen mir. Es war als hätte ich selbst das Schwert geführt, das ihm, dem Unsterblichen, den Tod brachte."

„Es ist zu spät, um vergangene Taten zu bereuen."

„Ich weiß, aber ich kann versuchen, zukünftige Taten zu verhindern. Und dazu muss ich den Elbenprinz aus ihren Klauen befreien."

„Fürchtet Ihr nicht, dass er Euch verraten und ausliefern wird. Vielleicht kannte er Askalon gar?"

„Er wird mich nicht verraten. Dazu wird er nicht kommen. Ich habe Mittel und Wege dies zu verhindern. Er wird nicht sterben, aber sein zukünftiges Schicksal ist noch ungewiss. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall darauf achten, dass wir unerkannt bleiben. Sollte er sich weigern, uns diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, dann..."

Legolas hatte genug gehört. So schnell wie möglich trat er den Rückzug an. Unmöglich konnte er sich nun Lady Sarina zeigen. Auch sie wollte ihm nichts Gutes. Plötzlich bemerkte er einen kalten Luftzug. Er entschloss sich, der klaren und frischen Luft zu folgen, ganz wie es einige Jahre zuvor Gandalf in den Minen von Moria gemacht hatte. Auch dieses Mal zeigte das Vorgehen Erfolg, denn Legolas stieß auf eine Gabelung, die er zuvor übersehen hatte. Er folgte dem dunklen Gang noch einige Meter und stieß dann auf eine Tür.

Zögernd blieb er davor stehen. Sollte er es wagen und die Geheimtür öffnen? Warteten seine Feinde bereits dahinter? Er legte sein Ohr an die kühle Mauer, konnte aber nichts vernehmen. Zwar schien es ihm, als wäre er nur von Leuten umgeben, die ihm Übles wollten, aber sich in einem dunklen Gang zu verstecken, war nun auch nicht seine Art. Einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend, betätigte er den Mechanismus, der die Tür öffnete. Während diese nun langsam aufglitt, spähte der Elb vorsichtig durch den Spalt. Was er zu sehen bekam, ließ sein Herz vor Freude schneller schlagen.

Geduldig hörte sich Arwen die Klagen der Burgherrin an. Lady Kalia endlich antreffend, hatte sich Arwen sogleich ihrer Mission erinnert und diese nach der Verteilung der Zimmer befragt. Die Schlossherrin war überrascht, als sie hörte, dass der König und die Königin in einem der weniger luxuriösen Zimmer übernachtet hatten. Gemeinsam saßen sie nun in Lady Kalias Gemach und studierten den Plan der Zimmeraufteilung. Dort war auch tatsächlich vermerkt, das Aragorn und Arwen das Zimmer mit Balkon beziehen sollten. Die Lady hatte Arwen erzählt, dass sie wegen ihres schlechten Gesundheitszustandes einen Pagen beauftragt hatte, die Zimmer nach diesem Plan zuzuweisen. Ganz offensichtlich musste dieser sich verschaut haben. Seitdem dies geklärt war, beschwerte sich Lady Kalia nun über die Unzuverlässigkeit des Personals und darüber, wie schwer es andererseits wäre, wirklich gutes Personal zu bekommen. Nach einer halben Stunde schließlich gelang es Arwen das Gesprächsthema leicht zu ändern.

„Ich bitte Euch nochmals um Verzeihung, Lady Kalia, dass ich Eure Ruhe unterbrochen habe. Das Ganze wäre nicht von so großer Bedeutung, wäre nicht einer unserer besten Freunde aus eben diesem Raum entführt worden. Habt Dank für die Zeit, die Ihr mir geopfert habt."

Der Gesichtsausdruck der Lady hatte sich während der Worte Arwens schlagartig verändert. Die Ruhe war verschwunden und ein Ausdruck des Entsetzens war nicht zu übersehen.

„Euer Freund wurde aus diesem Zimmer entführt? Wie schrecklich! Ich hoffe, das Ganze geht nicht wieder von vorne los!", fügte sie dann, wie zu sich selbst hinzu.

„Verzeiht, was soll wieder von vorne losgehen?"

„Vor einigen Jahren verschwand auch einmal ein angesehener Gast aus diesem Zimmer. Lange suchten wir nach ihm, doch haben wir ihn nicht mehr lebend gefunden. Einige Tage nach seinem Verschwinden stießen unsere Jäger auf seine Leiche. Kurz darauf verschwand auch ein Dienstmädchen. Unsere Vermutungen gehen dahin, dass sie am Tod des Herrn Askalon mitschuldig ist."

„Askalon? Dieser Name kommt mir sehr bekannt vor. Sagt, welchem Volke gehörte er an?"

„Er war elbischer Rasse. Genauer gesagt stammte seine Familie aus den Regionen des Düsterwaldes."

Arwen war bei diesen Worten blass geworden, verabschiedete sich hastig von Lady Kalia und suchte nach ihrem Gemahl. Zwar hatte sie nicht das Erwünschte erfahren, doch auch diese Neuigkeiten waren von Interesse.

Sie fand Aragorn und Gimli im Balkonzimmer. Die Beiden hatten es mittlerweile aufgegeben, nach Beweisen zu suchen und saßen vor sich hinstarrend auf dem Bett. Mutlosigkeit hatte sich ihrer bemächtigt und je länger das Verschwinden Legolas andauerte, desto unwahrscheinlicher erschien es ihnen, ihn jemals wieder lebendig vor sich zu sehen. Doch in Aragorns Blick kehrte Hoffnung zurück, als er Arwen das Zimmer betreten sah. Doch bevor er sie fragen konnte, ob sie etwas Neues erfahren hatte, bemerkte er das Entsetzen in ihren Augen. Schweigend lauschten er und Gimli ihrer Erzählung und auch nachdem sie geendet hatte, sprach keiner ein Wort. Niemand wollte die Worte sagen, die auch den letzten Rest Hoffnung in ihnen zerstört hätten. Schließlich war doch Gimlis Stimme zu vernehmen.

„Was sollen wir nun tun? Ich werde erst dann aufgeben, wenn es absolut keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gibt, als die Trennung von unserem Spitzohr als sicher zu betrachten."

Allen fiel auf, dass er es vermied, von Tod oder dem Auffinden einer Leiche zu sprechen, obwohl dieser Gedanke in seinem Kopf herumgeistern musste.

„Welche Möglichkeiten haben wir denn noch, ihn zu finden? Er kann überall stecken und bereits meilenweit entfernt sein. Vergesst nicht, dass die Spuren sehr weit weggeführt haben. Ich fürchte wir müssen uns alle der Realität stellen, so schwer es uns auch fallen mag. Wir können nichts mehr für ihn tun. Vielleicht ist er schwer verletzt, vielleicht ist er bereits...tot, es liegt nicht mehr in unserer Macht sein Schicksal mitzubestimmen!" Aragorns Stimme war immer leiser geworden und die Trauer über seine Hilflosigkeit stetig gewachsen. Er mied die Blicke Arwens und Gimlis und starrte durch die Balkontür ins Freie. Innerlich rief er seinen elbischen Freund an. „Legolas, wo steckst du nur? Wie können wir dir nur helfen. Ich würde alles geben, wenn du nur zu uns zurückkehren würdest."

„Du willst also einfach auf deinem königlichen Hintern sitzen bleiben und so tun, als wäre nichts geschehen, als hätte es ihn nie gegeben? Nein wirklich, ich werde ihn suchen gehen. Den ganzen verdammten Wald werde ich auf den Kopf stellen. Ich bin sein Freund und ich werde euch allen beweisen, dass ich ein guter Freund und ein treuer Freund bin. Wenn Seine Majestät denkt, dass es bequemer ist, hier im Schloss auf das Unmögliche zu warten, bitte...ich gehe."

Gimlis Stimme bebte vor Wut, doch Aragorn kannte seinen Freund gut genug, um zu wissen, dass diese Wut nicht ihm galt. Zwar richteten sich seine Worte an ihn, den König, doch konnte Aragorn sehr wohl erkennen, das den Zwerg die Machtlosigkeit, der er sich gegenüber sah, so zornig machte. Für ihn war es noch schwieriger einzusehen, dass keine Möglichkeit mehr bestand, Legolas zu helfen, da er doch glaubte als Freund versagt zu haben. Nun musste er sich eingestehen, dass er vielleicht nie mehr dazu kam seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen.

Trotz seiner Ankündigung nun das Zimmer zu verlassen, blieb der Zwerg stehen und sah auf den Boden. Er wurde sich bewusst, wie ungerecht und hart seine Worte gegenüber seinem Freund waren.

„Verzeih, Aragorn. Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass ich dich nicht angreifen wollte. Eigentlich hättest du alles Recht der Welt, so mit mir zu reden. Den es hat bei genauerer Betrachtung den Anschein, dass ich alles zwergenmögliche getan habe, um die Rettung unseres Freundes zu verzögern oder gar zu verhindern. Verzeihst du mir?"

„Natürlich, mein Freund. Ich verstehe dich besser als du denkst. Aber du hast Recht, noch ist es nicht zu spät. Lass uns überlegen, wie wir weiter vorgehen."

Schweigend dachten sie nach. Gerade als Aragorn vorschlagen wollte, eine kleine Mahlzeit einzunehmen, um sich wieder zu stärken, vernahmen die Drei ein seltsames Geräusch, das von der Außenwand zu kommen schien. Erwartungsvoll drehten sich alle um und sahen mit Erstaunen, wie sich eine Tür öffnete.

Hallöchen! Auf Bitte meiner treuesten Leserin (;-)) das nächste Kapitel!!


	7. Wieder vereint

Mensch Leute, stresst mich doch nicht so! Spaß beiseite, Freu mich natürlich über euer Interesse und hier gibt's auch schon Kap 7. Vielleicht gibt's ja dieses Mal etwas Aufklärung – oder doch nicht?

Liebe Grüße an Elanor und Yvonne!!!!

7. Kapitel  Wieder vereint 

Die Tür öffnete sich weiter und wies den Zugang zu einem dunklen Schlund. Plötzlich trat jemand aus diesem Dunkel hervor, blinzelte, als hätte er schon lange kein Tageslicht mehr erblickt und lächelte Aragorn, Gimli und Arwen geheimnisvoll an. Die Drei starrten den Neuankömmling an, als wäre er ein Nazgûl oder noch schlimmeres.

„Ist das eine Art, einen lange vermissten Freund zu begrüßen. Auf ein freundliches Wort hätte ich schon gehofft. Oder habt ihr mich am Ende gar nicht vermisst?"

Legolas' Stimme schien wieder Bewegung in die Drei zu bringen und plötzlich redeten alle durcheinander. Alle wollten ihm sagen, wie froh sie wären, ihn wieder bei sich zu haben. Legolas' Lächeln wurde immer breiter und endete schließlich in einem Grinsen.

„Freunde! Ich verstehe kein Wort. Könntet ihr vielleicht nicht alle auf einmal reden?"

Gimli ließ es sich nicht nehmen, als erster das Wort an seinen so unverhofft aufgetauchten Freund zu richten.

„Du bist wieder da! Junge, du hast uns allen einen Mordsschrecken eingejagt. Aber ich wusste immer, dass du zu uns zurückkehren würdest. Immer, hörst du!"

„Ich gab mein Bestes, Freund Gimli. Doch es war schwieriger als ihr vielleicht denkt."

So viele Gedanken schwirrten in den Köpfen der Wiedervereinten herum, dass sie gar nicht wussten, wo sie mit den Fragen beginnen sollten. Schließlich fiel Arwen etwas ein.

„Legolas, bist du schwer verletzt? Soll ich einen Arzt holen?"

Legolas blickte etwas irritiert.

„Warum sollte ich verletzt sein? Nur müde und hungrig, das bin sich, sonst geht es mir ausgesprochen gut."

„Aber, von wem stammt dann das Blut auf dem Teppich?"

„Ha, ich wusste doch, dass der Elb nicht einfach so aufgibt. Du hast deinen Gegner verwundet, stimmt's?", war nun Gimlis nächste Frage.

„Nun, ich hatte wahrlich keine Zeit, um irgendjemanden zu verwunden. Ich weiß auch nicht, von wem das Blut stammt."

Das warf eine Reihe neuer Fragen auf und Gimli und Aragorn wollten eine Antwort auf alle ihre Ungewissheiten. Doch wieder war es Arwen, die einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte.

„Aragorn, Gimli, haben die Fragen nicht Zeit bis später? Seht ihr denn nicht, dass Legolas erschöpft ist? Gebt ihm die Gelegenheit, eine kleine Mahlzeit einzunehmen und sich dann etwas auszuruhen."

„Ist gut, aber das eine sage ich dir, Junge", meinte Gimli in Richtung Legolas, „Da wo du schläfst, werde ich Wache halten, verstanden?"

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Legolas Gesicht.

„Geht in Ordnung. Aber mir wäre es ehrlich gesagt lieber, wenn ich mich in einem anderen Zimmer ausruhen könnte. Irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass ich hier viel schlafen kann."

Mit einem gelösten Lachen beschloss man, dass Legolas in Gimlis Zimmer schlafen sollte, natürlich mit Gimli als Wachposten an seiner Seite.

Später am Abend, als sich Legolas von seinem ungewollten Abenteuer wieder erholt hatte, traf man zusammen, um die Geheimnisse, die sich um diese Entführung rankten zu lüften. Um ungestört sprechen zu können, versammelten sich nur Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas in Gimlis Zimmer. Keiner der Drei wollte freiwillig in das Balkonzimmer zurückkehren, nun da sie wussten, welche Zugangsmöglichkeiten sich dort boten. Natürlich hatte man als erstes das plötzliche Auftauchen des Elbenprinzen erklären müssen. Dies erwies sich als recht schwierig, da klar war, dass der Feind im Schloss zu suchen war. Allerdings wollten sie zuerst klare Verhältnisse schaffen, ehe irgendwelche Gerüchte über den Schuldigen ausgestreut wurden. So entschied man sich, nur bekannt zu geben, dass es dem Begleiter des Königs geglückt war, seinen Entführern zu entkommen und er den Weg zurück zu seinen Freunden gefunden hatte. Keiner wollte böses Blut schaffen, indem man andeutete, dass die Entführer zum Schlosshaushalt gehören mussten.

Nachdem sich die drei Freunde überzeugt hatten, dass sie niemand belauschen konnte, erzählte Legolas kurz seine Geschichte.

„Ich kann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, welche Rolle Lady Sarina spielt. Einerseits behauptete sie, sie wolle mir helfen, andererseits trachtet sie mit scheinbar nach dem Leben. Ich muss zumindest annehmen, dass sie bereits einen anderen Elben vor mir getötet hat, nämlich Askalon!"

„Du kanntest Askalon?"

„Ja, uns verband ein trauriges Schicksal. Ich möchte aber jetzt nicht darüber sprechen, da es hier von geringer Bedeutung ist. Nur soviel sei gesagt: Askalon verließ den Düsterwald vor langer Zeit und wollte auch nie wieder dorthin zurückkehren."

„Klar dürfte sein, dass diese junge Frau eine Schlüsselrolle innehat."

„Die Frage ist nur, welche. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass sie hinter meiner Entführung steckt, obwohl ich nicht mit Gewissheit sagen kann, ob die weibliche Stimme, die ich während meiner Gefangenschaft gehört habe, nicht doch die ihre war."

Alle drei starrten nachdenklich vor sich hin, kamen der Lösung aber keinen Schritt näher. Da fiel Legolas etwas Wichtiges ein.

„Aragorn, ich habe noch einmal über die Geschichte des Lords nachgedacht. Lass dir sagen, mein Freund, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt. Ich habe einen weiteren Beweis dafür gefunden, dass die Hintermänner hier im Schloss zu finden sind."

Er klärte seine Zuhörer über die Unstimmigkeiten in Lord Wardens Erklärung auf.

„Ich vermute also, dass die angebliche Leibgarde zu unseren Entführern gehört und den Auftrag hatte, Lady Sarina einzufangen. Sie muss ihnen dann allerdings wieder entkommen sein und sie hofften, sie hier in meinem Zimmer wieder zu finden. Sie mussten gesehen haben, dass sie mir noch etwas zuflüsterte und nahmen folgerichtig an, dass die Lady kommen würde, um mich über die Gefahr aufzuklären. Demnach muss also derjenige, der hinter der ganzen Sache steckt auch die Raumverteilung geändert haben."

„Die Geschichte an sich scheint ja so in Ordnung zu sein, Legolas. Aber wie erklärst du dir, dass die Lady von der Geheimtür wusste?"

„Sie wusste deshalb davon, weil sie vor einigen Jahren auch Askalon auf diese Weise aus dem Schloss brachte. Sie muss also das Dienstmädchen sein, das nach Askalons Tod spurlos verschwand."

Gimli hatte bisher schweigend dem Gespräch des Königs und des Elben gelauscht. Doch erschien ihm, dass sie etwas Wichtiges vergaßen.

„Freunde, vergesst ihr nicht, dass nicht diese geheimnisvolle Lady Legolas entführt hat, sondern jemand anderes? Von Lady Sarina geht momentan keine Gefahr aus. Weitaus bedenklicher erscheint es mir, wenn unser Entführer ein weiteres Mal zuschlägt."

Legolas hatte einen Einwand auf Gimlis Feststellung.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie es noch einmal wagen würden, mich zu überfallen. Ich glaube es war auch das erste Mal nicht geplant. Ich kam sozusagen dazwischen. Angesichts dessen, dass unserem Entführer die Lady entwischt sein dürfte, hat er eben mit mir vorlieb nehmen müssen. Das Hauptaugenmerk unseres Täters liegt aber darauf, der Lady habhaft zu werden. Ich denke, eine gute Idee für unser weiteres Vorgehen wäre es, zu versuchen, sie vor ihm zu finden."

Auch Aragorn hielt dies für die beste Idee.

„Sie kann uns bestimmt weiterhelfen und uns erklären, in welchem Zusammenhang die Ereignisse stehen."

„Womit aber immer noch nicht geklärt ist, von wem das Blut am Boden stammt und was es mit dem verschwundenen Pferd auf sich hat."

„Aber Gimli, das ist doch ganz einfach.", meinte Legolas an seinen Freund gewandt, „Das Blut stammt vermutlich vom Komplizen Lady Sarinas, der ihr wohl zu Hilfe eilte, als der Entführer sich auf sie stürzen wollte. Denn vergiss nicht, ursprünglich galt sein Interesse ihr. Mithilfe des verschwundenen Pferdes legten die Übeltäter eine falsche Fährte, in der Hoffnung, dass ein ungeschickter Zwerg die Spur verlegt und mein Aufenthaltsort damit unentdeckt bleibt. Auf jeden Fall wurde die Suche vom Schloss weggeleitet, denn hättet ihr mich noch in diesen Gemäuern vermutet?"

Lächelnd registrierte der Elb Gimlis bösen Blick, als die Sprache auf die ungeschickten Zwerge kam.

„Jungchen, woher weißt du denn das nun wieder? Du warst doch in sicherem Gewahrsam, als das passierte."

„Nun, Freund Gimli, ein Vögelchen hat es mir gezwitschert. Du siehst also, Elben entgeht nichts."

Ein weiterer böser Blick aus Gimlis Richtung traf nun Aragorn. Dieser hatte der Unterhaltung zugehört und sich mit Mühe ein Lächeln verbissen.

„Oh nein, Gimli, ich habe nichts gesagt. Aber erinnerst du dich noch, dass ich dich gewarnt habe, dass du dir das anhören musst, sollte er wieder kommen. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr ganz genau an deine Worte, doch glaube ich etwas davon gehört zu haben, dass es Musik in deinen Ohren wäre, wenn du es Legolas sagen hörtest."

„Du musst dich verhört haben, Aragorn. Ich habe sicher nichts Derartiges gesagt. Verleumdet vom eigenen Freund, bah!"

Legolas und Aragorn konnten sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Doch bald darauf wurde der Elb wieder ernst.

„Freunde, es ist spät. Und da ich in der vergangenen Nacht von uns allen wohl am wenigsten Schlaf bekommen habe, wäre ich froh, wenn wir uns nun zur Nachtruhe begeben könnten. Allerdings", fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu, „wäre ich froh, wenn ich in einem anderen Zimmer schlafen könnte."

„Es wird dich  freuen zu hören, dass ich bereits alles in die Wege geleitet habe. Du schläfst heute in dem Zimmer zu Gimlis Rechten. Solltest du wieder unerwünschten Besuch haben, schläft also unser Freund mit den Augen eines Adlers und den Ohren eines Luchses gleich neben dir."

Aragorns Bemerkung in Gimlis Richtung wurde von diesem ignoriert.

„Das ist gut. Dann entschuldigt mich jetzt, ich werde mich nun zur Ruhe begeben. Ich wünsche allen eine erholsame Nacht."

Mit diesen Worten verließ der Elbenprinz das Zimmer. Aragorn und Gimli blickten ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

„Er scheint wirklich müde zu sein. Also Gimli, bis morgen. Schlaf gut. Du hast doch ein Auge auf unseren Freund? Ich habe mich sehr bemüht, dass er das Zimmer auf der anderen Seite deines Raumes erhält."

„Sei unbesorgt, Aragorn. Ich mache niemals den gleichen Fehler zweimal. Außerdem hat mich der heutige Tag Jahre meines kostbaren Lebens gekostet und auf das kann ich in Zukunft gerne verzichten."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sie sich und Aragorn verließ Gimlis Zimmer.

Wer es vor Spannung nicht mehr aushält kann auf der Lotr-Page www.nazgul-online.at.tf noch weitere Kapitel nachlesen. Aber auch für alle Herrn-der-Ringe-Interessierten gibt's dort viel Tolles zu entdecken. Es ist nicht meine Page und von daher also auch keine Eigenwerbung *gg*! Schaut einfach mal rein!!! 

Und vielleicht lasst ihr Xena auch wissen, wie euch ihre Page gefällt. Sie hat sich nämlich bei mir beschwert, dass ihr keiner seine Meinung zu der Seite sagt/schreibt, aber sie ist echt super!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Reise in die Vergangenheit

Und wieder einmal ein nettes Hallo an alle! Hab jetzt (für meine Verhältnisse) länger nichts mehr upgedatet! Das hat aber einen Grund, ich war nicht zu Hause! Wird jetzt natürlich sofort nachgeholt; als Dank, dass ihr so fleißig auf Xenas Page guckt.

An Elanor: Es soll ja alles geheimnisvoll bleiben, ist doch viel besser, oder? ;-)

An Mirjanor: Es stammt alles aus meiner Feder (Tastatur). Freue mich, dass es dir gefällt!!

8. Kapitel Reise in die Vergangenheit 

Legolas lag in seinem Zimmer im Bett und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er hätte geglaubt, so müde zu sein, dass er einschliefe, bevor sein Kopf überhaupt richtig das Kissen berührt habe. Doch mittlerweile waren gut zwei Stunden vergangen, seit er sich von seinen Freunden verabschiedet hatte. Die Gedanken, die pausenlos durch seinen Kopf streiften, führten ihn weit zurück, zu einer Episode seines Lebens, an die er schon lange nicht mehr gedacht hatte. Ja, er hätte sogar geglaubt, dass meiste aus dieser Zeit vergessen zu haben. Doch nun kamen blitzartig Erinnerungen zurück, viele davon solche, die er wirklich liebend gerne zurückgelassen hätte. Gesichter und Gespräche zogen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei, durch den heutigen Tag neu wachgerufen, die bisher irgendwo in ihm geruht hatten. Allen voran sah er immer wieder einen Namen vor sich: Askalon. Es war schon lange her, seit er das letzte Mal an seinen Freund gedacht hatte. Oft hatte er sich seit dessen Verschwinden gefragt, was wohl aus ihm geworden sei, doch in letzter Zeit hatten sich andere wichtige Dinge in den Vordergrund gerückt und Askalon hatte immer mehr an Bedeutung verloren.

Während Legolas so vor sich hin grübelte, drängte sich ihm die Frage auf, warum er eigentlich nie nach Askalon gesucht hatte. Es lag nun schon länger als 2500 Jahre zurück, dass Askalon das Elbenreich verlassen hatte, doch in dieser langen Zeitspanne war Legolas nie auf den Gedanken gekommen den Verbleib seines Freundes zu erfragen. Askalon! Hierher hatte ihn also seine Reise geführt und hier hatte er ein wenig rühmliches Ende gefunden. Legolas erinnerte sich noch genau an jene letzte Erkundungstour, die ihr zukünftiges Leben grundlegend verändern sollte.

Zu dritt hatten sie sich immer auf Entdeckungsreise begeben. Legolas, Askalon und dessen jüngerer Bruder Arolan. Sie mussten damals zwischen 100 und 250 Jahre alt gewesen sein, Askalon der älteste und Arolan der jüngste. Sie hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Umgebung rund um die Elbenstadt zu erkunden.

An jenem besonderen Tag hatten sie eine Höhle gefunden, die bis dahin ihrer Aufmerksamkeit entgangen war. Askalon und er, Legolas, hatten sofort die Höhle besichtigen wollen, aber Arolan hatte sich wieder einmal durch übertriebene Ängstlichkeit ausgezeichnet und sich vehement geweigert die Höhle zu betreten. Askalon hatte auf das Zögern seines Bruders auf die altbewährte Weise reagiert.

„Wenn du nicht mitkommen willst, musst du eben hier auf uns warten, Arolan. Aber sollten wir einen Schatz finden, teilen wir nicht mit dir. Also überleg dir gut, was du tust."

Askalon hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, einen Schatz zu finden. Aber er hätte seinen Bruder auch nicht allein lassen dürfen und ein möglicher Schatz war immer ein Anreiz für Arolan gewesen seine Freunde doch zu begleiten. So hatten die drei todesmutigen Forscher die unbekannte Höhle betreten. Einem langen, dunklen Gang war ein kreisrunder Raum  von ungefähr 10 Metern Durchmesser gefolgt. Der Raum war mit einem See ausgefüllt gewesen, nur rings um den See hatte ein schmaler Pfad geführt und in der Mitte des Sees hatte sich eine kleine Insel befunden. Die drei hatten geglaubt, auf der Insel eine Statue auszumachen, allerdings hatte ihnen diese den Rücken zugekehrt. Erst dadurch waren sie darauf aufmerksam geworden, dass auf der anderen Seite des Raumes eine kleine Brücke vom Pfad abgewichen war und auf die Insel geführt hatte. Natürlich hatten sie sich die Statue näher anschauen wollen und waren so dem Pfad gefolgt. Askalon war der erste gewesen, dem die seltsamen Schriftzeichen, die in die Steinwand gehauen waren, aufgefallen waren. Nachdem sie jedoch festgestellt hatten, dass es keine elbischen Buchstaben und auch keine sonst ihnen bekannten Zeichen waren, hatten sie sich uninteressiert wieder der Statue zugewandt. Schließlich hatten sie die Raum zur Hälft umrundet gehabt und waren vor der Brücke gestanden. Bevor sie die Brücke betreten hatten können, mussten sie unter einem seltsamen Torbogen durchgehen. Die Brücke selbst hatte etwas morsch gewirkt, was die drei Entdecker aber nicht von ihrem Weg abgebracht hatte. Nur Arolan hatte wieder Bedenken gehabt. Doch dieses Mal hatte Askalon überhaupt nicht auf seinen Bruder reagiert, sondern hatte die Brücke betreten, dicht hinter Legolas. Zwischen ihnen beiden hatte immer so etwas wie ein Wettrennen stattgefunden, wer wohl als erstes das neu entdeckte Stück erreichen würde. Hier war das Ziel die Statue in der Mitte des Raumes gewesen. Man hatte nur undeutlich eine elbenähnliche Figur ausmachen können, die Gesichtszüge und Details der Kleidung waren noch nicht zu erkennen gewesen. Schließlich war auch Arolan gefolgt, wenn auch weit zögerlicher und langsamer als die anderen beiden.

Sie hatten schon gut die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gebracht gehabt, als ein Knacken von brechendem Holz zu vernehmen gewesen war. Im nächsten Moment hatten sie auch schon die Holzdielen unter ihren Füßen verloren und waren zwei Meter tief in das Wasser gefallen. Dank des Sees war der Aufprall weniger hart ausgefallen.

Legolas erinnerte sich noch deutlich an die Kälte der Flüssigkeit, die ihn völlig umgeben hatte. Er konnte rückblickend nicht einschätzen wie tief der See gewesen war. Jedoch hörte er im Geiste immer noch die Schreie Askalons, die an sein Ohr drangen, nachdem er die Wasseroberfläche wieder durchbrochen hatte und nach Luft schnappte.

„Arolan! Arolan, wo bist du?"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ah, Legolas! Ich kann Arolan nicht mehr finden. Hilf mir ihn zu suchen! Arolan! Wir müssen ihn finden! AROLAN!"

Stundenlang hatten sie den See abgesucht, doch Arolan war verschwunden geblieben. Zwar hatte Askalon immer wieder versichert, dass Arolan ein guter Schwimmer wäre, doch er war nicht mehr aufzufinden gewesen.

Je länger die Suche angedauert hatte, desto größer wurden die Verzweiflung und die Angst. Er und Askalon hatten sich nicht mehr nach Hause zu gehen gewagt. Wie hätten sie auch Askalons Eltern erklären sollen, dass ihr jüngerer Sohn verschwunden war?

Müde und am Ende ihrer Kräfte hatten sie sich vor den Höhleneingang gesetzt. Dort hatte man sie dann auch gefunden. Mitten in der Nacht war ein Suchtrupp des Königshauses aufgetaucht und hatte sie vor den König selbst geführt. Dort hatten bereits Askalons Eltern gewartet.

Verzweifelt versuchte Legolas sich zu erinnern, was dann passiert war, doch nur Bruchstücke kehrten aus seiner Erinnerung zurück. Er wusste noch, dass sich sein Vater zusammen mit seinen Beratern und Askalons Vater zurückgezogen hatte. Er war allein und verlassen in der geräumigen Halle des Palastes stehen geblieben, unschlüssig was zu tun sei. Askalon war von seiner Mutter nach Hause gebracht worden und ihn, Legolas hatte man scheinbar vergessen. Erst einige Zeit später erschien sein Kindermädchen und brachte ihn zu Bett. Damals hatte er noch nicht gewusst, dass er Askalon das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Am nächsten Tag hatte er sich in seinem Zimmer verkrochen und angstvoll auf die Bestrafung durch seinen Vater gewartet, denn er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass diese Tat ungesühnt bleiben sollte. Zahlreiche Male hatte sein Vater ihm verboten, in den unerforschten Höhlen herumzuwandern und genauso oft hatte er sich den Anordnungen widersetzt. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass die Folgen so schrecklich sein könnten.

Der Abend kam, doch sein Vater war immer noch nicht erschienen. Kurz vor dem Schlafengehen fragte er sein Kindermädchen, ob sein Vater denn nicht noch kommen wolle. Doch diese antwortet nur, dass  sein Vater den Tag mit den Beratern in der seltsamen Höhle verbracht habe und noch nicht zurückgekehrt wäre.

Legolas wusste nicht mehr, wie viele Tage er in Angst vor der Strafe verbracht hatte, doch nichts geschah. Seines Vaters betrübte Blicke trafen ihn zwar und er war sich bewusst, dass er Thranduil, den König des Düsterwaldes enttäuscht hatte, doch ansonsten blieb er verschont. Erst Wochen später wagte er seinen Vater zu fragen, ob er denn nicht wieder mit Askalon spielen dürfe. Er war bereit, hoch und heilig zu versprechen, dass sie sich nie wieder vom Schloss entfernen würden.

„Askalon hat unser Reich verlassen und er wird nicht wiederkommen, mein Junge."

„Aber warum ist er gegangen? Ist er böse mit mir?"

„Er wollte nicht ständig an den Tod seines Bruders erinnert werden. Du bist ja an den Geschehnissen nicht ganz unschuldig, oder?"

Nach diesen harten Worten hatte Legolas nicht mehr gewagt, sich näher über Askalons überraschenden Aufbruch zu erkundigen. Tief im Inneren befürchtete er zu erfahren, dass Askalon ihn nun tatsächlich hasste und deshalb den Düsterwald verlassen hatte. Doch etwas anderes beschäftigte ihn auch.

„Vater, wir Elben sind doch unsterblich. Warum ist Arolan dann tot? Man hat ja nicht einmal seine Leiche gefunden, oder?"

„Das verstehst du nicht, Legolas. Und nun geh und spiel in deinem Zimmer."

Er hatte nie mehr mit seinem Vater über diese Dinge gesprochen und langsam waren sie aus seiner Erinnerung verschwunden.

Doch in dieser Nacht kehrten alle Erinnerungen mit schmerzvoller Wucht zurück. Er sah wieder Arolans lachendes Gesicht vor sich und dann Askalons schmerzverzogenes. Nun konnte er seinen Freund nie fragen, ob er ihn gehasst hatte oder nicht, ob er ihm die Schuld am Tod seines Bruders gab oder nicht.

Er glaubte nun zu wissen, warum er nie nach Askalon gesucht hatte. Er hatte Angst gehabt vor dessen Reaktion, wenn er ihn gefunden hätte. Angst vor den ersten Worten, die aus Askalons Mund gekommen wären. Wären es Worte der Anklage gewesen, Worte des Hasses? Dies würde nun wohl für immer ein Geheimnis bleiben. Mit dem Tod Askalons war ihm die Aussprache genommen worden, genauso wie die Möglichkeit sich bei seinem früheren besten Freund zu entschuldigen.

Doch immer noch war ihm unverständlich, wie Arolan bei diesem Unternehmen sein Leben ließ. Zwar konnten Elben im Kampf den Tod finden und ihre Unsterblichkeit verlieren, doch blieb immer die leblose Hülle zurück, während der Geist in die Hallen Mandos, Gott der Toten wanderte und dort darauf wartete, wieder in einen Leib zu schlüpfen und auf die Erde zurückzukehren. Arolan jedoch war und blieb spurlos verschwunden, nur mehr eine Erinnerung der Zurückgebliebenen.

„Was mag ihm wohl widerfahren sein?", fragte sich Legolas. Er entschloss sich seinen Vater zu fragen, was die Untersuchungen von vor über 2500 Jahren ergeben hatten. Das war er Askalon schuldig. Und in dem dunklen Zimmer im Schloss Lord Wardens ungefähr zur Stunde der Mitternacht schwor sich Legolas, Prinz des Düsterwaldes und ehemaliger Gefährte des Ringträgers den Tod seines Freundes Askalon, den er vor mehr als zwei Jahrtausenden zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, zu rächen, indem er seinen Mörder fand und ihn der gerechten Bestrafung zuführte.

Zu diesem Zweck musste er aber der blonden Frau, die sich Lady Sarina nannte, habhaft werden, denn ganz offensichtlich wusste sie viel über Askalons letzte Stunden und es war nicht auszuschließen, dass sie selbst es gewesen war, die die tödliche Waffe in Händen hielt und Askalon damit auf die Spuren seines langverstorbenen jüngeren Bruders Arolan schickte.

Es traf sich gut, dass die Reise des Königs von Mittelerde hier  an der Nordgrenze Gondors ihr Ende fand und Legolas somit seine Aufgabe, den König zu schützen und zu begleiten, erfüllt hatte. Er könnte sich voll und ganz seiner neuen Bestimmung widmen und die geheimnisvollen Nebel rund um die Todesfälle des jungen Arolan und seines Bruders Askalon lüften.

Ganz in Gedanken an seinen Freund vergaß Legolas auch den Anschlag, der sich gegen ihn gerichtet hatte und der noch immer nicht völlig aufgeklärt war. Doch er wähnte sich nicht länger in Gefahr und tat es als unglückseligen Zwischenfall ab, der auch jeden anderen hätte treffen können, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt in jenem Zimmer gewesen wäre. Ja, eine Verkettung von Zufällen musste zu dieser Entführung geführt haben, oder aber das Schicksal wollte, dass er, Legolas sich um die Vergeltung von Askalons Tod kümmerte.

Mit diesen letzten Gedanken schließlich fiel der junge Elb in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf.

Auch Gimli schlief einen Raum weiter ruhig, wenn auch nicht ganz so tief. Er trug immer noch seine Kleidung und die Axt lag direkt neben dem Bett. Hätte in dieser Nacht wieder jemand Legolas' Nachtruhe gestört, wäre er dem Zwerg kaum entkommen, der nur auf ein verdächtiges Geräusch im Nebenzimmer gewartet hatte, ehe er in einen leichten Schlaf verfallen war, immer bereit aus dem Bett zu springen und sich dem unbekannten Feind zu stellen.

In seinen wirren Träumen jagte er einer dunklen Gestalt nach, die einen weiten Mantel trug und einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Er bemühte sich ihr näher zu kommen, doch kam er keinen Meter weiter. Die Gestalt vor ihm lachte ihn aus und eine weibliche Stimme spottete über die Ungeschicklichkeit aller Zwerge Mittelerdes und im Speziellen über ihn, Gimli Gloinssohn.

Trotz seiner Wut konnte er sich ihr nicht nähern und die Gestalt verschwand wenig später unerkannt im Nebel, immer wieder ihre baldige Rückkehr verkündend.

Und, was sagt ihr nun? Iat das nicht traurig? Würd mich freuen, von euch zu lesen!!!


	9. Erste Nachforschungen

Hallöchen! Und wieder gibt es ein neues Kap! War dieses Wochenende fleißig am schreiben ( Ergebnis: 4 weitere Kapitel). Nazgul-online erhält ab September ein neues Layout und ich hab schon vorab einen Blick drauf werfen dürfen. *hämischgrins*. Kann nur sagen: echt super! Also dann, Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!!!!

9. Kapitel Erste Nachforschungen 

Der Morgen erwachte. Gimli schlug zögernd die Augen auf. Sonnenstrahlen erhellten bereits das Zimmer und draußen hörte er auch schon die Vögel zwitschern. Gerade wollte er sich noch einmal genüsslich zur Seite drehen und noch ein vielleicht auch zwei Minuten Schlaf nachholen, als er erschrak. Legolas! Er, Gimli hatte sich doch geschworen, die Nacht über wachsam zu sein und was hatte er getan? Geschlafen als wenn Gandalf einen Schlafzauber über ihn verhängt hatte.

Im nächsten Augenblick war der Zwerg aus dem Bett gesprungen und hatte die Tür aufgerissen. Blitzschnell rannte er zum nächsten Zimmer, öffnete ohne anzuklopfen die Tür und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Der Raum war leer. Keine Spur von einem Elben. Oh nein, nicht schon wieder, dachte Gimli und rannte Richtung Speisesaal. Dort fand er Aragorn und Arwen in ein Gespräch vertieft. Schreiend stürzte er in den Raum.

„Aragorn, Aragorn, schnell! Du musst ihn suchen!"

Erstaunt blickten Aragorn und Arwen auf. Gerade wollte Aragorn fragen, wen er denn zu suchen hätte, als Gimli eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Ah, Freund Gimli. Hast du etwas verloren? Kann ich dir vielleicht behilflich sein?"

Gimli drehte sich um und sah Legolas. Er stand vor einem Fenster und musste dort in den Anblick der nahen Bäume vertieft gewesen sein. Man konnte die Wand von der Tür aus nicht sehen, da die breiten Türflügel die Sicht verbargen. Nun hatte sich der Elb in Richtung seines aufgeregten Freundes gedreht und blickte diesen erwartungsvoll und wissend an. 

Gimli war peinlich berührt. Wie sollte er sich nun aus dieser beschämenden Situation befreien? Heute war wohl auch nicht sein Tag.

„Nun, äh...also...nun ja. Ich habe gerade vergeblich nach meinem Mantel gesucht und da wollte ich Aragorn bitten – er hat ja bei der gestrigen Suche einen geradezu detektivischen Spürsinn gezeigt – mir bei der Suche zu helfen. Ja, so ist das! Aber es hat natürlich Zeit, fürwahr es eilt nicht!"

Gimli wusste, dass man kein Zauberer sein musste, um zu wissen, dass es sich hierbei um eine Ausrede handelte, und eine schlechte noch dazu. Mit gesenktem Blick schlich er zur fürstlich gedeckten Tafel und setzte sich. Dadurch entging ihm auch das Lächeln, das Legolas dem Königspaar zuwarf. Aragorn räusperte sich, ehe er zu sprechen begann.

„Nun, Freunde! Habt ihr für heute schon viel geplant? Ich muss heute wohl endlich meinem Gastgeber den ihm gebührenden Respekt erweisen und ihn mit meiner Anwesenheit beehren. Da fällt mir ein, Arwen Liebes, " fügte er dann an seine Frau gewandt hinzu „ich habe erfahren, dass auch Lady Kalia anwesend sein wird und dich bitten lässt ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten."

„Es wird mir natürlich eine Freude sein", antwortet Arwen mit etwas verzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck. Zu gut hatte sie noch das letzte Gespräch mit der Burgherrin in Erinnerung. Die Dame war ja ganz charmant, aber langweilig wie eine Reihe versteinerter Trolle.

„Ich würde mir ganz gern noch einmal diesen Geheimgang ansehen, durch den ich entkommen bin, Natürlich dieses Mal mit mehr Licht. Vielleicht finde ich eine Spur von Lady Sarina!"

Bei diesen Worten regte sich auch Gimli wieder und sein schmählicher Auftritt war vergessen.

„Ich werde dich begleiten! Nein, keine Widerworte. Stell dir nur vor die Entführer lauern dir auf und du bist ganz alleine? Also, Junge, ich komme mit."

„Deine Sorge ehrt mich. Doch wollte ich dir nicht widersprechen, sondern deine angebotene Hilfe mit Freude annehmen."

Nachdem man sich so geeinigt hatte, verlief das restliche Frühstück in lustiger Stimmung und man trennte sich nur ungern.

In einem anderen Teil des Schlosses saßen zwei Männer beim Frühstück.

„Der Boss war ganz schön sauer, dass uns dieser Elb entkommen ist. Ich mir sicher, der Schrei war im ganzen Schloss zu hören!"

„Ja, stimmt. Mir singen immer noch die Ohren. Was hast du Trottel ihn auch allein gelassen? Wir wussten doch, dass er unberechenbar ist."

„Du hättest nur pünktlich deinen Dienst antreten sollen. Aber eigentlich ist es mir ganz recht, dass er vorerst nicht mehr greifbar ist. Er wäre eine denkbar ungeeignete Wahl. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass der König ihn so einfach vergessen hätte. Es gibt unbekanntere Opfer."

„Ja, ja, da hast du schon recht. Allerdings sind diese Elben kaum in unseren Wäldern anzutreffen. Also, woher nehmen?"

„Oh, Sarina wird uns schon einen anlocken, keine Sorge. Ich denke, da können wir uns ganz auf sie verlassen!"

Beide Männer brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und prosteten sich mit ihrem morgendlichen Bier zu.

Arwen versuchte ihr Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Seit knapp zwei Stunden unterhielt sie sich nun mit der Burgherrin, während ihr Gemahl sich mit Lord Warden austauschte. Ihr erschienen diese zwei Stunden wie zwanzig Jahre. Das Gespräch schleppte sich dahin. Das Lieblingsthema Kalias waren immer noch die Personalprobleme. Arwen begann sich schon zu wundern, wie Lord Warden nur so eine langweilige Frau hatte heiraten können. War es ihre Schönheit gewesen, die ihn diesen Schritt hatte wagen lassen? Oder wurden länger verheiratete Frauen einfach so? Sie warf aus den Augenwinkeln einen kleinen Blick zu Aragorn. Was würde er sagen, wenn sie sich in einigen Jahren zu einer zweiten Lady Kalia verwandelt hatte? Wollte er sie vielleicht gar so haben? Sie musste unbedingt einmal ein Gespräch mit ihm über dieses Thema führen. Über was die Zwei sich wohl so ausführlich und angeregt unterhalten mochten? Es war sicher weitaus interessanter als Lady Kalias Anekdoten über die Pagen und Kammermädchen.

Aragorn versuchte inzwischen mit mäßigem Erfolg mehr über den ungeklärten Tod des Elben Askalon herauszufinden. Doch bei diesem Thema gab sich Warden ungewöhnlich karg. Es schien fast, als wüsste er mehr, als er sagte.

„Ja, ich hatte diesen Vorfall schon beinahe vergessen. Es stimmt, der Tod ist bis zum heutigen Tag ungeklärt. Allerdings erschien auch nie jemand aus seiner Familie, um nach ihm zu forschen. Aus diesem Grund haben wir die Sache auch ruhen lassen, als die Forschungen ins Nichts führten."

„Und was haben eure Forschungen bis zu diesem Punkt ergeben?"

„Eigentlich nichts. Es war uns ein Rätsel, wie der Elb aus dem Zimmer verschwinden konnte. Du musst wissen, ich habe das Schloss erst kurz vor dem ominösen Todesfall gekauft. Der vorherige Besitzer ist verstorben und hat keine Erben zurückgelassen – auch Baupläne waren nicht zu finden."

„Aber irgendjemand musste scheinbar von dem Geheimgang gewusst haben."

„Ja, wir verdächtigen ein Dienstmädchen, das kurz nach dem Auffinden der Leiche spurlos verschwunden ist. Ich habe das Personal mit dem Schloss übernommen und es ist daher leicht möglich, dass die Leute über die Geheimgänge Bescheid wussten."

„Würde es dich stören, mir den Namen des Mädchens zu verraten?"

Nun ja, ihr Name...warte...Sarina! Ja, sie hieß Sarina! Deshalb kam mir der Name so bekannt vor, als du mir von den seltsamen Geschehnissen im Wald erzähltest! Dann hat sich das Mädchen also in den Wald geflüchtet und sich dort einer Bande von Halunken angeschlossen. Soso."

Aragorn behielt für sich, dass das verschwundene Mädchen immer noch Zugang zum Schloss hatte. Also hatte Legolas rechtbehalten. Das verschwundene Mädchen und Lady Sarina waren ein und dieselbe. Er wurde von Warden in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen.

„Da fällt mir ein, Aragorn mein Freund, wo steckt eigentlich dein zurückgekehrter Begleiter? Ich wollte mich bei ihm für die entstandenen Unannehmlichkeiten entschuldigen."

Unannehmlichkeiten! Dies war nun doch eine glatte Untertreibung. Aragorn dankte allen Mächten, dass Legolas nicht hier war und sich anhören musste, dass seine Entführung nur eine Unannehmlichkeit für den Burgherrn war.

„Er ruht sich aus. Es war sehr anstrengend für ihn, musst du wissen. Schließlich passiert es ihm nicht jeden Tag, dass er aus einem völlig fremden Zimmer entführt wird."

Während Lord Warden nun von anderen Dingen zu reden begann, da er seine Rolle als besorgter Burgherr großartig und seiner Meinung nach überzeugend gespielt hatte, dachte Aragorn noch einmal über das eben Gesprochene nach. Zweifellos verbarg Warden etwas vor ihm. War er mitschuldig an der Entführung oder betraf sein Geheimnis Askalon? Welche Rolle spielte der Lord? Aragorn glaubte nicht, dass er die Entführung befohlen hatte, doch erinnerte er sich im nächsten Moment an seinen letzten Fehler. Er hatte es auch nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass ihnen im Schloss Wardens Gefahr drohte und doch war Legolas entführt worden. Ließ er, Aragorn, sich von der langjährigen Freundschaft täuschen? Sollte doch Warden der Befehlshaber sein? Hätte Aragorn in diesem Moment die Gedanken seines Freundes lesen können, wäre er wohl nicht mehr so von dessen Unschuld überzeugt gewesen.

„Verfluchter Elb! Aber ich werde sie mir nicht wegnehmen lassen. Nicht noch einmal! Warum musste er wieder kommen? Ah, zum Teufel mit ihm und seinem ganzen Volk!"

Die Person, an die die Verwünschungen gerichtet waren, besah sich inzwischen den Raum, in dem sich Lady Sarina am vergangenen Tag mit ihrem Helfer unterhalten haben musste. Eigentlich war es kein Raum sonder nur ein verbreiterter Gang. Dor fanden sich zwei Stühle und ein altersschwacher Tisch. Der Boden war mit modrigem Stroh ausgelegt. Ansonsten war hier nichts zu finden. Keine Spur von Lady Sarina.

„Na, Jungchen. Zufrieden? Ich hab dir doch gleich gesagt, dass es hier nichts gibt."

„Vermutungen allein bewirken nichts, Gimli. Nur Taten zählen. Wir haben nachgesehen und wissen nun mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass dieser Weg hier endet. Lass uns nun nach dem Zimmer meiner Gefangenschaft suchen."

„Hä? Du willst tatsächlich noch einmal dahin zurück? Und wenn dich dort jemand erwartet? Du hast doch keine Ahnung, wie viele die sind, oder? Warten wir lieber auf Aragorn. Vielleicht erfährt er Neues vom Lord."

„Ich traue diesem Lord nicht. Er verbirgt etwas, auch wenn ich nicht sagen kann, was es ist. Und doch spüre ich, dass sein Geist mir nichts Gutes will."

„Ja, ja...Geist hin, Geist her! Lass uns nun zurückkehren und das besagte Zimmer ein anderes Mal aufsuchen."

Legolas folgte Gimli schweigend. Er konnte seinem Freund nicht verraten, warum er unbedingt in diesen Raum zurück wollte. Niemand außer ihm wusste, dass er es sich zu seinem persönlichen Ziel gemacht hatte, die Lady zu finden und die mysteriösen Umstände, die zu Askalons Tod führten ein für alle mal zu lüften. Sollte die Lady inzwischen gefasst worden sein, würde man sie bestimmt in dasselbe Zimmer bringen, das man auch für ihn ausgewählt hatte. Doch er würde sich davon nicht abschrecken lassen. Er würde ihr auch dahin folgen. Das war er seinem toten Freund schuldig.

Zurück in dem Balkonzimmer trat Legolas auf den Balkon und blickte auf den nahe gelegenen Waldrand. Wie sehr sehnte er sich nach einem ruhigen Waldspaziergang. Von dieser Idee angespornt, entschloss er sich, sein Pferd zu holen und in dem Wald, in dem alles seinen Anfang genommen hatte, Ruhe in seinen Geist einkehren zu lassen.

Doch wie sollte er es anstellen, allein dorthin zu gelangen? Gimlis Aufgabe schien ja nun darin zu liegen, ihm immer und überall hin zu folgen. Er würde seinen Freund wohl täuschen müssen, auch wenn er dies nur ungern tat, da er wusste wieso sich der Zwerg so verhielt.

„Gimli, mein Freund. Ich muss sagen, ich fühle mich immer noch etwas müde vom gestrigen Tag."

Im Geiste entschuldigte er sich bei allen ihm bekannten Göttern für diese dreiste Lüge.

„Ich glaube, ich werde mich noch etwas zurückziehen, um mich euch beim Abendessen wieder anschließen zu können."

„Ja gut, mach das. Vergiss aber nicht, dass wir heute mit dem Lord und der Lady speisen werden. Aragorn will morgen gegen Abend das Schloss wieder verlassen und endlich nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren."

„Ich werde es nicht vergessen. Bis später."

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer und da Legolas Gimlis forschenden Blick im Rücken spürte, betrat er noch sein eigens Zimmer, um den Zwerg in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Dort entschloss er sich, noch schnell ein paar Zeilen über seinen Verbleib zu hinterlassen, nicht das Gimli wieder nach ihm suchen lassen musste.

„Bei seiner Kurzatmigkeit reicht ein Lauf am Tag", dachte der Elb lächelnd. Dann verließ er das Zimmer unbemerkt, erreichte die Stallungen und schwang sich auf Arods Rücken. Sein treues Pferd brachte ihn sodann sicher zum nahe gelegenen Waldrand. Doch so unbemerkt wie er glaubte, war sein Verschwinden nicht geblieben.

Niemand bemerkte, dass kurz darauf jemand Fremder Legolas' Schlafzimmer betrat.

Ich hoffe doch, auch dieses Kap ist wieder zu eurer Zufriedenheit ausgefallen? Schließlich kommen noch viele weitere Kapitel und ihr sollt ja immer brav weiterlesen!!!

  


Also bis bäldchen, Eure Eskaria (mit wunden Tippfingern)


	10. Abendessen mit Hindernissen

Hallo meine lieben Leser! Vielleicht fragt ihr euch, warum es heute schon wieder ein neues Kap gibt. Dafür gibt es eine ganz einfache Erklärung: Ich bin die restliche Woche nicht zu Hause und deshalb gibt's da auch keine Updates. Ich hoffe, ihr genießt die kleine Entschädigung!!!

10. Kapitel Abendessen mit Hindernissen 

Verzweifelt fragte sich Arwen, wie sie noch einen Abend in Gesellschaft der Lady verbringen sollte. Sie hatte absolut genug von dem ständigen Gerede über Personalprobleme und ähnlichem. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach Kopfschmerzen vortäuschen? Doch dann erinnerte sie sich an die Reaktionen Aragorns und Gimlis, als die Burgherrin wegen angeblicher Kopfschmerzen durch Abwesenheit glänzte. Arwen wollte nun wirklich nicht mit dieser Person auf eine Stufe gestellt werden, so entschloss sie sich schweren Herzens, an dem Abendessen teilzunehmen. Notfalls waren ja auch Gimli und Legolas da, um ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten.

„Du siehst wunderhübsch aus, Liebes. Jeder Mann wird heute Abend vor Neid erblassen, wenn er sieht, welches Juwel ich meine Frau nennen darf."

„Du schmeichelst mir, Aragorn. Was hältst du übrigens von Lady Kalia? Ist sie nicht auch schön?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich habe nicht viele Worte mit ihr gewechselt, doch scheint mir, dass sie sehr gern über Haushaltsprobleme spricht."

Arwens Seufzer war unüberhörbar.

„Ja, leider. Ich finde es ehrlich gesagt, wenig unterhaltsam. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nicht auch so werde, wenn ich einige Jahre mit dir verheiratet bin."

„Das bezweifle ich, mein Engel. Doch nun komm und lass unsere Gastgeber nicht länger warten."

Gemeinsam verließen sie ihr Zimmer.

Auch Gimli wartete bereits im Speisesaal auf sie. Suchend ließ Aragorn seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern.

„Wo ist Legolas?"

„Ha, der Junge hat mich doch glatt angeschwindelt. Faselte irgendetwas, dass er noch müde wäre und sich ausruhen würde, um für das Abendessen topfit zu sein. Ist mir schon seltsam erschienen, denn er sah ganz frisch und munter aus. Vor einer halben Stunde wollte ich ihn dann zum Abendessen abholen und was finde ich? Nichts! Das Zimmer war leer, auf dem Tisch lag nur eine kurze Nachricht, er hätte einen Ritt in den Wald unternommen und wüsste nicht, wann er wieder zurück wäre. Behandelt man so einen Freund?"

„Gimli, ich sage es dir nur ungern, aber du hörst dich an, wie ein misstrauisches altes Eheweib. So kennen wir dich ja gar nicht."

„Ich höre mich wie an? Das ist ja die Höhe. Nimm das auf der Stelle zurück, Aragorn. Ich bin nur ein wenig – nun – besorgt. Ihm könnte ja etwas zugestoßen sein. Er sollte nicht allein unterwegs sein."

Aragorn brach in ein schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Jetzt hörst du dich tatsächlich wie eine überängstliche Mutter an. Du scheinst zu vergessen, mein Freund, dass Legolas schon erwachsen ist und sehr wohl selbst auf sich aufpassen kann. Immerhin ist er einige Jährchen älter als du, oder?"

Nachdem er nun neuerlich zum Gespött gemacht wurde, drehte sich Gimli wortlos um und verschwand auf die andere Seite des Raumes.

„Wirklich, Aragorn, du hättest ihn nicht auslachen sollen. Du weißt doch, wie stolz er ist. Er macht sich nun einmal Sorgen um seinen Freund. Was ist daran verwerflich?"

„Nichts, meine Liebe. Aber bei ihm wird es langsam zur Obsession und es ist niemandem geholfen, wenn er Legolas auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt."

Nachdenklich blickte Arwen zu ihrem Zwergenfreund. Dieser stand bei einem der großen Glasfenster und schaute suchend Richtung Wald.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht. Trotzdem hättest du nicht so hart und kränkend zu ihm sein müssen."

„Nun gut, ich werde mich nachher bei Gimli entschuldigen. Aber erst soll er sich ruhig ein paar Gedanken zu dem machen, was ich gesagt habe."

Sie konnten das Gespräch nicht mehr fortsetzen, da in dem Moment Lord Warden und Lady Kalia zu ihnen stießen.

Legolas ritt gemächlich durch den Wald. Er wusste, dass das Abendessen längst begonnen hatte, doch das störte ihn nicht weiter. Durch die klare Luft und die vertraute Umgebung waren seine Gedanken endlich zu Ruhe gekommen. Er hatte sich auch schon einen Plan für sein weiteres Vorgehen zu Recht gelegt, welcher vorsah, dass er die Reise wie geplant mit Aragorn zu Ende brachte. Von Minas Tirith aus wollte er dann hierher zurückkehren und die Verfolgung von Lady Sarina aufnehmen. Natürlich würde er auch in den verbleibenden Tagen noch nach Spuren ihrer Anwesenheit suchen, doch wollte er nicht, dass seine Freunde in diese Geschichte verstrickt wurden. Hier ging es einzig und allein um ihn. Er wusste, dass Aragorn und Gimli ihn begleiten würden, würde er sie darum bitten. Doch er wollte nicht, dass sie noch länger fern ihrer Familien und Pflichten verharren mussten. Nein, er würde der Sache allein auf den Grund gehen. Das hier waren Elbenangelegenheiten und sollten auch von Elben gelöst werden.

Es dunkelte bereits, als er sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss machte. Es würde wohl noch einige Stunden dauern, bis er dort ankam. „Was Gimli wohl gedacht haben mag, als er den Brief gelesen hat?", dachte Legolas bei sich. Hoffentlich war der Freund ihm nicht böse, aber manchmal brauchte ein Elb einfach Zeit für sich allein. Arod trabte folgsam und ohne Zutun seines Reiters in die richtige Richtung. Legolas flüsterte ihm einige elbische Worte des Dankes ins Ohr und hing dann wieder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Auf dem Rücken des treuen Arods war es nicht notwendig auf den Weg zu achten. Das Pferd führte seinen Reiter niemals in die Irre. Seit Legolas Arod als Geschenk von König Eomer erhalten hatte, hatte dieses Pferd ihn noch nie im Stich gelassen.

Schon des Öfteren hatte man sich nun bei Aragorn nach dem Verbleib seines elbischen Begleiters erkundigt. Sowohl Lord Warden als auch Lady Kalia waren erpicht dem glücklich Entflohenen ihre Entschuldigung auszusprechen. Doch da der betroffene Elb nicht anwesend war, war dies auch leider nicht möglich.

„Er wird sich doch wohl nicht vor uns verstecken. Oder schlimmer noch unsere Gesellschaft aus Ärger und Unmut meiden?"

„Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Er unternimmt nur einen Ritt in den nahe gelegenen Wald. Er wird sicher bald zu uns stoßen."

„Wenn du meinst..."

Der aufkommende Ärger in Lord Wardens Stimme war nicht zu überhören und auch in Aragorn erwachte ein leichter Unmut gegenüber seinem Freund. Er verübelte ihm die Situation, in die er durch ihn gebracht worden war. Wo steckte er Elbenprinz nur? Auch Gimli wurde von Stunde zu Stunde nervöser und unfreundlicher gegenüber den restlichen Gästen. Mehrere höhergestellte Personen der Umgebung waren anwesend und Aragorn konnte es sich nicht leisten, es sich mit ihnen wegen der Übellaune eines Zwerges zu verscherzen. Dezent wies er Gimli daraufhin, die anderen Gäste etwas zuvorkommender zu behandeln. Wenn der Elb nicht bald auftauchen würde, würde die Situation eskalieren.

Eine Stunde später hatte sich die Stimmung immer noch nicht gebessert. Man näherte sich der Zeit um Mitternacht und Lady Kalia sowie einige andere Gäste hatten sich bereits zurückgezogen. Viele enttäuscht, da sie sich um die Möglichkeit endlich einen Elben kennen zu lernen betrogen fühlten. Allerdings übernachteten alle im Schloss und man hatte ihnen versprochen die Bekanntmachung beim morgigen Frühstück nachzuholen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und der Vermisste trat ein. Angesichts der vielen Augen, die sich auf ihn richteten und die verschiedensten Stimmungen widerspiegelten, blieb er aber verdutzt stehen.

Legolas hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass derart viele Gäste zum Essen geladen waren. Im ersten Augenblick dankte er den Göttern, da sein Fernbleiben daher sicher nicht aufgefallen war. Dann bemerkte er aber, dass ihn viele verärgert anblickten. Erstaunt suchte er nach Gimli und Aragorn, stellte aber fest, dass in ihren Augen dieselben Gefühlsregungen zu sehen waren. So blieb er in der Tür stehen, unsicher ob er den Raum betreten sollte. Da sah er Arwen auf sich zukommen. Fragend blickte er sie an.

„Ah, Prinz Legolas. Endlich seid ihr hier. Verratet uns doch, was Euch solange aufgehalten hat, denn es kann unmöglich sein, dass Ihr willentlich unserem Treffen fernbliebt."

Legolas verstand die versteckte Botschaft. Er schritt auf Lord Warden und Aragorn zu, die sich im hinteren Teil des Raumes aufhielten.

„Verzeiht, mein Lord, und auch Euch bitte ich um Vergebung, mein König. Nicht böse Hintergedanken hielten mich fern. Doch einige verzwickte Zufälle erforderten es, dass ich Euer Schloss verlassen musste. Ich will Euch hier nicht mit unwichtigen Details langweilen, doch war es mir nicht möglich früher zurückzukehren. Ich glaubte nicht, dass meine Anwesenheit von großer Bedeutung sei, sind doch die zwei wichtigsten Männer, Ihr Lord Warden und Ihr mein König und Gebieter anwesend. Doch sagt, welche Strafe Ihr für mein unerlaubtes Fernbleiben auserkoren habt und ich werde sie reuigen Herzens antreten."

Angesichts der reuevollen Worte und des ehrlichen Erstaunens waren beide, Lord und König, beinahe wieder versöhnt.

„Euch sei verziehen, Prinz Grünblatt. Doch möchte ich Euch nun bitten, meinen Gästen, die trotz Anwesenheit ihres Lords und ihres Königs hart auf Euer Erscheinen gewartet haben, etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten. Niemals waren sie eines Elben ansichtig, ganz zu schweigen von einem elbischen Prinzen, und sie würden daher gern mehr über Euer Volk, um das sich Sagen und Legenden ranken, erfahren. Seht es nun als Eure Strafe an, den restlichen Abend Fragen zu beantworten. Seid ihr gewillt dieses Urteil zu respektieren?"

„Nichts lieber als das, mein Lord. Es ehrt mich, dass Euer Volk so große Stücke auf das elbische Volk hält und es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, alle Fragen aufrichtig und ausführlich zu beantworten."

„Nun denn. Ich bitte Euch also, Eure Strafe möglichst bald anzutreten. Natürlich erst, nachdem Ihr Euch gestärkt habt."

Legolas entfernte sich  von den zwei Männern und trat an den Tisch, der mit Speisen nur so beladen war. Bald war er von den übrigen Gästen umringt und schweigend lauschten diese seinen Erzählungen über die Elben des Düsterwaldes und Loriens. Nur hin und wieder öffnete einer den Mund, um eine Zwischenfrage zustellen.

Durch den Andrang auf den Elben gelang es weder Gimli noch Aragorn ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln, ohne dass eine Hundertschaft von Zuhörern es mitgehört hätte. Doch beide interessierte es brennend, welchen Grund das lange Fortbleiben ihres Freundes haben mochte. So nahmen sich beide vor, gleich am nächsten Morgen das Thema anzusprechen.

„Aragorn, ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass hier deine Reise endet und dich nur mehr der heimatliche Palast erwartet. Ich möchte dich und natürlich auch deine Begleiter hiermit einladen, noch einige Tage in meinem Schloss zu verbringen."

„Ich danke dir für dieses Angebot, Warden, doch muss ich erst mit meinen Freunden und vor allem mit meiner Frau darüber sprechen. Darf ich dir die Antwort morgen übermitteln?"

„Selbstverständlich."

Nach diesem kurzen Gespräch wandte sich der Lord einigen anderen Gästen zu. Nicht ohne einen grimmigen Blick auf den blonden Elben, der nun inmitten seiner Gäste stand. Wahrlich, der Kerl wusste gut mit Worten umzugehen. Aber der heutige Abend bewies wieder einmal, dass man mit den Angehörigen dieses Volkes nur Ärger hatte.

Noch lange hielten die Gäste Legolas mit ihren Fragen auf. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er als einer der letzten den Saal verließ. Sogar sein treuer Wächter Gimli hatte sich bereits zur Ruhe gelegt. Legolas befürchtete aber, dass der Freund ihn nicht nur verlassen hatte, weil die Müdigkeit Überhand genommen hatte, sondern weil der Zwerg immer noch verärgert über das lange Fortbleiben war. Legolas war es nicht möglich gewesen, unbelauscht ein paar Worte mit seinen Freunden zu wechseln, aber er nahm sich fest vor, gleich am nächsten Morgen alle um Verzeihung zu bitten. Er musste Arwen auch noch danken, dass sie ihn vor dem Zorn der Menge gerettet hatte.

Müde betrat er sein Zimmer und ging Richtung Bett. Das Zimmer war bedeutend kleiner und weniger luxuriös als das Balkonzimmer. Ein riesiges Himmelbett beherrschte fast den ganzen Raum. Nur ein Stuhl und eine kleine Kommode befanden sich noch hier. Als sich Legolas dem Bett näherte, bemerkte er sofort den weißen Bogen Papier, der auf dem Kopfkissen ruhte. Hatte Gimli seine Nachricht auf dem Bett liegengelassen? Er nahm das Papier hoch und erkannte mit Erstaunen elbische Buchstaben.

            Eure Hoheit, Prinz Grünblatt

„Wahrhaft seltsame Dinge geschehen in diesem Schloss", dachte er bei sich. Da fiel sein Blick auf die Unterschrift. „Sarina" stand da zu lesen. Natürlich, die Lady sprach ja auch Elbisch, warum sollte sie also nicht auch Elbisch schreiben können? Beruhigt darüber, wieder ein Rätsel gelöst zu haben, entkleidete sich Legolas, legte sich in das große Bett und begann dann mit dem Studium des seltsamen Briefes.

Wie immer würde ich mich über eure Reviews freuen! Es freut mich auch, Elanor, dass dir Xenas Seite gefällt! Ich finde, sie ist sehr vielfältig und es gibt für jeden Geschmack etwas. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte ist dir spannend genug!!!

Liebe Grüße, Eskaria


	11. Ungewöhnliche Nachtlektüre und morgendli

Hi Mädls (und Jungs?)! Vielen Dank für euer Lob *rotwerdundverlegenzurSeiteguck*. Ich hoffe, dein Urlaub war schön, Yvonne? Freut mich, dass es euch gefällt. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass dir 2 Kaps bis zum Wochenende reichen, liebe Elanor, aber nachdem ich deine Rev gelesen hab, hab ich mich natürlich sofort aufgemacht und dass nächste Kap upgedatet. 

11. Kapitel Ungewöhnliche Nachtlektüre und morgendliche Unterhaltungen 

Ruhe war im Schloss eingekehrt. Alle schliefen tief und fest und erholten sich von der letztendlich doch noch geglückten Feier. Nur in einem Zimmer war noch ein schwacher Lichtschein zu erkennen. Ein blonder Elb lag noch wach, vertieft in die Lektüre eines ungewöhnlichen Briefes.

Gespannt begann Legolas zu lesen. Was Lady Sarina ihm wohl mitzuteilen hatte?

            _Eure Hoheit, Prinz Grünblatt_

_Mit Freude habe ich von Eurer erfolgreichen Flucht gehört. Ich hoffe, Ihr erkennt nun selbst, dass Euch in diesem Schloss Gefahr droht. Auch wenn die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen rund um Eure Person verstärkt wurden, bitte ich Euch, vorsichtig zu sein. Ich würde Euch gerne mitteilen aus welcher Richtung die Gefahr droht, doch ist mir dies aus Gründen, die ich hier nicht nennen möchte, nicht möglich._

_Stellt auch Eure Suche nach mir ein. Meine Aufgabe ist erfüllt, Ihr seid der größten Gefahr entronnen. Ich habe das Schloss bereits verlassen, wenn Ihr diesen Brief in Händen haltet. Eure an mich gerichteten Fragen werden leider unbeantwortet bleiben müssen. Versucht nicht hinter das Geheimnis zu blicken._

_Freut Euch Eures geretteten Lebens und verlasst das Schloss ehest möglich. Ihr solltet in Zukunft auch Ritte in den Wald vermeiden, sofern Ihr nicht Begleiter bei Euch habt. Es liegt immer noch ein Schatten über Eurem Haupt._

_Achtet auf meine Warnungen und lebt denn wohl,_

_Sarina_

„Diese seltsame Frau scheint sehr genau über meine Schritte Bescheid zu wissen", dachte Legolas. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sie seine Abwesenheit genützt, um den Brief im Zimmer zu hinterlegen. Doch wie war sie wohl in diesen Raum gelangt? Erwartete sie allen Ernstes, dass er, Legolas, einfach unverrichteter Dinge heimwärts ritt? Oder wollte sie ihn nur in Sicherheit wiegen um dann plötzlich hinterrücks zuzuschlagen? Wusste sie, dass er ihr Gespräch belauscht hatte? Ahnte sie, dass er sie verdächtigte selbst hinter dem Anschlag zu stecken? Auf welcher Seite stand sie?

All diese Fragen konnten nur von einer Person beantwortet werden, von Lady Sarina selbst! Und genau aus diesem Grund würde er nicht so einfach diese Gegend verlassen und heimkehren, gerade so als wäre nichts geschehen. Er würde sie finden, egal wo sie sich versteckte. Es gab keinen Ort in ganz Mittelerde, den er nicht nach ihr absuchen würde.

Hier in diesem Schloss hielt ihn also nichts mehr, vorausgesetzt es stimmte, dass sie von hier verschwunden war. Es traf sich somit gut, dass Aragorn am nächsten Abend abreisen wollte. Dies würde Legolas erlauben, in Bälde mit seiner Suche zu beginnen. Beim Frühstück würde er Aragorn davon in Kenntnis setzten, dass er doch nicht gedachte mit seinen Freunden nach Minas Tirith zurückzukehren, da ihn wichtige Geschäft hier aufhalten würden. Während er weitere Pläne über sein Vorgehen schmiedete, schlief er ein.

„Ich sagte bereits, dass es mir Leid tut."

„Ja, das sagtest du. Aber das reicht mir nicht. Ich will nun endlich wissen, was hier vor sich geht. Es ist doch sonst nicht deine Art, Freunde zu belügen."

„Ich habe nicht gelogen. Es war lediglich eine Notlösung."

„Es war eine Lüge! Warum? Du kannst es uns doch ruhig sagen, wir sind doch deine Freunde!"

Die Diskussion zwischen Legolas und Aragorn drohte zu eskalieren. Alles hatte ganz harmlos mit einem Gespräch am morgendlichen Frühstückstisch begonnen. Zuerst sprach man vom Wetter, dann erwähnte Legolas, dass er nicht mit seinen Freunden zurückreisen wolle. Aragorn erwiderte, dass dies sehr günstig wäre, da er noch etwas länger im Schloss verweilen wolle. Legolas könne seine Geschäfte doch auch von hier aus erledigen. Dies wiederum erregte Legolas' Unmut, da er seine Mission gefährdet sah. Aragorn bedachte ihn dann mit einem ärgerlichen Blick und warf ihm vor, dass er sich schon geraume Zeit über das seltsame und ungewohnte Verhalten von Legolas wundere. Ob er seine Freunde denn nicht in sein Geheimnis einweihen wolle. 

Nein, das wolle er nicht. Außerdem gäbe es gar keine Geheimnisse und sein Verhalten wäre auch nicht anders als sonst.

Dann kam die Sprache auf das sehr verspätete Erscheinen am vergangenen Abend. So ergab ein Wort das nächste und ein heißes Wortgefecht war die Folge. Gimli und Arwen enthielten sich der Diskussion und blickten nur fragend von einem zum anderen. So kannten sie ihre Freunde gar nicht. Plötzlich erhob sich Legolas.

„Ich werde mich nun zurückziehen, wenn es mein König und Gebieter erlaubt. Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, mich weiter mit dir über Dinge zu streiten, die du nicht verstehst."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich Richtung Tür, ging ein paar Schritte, blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich um.

„Ich bitte den König von Mittelerde auch, mich frühzeitig aus seinem Dienst zu entlassen. Wenn es genehm ist, werde ich am frühen Nachmittag abreiten. Ich bezweifle, dass dem König nach der Gesellschaft eines Lügners, der dazu noch launisch ist, ist."

Mit diesen Worten und unter zahleichen verdutzten Blicken, da auch die anderen frühstückenden Gäste, die letzte Meinungsäußerung des Elben mitgehört hatten, verließ Legolas den Saal.

Einen Augenblick war Aragorn sprachlos. Doch bald hatte er sich erholt und ärgerte sich über das unwesentlichste Detail in Legolas Bemerkung.

„Er weiß genau, dass ich es hasse, wenn er mich König von Mittelerde nennt. Das hat er mit Absicht gemacht."

Arwen und Gimli, die auf diese Äußerung hin zu lachen begannen, strafte er mit einem ärgerlichen Blick.

„Ich rate euch, macht mich nicht noch zorniger, als ich es schon bin. Was glaubt er, wer er ist. Ha, die Freundschaft mit mir kündigt man nicht einfach so auf. Wir werden ja sehen, wer der Klügere von uns ist. Gimli! Du beobachtest ihn. Sollte er sein Zimmer verlassen, durchsuchst du es nach etwaigen Hinweisen, die sein idiotisches Verhalten erklären würden. Arwen! Du wirst ihn ausfragen. Er wird sich sicher noch bei dir bedanken, dass du ihn gestern gerettet hast."

Nachdem er sich auf diese Weise Luft gemacht hatte, beruhigte sich Aragorn langsam wieder. Er hatte nicht vor, den Elbenprinzen so einfach ziehen zu lassen. Schließlich war er der König von Mittelerde und die Probleme seines Volkes waren nun einmal auch seine Probleme, das würde dieser starrköpfige Elb auch noch einsehen müssen.

„So, nun lasst uns gemütlich unser Frühstück beenden."

Arwen und Gimli wagten nicht, Einspruch gegen die Befehle Aragorns zu erheben. Zwar hielten sie es für richtig, dass er dem Elben seine Hilfe anbot, doch glaubten beide nicht, dass diese hinterhältige Methode die passende war. Doch in Ermangelung eines anderen Planes wollten sie es so ausführen, wie Aragorn vorgeschlagen hatte.

Auch Legolas hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt und bereute aufs Tiefste wie er sich seinem Freund gegenüber benommen hatte. Zum einen hatte Aragorn es nicht verdient, das er in dieser Art und Weise mit ihm sprach und zum anderen war er dadurch nur noch auffälliger geworden, da er sich ansonsten wirklich nicht so benahm.

Doch einmal diesen Weg gewählt, gab es für ihn kein Zurück mehr. Wäre er nun zu Aragorn gegangen und hätte sich entschuldigt, käme dies einem Eingeständnis seiner Schuld gleich und er käme nicht umhin doch noch die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Doch das wollte er auf jeden Fall vermeiden. Er würde sich zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt mit Aragorn aussprechen und alles erklären.

Er suchte seine Habe zusammen und machte sich abreisefertig. Dann fiel ihm plötzlich ein, dass er sich bei Arwen noch nicht bedankt hatte. Sein Streit mit Aragorn war eine Sache, doch die Königin traf daran keine Schuld und der Dank gebührte ihr wirklich. 

Er wollte schon das Zimmer verlassen, als ihm einfiel, dass der geheimnisvolle Brief immer noch auf dem Nachtkästchen lag. Schnell ging er hin und nahm ihn mit. Während er die Tür schloss, steckte er den Brief in die Hosentasche. Dann wandte er sich Richtung Speisesaal.

Dort traf er Arwen alleine an. Sie saß immer noch am selben Tisch und blickte aus dem Fenster in die Ferne. Er trat zu ihr.

„Verzeih, Arwen, dass ich dich störe. Würdest du mir ein paar Minuten deiner kostbaren Zeit opfern?"

„Aber natürlich, weshalb kommst du zu mir?"

„Ich wollte mich persönlich für deinen Dienst am gestrigen Abend bedanken. Ohne dich wären die Gäste wohl gnadenlos über mich hergefallen."

„Aber das war doch selbstverständlich. Du weißt, dass ich meine Freunde nie im Stich lasse und immer für sie da bin."

„Ja, das weiß ich, aber wenn diese Bemerkung darauf abzielt, dass ich dir verrate, weshalb ich mich so seltsam benehme, wie Aragorn es auszudrücken pflegt, dann fruchtet dies nicht. Ich will nicht Unschuldige in diese Sache mit hineinziehen."

„Also gibt es tatsächlich etwas, dass du verbirgst. Warum erzählst du es niemanden? Es hat doch sicher mit diesem Elben, Askalon, zu tun, oder?"

„Du weißt von ihm?"

„Ja, ich erfuhr es von Lady Kalia. Du kanntest ihn, richtig?"

„Woher weißt du...warum glaubst du das?"

„Du hast dich soeben verraten, mein Freund. Ich vermutete es, da auch er aus dem Düsterwald stammte. Willst du es mir nicht doch erzählen?"

„Nein, das geht nicht. Es ist...nun...etwas sehr Persönliches und wie gesagt will ich nicht, dass jemand zu Schaden kommt, der nichts mit den Geschehnissen zu tun hat."

„Aber Legolas. Wir sind deine Freunde. Wir haben immer etwas mit dem zu tun, das dich betrifft. Glaubst du, Aragorn und Gimli wären erleichtert, wenn sie hören würden, dass du dich unnötig in Gefahr begibst, nur um sie zu schützen. Überlass doch ihnen die Entscheidung, ob sie den Weg mit dir gemeinsam gehen wollen. Ich finde, dass bist du deinen besten Freunden schuldig. Ich würde sogar sagen, dass bist du dir schuldig. Du hast es verdient, dass dich jemand begleitet, genauso, wie du immer zur Stelle warst, als du gebraucht wurdest. Hast du dich denn jemals als Unbeteiligter gesehen, wenn deine Freunde deine Hilfe brauchten?"

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis der junge Elb ihr antwortete.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber du willst einfach nicht verstehen. Das hier ist etwas anderes. Es ist einfach nicht dasselbe und es wäre nicht richtig."

„Du bist der einzige Grund, dass es nicht richtig ist. Du sträubst dich dagegen, aus welchem Anlass auch immer. Befürchtest du, dass deine Freunde etwas über dich erfahren, dass deinen Wert in ihren Augen mildern könnte. Glaubst du sie wären enttäuscht, dass du früher einmal etwas getan hast, was du jetzt vielleicht bereust? Ist es das?"

„Woher...? Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich werde mir alles noch einmal überlegen. Aber bis dahin, sei so lieb und bestelle Aragorn meine Entschuldigung. Sag ihm, es tue mir leid, wie ich mich verhalten hätte und ich wäre der glücklichste Elb zwischen hier und dem Auenland, wenn er mir noch einmal vergeben würde. Würdest du das für mich tun?"

„Ja, natürlich. Aber auch ich habe noch eine Bitte an dich. Solltest du ihm das nächste Mal über den Weg laufen, nenn ihn bitte nicht König von Mittelerde."

„Es hat ihn geärgert, dass ich das gesagt habe, stimmts? Ich sag es nur ungern, aber in diesem Moment wollte ich ihn auch ärgern."

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen verabschiedete sich Legolas von Arwen und machte sich auf den Rückweg zu seinem Zimmer.

Gimli hatte dieses gerade verlassen und suchte nun Aragorn im Garten des Schlosses auf. Die Sonne sandte bereits heiße Strahlen zur Erde und aus diesem Grund setzten sich die zwei Freunde in den Schatten einer großen Birke.

„Nun, hast du etwas entdeckt?"

„Nichts, aber ich glaube er hat alle Hinweise mitgenommen. Ich sah auf jeden Fall wie er einen Brief in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden ließ, als er aus dem Zimmer ging."

„Mhm, sehr interessant. Wenn wir nur wüssten, was in diesem Brief steht. Naja, auch egal, vielleicht weiß Arwen etwas Neues. Bei ihr scheint unser Freund immer sehr gesprächig zu sein. Lass uns zu ihr gehen."

„Also Aragorn, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich fast sagen, du bist eifersüchtig."

„Nein, gewiss nicht, aber da fällt mir doch noch etwas ein. Bei dem Tumult mit Legolas hätte ich es beinahe vergessen. Gimli, mein Freund, ich möchte dich hiermit aufrichtig um Entschuldigung für meine lästerlichen Worte am gestrigen Abend bitten. Ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir?"

„Aber, natürlich. Irgendwie steckte ja auch ein Körnchen Wahrheit in deinen Behauptungen, auch wenn ich es nicht wahrhaben wollte. Aber ich habe mir einfach Sorgen gemacht. Weißt du, eigentlich mag ich den Jungen wirklich gern. Das heißt, wenn er nicht gerade das dreihundertste Trotzalter durchmacht."

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst. Aber so schnell lassen wir uns nicht abschütteln, richtig?"

„Richtig! Aber du musst zugeben, in den letzten Tagen hat man nur Sorgen mit dem Spitzohr."

Lachend wanderten sie zurück zum Schloss.

„Ja, es hängt alles mit diesem Askalon zusammen. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wo ich den Namen schon einmal gehört habe."

„Du willst damit sagen, du kanntest diesen Kerl auch?"

„Nein, das nicht. Nicht persönlich auf jeden Fall."

Bisher hatte Gimli schweigend zugehört, während Arwen das Gespräch mit Legolas wiedergegeben hatte. Doch nun fiel ihm auch etwas ein.

„Ich kann es kaum glauben. Es gibt tatsächlich etwas in seinem Leben für das er sich schämt. Ha, ich dachte schon der Elb wäre unfehlbar. Wie bringen wir ihn nur dazu, dass er uns von seinem kleinen Geheimnis erzählt? Es heißt ja immer betrunkene Menschen würden viel reden, gilt das bei Elben auch?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, Gimli, aber du scheinst zu vergessen, dass sich Legolas, was seinen Alkoholkonsum betrifft, immer sehr unter Kontrolle hat. Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass er ein Glas zu viel getrunken hat. Du wirst dir also etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen."

„Hm, ja, daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht. Lass mal überlegen...", plötzlich hielt er inne. Es schien als würde er ganz konzentriert auf etwas hören.

„Hört doch! Aragorn, schnell zum Fenster!"

Als sie beim Fenster ankamen, sahen sie ihren Freund auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes gerade noch am Waldrand verschwinden.

„Er wird doch nicht...nein, das kann nicht sein!"

Gimli wollte es nicht wahrhaben, doch alle wussten, was dieser geheime Ritt in den Wald zu bedeuten hatte. Ihr Freund war aufgebrochen! Ohne ihnen etwas mitzuteilen!

Das wars dann also wieder einmal. Freu mich schon auf Eure Revs. Sie sind immer ein Anreiz, schnell weiter zu schreiben!! Also brav weiter lesen! ;-))

C U, Eskaria


	12. Deja vú

Hallöchen, meine Lieben! Vielen Dank für die Reviews. Weder Zahnarzt noch herausoperierter Zahn konnten mich davon abhalten, euch das nächste Kapitel upzudaten. (Das soll noch einer sage, die liebe Eskaria wäre nicht heldenhaft ;-))

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

12. Kapitel Deja vù? 

Drei Tage waren inzwischen vergangen. Legolas hatte mittlerweile das dritte Dorf in der näheren Umgebung des Schlosses erreicht. Auf die Frage, wo er am besten mit seiner Suche beginnen sollte, hatte er sich entschieden, die Dörfer, die nahe beim Schloss lagen, zu erkunden. Auf Grund dessen, dass Lady Sarina über ihre Ankunft Bescheid gewusst hatte, vermutete er, dass sie immer noch Beziehungen zum Schloss pflegte. Dies wiederum war nur möglich, wenn sie sich in der Nähe ihrer Informanten aufhielt.

Die Dorfbewohner der beiden anderen Siedlungen waren allerdings nicht sehr hilfreich gewesen. Versteckte Blicke verfolgten ihn, wenn er die Dörfer durchquerte. Das alles war ja eigentlich nicht sehr verwunderlich, bedachte man, dass er der erste Elb war, den die Bewohner in ihrem Leben sahen. Sie begegneten ihm mit ausgesprochenem Misstrauen und ein Quell an Informationen waren sie auch nicht gerade. So war er unverrichteter Dinge weiter gezogen.

Plötzlich fragte sich der junge Elb, was wohl seine Freunde gerade machten. Ob sie an ihn dachten? Hassten sie ihn dafür, dass er ohne ein Wort des Abschieds gegangen war? Eines Tages würde er es ihnen erklären und darauf hoffen, dass ihm verziehen wurde.

Ihn dererlei Gedanken vertieft, betrat er das Gasthaus des kleinen, verschlafenen Ortes. Es war mehr eine Ansammlung von Häusern als ein Dorf. Es war erstaunlich, dass sich überhaupt ein Gasthaus finden ließ. Als er den schummrigen Raum betrat, konnte er feststellen, dass die Gaststube leer stand. Zielstrebig ging er Richtung Wirt, der anhand seiner weißen Schürze sofort zu erkennen war.

„Verzeiht, mein Herr. Ich bin gerade in Eurem bezaubernden Ort angekommen und suche jemanden Bestimmtes. Wäret Ihr wohl so gut und würdet mir verraten, ob sich eine Person in diesem Ort befindet, die auf den Namen Sarina hört? Es wäre sehr wichtig für mich."

Ihm fiel der neugierige Blick des Wirtes schon gar nicht mehr auf, so sehr hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen daran gewöhnt.

„Sagt, Herr, Ihr gehört doch dem Volk der Elben an. Tragt Ihr vielleicht gar den Namen Legolas Grünblatt?"

Nun war es an Legolas den Wirt neugierig und verwundert anzuschauen.

„Woher kennt Ihr diesen Namen?"

„Wisst, es ist ja sonst nicht meine Art aus dem Nähkästchen zu plaudern, aber es verwundert mich schon sehr, dass an einem Tag nach einem Elben gefragt wird und knapp zwei Stunden später ein wahrhaftiger Elb vor mir steht. Glaubt mir, so wahr ich Erian Holik heiße, dass ist mir in meiner Laufbahn als Wirt dieser Gaststube noch nie passiert und ich will wirklich nicht behaupten, dass mein Leben bisher langweilig verlief. Ts,ts,ts", meinte der Wirt dann wie zu sich selbst, "erst hört man jahrelang nichts von Elben und man beginnt schon zu zweifeln, ob es dieses seltsame Völkchen überhaupt gibt und dann eines Tages wird man mit ihnen geradezu überschwemmt."

Legolas hatte schweigend den Ausführungen des Wirtes über sein Leben zugehört. Gedanklich jedoch verarbeitet er das eben Gehörte. Man suchte nach ihm.

„Herr Holik, Ihr könnt mir doch sicher..."

„Für Euch Erian, Herr Grünblatt, wir wollen doch nicht so förmlich sein. Jeder hier nennt mich schlicht und einfach Erian und auch Ihr sollt dieses Privileg genießen, seit Ihr doch der erste Elb, dem ich in natura begegne."

Legolas hatte schon gemerkt, dass der Wirt gern und viel sprach. Es war eine wahre Kunst ihn in seinem Redefluss einzudämmen. Noch schwieriger allerdings war es, genau jene Informationen aus ihm herauszuholen, die man haben wollte. Der Wirt schien über alles gern Auskunft zu geben, nur nicht über das, was man eigentlich wissen wollte.

„Nun gut, Erian, Ihr könnt mir doch sicher verraten, wer nach diesem Legolas Grünblatt gesucht hat, oder?"

„Aber, aber, mein Freund, vor Erian braucht Ihr doch keine Heimlichkeiten zu haben. Ihr könnt ruhig zugeben, dass Ihr dieser Grünblatt seid. Bei mir ist Euer kleines Geheimnis in guten Händen. Von mir wird es keiner erfahren."

Dies bezweifelte Legolas jedoch stark. Aber warum sollte er verheimlichen, dass er der gesuchte Elb war. Schließlich war er der einzige Elb weit und breit und deshalb konnte er sich nur schwerlich verstecken. Vielleicht würde auch der Wirt nicht mehr auf andere Themen ausweichen, wenn er glaubte, das Vertrauen des Elben gewonnen zu haben.

„Ihr habt natürlich Recht, Erian. Legolas Grünblatt ist tatsächlich mein Name. Euer Spürsinn ist überwältigend. Bestimmt gelingt es keinem Euch zu belügen, ohne dass ihr denjenigen durchschaut. Doch bitte ich Euch, mein Geheimnis für Euch zu behalten. Ich bin sicher, Ihr seid würdig, dass ich Euch mein vollstes Vertrauen schenke."

Der Wirt, angesichts der vielen lobenden Worte, die aus dem Mund des Elben kamen, war so stolz auf sich selbst, dass er die Ironie, die in der Rede des Gastes mitschwang nicht bemerkte. Er schwelgte immer noch in der ungewohnten Würdigung, dass er bereitwillig Auskunft auf alle Fragen seines Gastes gab.

„Ihr müsst mir aber nun helfen, Erian. Sagt, wer hat nach mir gefragt?"

„Nun, Herr Grünblatt. Ein Mann war es. Mehr kann ich Euch leider nicht sagen, da dieser Herr gerade da kam, als am meisten los war. Ich habe ihn mir nicht näher angeschaut."

Dann schien er zu überlegen. Währenddessen fragte sich Legolas, wie viel Gäste wohl anwesend gewesen waren, als der seltsame Mann nach ihm fragte. Drei? Vielleicht sogar vier? Er konnte sich ein Lächeln gerade noch verkneifen.

„Ja, mehr ist zu diesem Mann nicht zu sagen. Er war nicht sonderlich auffällig gekleidet und verhielt sich auch so, als wolle er möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit erregen."

Diese Bemerkung machte Legolas stutzig. War vielleicht gar der Entführer hinter ihm her? Plante er einen erneuten Übergriff? Der Elb entschloss sich, nun besonders vorsichtig zu sein.

„Habt Dank, Erian. Doch noch eine Frage hätte ich, die beantwortet werden müsste. Lebt in diesem Dorf ein junges Mädchen, das Sarina heißt und bis vor einigen Jahren im Schloss des Lord Wardens gearbeitet hat?"

„Ja, die lebte hier. Armes Ding. Der Lord hat sie einfach so aus seinem Dienst entlassen, ohne Begründung. Leider wohnt sie jetzt nicht mehr im Dorf. Da sie keine Arbeit fand, musste sie woanders suchen. Doch wenn Ihr mehr über ihren Verbleib wissen wollt, so solltet ihr Ilora fragen. Die Alte wohnt am Ende des Dorfes in einer recht verfallenen Hütte. Ihr werden magische Kräfte nachgesagt und deswegen meiden sie die meisten der Dorfbewohner. Doch Sarina war oft bei ihr. Ja, Ilora weiß am ehesten, wo sich Sarina nun aufhält."

Dies war mehr an Information, als Legolas zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Er bedankte sich bei Erian, bat ihn erneut, niemandem von seinem wahren Namen zu erzählen und brach dann auf.

Er wäre fürwahr höchst erstaunt gewesen, hätte er gesehen, was sich nach seinem Verschwinden in dem Gasthaus abspielte.

Ein Mann trat aus einem versteckten Winkel hervor. Die Kapuze hatte er tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sodass seine Gesichtszüge nur zu erahnen waren. Er gesellte sich zu dem Wirt und drückte diesem einen prallgefüllten Beutel in die Hand.

„Habt Dank für Eure Dienste, Erian. Ihr habt es glänzend verstanden, den Elben in die richtige Richtung zu führen. Haltet jedoch wie verabredet ein leeres Zimmer bereit. Es sollte möglichst abgeschieden sein."

„Da Ihr der einzige Gast in diesem Hause seid, ist es nicht allzu schwierig ein abgeschiedenes Zimmer zu finden. Aber, Herr, sagt mir doch, was Euch dieser Elb getan hat? Ihr verfolgt ihn doch nicht ohne Grund?"

„Das ist einzig und allein meine Sache, Wirt. Ich bezahle Euch gut für Eure Dienste und Fragen stellen gehört eindeutig nicht dazu. Seid nun so gut und zeigt meinem Freund das Zimmer, das ihr für uns bereitgestellt habt. Ich werde bald mit meinem Fang zu Euch stoßen."

Bei diesen Worten löste sich noch eine Gestalt aus dem schattigen Winkel, aus dem der Fremde getreten war. Dieser Komplize folgte nun dem Wirt in den oberen Stock. Der Mann, der den Wirt bezahlt hatte, blieb noch einen Moment stehen. Gedankenverloren starrte er kurz an die Decke. Dann ließ er ein schadenfrohes Lachen hören.

„Warte nur, Legolas Grünblatt. Es wird dir noch leid tun, dass du ohne Benachrichtigung deiner Freunde das Schloss verlassen hast."

Mit diesen Worten verließ auch er das Gasthaus und der Raum lag menschenleer da.

Mit eiligen Schritten näherte sich Legolas der Hütte der alten Ilora. Diese lag recht abgeschieden. „Bestimmt will keiner in ihrer Nähe wohnen, wenn sie tatsächlich magische Fähigkeiten besitzt", dachte Legolas. 

Die Hütte wirkte wahrlich verfallen und wenn er es ihm der Wirt nicht verraten hätte, so wäre er nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass hier jemand hauste. Das Holz, aus dem die Hütte vor Jahren erbaut wurde, war an manchen Stellen morsch und ein Fensterflügel hing nur mehr lose an einer Angel. Die Fenster waren verstaubt. Vorsichtig rüttelte Legolas an der Tür. Nicht verschlossen!

„Hallo? Ist jemand hier? Frau Ilora?"

Niemand antwortete auf sein Rufen. Langsam stieß er die Tür weiter auf. Ein einzelner großer Raum war zu sehen, doch dieser lag menschenleer vor ihm. Langsam beschlich ihn das ungute Gefühl, dass hier niemand wohnte, auch keine alte Frau, die im Rufe stand eine Magierin zu sein. Dennoch betrat er den Raum. Er wollte sich nun doch etwas genauer umsehen. Sollte er die falsche Hütte betreten haben? Doch er hatte sonst keine Hütte, die den Beschreibungen des Wirtes entsprach, gesehen.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich. Blitzschnell schoss er herum, doch es war zu spät. Jemand hatte ihm bereits einen groben Leinensack über den Kopf gestülpt und versuchte nun ein Seil um seinen Leib zu schnüren. Doch so schnell gab er nicht auf. Zwar hatte er einen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht, denn aufgrund der Vorfreude endlich eine Spur des vermissten Mädchens zu haben, hatte er alle Vorsicht außer Acht gelassen und ganz auf den Mann vergessen, der nach ihm suchte, doch noch konnte er sich wehren.

So gut es ging, schlug er um sich. Die Umklammerung des Mannes, der noch immer versuchte den Elben zu einem Bündel zu verschnüren, war kraftvoll und es gelang Legolas nicht, sein Schwert zu erreichen, geschweige denn zu ziehen. Es gelang ihm kurz einen Arm zu befreien und er versuchte in die Richtung zu schlagen, in der er das Gesicht des Angreifers vermutete. Tatsächlich traf seine Faust etwas Hartes und ein schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen war zu hören. Doch gleich darauf umklammerte der Übeltäter wieder beide Arme seines Opfers und irgendwie gelang es ihm auch, das Seil festzuzurren. Der junge Elb konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Ehe er es sich versah, hatte der Unbekannte auch ein Seil um seine Beine geschlungen, sodass es ihm unmöglich war, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Doch noch gab es Aussicht auf Rettung.

Er spürte die Arme des Mannes, die sich um seine Knie schlangen, um ihn so über die Schulter zu werfen. Auf diesen Augenblick hatte er gewartet. Für seinen Angreifer völlig unerwartet, ließ er sich nach hinten fallen, zog sodann gleich seine Beine an und stieß einmal kräftig in Richtung des Gebückten. Er traf ins Schwarze. Ein kurzer Klagelaut entrang sich dem Angreifer und das nachfolgende Poltern verriet, dass er in die Knie gegangen war. Legolas wagte nicht zu hoffen, dass er seinen Gegner kurzzeitig außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Verzweifelt überlegte er, wie er sich aus der Verschnürung befreien sollte. Doch bevor er eine Lösung für sein Problem fand, hatte sich der andere wieder von dem überraschenden Schlag erholt und hievte den Elben nun ohne viele Umstände über die Schulter.

In dieser misslichen Lage fielen Legolas die Dorfbewohner ein. Natürlich! Sie würden ihm helfen, wenn er auf sich aufmerksam machen konnte. Doch kurz nachdem er auf so ungemütliche Weise die Hütte verlassen hatte, wurde dem Elben klar, dass auch die Dorfbewohner ihm nicht helfen konnten. Der Fremde wandte sich nicht in Richtung Dorf, sondern marschierte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Kein Laut des Dorflebens drang an das Ohr des gut verschnürten Elben. Vogelgezwitscher konnte er hören und hin und wieder ein Rascheln im Unterholz.

„He Ihr! Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr?"

Keine Antwort. Sein Angreifer schien kein Mann vieler Worte zu sein. Sollte er es riskieren und noch einmal versuchen sich zu befreien. Doch was brachte das? In seiner momentanen Situation konnte er unmöglich fliehen. Er würde höchstens den Mann noch wütender machen, als er scheinbar jetzt schon war und welche Folgen das nach sich ziehen würde, daran wagte er gar nicht zu denken. Nein! Er würde warten, bis die Chancen für ihn besser standen. 

„Eine Tugend des elbischen Volkes ist ihre Geduld und Ausdauer", sagte er sich.

Er versuchte abzuwägen, welche Entfernung sie zurücklegten. Das erwies sich jedoch als schwierig, da sein Überwältiger mal langsam ging, mal schnell lief und dann wieder gemächlich dahinwanderte. Doch weit konnten sie trotzdem nicht gekommen sein, als sie nach zehn Minuten ein Haus betraten. Eine Stimme war zu hören, die aber gleich wieder verstummte. Sein Entführer hatte dem anderen Mann wohl ein Zeichen gegeben, zu schweigen.

Dann wurde er über eine Stiege hinaufgetragen und anschließend in ein Zimmer gebracht. Er hörte eine Tür ins Schloss fallen. Dann wurde er recht unsanft auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. Die Seile schnitten ihm trotz des Sackes, der dazwischen lag in die Arme und Beine. Der Mann hatte wohl auf Nummer Sicher gehen wollen und noch mal recht kräftig zugezogen. Die ganze Situation erinnerte ihn stark an seine letzte Entführung im Schloss. Auch da hatte man ihm die Augen verbunden und sich geweigert ihm nähere Informationen zu geben.

„Anscheinend ist es eine Art Volkssport hier in dieser Gegend", dachte er sarkastisch. „Fangt den Elben! Sehr amüsant, wirklich!"

Dieses Mal war seine Lage aber weitaus prekärer. Waren das letzte Mal nur seine Augen verbunden, war er dieses Mal von Kopf bis Fuß verschnürt. Um sich zu befreien zu können, müsste er ein wahrer Zauberkünstler sein. Er konnte nicht einmal den Arm bewegen, um nach einem scharfen Gegenstand zu tasten, ganz davon abgesehen, dass er auf einem Stuhl saß und er daher nur ins Leere greifen würde. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er nichts mehr von seinem Peiniger hörte. Sollte dieser das Zimmer verlassen haben?

Tatsächlich unterhielt dieser sich einen Stock tiefer mit seinem Komplizen. Man wollte vermeiden, dass ihr Opfer sie belauschen konnte.

„Wie lange willst du ihn denn nun allein da oben sitzen lassen?"

„Lassen wir ihn noch etwas schmoren, Ich glaube, er hat keine Ahnung, wo er ist. Der Lauf durch den Wald dürfte ihn verwirrt haben. Also warten wir noch etwas. Zumindest solange, bis mein Kinn aufgehört hat zu schmerzen und ich wieder normal atmen kann."

„Er hat sich also nicht kampflos ergeben, oder?"

„Alles andere als das. Erst hat er mir mit der Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen und dann mit beiden Beinen vor die Brust getreten. Einen Moment glaubte ich wirklich mein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen und ich müsste schmählich den Erstickungstod sterben. Du glaubst nicht, was er für Kraft in den Beinen hat."

„Ach ja? Du hast mich ausgelacht, als ich dich warnte, vorsichtig zu sein. Ich sagte dir doch, dass in ihm mehr steckt, als man  für möglich hält. Aber nun komm, wir wollen ihn über sein zukünftiges Schicksal aufklären."

„Nun gut. Lass uns mal sehen, was wir Schönes gefangen haben."

Legolas hörte jemanden das Zimmer betreten. Dann spürte er, wie sich die Fesseln lockerten. Er nahm sich vor, so überraschend wie möglich sein Gegenüber zu attackieren.

Doch als ihm schließlich der Sack vom Kopf gestülpt wurde, konnte er nur mehr überrascht und empört auf den Kontrahenten blicken.

Somit wären wir wieder am Ende eines Kapitels. Hat es euch gefallen? So hoffe ich doch! Also bis zum nächsten Mal. Tschüssili!


	13. Unverhofft kommt oft

Nach einer feucht fröhlichen Cocktailparty melde ich mich mit einem neuen Kap zurück. Eine Frage an alle Leser und FF-Schreiber: Hättet ihr Lust eure FF auf einer LotR-Fanpage zu veröffentlichen? Bitte mit mir oder mit Xena von nazgul-online.at.tf in Verbindung setzen!!

13. Kapitel Unverhofft kommt oft 

„Du!"

„Ja, ich! Na, überrascht mich zu sehen?"

Lachend schaute Aragorn in das empörte Gesicht seines Freundes. Dieser schien erst jetzt zu begreifen, wen er da vor sich hatte.

„Aber warum...?"

„Du willst wissen, warum ich dich hierher gebracht habe und das ganz gegen deinen Willen? In erster Linie darum, dir zu zeigen, dass du allein nicht allen Gefahren trotzen kannst und wie es scheint, braucht es zu deiner Überzeugung mehr als sanfte Reden. Ja, und zum anderen, um uns ein klein wenig für deinen unkameradschaftlichen Abgang zu entschädigen."

„Uns? Du meinst Gimli und Arwen sind auch hier? Und sie haben dich bei dieser Gaunerei unterstützt?"

„Nein und ja! Nicht beide sind bei mir, nur Gimli hat mich auf dieser Reise begleitet und ja, er hat sich mit größter Freude an der Vorbereitung dieser Mission beteiligt."

„Das kann ich mir denken!" Beinahe schmollend blickte Legolas zum Fenster hinaus. Er war wirklich erfreut, seine Freunde nun wieder bei sich zu wissen, doch nahm er ihnen den Scherz etwas übel.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Gimli spazierte herein. Ein interessantes Bild bot sich seinen Augen. Mitten im Raum stand ein einzelner Stuhl, auf dem ein etwas zerzaust wirkender Elb saß, der allerdings demonstrativ beim Fenster hinaus sah. Vor ihm stand der wichtigste Mann ganz Mittelerdes in einem abgetragenen Mantel und schaute lächelnd auf den Elben. Nun allerdings wandten sich beide Blicke in seine Richtung.

„Nun, Aragorn, Junge. Hast du unseren fahnenflüchtigen Freund bereits über seine Buße aufgeklärt?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Ich dachte mir, diese Aufgabe willst vielleicht du übernehmen?"

„Ja, weißt du, ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, wie hoch das Ausmaß seiner Strafe ausfallen wird. Wenn es dir recht ist, könnten wir unser über diesen Punkt noch einmal unterhalten?"

Legolas hat erst mit Staunen, dann mit wachsendem Zorn der Unterhaltung der Beiden gelauscht. Nun sprang er zornig von seinem Stuhl hoch. Mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen stellte er sich vor sie hin.

„Wisst ihr was? Es ist unsinnig, über meine Strafe oder Buße oder was auch immer zu reden, da ich nicht mehr da sein werde, um sie anzunehmen. Ich habe euch nicht gebeten mir zu folgen. Und nun lasst mich vorbei!"

Mit diesen Worten wollte er aus dem Zimmer stürmen, doch Aragorn bekam ihn gerade noch zu fassen.

„Halt! Bleib stehen! Nun ist genug mit den Hänseleien. Lasst uns doch wie vernünftige Leute miteinander reden. In Ordnung?"

Erst als die anderen zwei mit dem Kopf nickten um ihr Einverständnis zu bekunden, ließ Aragorn Legolas los. Er war auch der erste, der wieder sprach.

„Also, als Zeichen meines guten Willens beginne ich mit der Erklärung wie wir hierher gefunden haben. Dazu ist zu sagen, dass wir uns nicht die Mühe machten, alle Dörfer abzuklappern, die in der näheren Umgebung liegen. Wir fragten einfach bei Lady Kalia nach, ob sie sich noch erinnern könne, woher das junge Dienstmädchen stammte und schon hatten wir den Namen dieses Dorfes. Wir kamen hier also einen Tag vor dir an, da ich zuerst noch einige Sachen zu regeln hatte, bevor ich mich für einige Zeit selbst vom Königsberuf befreit habe. Arwen wird meine Aufgaben in der Zwischenzeit übernehmen. Aus diesem Grund ist sie auch mit den restlichen Männern nach Minas Tirith zurückgekehrt. Als wir hier ankamen, erfuhren wir, dass du, mein Freund, noch gar nicht hier warst, doch ein Dorfbewohner, der auch gestern hierher zurückkehrte, berichtete, dass er einen Elben im nächstgelegenen Dorf gesehen hätte. Wir vermuteten also, dass wir nicht mehr lange auf dich warten mussten und heckten dann unsere Überraschung für dich aus. Du warst doch überrascht, oder?"

„Allerdings! Es war die Überraschung meines Lebens. Ich sah bereits mein letztes Stündlein schlagen."

„Ah, da warst du nicht der einzige. Ich glaubte schon, ich würde mich von deinem Tritt nicht mehr erholen. Um ehrlich zu sein, schmerzt mich auch jetzt noch mein Kinn, von meinen Atembeschwerden ganz zu schweigen. Nun, ich für meinen Teil habe beschlossen, dass Gimli nächstes Mal die Aufgabe erhält, dich zu überwältigen."

Nun meldete sich auch der Zwerg zu Wort.

„He, he! Ich hoffe doch stark, dass es kein nächstes Mal mehr geben wird, oder?"

Erwartungsvoll blickte er auf Legolas. Dieser stieß einen Seufzer aus.

„Nun, da ihr mir gefolgt seid und anscheinend nicht davon abzubringen seid, mir zu helfen, werde ich euch wohl oder übel in die Geschichte einweihen. Aber vielleicht sollten wir uns ein gemütlicheres Plätzchen suchen, da es sicher einige Zeit dauern wird. Da fällt mir ein, wo sind wir überhaupt?"

Gerade als seine Freunde zu einer Erklärung ansetzten, wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Herein kam der Wirt Erian. Ein Schwert in der Hand stellte er sich vor Aragorn. Dieser konnte die Angst in den Augen des etwas untersetzten Mannes sehen, als dieser scheinbar fruchtlos zu reden begann.

„Ich befehle Euch den Herrn Elben freizulassen! Ich weiß, Ihr habt mich bezahlt, dass ich den Mund halte und das Zimmer bereitstelle. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass einem unschuldigen und freundlichen Elben unter meinem Dach ein Haar gekrümmt wird. Er kann nichts Böses verbrochen haben, und daher nehme ich an, mein Herr, dass Ihr es seid, der Übles im Schilde führt. Nun sagt, seid Ihr willens Herrn Grünblatt ziehen zu lassen, oder wollt Ihr mein Schwert zu spüren bekommen?"

Während dieser Rede hatte der Wirt unablässig mit dem Schwert vor Aragorns Nase herumgefuchtelt. Dieser hatte den Wirt und sein Schwert in der Zwischenzeit genauer betrachtet. Er hatte feststellen können, dass das Schwert nicht oft benutzt worden war, da es schon begann, Rost anzusetzen. Und die Art, wie der Wirt sein Schwert umklammert hielt, zeugte auch nicht gerade von großer Waffenfertigkeit.

„Hört mich an, Herr Wirt, bevor Ihr mich durchbohrt. Es ehrt Euch, dass Ihr Euch für einen Mann einsetzt, der Eurer Meinung nach zu Unrecht in eine verzwickte Situation gekommen ist, ohne dabei an Euch zu denken. Doch wisst, dass dieser Elb hier unser Freund ist und wir ihm nur – nun – einen kleinen Streich spielen wollten. Ihr könnt ihn ruhig selbst dazu befragen, doch wie Ihr seht, haben wir auch schon seine Fesseln gelöst. Solltet Ihr Euch dann von unserer guten Absicht überzeugt haben, würde ich Euch bitten uns eine kleine Mahlzeit in Eurer Gaststube vorzubereiten und solltet Ihr noch Zimmer frei haben, würden wir drei für mindestens eine Nacht belegen."

Die Augen des Wirtes waren vor Überraschung immer größer geworden. Doch bevor er auf Aragorns Bitten eingehen konnte, ließ sich Gimlis Stimme aus dem Hintergrund vernehmen.

„Zwei! Wir brauchen nur zwei Zimmer, Herr Wirt!"

Als ihn darauf alle verwundert anblickten, ergänzte er sogleich, warum nur zwei Zimmer benötigt wurden.

„Ich schlafe in einem Zimmer mit dem Elben! Er hat die ungute Eigenschaft klammheimlich zu verschwinden, wenn keiner ein Auge auf ihn hat. Doch ab dem heutigen Tag werde ich ihm diese Möglichkeit nicht mehr geben."

Mit diesen Worten stolzierte er bei der Tür hinaus. Die anderen folgten ihm, der Wirt blickte etwas ratlos, Aragorn sehr belustigt und Legolas dem Schicksal ergeben.

Alle drei ließen sich in der geräumigen Gaststube an einem der hinteren Tische nieder. Der Wirt brachte alsbald Getränke und nahm die Bestellung für die Speisen auf. Dann verschwand er in der Küche und machte sich schleunigst an die Vorbereitung.

Während sie auf das Essen warteten, musste Legolas seine Geschichte erzählen und erklären, wieso er alleine aufgebrochen war.

„Ja, und dann kam ich schließlich in dieses Dorf. Ihr könnt euch meine Freude nicht vorstellen, als ich endlich eine Spur des verschwundenen Mädchens fand...aber wie es scheint, war dies wohl eher Wunschvorstellung. Denn mit dieser erfundenen Ilora geht auch die Spur verlorenen", fügte er zum Schluss hinzu. Aragorn und Gimli sahen sich wissend an.

„Wer behauptet denn, dass Ilora nur eine Erfindung sei?"

Diese Feststellung Aragorns führte zu einem erfreuten Aufblicken Legolas'.

„Ihr meint also...?"

„Ja, es gibt sie wirklich und sie war tatsächlich eine Art Ziehmutter für Sarina. Unser lieber Verbündeter Erian schickte dich nur zur falschen Hütte."

„Das ist ja großartig. Habt ihr auch schon mit ihr gesprochen?"

„Nein, das konnten wir nicht. Wir wussten zwar, dass eine Beziehung zwischen deinem raschen Aufbruch und Sarina bestand, doch kannten wir die Hintergründe nicht. Es wäre also absolut unnütz gewesen, die alte Frau aufzusuchen."

„Gut, gut. Das ist also der nächste Punkt auf unserer Liste. Ich hoffe nur, sie weiß, wo ihre Ziehtochter zu finden ist. Ich muss wissen, wie und warum Askalon starb."

Nun meldete sich auch Gimli zu Wort.

„Legolas, ich hätte da eine Frage."

Auf den aufmunternden Blick seines Freundes hin, wagte der Zwerg die Frage, deren Antwort ihn seit Legolas' Geschichte interessierte, zu stellen.

„Elben sind doch unsterblich, oder? Warum sind deine Freunde dann beide tot?"

Ein Schatten des Schmerzes huschte über Legolas' Gesicht, als er an den Verlust zweier seiner besten Freunde erinnert wurde. Mit jeden Mal, da der Tod Askalons angesprochen wurde, mehrte sich die Trauer in seinem Herzen und wuchs der Wunsch den Tod zu rächen. Dennoch beantwortete er Gimlis Frage.

„Nun, Freund Gimli, um der Lösung etwas näher zu kommen, muss ich dir erst erklären, dass Unsterblichkeit nicht wirklich ewiges Leben bedeuten muss. So kann, wie du sicher weißt, ein Elb im Kampf fallen. Waffen jeglicher Art stellen also auch für das elbische Volk eine potenzielle Bedrohung dar. Nur sind wir gegen Krankheit und Alter gefeit, die sowohl die Menschen als auch die Zwergen bedrohen. Askalons Tod ist somit leicht erklärbar, da er mit einem Schwert oder einer Axt umgebracht wurde. Was nun das Verschwinden Arolans betrifft..."

Hier hielt der junge Elb kurz inne und es schien seinen Freunden, als würde er selbst nach einer Erklärung für die seltsamen Ereignisse suchen, die sein junges Leben verändert hatten. Die nächsten Sätze verrieten dann, dass ihre Vermutungen gar nicht so falsch gewesen waren.

„...so muss ich sagen, dass ich bis zum heutigen Tag nicht weiß, welche Ursachen dazu geführt haben. So weit ich weiß, wurde sein Körper nie gefunden, ganz davon abgesehen, dass er ein hervorragender Schwimmer war und nicht ertrinken konnte. Aber zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich meinen Vater nie zu fragen wagte, was seine Ermittlungen nun ergeben haben."

„Legolas, es war nicht dein Fehler. Du warst damals noch sehr jung. In Menschenjahren gerechnet, hättest du vielleicht das Alter eines jungen Erwachsenen, der gerade das Stadium des Kindes hinter sich lässt, gehabt."

„Das mag alles seine Richtigkeit haben, Aragorn, trotzdem war ich zu feige, um mich über das Wohl meiner Freunde zu erkundigen. Ja, zu feige! Und aus diesem Grund geschah etwas, dass in dieser Weise nicht hätte passieren dürfen: Ich vergaß sie und den Abschnitt meines Lebens, den sie mit ihrer Freundschaft bereichert haben. Und Freunde sollte man niemals vergessen, versteht ihr? Ich bin den beiden noch etwas schuldig und das Mindeste was ich tun kann ist den Tod Askalons zu rächen. Doch das kann ich nur, wenn ich den Mörder finde und Sarina ist bisher meine einzige Spur in diese Richtung."

Aragorn und Gimli hatten schweigend Legolas' Ausführungen gelauscht. Sie sahen den Schmerz über den Verlust und die Scham über sein Benehmen in seinen Augen, doch keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort. Sie wussten, dass Worte hier nicht halfen, sie würden den Elben nicht über seine Trauer hinweghelfen. Im Moment waren sie machtlos, doch gab es einen Weg, um den Schmerz zu lindern und der war, wie Legolas schon gesagt hatte, den Mörder zu überführen. Beide, Aragorn und Gimli, nahmen sich vor, ihr Möglichstes zu tun, um den Übeltäter zu entlarven und damit das Herz des elbischen Freundes zu erleichtern.

Der Wirt, der den drei Freunden das Essen brachte, unterbrach die eingetretene Stille.

„Nun, mein Herren, Euer Mahl. Ich hoffe sehr es mundet."

Legolas antwortete für alle drei.

„Habt Dank, Erian, nicht nur für Eure exzellente Verköstigung, sondern auch dafür, dass Ihr zu meiner Rettung geeilt seid. Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich Euch meinen Freund nennen dürfte."

Der Wirt, angesichts des Lobes und des Dankes einen Moment sprachlos, bekam einen roten Kopf.

„Die Freude wäre ganz auf meiner Seite, Herr Grünblatt. Doch bin ich sicher, dass das auch jeder andere getan hätte. Außerdem", fügte er dann hinzu, „hatte ich noch etwas gutzumachen, denn schließlich habe ich Euch auf den falschen Weg geschickt und muss dafür wohl meinerseits um Vergebung bitten."

„Euch sei alles verziehen. Doch bitte, nennt mich in Zukunft Legolas. Alle meine Freunde tun dies. Und Ihr habt mich mit meinen Freunden, die ich auf dem Weg verloren glaubte, wieder vereint."

Einige Worte stammelnd verließ der Wirt den Raum, doch die Freude und der Stolz über den neu gewonnenen Freund war ihm dennoch anzusehen. Gimli lachte laut heraus.

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du einen neuen Anhänger gewonnen" , sagte er an Legolas gewandt, „wenn der arme Wirt wüsste, mit welchem Elb er gerade Freundschaft geschlossen hat und wer sonst noch in seiner jämmerlichen Gaststube sitzt, würde er glatt in Ohnmacht fallen."

Aragorn, der den Wunsch des Zwerges, den Wirt die Identität des menschlichen Gastes zu verraten, nur um dessen Reaktion zu sehen, erriet, antwortete schnell.

„Ja, vielleicht würde er das. Aber wir werden es wohl nie erfahren, oder?", meinte er mit einem warnenden Blick zu Gimli, „Aber Freunde, ich muss euch sagen, es ist wirklich angenehm, wieder einmal unerkannt und ohne den ganzen Schnickschnack zu reisen. Lasst uns den Abend in geselliger Runde ausklingen lassen, ja?"

Damit waren alle einverstanden und der Wunsch des Königs wurde natürlich sofort von seinen treuen Untertanen erfüllt. Es wurde spät, bis sie schließlich ihre Zimmer aufsuchten. 

Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Liebe Yvonne, ich kann das total gut nachvollziehen, wie der Urlaub mit Bruder ist, bin auch in der ‚glücklichen' Lage einen solchen zu haben!! Bis bald,

Eskaria


	14. Ilora

Sorry, dass ihr so lange habt warten müssen, aber ich war leider nicht zu Hause! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!

14. Kapitel Ilora 

Am nächsten Morgen traf man sich verspätet zum Frühstück. Als Aragorn an den Tisch trat, an dem seine beiden Freunde schon speisten, bekam er die letzten Worte von Legolas mit.

„Nein, Gimli, ich scherze wirklich nicht. Du schnarchst wie ein kranker Esel. Ich habe mir schon überlegt, ob ich Aragorn um Asyl bitten sollte, doch wollte ich dir den morgendlichen Schreck ersparen, wenn du mich wieder nicht vorfindest."

So unauffällig wie möglich setzte sich Aragorn an den Tisch. Um nichts auf der Welt wollte er dieses Gespräch vermissen. Interessiert lauschte er, während er sich vom reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch bediente.

„Ach ja? Du beschwerst dich also über mein Schnarchen. Soll ich dir einmal etwas verraten? Ich kann gar nicht geschnarcht haben, denn ich habe die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugemacht. Wie soll man denn auch schlafen, wenn du dich andauernd von einer Seite auf die andere drehst? Jedes Mal hat das Bett geknarrt."

Legolas wollte gerade zu einer scharfen Antwort ansetzen, als sein Blick auf den lächelnden Aragorn fiel. Auch Gimli wurde jetzt auf seinen dazugekommenen Freund aufmerksam und auch das belustigte Grinsen entging ihm nicht. 

Wie aus einem Mund sagten Legolas und Gimli: "Hör auf so blöd zu grinsen!"

Daraufhin konnte Aragorn ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Angesichts seiner Heiterkeit konnten auch die anderen beiden nicht mehr an sich halten und fielen in das Gelächter mit ein. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, besprachen sie, was an diesem neuen Tag zu tun sei. Man einigte sich darauf, dass Legolas und Aragorn Ilora aufsuchen würden, während Gimli sich noch etwas unter den restlichen Dorfbewohnern umhören sollte. Als bald darauf brach man auf, nicht ohne den Wirt zu informieren, dass man zum Mittagessen wieder zurück zu sein gedachte.

Die Hütte der alten Ilora war zwar nicht so baufällig wie das Gebäude, in das Legolas am vergangenen Tag geschickt wurde, doch wollte er auch hier nicht unbedingt wohnen. Die Fenster waren winzig klein und vom vielen Staub schon fast blind. Die Tür stand halb offen und heraus wehte ein unangenehmer Geruch nach abgestandener Luft und faulen Essensresten. Zögerlich klopfte der Elb an die Tür. Als ein raues und unfreundliches „Ja?" zu hören war, betraten er und Aragorn langsam die Hütte. In dem dämmrigen Halbdunkel war kaum etwas zu erkennen. Nur sehr undeutlich erahnten sie eine in sich zusammengesunkene und in Decken gewickelte Person im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Erst als sie näher traten, sahen sie die alte Frau in einem klapprigen Schaukelstuhl vor dem Kamin sitzen. Diese blickte ihnen finster entgegen.

„Was wollt ihr in meiner Hütte?"

„Verzeiht, seid Ihr Frau Ilora?"

„Was geht euch das an? Was wollt ihr in meiner Hütte?"

„Wir suchen nach einem jungen Mädchen, das sich Sarina nennt. Kennt Ihr sie?"

In Erinnerung an das junge Mädchen, das sie wohl kennen musste, wurde der Blick der alten Frau ganz warm.

„Sarina? Ja, die kenne ich. Kommt ihr von ihr? Wo ist sie?"

„Nun, das wollten wir eigentlich von Euch wissen. Könnt Ihr uns denn nicht sagen, wo sie zu finden ist?"

„Hm, vielleicht könnte ich das. Was gebt ihr mir dafür?"

Hilfe suchend blickte Legolas zu Aragorn. Mit dieser Wendung der Dinge hatte er nicht gerechnet. Wer konnte auch schon ahnen, dass die Alte so zänkisch und habgierig war. Während Aragorn sie zu überzeugen versuchte, ihnen die benötigten Informationen ohne Gegenleistung zu geben, öffnete Legolas die Fensterläden. Der Gestank in diesem Zimmer war ja nicht auszuhalten. Als die frische Luft in den Raum strömte, nahm er einen tiefen Atemzug. Dann wandte er sich wieder Aragorn und der alten Frau zu und bemerkte den sehnsüchtigen Blick, den diese zum Fenster warf. Da kam ihm eine Idee.

„Verzeih, wenn ich dich unterbreche, Aragorn. Ilora, wollt Ihr uns nicht ein bisschen an die frische Luft begleiten? Wir könnten einen Spaziergang machen, den lauen Frühlingstag genießen und uns über Eure Bezahlung einigen?"

Fragend schaute Aragorn zu Legolas, doch dieser deutete ihm lediglich leise abzuwarten. Der sehnsüchtige Blick hatte sich während der Schilderung des Elben noch verstärkt, war dann aber auf einmal einem trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck gewichen.

„Kann nicht!", war die patzige Antwort und die einzige Reaktion.

„Nun, dann könnten wir uns doch auf die Bank vor Eurem Haus setzen, wir holen Euch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und Ihr erzählt uns alles über Sarina. Wie wär's?"

Aragorn verstand nichts mehr. Wieso bot sein Freund der alten Frau etwas zu essen an und dies vor ihrem Haus? War er nun völlig durchgedreht? Doch zu seiner Verwunderung stimmte die Alte nach kurzem Überlegen freudig zu. Er wurde dann beauftragt, Erian zu bitten einen Korb mit Brot und anderen Leckereien herzurichten, während Legolas die alte Frau aus dem Haus geleiten wollte.

Aragorn tat, wie ihm geheißen und als er mit dem Korb zurückkehrte, sah er schon von weitem die Beiden vor dem Haus sitzen. Legolas hatte Ilora mitsamt ihrem Schaukelstuhl ins Freie verfrachtet und erst beim Näher kommen wurde Aragorn klar, was der Elb schon lange durchschaut hatte.

Ilora hatte sich inzwischen von den zahlreichen Decken befreit und Aragorns Blick fiel auf ihre Beine. Kraftlos hingen sie herab! Die alte Frau konnte nicht gehen! Deshalb also die Unordentlichkeit ihrer Hütte und der Gestank nach verfaulten Resten. Ilora konnte sich nicht selbst versorgen, war auf das Mitleid und die Hilfe der restlichen Dorfbewohner angewiesen, doch diese mieden sie, wo sie konnten, da sie in ihr nur eine Hexe sahen.

Legolas hatte erkannt, dass etwas frische Luft und Unterhaltung wohl das schönste Geschenk an die alte Frau waren und tatsächlich schien sie im Gespräch mit dem Elben aufzublühen. Sie weigerte sich nicht länger Auskunft auf die vielen Fragen des Gastes zu geben und erheiterte den Besuch mit Anekdoten aus ihrem Leben.

Nur als Aragorn mit dem Korb ankam, machte sie eine kurze Pause in ihren Erzählungen, um die mitgebrachten Speisen hinunterzuschlingen. Es schien, als hätte sie schon lange nichts mehr gegessen. Nachdem sie sich gestärkt hatte und ein zufriedener Gesichtsausdruck sich zeigte, wagten die beiden Besucher sich wieder nach dem Mädchen Sarina zu erkundigen. Die alte Frau nickte traurig, so als würde sie sich an etwas erinnern, was sie lieber vergessen hätte.

„Sarina? Ja, die lebte bei mir. Ich war wie eine Mutter zu ihr und liebte sie wie meine Tochter. Sie war die einzige im Dorf, die sich um mich kümmerte und mich wie ein Mensch behandelte. Alle anderen taten, als wäre ich das Böse persönlich. Da ich uns nicht versorgen konnte, suchte sie sich eine Anstellung. Der Zufall wollte es, dass ein Posten im gräflichen Schloss freigeworden war und sie nahm an. Einige Monate ging alles gut und sie schwärmte von den netten Leuten, die sie im Schloss traf. Doch dann starb der alte Graf und ein uns unbekannter Lord bezog die Burg. Irgendetwas geschah, dass sie total veränderte. Ich glaube sie hatte sich verliebt, doch in wen, das sagte sie mir nie. Sie meinte nur einmal, dass sich in unserem Leben bald alles verändern würde, dass nicht mehr wir die Ausgestoßenen sein würden, denn durch ihn würde alles besser werden. Ich fragte sie, was den so Besonderes an diesem jungen Mann wäre, doch sie meinte nur, dass er so jung wie ich dachte gar nicht wäre. Da befürchte ich, dass sie sich in den neuen Lord verliebt hatte. Alles hätte dann einen Sinn ergeben. Er hatte wahrscheinlich, um sie an sich zu binden, versprochen, dass er sie zur Herrin des Schlosses machen würde und sie dann in Wohlstand leben würde. Doch sie meinte nur, dass ich mir da etwas einreden würde. Dann eines Tages kam sie mit verweinten Augen hier an. Ich erschrak und wollte von ihr wissen, was geschehen sei. Doch sie meinte nur, dass jetzt alles vorbei wäre, da sie ihnen auf die Schliche gekommen wäre. Wer sie denn sei, fragte ich Sarina, doch erhielt ich keine Antwort. Sie sah mich an, doch eigentlich sah sie durch mich hindurch. Dann meinte sie mit kalter, tonloser Stimme, dass nur wegen ihr jemand hätte sterben müssen. Mir schien als würde sie in diesem Moment einen verhängnisvollen Entschluss fassen. ‚ Ilora, es tut mir leid', sagte sie dann, ‚aber ich muss weg. Ich werde jemanden bezahlen, der sich um dich kümmert. Ich muss etwas erledigen, das habe ich versprochen. Sobald alles vorbei ist, komme ich zurück.' Ja und mit diesen Worten verließ sie mich. Sie sendet regelmäßig Geld an eine junge Frau, die gleich nebenan wohnt, doch diese kümmert sich nicht viel um mich. Sie kommt vielleicht einmal die Woche, stellt etwas Essen auf den Tisch und geht dann wieder. Von Sarina habe ich nichts mehr gehört."

Nachdenklich hatten Aragorn und Legolas der Geschichte der alten Frau gelauscht. Sie half ihnen nicht wirklich, das zu verstehen, was im Schloss vor einigen Jahren vorgefallen sein musste.

„Verzeiht, Ilora, könnt Ihr uns sagen, wann Sarina Euch verließ und wohin sie gegangen sein könnte?"

„Nun diesen Sommer jährt es sich zum fünften Mal. Was ihren Weg betrifft, weiß ich nur, dass sie sagte, sie müsse etwas suchen und dann murmelte sie noch etwas. Wartet! Sie sagte etwas davon, dass er nahe dran gewesen wäre es zu finden und sie würde nun seine Suche zu einem guten Ende bringen. Das hätte sie ihm versprochen, bevor er starb. Sie nannte auch den Namen dieses Mannes, er klang irgendwie eigenartig. Ich vermutete, dass er nicht aus dieser Gegend stammte."

„Sagte sie Askalon?"

„Ja, ja, so hieß er. Kanntet ihr ihn?"

„Hm, ja. Er war ein Gefährte meiner Jugendtage. Hat sie ihn sonst jemals erwähnt?"

„Nein, eigentlich nie. Nur an jenem letzten Tag, bevor sie aufbrach. Sie hat doch nichts Böses verbrochen, oder? Ihr gebt ihr doch nicht auch die Schuld am Tod dieses Askalons? Sie war immer ein braves Mädchen und hätte nie jemanden absichtlich wehgetan. Dieser Askalon muss sich zwischen sie und ihre große Liebe gestellt haben. Aber ich schwöre Euch, sie trägt keine Schuld. Ihr glaubt mir doch?"

„Wir werden Sarina selbst nach den Geschehnissen fragen, wenn wir sie gefunden haben. Bis dahin habt Dank für die Auskünfte. Wäre es Euch recht, wenn wir Euch wieder in Eure Hütte zurückbringen würden? Ich werde auch veranlassen, dass der Wirt dieses Gasthauses dort Euch eine anständige Mahlzeit zukommen lassen wird."

So brachten sie die alte Frau zurück in ihre Hütte und verließen sie dann. Die Sonne zeigte ihnen, dass die Mittagszeit bald erreicht sein würde. Sie machten sich auf den Rückweg zum Gasthaus. Auf dem Weg dorthin besprachen sie, wie der alten Frau zu helfen wäre. Beiden war der Gedanke zuwider, sie auf Gedeih und Verderb dieser jungen Nachbarin auszuliefern, die offenbar das Geld für andere Sachen auszugeben gedachte. Schließlich einigte man sich darauf, den Wirt zu bitten, ihre Pflege zu übernehmen. Das Geld, das Sarina regelmäßig schickte, wollte man natürlich auch ihm zukommen lassen.

Im Gasthaus trafen sie sich mit Gimli, der sich unter den Dorfbewohner umgehört hatte, jedoch nichts Neues in Erfahrung hatte bringen können.

„Manche munkeln, sie hätte sich in Warden verliebt und wäre dann von ihm verbannt worden. Ansonsten weiß man nichts von ihrem Verbleib."

„Ja, auch uns hat man so eine Geschichte erzählt. Was wohl dran sein mag?"

„Ich frage mich, was für ein Rolle Askalon gespielt haben mochte. Hatte er die verbotene Liebe entdeckt und musste deshalb sterben?"

„Es wäre eine mögliche Erklärung, aber wenn wir es genauer wissen wollen, bleibt uns wohl nur eines übrig."

Gimli sprach das aus, was Aragorn angedeutet hatte.

„Du meinst wir kehren ins Schloss zurück und fragen Lord Warden selbst?"

„Genau!"


	15. Rückkehr ins Schloss

15. Kapitel Rückkehr ins Schloss 

Es bedurfte noch einiger Stunden bis sie aufbrechen konnten. Legolas konnte den Wirt überzeugen, sich Iloras anzunehmen und ihr jeden Tag zwei Mahlzeiten vorbeizubringen.

Dann verabschiedeten sich die drei Freunde von Erian und mussten versprechen bald wieder vorbeizukommen. Zu dieser Zeit ahnten sie noch nicht, dass sie noch viele andere Orte besuchen würden, ehe wie wieder in dieses Dorf zurückkehrten.

Gemächlich ritten sie dann zurück zum gräflichen Schloss. Sie hatten ungefähr dreißig Meilen vor sich, hatten aber keinen Grund zur Eile. 

Inzwischen unterhielt man sich mal über dies und mal über jenes. So verging die Zeit rasch und als die Sonne gerade hinter einem Berggipfel verschwand und die Welt in Schatten hüllte, erreichten sie das Tor des Schlosses. Auch dieses Mal wurde ihnen nur sehr widerwillig Einlass gewährt. Als der Lord seine Besucher erkannte, malte sich Überraschung auf seinen Zügen ab. Verwirrt schaute er von einem zum andern, bis sein Blick schließlich an Legolas hängen blieb. Lange schauten sie sich an, versuchten abzuschätzen, wie viel der andere wusste, und was er verheimlichte. Legolas wusste, dass der Lord etwas vor ihnen verbarg und Warden wiederum wusste oder ahnte wenigstens, dass der Elb vor ihm Verdacht geschöpft hatte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und ein stummes Duell entspann sich zwischen den beiden. Sieger war derjenige, der dem Blick des anderen nicht ausweichen würde. Legolas legte alle Wut und alle Verachtung, die sich in den letzten Tagen in ihm angesammelt hatte, in diesen Blick. Der Lord war es schließlich, der angesichts der kalten Entschlossenheit, die er im Gesicht seines Gegenübers lesen konnte, beschämt den Blick abwandte. Um seine schmähliche Niederlage zu verbergen, wandte er sich sodann gleich Aragorn zu.

„Aragorn! Du bist zurück? Was ist geschehen?"

Aragorn bedachte seinen Freund mit einem nachdenklichen, abschätzenden Blick.

„Das, Warden, hätten wir gern von dir erfahren!"

„Nein, ich habe nichts mit der Sache zu tun. Ich fürchte, du und dein argwöhnischer Freund seid umsonst umgekehrt."

Seit geraumer Zeit saß Warden nun bereits mit Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Doch noch immer waren sie der Lösung des Problems nicht näher gekommen. Der Lord weigerte sich vehement zu dem Mordfall von vor fünf Jahren Stellung zu nehmen. Er gab an, sich nicht einmal an dieses Mädchen erinnern zu können, geschweige denn eine Liebesaffäre mit ihr gehabt zu haben.

„Böse Zungen, die mich und meine Gemahlin nicht glücklich sehen können, behaupten dies. Und dein elbischer Freund, auf den du ja so stolz bist, hat mir von Anfang an nicht getraut. Ja, er hat mich unter meinem eigenen Dach beleidigt. Gar nicht davon zu reden, dass er mich bei besagtem Abendessen vor allen meinen Untertanen blamiert hat. Und du, Aragorn, glaubst ihm mehr als mir?"

Nur wurde es Legolas doch zu viel. Bisher war er schweigend auf einem bequemen Sessel gesessen und hatte dem Gespräch zwischen Aragorn und Warden gelauscht. Er hatte sich geduldig alle Beleidigungen, die der Lord ihm durch die Blume oder direkt zukommen ließ, hingenommen. Doch würde er es nicht soweit kommen lassen, dass sich Warden zwischen ihn und Aragorn stellte. Mit kühler und klarer Stimme unterbrach er das Streitgespräch der Beiden.

„Ich hätte dann nur eine Frage, Lord Warden", sagte er, wobei er das „Lord" besonders betonte, „Ich hatte ja während meinem unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt in einem anderen Zimmer des Schlosses genug Gelegenheit, die Gedanken schweifen zu lassen. Und plötzlich fiel mir etwas zu Eurer Geschichte ein. Könntet Ihr mir vielleicht verraten, woher die angebliche Leibgarde so genau über unseren Reiseplan Bescheid wusste, wenn sie nicht zum Schloss gehörte?"

Diesmal zeichnete sich ehrliche Überraschung auf dem Gesicht des Lords ab.

„Nun...äh...ja...", stammelte er, „das kann ich Euch nicht beantworten. Möglicherweise hat ein Lieferant von Eurer Ankunft erfahren und die Gauner haben ihn belauscht, als er auf seinem Rückweg durch den Wald darüber sprach?"

Diese Erklärung klang selbst in den Ohren des Lords alles andere als glaubwürdig. Doch Legolas, in dem sich Zorn und Wut angestaut hatten, hatte kein Erbarmen mit dem offensichtlich aus der Fassung geratenen Lord.

„Ich bitte Euch, für wen haltet Ihr uns. Wir sind keine kleinen Kinder, die auf Eure Märchen hereinfallen. Ihr verheimlicht uns doch etwas. Ich spürte dies bereits, als ich Euer Schloss betrat. Ich für meinen Teil fühle mich kein bisschen schuldig, dass ich Euch nicht mein vollstes Vertrauen geschenkt habe. Denn seid ehrlich, würdet Ihr einem Mann vertrauen, der Euch mit Abscheu anblickt? Ich glaube kaum. Und nun, beendet Eure Maskerade und erzählt uns endlich die Wahrheit!"

Erstaunt hatten alle Legolas Vorwürfen gelauscht. Nun schauten sie Warden erwartungsvoll an. Was würde er wohl tun? Nachdem Legolas so offen seine Karten auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, blieb dem Lord doch wohl nichts anderes übrig, als endlich die tatsächlichen Geschehnisse zu erzählen, wollte er nicht seine Würde als Lord und Mann gänzlich verlieren.

„Ihr beleidigt mich schon wieder, Herr Elb. Und wenn das der einzige Grund war, weswegen Ihr hierher zurückgekehrt seit, so würde ich Euch nun bitten, mein Haus wieder zu verlassen."

Nun war es wieder Aragorn, der das Wort ergriff.

„Mein Freund, ich bitte dich um Verzeihung. Natürlich sind wir nicht deswegen gekommen. Wir wollten dich fragen, ob du irgendwo noch die Hinterlassenschaften des toten Elben aufbewahrst und wir sie uns einmal kurz ansehen dürften?"

Überrascht schauten Legolas und Gimli auf. Von diesem Punkt hatten sie gar nie gesprochen. Doch Aragorn hatte damit, ganz König, die Situation gerettet und zudem die Tür zu möglichen weiteren Hinweisen aufgemacht.

„Ja, sie befinden sich noch hier im Schloss. Niemand hat jemals Anspruch darauf erhoben. Ihr könnt sie gern mitnehmen, ich habe keine Verwendung dafür."

Aragorn schickte Legolas und Gimli nun mit einem Pagen, um die Sachen des toten Elben zu holen, während er noch einmal mit seinem Freund sprechen wollte.

„Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass er sich immer noch weigert, uns die Wahrheit zu erzählen", sagte Gimli zu Legolas. Dieser sah nachdenklich vor sich hin, während sie dem Pagen durch unzählige Gänge folgten. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er Gimli antwortete.

„Ja, es ist seltsam. Doch muss sein Geheimnis so schrecklich sein, dass er lieber die Freundschaft des Königs verliert, als es zu lüften. Oft muss man zwischen zwei Dingen wählen, die für einen selbst von großer Bedeutung sind, sich jedoch nicht vereinigen lassen. Für die Außenstehenden ist das oftmals unverständlich."

„Du sprichst jetzt aus eigener Erfahrung, wie? War es denn bei dir so ähnlich, als du uns vor einigen Tagen Hals über Kopf verlassen hast?"

Wieder dauerte es einige Sekunden, bis Gimli eine Antwort erhielt. Während dieser Zeitspanne schaute er Legolas erwartungsvoll an, doch dieser schien wie in einem Traum gefangen, ganz so als hinge er längst vergessen geglaubten Erinnerungen nach, unfähig seinen Freund neben sich wahrzunehmen. Doch plötzlich erwachte er, blickte Gimli an und ein seltsames Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinen Lippen.

„Ja, auch bei mir war es so. Doch ich hatte Freunde, die nicht zuließen, dass ich sie ausschloss. Und nun bin ich froh, euch an meiner Seite zu wissen. Es wird sich zeigen, ob auch Lord Warden Freunde besitzt, die ihm treu zur Seite stehen, auch wenn er sich ihnen gegenüber unaufrichtig verhält."

Inzwischen waren sie vor einer Tür angelangt. Der Page schob einen Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte diesen dann. Schwerfällig öffnete sich die Tür und sie traten in einen schattigen Raum, der wohl als Abstellkammer diente. Gerümpel aus längst vergangenen Tagen fand ich dort. Ein ausrangierter Tisch stand direkt neben jahrhundertealten Rüstungen. Zielsicher suchte sich der Page einen Weg durch das Durcheinander und kramte dann aus dem hintersten Winkel eine Tasche und einige Kleidungsstücke hervor. Damit trat er dann vor Legolas und reichte ihm das Gefundene.

„Das ist alles, Herr. Mehr hatte der Gast nicht dabei."

„Habt Dank für Euer Bemühen."

Sodann machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Sie hatten vereinbart, im Stall bei den Pferden auf Aragorn zu warten. Dort setzten sie sich hin, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr Freund ankam. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnten sie entnehmen, dass er keine Fortschritte gemachte hatte.

„Weigert sich wohl immer noch, seine Sicht der Dinge darzustellen, wie?", grummelte Gimli.

„Ja, leider. Nach Legolas verbaler Attacke leider noch mehr als zuvor. Nein, sag nichts, mein Freund", fügte er hinzu, als er sah, dass Legolas sein Handeln verteidigen wollte, „du hast völlig richtig getan. Hättest du nicht eingegriffen, so hätte ich seine Anschuldigungen zurück gewiesen. Doch es scheint, als würden wir hier nicht mehr länger willkommen sein. Lasst uns in das Dorf zurückkehren und dort herausfinden, ob uns die Hinterlassenschaften des toten Elben weiterführen."

Aragorn und Gimli sattelten ihre Pferde und alle drei wollten gerade aufbrechen, als ein Page in den Stall kam. Er richtete das Wort an Aragorn.

„Herr Aragorn, Lady Kalia würde gern noch ein Wort an Euch richten. Sie wartet an der Eingangstür und würde Euch bitten, Euch zu ihr zu gesellen. Es wird nicht lange dauern."

Überrascht schaute Aragorn zu seinen Reisegefährten, doch auch die zuckten nur die Schultern. Er drückte Legolas die Zügel Roheryns in die Hand und folgte dem Pagen. Auch Legolas und Gimli verließen mit den Pferden den Stall und warteten dort auf ihren Freund. Von weitem sahen sie ihn mit Lady Kalia ins Gespräch vertieft.

„Die Lady zeigt sich nicht oft, oder?", fragte Legolas seinen Freund Gimli.

„Nein, aber von Arwen weiß ich, dass sie wohl meist mit dem Personal beschäftigt ist."

Mit Unverständnis schaute Legolas auf seinen Freund, doch dieser zwinkerte nur neckisch und ließ den Elben im Ungewissen. Gimli hatte vom Lieblingsgesprächsthema der Lady bei dem missglückten Abendessen erfahren, an dem Legolas nicht oder nur sehr spät teilgenommen hatte. Der Zwerg hatte nicht vor, seinem Freund davon zu erzählen. Sollte er doch rätseln, was es mit dem Personal auf sich hatte. Gimli genoss seine kleine Rache sichtlich.

Legolas bemerkte sehr wohl, dass Gimli absichtlich nichts Näheres über seine seltsame Bemerkung äußerte, wollte ihm aber auch nicht die Freude machen und nachfragen. So blieben sie stumm nebeneinander stehen und schauten Aragorn, der sein Gespräch inzwischen beendet hatte, erwartungsvoll entgegen.

„Ihr werdet es nicht glauben. Warden ist bereit, über die Geschehnisse vor fünf Jahren zu sprechen", ließ er seine Freunde schon von weitem wissen.

„Warum sein plötzlicher Wandel?", fragte Legolas überrascht und erfreut.

„Lady Kalia hat mit ihm gesprochen. Sie hat von unserer Ankunft erfahren, uns jedoch nicht mehr bei ihm angetroffen. Als sie dann von ihm wissen wollte, was unser Begehr gewesen sei, erzählte er ihr davon. Sie konnte ihn dann überzeigen, dass es besser wäre, den Mantel des Schweigens zu lüften, als eine Freundschaft, die schon jahrelangen Bestand hat, zu brechen. Er zeigt sich nun bereit, mit mir darüber zu sprechen. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört", fügte er hinzu, als er die verständnislosen Gesichter seiner Freunde sah, „Er will nur mit mir darüber reden. Legolas, dich will er nicht dabei haben, weil zwischen euch schon zuviel vorgefallen ist, als dass er in deiner Anwesenheit darüber sprechen könnte. Er weiß, dass er dir in vielen Dingen Unrecht getan hat, und hofft, dass du es als Entschädigung ansiehst, wenn er einen Teil des Geheimnissen um den Tod deines Freundes preisgibt."

„Nun, es stört mich nicht, wenn er nur zu dir spricht. Doch was sollen wir in der Zwischenzeit tun?"

„Lady Kalia hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass ein großzügiges Mahl für uns bereitgestellt wurde. Ihr könnt im Speisesaal auf mich warten. Des Weiteren würde sie sich freuen, wenn wir die Nacht im Schloss verbrächten. Doch darüber unterhalten wir uns später."

So vereinbarten sie, dass Gimli und Legolas im Speisesaal auf Aragorn warten und sie sich dann über ihr weiteres Vorgehen einigen würden.


	16. Enthüllungen

16. Kapitel Enthüllungen 

Tatsächlich fanden sie im Speisesaal eine reich gedeckte Tafel vor. Sie bemerkten gerade noch, dass Lady Kalia bei ihrem Eintreten den Raum bei der Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes zu verlassen gedachte. Als sie jedoch bemerkte, dass ihre Gäste schon anwesend waren, blieb sie kurz stehen und nickte ihnen freundlich zu. Sie sagte noch etwas zu dem Dienstmädchen, das neben ihr stand und verschwand dann. Der Blick des Mädchens traf den Zwerg und den Elben und leuchtet interessiert auf. Dann näherte sie sich langsam. Ihr Blick suchte ständig das Gesicht Legolas'.

„Willkommen auf Schloss Inaró, meine Herren. Darf ich mich vorstellen, mein Name ist Chari und Lady Kalia hat mich beauftragt alle Eure Wünsche zu erfüllen."

Und mit einem unmissverständlichen Blick auf Legolas fügte sie hinzu: „Alle Eure Wünsche, versteht Ihr?"

Gimli konnte ein verächtliches Schnauben nicht unterdrücken, doch das Mädchen war so in die Betrachtung des Elben vertieft, dass sie dem Zwerg an seiner Seite überhaupt keine Beachtung schenkte. Legolas wiederum schien sich sehr unwohl in dieser Situation zu fühlen. Gimli beschloss ihm zu helfen.

„Verzeiht Chari, wir waren hier bereits einige Tage zu Gast, doch hatten wir noch nicht das Vergnügen Euch kennen zu lernen. Sagt, seid ihr neu?"

Enttäuscht, dass der Zwerg sie unterbrach, wandte sie sich ihm zu.

„Wie meint Ihr? Oh, nein, ich bin schon länger im Dienst Lady Kalias. Die letzten Tage war ich nur anderweitig beschäftigt. Doch nun stehe ich den Gästen wieder voll zur Verfügung. Besonders Euch!"

Wieder traf ihr Blick auf Legolas. Dieser schaute Hilfe suchend zu Gimli. Als keine Unterstützung seitens des Zwerges kam, wandte er sich widerwillig seiner Bewunderin zu.

„Nun, Chari...äh...ich glaube wir bedürfen Eurer Dienste momentan nicht. Ich bin sicher, Lady Kalia hat noch zahlreiche andere Aufgaben für Euch, ja?" Hoffnungsvoll schaute er sie bei diesem letzen Satz an. Doch das Mädchen schien nicht verstehen zu wollen.

„Ah, Ihr wollt, dass ich meine Pflichten jetzt gleich erledige, damit ich später für Euch Zeit habe, oder? Kein Problem. Wenn Ihr mich dann entschuldigen wollt?"

Sie vollführte noch einen Knicks, beugte ihren Oberkörper dabei soweit vor, dass sich Legolas ihrer weiblichen Reize bewusst werden sollte. Dann verschwand auch sie durch die Tür, die Lady Kalia genommen hatte. Legolas stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus. Gimli konnte ein leises Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Sie hat Gefallen an dir gefunden, Junge!"

„Ich fürchte auch. Gimli, mein Freund, darf ich dich um etwas bitten?"

„Ja, natürlich, was ist es? Willst du, dass ich heute Nacht an deiner Tür Schmiere stehe, damit euch keiner überrascht?"

„Ganz im Gegenteil! Wärst du so gütig und würdest ein Zimmer mit mir teilen? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich einen Beschützer gebrauchen könnte. Ich beklage mich auch nie wieder darüber, dass du schnarchst und werde mich nach Möglichkeit bemühen, keinen Lärm zu verursachen."

Aus dem leisen Lachen wurde nun ein lautes Gelächter.

„Ach, das ist zu komisch. Der tapfere und mutige Legolas fürchtet sich vor einer Frau. Dass ich das noch erleben darf. Köstlich."

Als er aber das beleidigte und empörte Gesicht seines Freundes sah, wurde er wieder ernst.

„Natürlich teilen wir uns ein Zimmer, was hast du denn gedacht? Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich dich nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen werde."

Damit marschierte er Richtung Tafel, doch Legolas konnte genau hören, wie er auf den Weg dahin leise lachte. Der Elb verdrehte die Augen angesichts der unangebrachten Heiterkeit seines Freundes und folgte ihm dann kopfschüttelnd.

Aragorn saß inzwischen wieder vor seinem Freund Warden. Dieser stand beim entzündeten Kamin und starrte nachdenklich in die Flammen. Dann wandte er sich entschlossen seinem Besuch zu.

„Nun gut. Ich habe mich breitschlagen lassen, dir die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen und das will ich nun auch tun. Am Beginn will ich aber vorausschicken, dass ich nichts mit dem Tod dieses verfluchten Elben zu tun habe. Ich habe mir oft gewünscht, dass er tot oder wenigstens verschwunden wäre, aber du musst mir glauben, dass ich ansonsten absolut unschuldig bin. Nein warte, unterbrich mich nicht", sagte er hastig, als er sah, dass Aragorn etwas fragen wollte.

„Lass mich einfach erzählen. Du wirst bald verstehen, warum ich ihn gehasst habe und seinen Tod wollte. Weißt du, Aragorn mein Freund, ich liebe meine Frau. Ich liebe sie mehr, als ich sonst jemanden in dieser Welt liebe. Du verstehst das sicher, denn ich glaube festgestellt zu haben, dass auch du deine Frau innig liebst. Aber zurück zu Kalia. Ich lernte sie vor gut acht Jahren kennen und wir heirateten bald darauf. Sie war so wunderschön und das ist sie immer noch, findest du nicht?", fragte er sodann Aragorn, ohne aber dessen zustimmendes Nicken zu bemerken.

„Sie glaubt mir nicht, wenn ich ihr sagen, dass sie noch schöner ist als früher. Aber ich schweife ab. In unserer Liebe vereint, beschlossen wir vor gut 6 Jahren uns einen festen Wohnsitz zu suchen. Der Zufall wollte es, dass dieses Schloss zum Verkauf stand und wir erwarben es. Wir waren glücklich, ja wahrhaftig. Doch ein halbes Jahr später kam dieser...dieser..."

Ihm schien kein passendes Schimpfwort einzufallen und das nächste seiner Worte klang wie eine Beleidigung.

„...dieser Elb. Er bat um ein paar Tage Obdach und ich dachte mir nichts und gewährte es. Ah, wenn ich es damals schon gewusste hätte. Er verdrehte meiner Kalia den Kopf. Sie hatte nur noch Augen für ihn. Am Anfang dachte ich noch, es wäre Aufmerksamkeit gegenüber meinem Gast und ermunterte sie, weiterhin freundlich zu ihm zu sein. Doch bald merkte ich, dass auch die Dienstboten bereits hinter meinem Rücken über die Affäre meiner Frau kicherten. Ich stellte sie zur Rede, doch sie stritt alles ab. Das vergrößerte meine Wut und meinen Hass noch. Doch ich war machtlos. Ich erwischte sie nie in einer verfänglichen Situation und so war es mir unmöglich, dem nun unwillkommenen Gast die Tür zu weisen. Ich hasste ihn aufs Tiefste. Und auch Kalia begann ich zu hassen, wegen ihres Verrats, wegen ihrer Unaufrichtigkeit. Und für diese Tatsache hasste ich den Elben noch mehr. Wegen ihm war die unendliche Liebe für meine Frau in Hass umgeschlagen. Er hatte mir das Wichtigste in meinem Leben geraubt. Ich überlegte verzweifelt, wie ich ihn loswerden konnte, ohne dass ich mit ihm auch meine geliebte Kalia verlor. Doch nichts wollte mir einfallen."

Er unterbrach seine Erzählung für einen Moment. Absolute Stille herrschte im Raum, nur unterbrochen durch das zeitweilige Knacken des Feuers. Wardens Schmerz lebte wieder auf und Aragorn konnte den Kummer und die Verzweiflung in den Augen seines Freundes sehen. Dann plötzlich fuhr Warden fort.

„Ich weiß, was du nun denkst. ‚Und dieser Idiot will mir immer noch einreden, dass er nichts mit dem Tod des Elben zu tun hat?' Das fragst du dich doch sicher jetzt. Und ich weiß, dass ich allen Grund dazu gehabt hätte, ihm den Garaus zu machen. Doch ich hoffe, dass du mir glaubst, wenn ich dir aufrichtig versichere, dass ich unschuldig bin. Aber ich werde weiter erzählen. Eines Tages, gut ein halbes Jahr nach seinem Auftauchen, war der Elb spurlos verschwunden. Ich hoffe schon, er hätte heimlich das Schloss verlassen, obwohl es mir seltsam erschien, dass er alle seine Habseligkeiten zurückgelassen hatte. Doch darüber wollte ich nicht nachdenken. Ich wollte das wieder gewonnene Leben mit meiner Frau genießen. Ich vermutete, dass sie traurig wäre über das Verschwinden ihres Liebhabers, aber nichts dergleichen. Sie versicherte mir immer wieder, dass er nur ein Gast gewesen wäre und tatsächlich glaubte ich hier. Ich war bereit zu akzeptieren, dass ich mir alles nur eingeredet hatte, aus Angst und Eifersucht. Ein paar Tage ging auch alles gut, doch dann wurde die Leiche des Elben im Wald entdeckt. Erst dachte ich mir nichts dabei. Ich vermutete, dass er nach dem Verlassen des Schlosses auf Plünderer gestoßen war und diese ihn umgebracht hatten. Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, ich war über seinen Tod nicht traurig. Es hat mich aber auch nicht gefreut, wie du dir jetzt vielleicht denkst. Ich informierte auch Kalia über das Ableben unseres ehemaligen Gastes, da es ja auch ihr Gast gewesen war. Doch was musste ich feststellen? Die Untreue brach in hysterische Schluchzer aus und war kaum mehr zu halten. Sie bestand darauf, den Leichnam zu sehen und als er vor ihren Füssen lag, warf sie sich auf ihn. ‚Meine Rettung! Mein Lichtblick!', rief sie die ganze Zeit, ‚Jetzt ist alles aus!' Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Doch schließlich kam sie über seinen Tod hinweg und wir fanden erneut zueinander. Sie bat mich, ihr zu verzeihen und ich tat es von Herzen gern. Fünf lange Jahre ging dann alles gut – bis zu dem Tag, an dem du mit deinen Freunden hier ankamst. Ich sah den Elben in deiner Begleitung und glaubte ER sei wieder zurückgekehrt. Der ganze Groll und Hass kam wieder in mir hoch, denn sie schauen sich sehr ähnlich. Es stimmt, ich war nicht ganz unvoreingenommen ihm gegenüber und wo ich konnte, verhinderte ich ein Zusammentreffen von ihm und meiner Frau. Deshalb nahm sie auch an jenem ersten Abend nicht am gemeinsamen Abendessen teil. Ich bat sie aus Liebe zu mir fern zu bleiben und sie tat es. Da war ich etwas beruhigt. Doch immer wieder wurde ich an jene längst vergangenen Geschehnisse erinnert und alles schien sich zu wiederholen. Dein Freund verschwand, genau wie Er damals. Eifersüchtig verfolgte ich alle Schritte meiner Frau, doch sie schien nicht erpicht darauf zu sein, den Elben kennen zu lernen. Und nur aus diesem Grund bin ich heute bereit, dir meine Geschichte zu erzählen. Nur weil ich weiß, dass meine Frau mir treu ist und mich liebt."

Erschöpft hielt er inne. Innerlich hatte er alles wieder erlebt und das hatte ihm viel Kraft geraubt. Aragorn wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, auch damit, dass sein Freund ein Mörder wäre. Aber dass sich solch eine persönliche Tragödie offenbaren würde, hätte er nie für möglich gehalten. Er verstand nun, warum Warden Legolas so abweisend gegenübergetreten war, auch wenn er es immer noch nicht gut hieß.

„Warden, mein Freund. Hab Dank, dass du dich mir offenbart hast. Ich verstehe deine Gefühle und ich bin sicher auch Legolas wird es verstehen. Doch ich muss dich mit noch einer Frage belästigen. Ich hoffe, du bist bereit mir auch darauf noch eine Antwort zu geben. Was für eine Rolle spielte Sarina?"

„Ach du meinst das junge Dienstmädchen. Nun, sie war meine Stütze in der Not. Ich hatte keine Affäre mit ihr, wie mir oft nachgesagt wurde, nein. Doch zu dieser Zeit, als meine Frau mit diesem Elben...nun, Sarina hörte mir immer geduldig zu. Sie hatte einfach Zeit für mich. Sie versuchte mich auch immer wieder davon zu überzeugen, dass zwischen dem Elben und meiner Frau nichts wäre. Doch nach der Versöhnung mit meiner Frau, verlangte Kalia, dass ich Sarina aus dem Dienst entlasse. Ich weiß nicht, war sie nun ihrerseits eifersüchtig, auf jeden Fall stellte sie diese Bedingung. Ich weigerte mich erst, denn was wäre das für ein Dank, wenn man für seine Fürsorge entlassen wird. Doch eines Abends erzählte ich Sarina von der seltsamen Bedingung und sie erklärte sich von sich aus bereit, das Schloss zu verlassen. Ich glaubte zuerst, sie wolle ein Opfer bringen, doch sie meinte nur, sie wolle einmal etwas Neues kennen lernen. So ließ ich sie ziehen, erzählte Kalia aber nichts davon. Sie sollte nicht wissen, dass das Mädchen uns zuliebe das Schloss verlassen hat. Sie glaubt jetzt, Sarina wäre verschwunden."

„Aber du hast dieser Sarina nie Versprechungen gemacht?"

„Versprechungen welcher Art?"

„Dass du sie liebst und sie zu dir aufs Schloss nehmen würdest, vielleicht?"

„Nein, niemals. Zumindest weiß ich nichts davon. Doch wie du dir denken kannst, war zu dieser Zeit der Alkohol einer meiner besten Freunde und oft weiß ein Mann am nächsten Tag nicht mehr, was er vorderntags von sich gegeben hat. Doch muss das auch Sarina klar gewesen sein."

Aragorn hatte genug gehört. Er bedankte sich nochmals bei Warden für dessen Aufklärung und wollte das Zimmer verlassen. Doch Warden hielt ihn noch einmal zurück.

„Aragorn, es wäre mir lieb, wenn du Prinz Legolas meine aufrichtigste Entschuldigung für mein unmögliches Benehmen überbringst. Wenn es auch beliebt, würde ich mich freuen, euch noch eine Nacht oder auch zwei oder drei auf Inaró willkommen zu heißen."

„Ich danke dir und bin sicher, dass meine Freunde dein Angebot gern akzeptieren werden."

Man verabredete sich für ein gemeinsames Abendessen und Aragorn verließ das Zimmer. Im Speisesaal stieß er auf Legolas und Gimli. Der eine saß mit hängendem Kopf da, während der andere sich über irgendetwas köstlich amüsierte.

„Nun, Gimli, was erheitert dich so?", fragte er ohne Argwohn.

Auf diese unschuldige Frage bekam er die Geschichte vom Dienstmädchen Chari zu hören, wobei auch er sich ein Lachen nicht verbeißen konnte. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, bat Aragorn zwei Zimmer herrichten zu lassen. Eines für ihn und eines für Legolas und Gimli. Schließlich könne man den Elben ja nicht ohne ausreichenden Schutz einquartieren.


	17. Der wahre Feind?

17. Kapitel Der wahre Feind? 

„Hast du etwas Neues erfahren?", fragte Legolas seinen königlichen Freund interessiert. Endlich war am Tisch wieder Ruhe eingekehrt.

Aragorn erzählte seinen Freunden von Wardens Erlebnissen in der Vergangenheit. Als er am Ende angekommen war, blickten die anderen beiden wortlos zu Boden. Auch sie waren entsetzt darüber, was sich in diesem Schloss in der Vergangenheit abgespielt hatte. Zum Schluss übermittelte Aragorn Legolas Wardens Entschuldigung. Dieser schaute bedrückt. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass sein Freund Askalon solchen Ärger in das Schloss gebracht hatte.

„Bestell Warden, dass ich seine Entschuldigung von Herzen annehme und für Askalons Benehmen gleichfalls um Verzeihung ersuche. Auch, wenn das den Schmerz nicht mehr ungeschehen macht", fügte er nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu.

Später bezogen sie ihre Zimmer. Sie bewohnten diesmal einen anderen Flügel des Schlosses, aber ihre Räume lagen dich beisammen. Legolas hatte Askalons persönliche Dinge an sich genommen und verstaute sie nun in der Kommode ihres Zimmers. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie eines Versteckes bedurften, denn wenn jemand, der sich hier im Schloss befand, in ihren Besitz gelangen hätte wollen, wäre dies in der alten Rumpelkammer viel einfacher gewesen. Dann schaute er sich im Zimmer um. Der Raum war großzügig bemessen. Jeweils links und rechts der Tür fand sich ein Bett für eine Person, überzogen mit den teuersten Stoffen. Gimli hatte es sich bereits auf einem der Betten gemütlich gemacht. Zufrieden schaute er zu seinem Freund.

„Ja, ich glaube hier kann ich es eine Nacht oder zwei aushalten. Nicht zu vergleichen mit der Flohfalle in dem Gasthaus."

Legolas antwortete nicht, sondern dachte immer noch an das seltsame Benehmen seines toten Freundes. War er wirklich in die Lady verliebt gewesen?

Doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und beschloss die vergangenen Taten für diesen Tag ruhen zu lassen und die Gegenwart seiner Freunde zu genießen.

„Was glaubst du, wie lange will Aragorn hier auf Inaró bleiben?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber sicher nur ein, zwei Tage. Bin gespannt, wie wir dann weiter vorgehen."

„Das können wir wohl erst sagen, wenn wir Askalons Hinterlassenschaft durchstöbert haben. Doch vergessen wir das für heute. Lass uns etwas ausruhen, damit wir für heute Abend fit sind."

„Ja, du hast Recht."

Und so verbrachten sie die verbleibenden Stunden bis zum Abendessen in ruhiger Atmosphäre. Gemeinsam verließen sie dann ihr Zimmer und begaben sich in den Speisesaal, wo sie bereits erwartet wurden.

Der Tisch war fürstlich gedeckt und Aragorn war bereits mit dem Gastgeberpaar in ein anregendes Gespräch vertieft. Als Legolas und Gimli nun eintraten, herrschte einen Moment angespannte Stille. Keiner wusste so recht, wie er sich verhalten und mit der neuen Situation umgehen sollte. Gimli schließlich war es, der wieder Leben in die Beteiligten rief.

„Steht doch nicht wie zu Salzsäulen erstarrt. Sonst wird noch das Essen schlecht!"

Lächelnd schauten seine Freunde auf ihn und auch Warden stimmte ihm zu.

„Ihr habt Recht, Herr Zwerg! Lasst uns das Vergangene vergessen und voll Freude in die Zukunft blicken – dabei schließe ich die Tafel mit ein."

Bei diesen Worten warf er einen hoffnungsvollen und zugleich fragenden Blick zu Legolas. War der Elb bereit, seine Entschuldigung anzunehmen? Dieser antwortete mit einem Lächeln.

„Ihr habt vollkommen Recht, Lord. Genießen wir die Dinge, die Ihr und Eure Frau in Eurer Güte mit uns zu teilen bereit wart. Dafür habt Dank. Aber lasst uns nicht länger große Reden schwingen. Freund Gimli kann seine Ungeduld schon bald nicht mehr zügeln. Ich frage mich, wo du das alles hin steckst?", fügte er dann an Gimli gewandt bei. Alle Anwesenden warteten gespannt auf die Antwort.

„Was glaubst du denn, wo ich die Energie hernehme, um dich und Aragorn immer aus dem Schlamassel zu holen? Ein Vieldenker, wie ich, braucht nun mal viel zu essen."

Gelöst begab man sich zum Essen. Die Gäste erzählten Begebenheiten aus ihren gemeinsamen Reisen, während die Gastgeber schweigend lauschten. Gimli erzählte gerade, wie er die Herrin von Lorien getroffen hatte und dass sie ihnen allen wunderbare Geschenke gemacht hatte. Besonders von den Elbenmänteln schwärmte er. Wardens Augen blitzten interessiert auf.

„Schon viel habe ich von der Herrin des Waldes gehört und auch von der bemerkenswerten Kleidung der Elben spricht man immer wieder. Zu gern hätte ich einen dieser viel gerühmten Mäntel gesehen."

Aragorn blickte aufmunternd zu Legolas, doch dieser zuckte nur zweifelnd die Schultern. Da ergriff Aragorn das Wort.

„Warden, wenn du erlaubst. Legolas hat einen dieser Mäntel dabei. Er zögert allerdings, dir das Angebot zu machen, ihn zu holen, da er den erst kürzlich geschlossenen Frieden zwischen euch nicht gefährden und sich nicht vordrängen will."

Warden warf einen bittenden Blick zu dem jungen Elben.

„Herr Legolas, seid so freundlich und erfüllt mir diesen einen Wunsch. Ich verstehe Euer Handeln auch nur als einen rein freundschaftlichen Akt."

Daraufhin erhob sich Legolas.

„Gern will ich Euch diesen Wunsch erfüllen. Wenn Ihr nur einige Minuten Geduld hättet, so hole ich den Mantel schnell aus unserem Zimmer."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, eilte er aus dem Zimmer. Lady Kalia, die dem Gespräch der Männer bisher schweigend gelauscht hatte, schaute ihm nachdenklich nach. Dann sagte sie zu ihrem Gemahl: „Da ja alle Anwesenden von der längst vergangenen Schmach, die ich dir, mein geliebter Gemahl, angetan habe, wissen, kann ich ja offen sprechen. Du hast Recht, er sieht Askalon sehr ähnlich. Ich verstehe deine Ängste nun. Aber vom Wesen ähneln sie sich wie Tag und Nacht, Sommer und Winter. Wie dem auch sei, Warden, ich bin froh, dass ihr euch ausgesöhnt habt."

Warden warf einen milden Blick auf seine Frau. Gemeinsam warteten sie dann auf die Rückkehr des neu gewonnenen Freundes. Doch diese dauerte länger, als angenommen.

Legolas ging raschen Schrittes zu seinem Zimmer. Er war froh, dass Warden den Vorschlag Aragorns so freundlich aufgenommen hatte. Er selbst hatte sich geweigert, das Angebot zu unterbreiten, seinen Mantel zu holen, hatte er doch befürchtet, dass Warden darin einen Versuch, ihn und vor allem seine Frau zu beeindrucken, sah. Nun, da er Lady Kalia aus der Nähe gesehen hatte, verstand er auch, warum Warden sie so sehr liebte. Sie war tatsächlich eine schöne Frau – für eine Menschenfrau. Während er überlegte, welche anderen ihm bekannten Menschenfrauen er noch schön nennen würde, fiel ihm unwillkürlich Sarina ein. Auch sie war schön, doch welches Wesen verbarg sich hinter dieser Schönheit? War sie kalt und berechnend, eine Mörderin? Die Antwort auf diese Frage konnte er durch reines Nachdenken nicht finden. Wo sie wohl gerade stecken mochte? Bei dieser Frage angekommen, fand er sich auch schon vor seiner Zimmertüre wieder. Er öffnete sie, trat ein – und prallte zurück.

Von der Tür aus sah man beide Betten an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Quer über eines lag das Dienstmädchen Chari. Sie war nur leicht bekleidet und blickte ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen.

„Ah, mein Liebster! Ich wusste, dass du dich von ihnen losreißen und zu mir kommen würdest. Ich habe bereits auf dich gewartet. Komm zu mir!"

Entgeistert starrte Legolas die junge Frau auf dem Bett an. Ihr langes schwarzes Haar fiel ihr über die fast entblößte Schulter, während sie ihm leidenschaftliche Blicke zuwarf.

„Chari, hört mich an. Ich habe nicht die Absicht hier in diesem Zimmer allein mit Euch zu bleiben. Euer Herr und Eure Herrin warten auf mich. Ich würde Euch deshalb bitten, wenn ich dieses Zimmer verlassen habe, Eure Sachen zusammen zu suchen und es mir nachzutun. Es tut mir Leid, sollte ich Euch falsche Hoffnungen gemacht haben. Dies lag niemals in meiner Absicht."

Während er zu ihr sprach, hatte er das Zimmer betreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Nicht jeder Vorbeikommende brauchte zu sehen, was sich in diesem Raum abspielte. Nun beugte er sich zu dem vor ihm stehenden Stuhl und nahm den darauf liegenden Mantel an sich. Dann wandte er sich um und ging Richtung Tür. Gerade als er diese öffnen wollte, bekam er einen unerwarteten Stoß und fiel gegen die Tür. Chari hatte sich inzwischen aufgerappelt und hielt ihn nun gegen die Tür gepresst. Einen seiner Arme hatte sie an seinem Rücken hochgezogen. Langsam näherte sich ihr Mund seinem Ohr.

„Ihr wollt es also auf die harte Tour, wie? Nun gut, das lässt sich einrichten."

Ihre Stimme klang kalt und gemein. Verzweifelt fragte sich Legolas, was er denn nun wieder falsch gemacht habe. Plötzlich schien sich die Frau hinter ihm aber wieder anders entschieden zu haben. Sie ließ ihn los und ihre Stimme bekam einen weinerlichen Klang.

„Verzeiht mir, es tut mir Leid", hörte er sie stammeln. Verwundert über seine Freilassung drehte er sich zu ihr um und sah in zwei tränenfeuchte Augen. Verängstig sah sie ihn an, fast so als fürchte sie sich vor seiner Reaktion. Er war sich nicht klar darüber, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte und so blieb er schweigend und abwartend stehen. Chari antwortete auf seine unausgesprochenen Fragen.

„Euch interessiert wohl, warum ich das gemacht habe, oder? Das Wenigste was ich tun kann, ist Euch aufzuklären. Aber bitte setzt Euch hin, wenn Ihr so vor mir steht, kann ich es Euch nicht erzählen."

Ihrer Aufforderung nachkommend, setzte sich Legolas auf den Stuhl, von dem er nur wenige Minuten vorher den Mantel genommen hatte. Chari stellte sich vor ihm an das nahe gelegene Fenster. Während sie nun erzählte, starrte sie unentwegt in die Ferne.

„Ihr seht aus wie Er! Sie hat Euch das sicher auch schon erzählt, richtig?", fragte sie, allerdings ohne auf seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und sein Kopfschütteln einzugehen.

„Ich liebte Askalon. Er wusste es nicht. Sie hat ihm aber den Kopf verdreht und er hatte für keine andere mehr Augen. Oft habe ich ihn gewarnt, dass sie sein Untergang wäre, aber er hörte nicht auf mich. Und eines Tages – eines Tages war er tot. Doch er hat es nicht besser verdient!", rief sie dann mit zorniger Stimme.

Beim ersten Fallen von Askalons Namen war Legolas wie erstarrt sitzen geblieben. Sollte das Mädchen vor ihm, mehr über den unerklärlichen Tod des Elben wissen. Vorsichtig versuchte er, sie zu weiteren Erzählungen zu überreden.

„Warum hat er es verdient zu sterben, Chari?"

„Weil er mich ignoriert hat. Weil er sie mir vorgezogen hat. Aber ich habe mich gerächt und nur meiner Meisterin habe ich es zu verdanken, dass diese Rache so geglückt ist. Sie war schlussendlich sein Untergang."

Legolas wartete ruhig, ob Chari in ihrer Geschichte fortfahren würde, doch sie blickte noch abwesender aus dem Fenster.

„Was war Eure Rache, Chari?"

„Ich habe ihn und sie an meine Meisterin verraten. Sie hatte zwar andere Pläne mit ihm gehabt, doch dadurch, dass er sich in die andere verliebt hat, waren diese Pläne hinfällig und er musste aus dem Weg geräumt werden."

„Wer war die andere, Chari? War es Lady Kalia?"

Bei diesem Namen schien Chari wieder aus ihren Tagträumen zu erwachen. Abschätzend blickte sie den vor ihr sitzenden Elben an.

„Das würde Euch interessieren, ja? Aber ich werde nichts mehr verraten. Ich habe ohnehin schon zu viel geplaudert." Langsam und mit schwingenden Hüften näherte sie sich Legolas und ließ sich auf seinen Schoß gleiten. Dann flüsterte sie ihm mit leiser Stimme ins Ohr: „Ihr seid mir doch nicht böse, dass ich Euch vorhin zurück gehalten habe, oder? Ich will doch nur, dass wir etwas Spaß miteinander haben. Ihr seht ihm wirklich sehr ähnlich – fast wie Brüder. Kommt, keiner wird Euch vermissen!"

Legolas schob die junge Frau sanft von seinem Schoß und stand dann auf.

„Chari, Ihr hört mir nicht zu! Ich liebe Euch nicht und will auch sonst nichts von Euch. Es wäre auch nicht richtig, wenn Ihr mit meiner Hilfe Erinnerungen an Askalon wieder erwecken wolltet. Vergesst ihn und vergesst mich. Und vergesst, dass dieses Gespräch und alles andere jemals zwischen uns stattgefunden hat."

Er hatte noch nicht ganz geendet, als Chari in ein hartherziges Lachen ausbrach. Nun sprach sie wieder mit jener anderen Stimme, die so kalt und grausam klang.

„Diese Stümper hatten doch tatsächlich Recht. Ihr seit nicht so einfach auszuschalten, wie all die anderen, Herr Grünblatt."

Verwirrt schaute ihr Legolas hinterher, als sie zur Tür ging und sich davor hinstellte. Sein fragender Gesichtsausdruck schien sie zu erheitern.

„Ihr versteht nicht, was ich meine? Das ist interessant. Euch gelingt also die Flucht aus einem versperrten und zudem von zwei Männern bewachten Zimmer, aber Ihr versteht nicht, wenn Euch eine Frau mit ihren Mitteln zu überlisten versucht. Ah, Ihr fragt Euch nun, woher ich von Eurer Flucht weiß? Die Antwort darauf ist ganz einfach: Ich habe den Auftrag Euch erneut einzufangen und damit ich auch weiß, wer mein Gegner ist, hat man mir sehr genau über Euch berichtet. Nun, nichts desto trotz, werde ich meine Meisterin nicht enttäuschen und ohne Euch zurückkehren. Ist es nicht ein schönes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass man den Platz des toten Freundes einnehmen darf?"

Stumm schüttelte Legolas den Kopf. Es musste ihm gelingen, Chari zu überwältigen. Sie wusste mehr über Askalons Tod und auch darüber, warum er sterben musste. Vorsichtig und langsam näherte er sich der jungen Frau.

„War alles, was Ihr mir erzählt habt, denn gelogen? Ihr wart gar nicht in Askalon verliebt, Ihr kanntet ihn gar nicht?"

„Nichts war gelogen. Alles entsprach genau der Wahrheit. Aber Ihr habt noch genug Zeit zum Fragen stellen, keine Sorge."

Mit diesen Worten marschierte sie zielstrebig auf Legolas zu. Plötzlich hielt sie ein Messer in Händen, er hatte keine Ahnung woher es kam. Auch er trat den Rückweg an, doch plötzlich spürte er das kalte Gemäuer an seinem Rücken.

„Warum habt Ihr mich nicht vorher schon überwältigt?"

„Es geht Euch zwar nichts an, aber die Meisterin hätte es gern gesehen, wenn Ihr freiwillig gekommen wärt. Ah, was für ein Bild wäre es gewesen, der große und in allen Landen bekannte Legolas Grünblatt folgt mir ein wie ein liebeskrankes Schoßhündchen. Aber Ihr wart gegen meine Schönheit gefeit. Nicht viele haben es geschafft, mir zu wieder stehen. Nur Ihr und…"

Sie beendete den Satz nicht, doch beide wussten, wen sie ansprach. Legolas nutzte den Augenblick, den sie unachtsam war und stürzte in ihre Richtung. Es gelang ihm, ihre Hand, mit der sie das Messer hielt zu fassen, doch hatte er damit noch nicht gewonnen. Sie wehrte sich so gut es ging und trat nach ihrem Angreifer. Legolas suchte hinter ihrem Rücken Deckung, ohne sie loszulassen. Dadurch wurde ihr rechter Arm vor ihre Brust gezogen und sie war in ihren Bewegungen noch mehr eingeschränkt. Einen Moment hielt sie inne. Legolas nutzte den Augenblick um eine weitere Frage zu stellen.

„Wozu braucht Eure Meisterin mich?"

„Sie plant ein Ritual durchzuführen, bei dem ein unsterblicher Elb beteiligt sein muss. Mehr weiß ich nicht."

Jetzt erinnerte sich Legolas, dass die Frau, die bei seiner Entführung mit seinem Wächter gesprochen hatte, auch ein Ritual erwähnte hatte. Wie konnte er das nur vergessen! Innerlich verfluchte er seinen Fehler. Diesmal war es das Mädchen, das seine Unaufmerksamkeit nutzte. Sie wandte den Kopf und erreichte so die Stelle, an der er ihre Hand umklammert hielt. Dann biss sie zu. Der Schmerz durchfuhr Legolas und er ließ los. Sie stürmte von ihm weg und blieb dann in einigem Abstand stehen. Er hielt immer noch seine Hand umklammert, von der Blut auf den Boden tropfte. Doch keinen Moment ließ er sie aus den Augen. Sie hob die Hand, in der sie immer noch das Messer hielt. Dann beschrieben die beiden Gegner einen Halbkreis. Plötzlich stürzte Chari nach vorn, das Messer vor sich haltend mit Mordlust in ihren Augen. Sie sah nicht mehr Legolas vor sich, sondern Askalon, den Elben, der ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte. Legolas trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihr auszuweichen, doch das hatte sie bereits geahnt und änderte auch ihre Richtung. Legolas sah seine einzige Rettung darin, sich fallen zu lassen. Unglücklicherweise befand sich direkt hinter ihm das große Fenster. Erstaunen malte sich auf Charis Gesicht ab, als das Messer statt in das erwartete warme, nachgiebige Fleisch zu stechen, die Fensterscheibe durchbrach. Das Mädchen konnte nicht mehr halten und stürzte aus dem Fenster in die Tiefe. Ein letzter Schrei, dann war alles ruhig. Legolas erhob sich schwerfällig und schaute aus dem Fenster. In vier Metern Tiefe sah er Chari liegen. Ihr Kopf war seltsam verdreht. Sie konnte diesen Sturz nicht überlebt haben! Er ließ sich neben dem Fenster an die Wand fallen und rutschte dann in eine sitzende Position tiefer. Seine verletzte Hand hielt er immer noch umfasst. So fand ihn auch Gimli, der einige Minuten später in das Zimmer kam.

Hmm, hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch allen gefallen. Ist etwas länger als die anderen und hat leider einen etwas blutigen Ausgang. Tut mir leid, dass das Updaten nicht merh so häufig passiert, wie bisher, aber momentan arbeite ich an einer weiteren FF über Haldir. Leichte Kost diesmal, nicht so verwirrend. Wer Interesse hat, kann gern auf www.nazgul-online.at.tf vorbeischauen und sie lesen. Ihr findet sie aber nur dort und nicht bei FF.net!

Liebe Grüße,

Eskaria


	18. Geheimnisvolle Hinterlassenschaft

Und hier kommt auch schon das nächste Kap. Ein herzliches Dankeschön an Mystica, dass du mir über die unglückselige 13 hinweggeholfen mir eine 14 Review geschrieben hast. Würd mich freuen, auch weiterhin von dir zu lesen!!

18. Kapitel Geheimnisvolle Hinterlassenschaft 

„Legolas, wo bleibst du nur, der Lord und… was, bei allen Mächten, ist denn hier passiert?"

Erschrocken schaute Gimli sich im Zimmer um. Nichts Auffälliges war zu sehen. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu seinem Freund, der am Boden saß und eine Hand umklammert hielt. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Blutspuren an Hand und Hemd. Er stürzte auf Legolas zu und wollte wissen, was sich zugetragen hätte. Mit einem müden Lächeln in den Augen, deutete Legolas mit dem Kopf zu dem über ihm liegenden Fenster.

„Am besten du wirfst einen Blick raus!"

Gimli sah aus dem Fenster. Konzentriert suchte er den nahe gelegenen Waldrand nach Feinden ab. Schließlich wandte er sich fragend an seinen Freund.

„Ich kann nichts sehen. Die Kerle müssen wieder im Wald verschwunden sein. Waren es Bogenschützen?"

„Erstens waren es keine Kerle und auch keine Bogenschützen, zweitens solltest du nicht zum Waldrand sehen, sondern direkt zur Erde unter dem Fenster."

Gimli streckte sich so gut er konnte und versuchte dann einen Blick direkt in die Tiefe zu werfen. Doch da er ein gutes Stück kleiner als Legolas und die sonst diese Zimmer bewohnenden Menschen war, gelang ihm dies nicht. Fluchend holte er einen Stuhl und erst jetzt konnte er die weibliche Leiche am Fuß der Burg sehen. Legolas hatte die vergeblichen Mühen seines Freundes beobachtet und antwortete nun auf seine unausgesprochenen Fragen.

„Sie wollte mich umbringen. Aber ich habe sie nicht aus dem Fenster gestoßen, wie du vielleicht denken magst. Es war ein Unfall. Sie hat sich zu sehr in ihren Hass hinein gesteigert und dabei die Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren."

„Du kannst nur von Glück reden, dass sich unser Zimmer an der Außenseite des Schlosses befindet und nicht in den Burghof zeigt. Sonst wäre hier bereits das halbe Dienstpersonal versammelt. Du bist verletzt?", meinte er dann, mit einem Kopfnicken auf Legolas' Hand.

„Hm, sie hat mich gebissen!"

Gimli schaute ihn erst überrascht und dann schmunzelnd an.

„Keine sehr männliche Wunde, das musst du schon zugeben", meinte er, während er sich Legolas' Hand näher besah. Tatsächlich konnte man nicht allzu viel sehen, da das herausquellende Blut die Wunde verbarg.

„Am besten du lässt dich von einem Dienstmädchen verarzten. Leg dich aufs Bett, ich werde jemanden schicken." Mit diesen Worten wollte er das Zimmer verlassen, doch als er Legolas seinen Namen rufen hörte, blieb er stehen, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Mir wäre lieber, du schickst kein Dienstmädchen, das sich meiner annimmt. Ich habe heute genug mit diesen Frauen erlebt."

„Wie du willst, dann wird sich Aragorn um deine Verletzung kümmern."

Legolas hatte sich inzwischen zu einem Bett geschleppt und war darauf gesunken. Die Wunde an seiner Hand brannte. Zwar würde sie bald verschwinden, da Elben bekanntlich enorme Selbstheilungskräfte besaßen, doch er hatte in seinem bisherigen Leben selten Wunden davon getragen und daher war Schmerz für ihn ein selten erlebtes Gefühl. Er nahm nicht war, dass Gimli das Zimmer nun tatsächlich verließ und hörte ihn auch nicht mit Aragorn zurückkehren. Erst als jemand seinen Griff um seine Hand löste, merkte er, dass er nicht länger allein war. Aragorn blickte besorgt auf die Verwundung. Dann wischte er mit einem Tuch das Blut fort. Gimli stand hinter ihm und schaute über die Schulter Aragorns. Dann nahm Aragorn ein weiteres sauberes Tuch und verband mit ihm die Hand seines Freundes. Als er den Blick hob, war alle Sorge daraus verschwunden.

„Du wirst bald keine Schmerzen mehr haben, mein Freund!"

Legolas lächelte ihn dankbar an. Aragorn sorgte dafür, dass eine Mahlzeit auf das Zimmer gebracht wurde und Legolas sich stärken konnte. Während Legolas aß, veranlasste Aragorn, dass die Leiche des Dienstmädchens entfernt wurde. Er informiere auch den Lord und die Lady über den neuerlichen Anschlag. Dann drängte er seinen elbischen Freund, die Vorkommnisse, die sich in dem Zimmer abgespielt hatten, zu erzählen.

Nachdem Legolas geendet hatte, saßen sie einen Moment schweigend da. Aragorn ergriff schließlich das Wort.

„Es scheint, dass doch mehr hinter dieser Sache steckt, als wir ursprünglich vermuteten. Es war eindeutig kein Zufall, dass gerade du, Legolas, entführt wurdest."

„Ja, ich denke, du hast Recht. Je näher wir uns der Lösung nähern, desto mehr verhärtet sich mein Verdacht, dass Sarina mehr auf dem Kerbholz hat, als wir ahnen. Es scheint, als hätte sie die Ermordung Askalons in Auftrag gegeben. Das bedeutet aber auch, dass diese weibliche Stimme, die ich gehört habe, ihre gewesen ist. Sie sprach auch von einem Ritual, als ich sie in dem Geheimgang belauscht habe."

„Möglich wäre es. Aber nach den heutigen Geschehnissen ist es umso wichtiger, dass wir sie finden und das Rätsel lösen. Lasst uns schauen, was Askalon hinterlassen hat. Vielleicht finden wir eine Spur, die uns weiterführt."

Auf Legolas Anweisungen hin, der auf Geheiß Aragorns im Bett liegen blieb, holte Gimli Askalons Sachen hervor. Gimli legte die Tasche auf das Bett und Legolas öffnete sie.

Doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung war nichts dabei, dass ihnen Aufschluss über die seltsamen Geschehnisse geben konnte. Einige Münzen fanden sie und einen Kamm, des Weiteren ein paar unwichtige Briefe. Doch nichts, was ihnen weiterhalf.

Gimli schließlich brachte sie auf eine neue Idee.

„Also, Freunde, wenn ich etwas wirklich Wichtiges bei mir hätte, würde ich es nicht im Zimmer liegen lassen und noch weniger in einer Tasche verstauen, in der man als erstes suchen würde. Ich würde diese geheime Sache immer dicht bei mir behalten. Denk doch nur, Legolas, als du dich vor einigen Tagen bei Arwen bedankt hast, hast du Sarinas Brief auch mit dir genommen", fügte er an seinen Freund gewandt hinzu. Legolas' fragenden und vorwurfsvollen Blick, als dieser erkannte, dass ihm nachspioniert worden war, ignorierte er.

„Lasst uns also die Taschen seiner Kleidung absuchen. Vielleicht werden wir ja da fündig!"

So holte er also auch noch die wenigen Kleidungsstücke hervor und breitete sie auf dem Bett aus. Gemeinsam durchsuchten die drei Freunde dann die Hosen und Hemden. Aragorn fand, was sie schon nicht mehr zu finden gehofft hatten. Aus einer der Hosen zog er ein zerknülltes Stück Papier hervor. Erst glaubten sie nur eine weitere unwichtige Notiz vor sich zu haben, doch während Aragorn las, wurde sein Blick immer interessierter.

„Freunde, ich glaube, wir haben eine neue Spur, auch wenn sie uns an einen Ort führt, den wir nicht mit dieser Sache in Zusammenhang gebracht hätten."

Legolas und Gimli schauten ihn fragend und verwundert an. Beide überlegten angestrengt, welchen Ort er wohl meinen könnte, doch hatten sie nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung. Aragorn enthüllte des Rätsels Lösung.

„Legolas, mein Freund, du wirst deine Familie früher als erwartet wieder sehen. Morgen brechen wir auf in den Düsterwald!"

Zum dritten Mal nun las Legolas bereits die von Askalon verfasste Notiz und versuchte zu verstehen, welcher Zusammenhang zwischen der Ermordung seines Freundes und dessen Verschwinden aus dem Düsterwald bestand.

Das Datum besagte, dass Askalon dieses Papier kurz vor seinem Tode verfasst haben musste. „Vielleicht kann ich bald in meine geliebte Heimat zurück kehren", stand dort geschrieben.

_Bald ist des Königs Auftrag erfüllt und es wird mir gestattet sein, meine Freunde wieder zu sehen. Immer öfter denke ich nun an die Vergangenheit und mein Herz entbrennt in dem Verlangen meinen besten Freund und Prinzen Legolas wieder zu sehen. Wie er mein Verschwinden wohl aufgenommen haben mag? Doch ich bin sicher, seine Seele und meine werden sich wieder finden, sobald ich das Rätsel lüften und ihm alles erklären kann. Gemeinsam werden wir das Böse vertreiben und meinen Bruder befreien._

_Nur mehr wenig trennt mich von dem zweiten und letzten Teil. Doch wie kann ich ihn beschaffen? Ich spüre auch die Gefahr, die von IHR ausgeht. Lange werde ich sie nicht mehr täuschen können. Doch noch droht die Gefahr nur mir, meine Liebe ist noch unerkannt. Ich muss die Sache zu Ende bringen, bevor sie gefährdet ist. Dann nehme ich sie mit in den Düsterwald und dort werden wir in Sicherheit leben, solange mir die Götter ihre Anwesenheit gewähren. Bald, mein Herz, bald…_

Hier endete der Eintrag. Legolas vermutete, dass es ein Teil eines Tagebuches war, doch das Buch selbst war nirgends zu finden. Es war wohl, so wie Gimli richtig vermutet hatte, schon vor langer Zeit verschwunden, von unbekannten Händen aus dem Erbe Askalons entwendet um dessen Geheimnisse für immer vor der Welt zu verbergen.

Aragorn und Gimli hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit flüsternd unterhalten, ihren Freund ganz seinen Gedanken überlassend.

„Es scheint, als wüsste König Thranduil mehr, als er seinem Sohn gegenüber offenbart hat. Ich denke, er kann uns der Lösung einen Riesenschritt näher bringen."

„Das glaube ich auch. Gimli, eine Bitte! Ich werde auch Legolas noch darauf aufmerksam machen. Erwähne gegenüber Warden nichts vom Auffinden dieses Briefes und noch weniger von der Absicht seiner Frau mit dem Toten in dessen Heimat zu fliehen. Es würde ihm das Herz brechen."

„Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Aber nachdem ich den Inhalt dieses Briefes nun kenne, scheint es mir, als würde die Liaison von Lady Kalia und Askalon doch bedeutender gewesen sein, als man uns glauben machen wollte."

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht bringt aber die Zeit auch Vergessen über die Wertigkeit von Geschehnissen in unserem Leben. Beide, Warden und Kalia, scheinen sich der damaligen Gefühle nur mehr in abgeschwächter Form zu erinnern. Zwar ist sich Warden noch seines Schmerzes bewusst, doch angesichts seiner wieder gefundenen Liebe vergaß er über die Größe und die Wucht ebendieses. Und Kalia? Nun, sie ist nun glücklich bei ihrem Ehemann und der Liebhaber spielt nur mehr in ihren Erinnerungen eine Rolle. Sie weiß, dass es ihn gab, doch kann sie nicht mehr das ganze Ausmaß ihrer Liebe durchleben. So ist der Mensch, Gimli. Er gesundet rasch. Auch die seelischen Wunden sind nicht von langer Dauer. Und mit der Heilung geht das Vergessen einher. Bald ist der geliebte Mensch nur mehr ein Schatten der Erinnerung, vielleicht innerhalb kürzester Zeit ersetzt durch eine andere Person, die man nun zu lieben überzeugt ist. Ein ständiger Kreislauf, Liebe und Leid kehren immer wieder!"

Legolas unterbrach die tiefsinnigen Gedanken seines Freundes.

„Ich störe euch nur ungern, aber es wäre mir lieb, wenn wir uns bald zur Ruhe begeben könnten, denn morgen liegt ein langer Ritt vor uns."

Ungeduld brannte in seinen Augen. Ungeduld, seinen Vater mit den neuen Erkenntnissen zu konfrontieren. Gimli zeigte weit weniger Begeisterung.

„Ritt! Wenn ich das schon höre. Hätten die Götter gewollt, dass wir uns auf diese Weise fortbewegen, hätten sie uns Hufe statt unserer Beine gegeben."

„Legolas hat leider Recht. Das Pferd ist nun einmal das schnellstmögliche Fortbewegungsmittel und die Zeit eilt. Ich werde euch nun alleine lassen und mich in mein Zimmer zurückziehen. Treffen wir uns morgen kurz nach Sonnenaufgang?"

Beide stimmten zu und so verließ Aragorn den Raum. Auch Legolas und Gimli löschten die Kerze, die sie im Laufe des Abends angezündet hatten. Mittlerweile herrschte tiefste Dunkelheit vor den Toren des Schlosses und sie breitete sich auch schlagartig im Zimmer aus, als die kleine Flamme, die bis dahin tapfer Widerstand geleistet hatte, zum Aufgeben gezwungen wurde.

Eine Weile war es dunkel im Zimmer und keiner sprach ein Wort. Dann wandte sich Gimli mit einem Räuspern an den blonden Elben.

„Du, Legolas? Askalon schrieb doch etwas, dass ihr seinen Bruder retten könntet. Glaubst du Arolan lebt noch?"

Ein tiefer Seufzer war vom anderen Ende des Raumes zu vernehmen. Dann antwortete Legolas mit leiser, nachdenklicher Stimme.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Askalons Worte haben mir wieder Mut gegeben. So könnte ich wenigstens einen meiner Freunde retten und ich hoffe sehr, dass mir dies auch gelingt. Doch würde ich viel geben, wenn ich wüsste, was Askalon gewusst hat. Mein Vater kann mir hoffentlich weiter helfen!"

„Ja, möglicherweise. Und außerdem hast du auch noch zwei treue Freunde, die dir zur Seite stehen, vergiss das nicht!"

„Wie könnte ich das jemals vergessen. Ich stehe tief in eurer Schuld, Gimli. Ich hoffe und wünsche mir, dass ich eines Tages die Gelegenheit bekomme, mich in gleicher Form zu bedanken."

Ruhe kehrte ein und das Schloss lag in absoluter Dunkelheit. Nur das leise „Uhu" eines Nachtgreifvogels unterbrach hin und wieder die Stille, die sich über die Gegend gesenkt hatte. In dieser Nacht, so schien es, schlief, bis auf den einsamen Vogel, alles. Auch das Böse ruhte und sammelte seine Kräfte für einen weiteren, noch verheerenderen Schlag.


	19. Düsterwald

He he, schon wieder eine Review, kann mein Glück kaum fassen. Vielen Dank!!!! Als kleine Belohnung gibt es dafür auch schon das nächste Kapitel. Der Düsterwald ruft, hört ihr es auch? Würde mich wie immer über Kommentare jeder Art freuen. In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß und Nervenkitzel beim Lesen.

19. Kapitel Düsterwald 

Eine Woche später erreichten die drei Freunde schließlich die östlichen Grenzen des Düsterwaldes. So manche Anstrengung hatten sie hinter sich und nicht immer war alles friedlich verlaufen. Doch nun blickten sie dankbar zum nahen Waldrand. Zwar war es noch ein Tagesritt bis zur Elbenstadt, aber ein Ende der Reise war in Sicht.

In aller Eile hatten sie sich am Morgen nach dem gescheiterten Übergriff auf Legolas vom Schlossherrn verabschiedet. Dieser bedauerten den Zwischenfall, wie es schien, aufs Äußerste und Legolas konnte ihn nur schwer davon überzeugen, dass er ihm keine Schuld an den Ereignissen gab und nicht glaubte, dass die Gefahr von Warden ausging.

Dann waren sie aufgebrochen. Gimli hatte murrend sein Pferd Hasufel bestiegen. Er war kein begnadeter Reiter und so war die Gesellschaft nur sehr langsam vorangekommen. Sehr zu Legolas' Leidwesen, der die Beantwortung aller seiner Fragen schon in greifbarer Nähe sah. Das Auffinden Sarinas hatte plötzlich für ihn an Bedeutung verloren. Nun galt es, den letzten Wunsch seines toten Freundes zu erfüllen und Arolan aus welchem Gefängnis auch immer zu befreien. Die Mörderin Askalons würde er später ihrer gerechten Strafe zuführen.

Aus dem Bestreben, den tot geglaubten Freund so schnell wie möglich zu retten, heraus, trieb er Gimli immer wieder dazu an, sich doch mehr zu beeilen. Dies erregte Gimlis Unmut, der sich bald in Zorn wandelte. Nichts war dem Zwerg verhasster, als sich als das fünfte Rad am Wagen zu fühlen, als der Stein im Weg, der das Weiterkommen der Gruppe behinderte, anstatt es zu fördern. Dieser Zorn schlug bald in eine Auseinandersetzung um, die nur Dank Aragorns diplomatischen Geschicks ein gewaltloses Ende fand. Doch spurlos ging sie doch nicht vorüber. Die Folge war, dass Aragorn mit zwei schweigenden Begleitern reisen durfte, die sich nur immer wieder böse Blicke zuwarfen. Erst als Aragorn eine Weiterreise unter diesen Bedingungen ausschloss, beschlossen die zwei Streithähne notgedrungen, ihren Zwist beizulegen.

Der Weg führte sie an den westlichen Grenzen Mordors vorbei in die braunen Lande. Da sich Legolas' Heimatstadt im Norden des Düsterwaldes, nahe des Einsamen Berges, befand, entschlossen sich die Reisenden um den Düsterwald herumzureiten und erst nahe der Elbenstadt seine Grenzen zu überschreiten. Wären sie direkt durch den Düsterwald geritten, so hätte dies eine Verzögerung bedeutet, da man im dicht bewachsenen Wald nur schwer vorankam. So ritten sie also östlich am riesigen Waldgebiet vorbei, sahen die Ostbucht nur aus der Ferne und kamen schließlich an den Fluss Celduin. Sie folgten dem Flusslauf in Richtung des Langen Sees, wo er seinen Ursprung hatte und gelangten so bald in die Nähe des Düsterwaldes. Hier standen sie nun und blickten auf die nahen Bäume.

Ein letztes Mal schlugen sie ihr Lager unter dem freien Himmel auf. Der Gott des Himmels war ihnen gnädig gestimmt gewesen und hatte ihnen während der Reise Sonnenschein gewährt. Unbehagen breitete sich dennoch bei ihnen aus, dachten sie an die Konfrontation mit dem König der Düsterwaldelben, die ihnen noch bevor stand. Weder Aragorn noch Gimli kannten König Thranduil und Legolas hatte sich, was seine Familie betraf, bisher in Schweigen gehüllt. Auf etwaige Fragen antwortete er kurz und ausweichend. Nun saß er etwas abseits des Lagers und blickte hoch zu dem sternenübersäten Himmel.

„Sie sind wunderschön, nicht? Was für Geheimnisse ihnen wohl zu teil wurden, während all dieser Zeitalter, die sie dort am Himmelsdach verbracht haben? Zeugen sind sie, längst vergangener Zeiten. Zeiten, die selbst wir Elben nicht mehr erlebt haben. Wie unwichtig sind unsere kleinen Probleme angesichts der Unendlichkeit der Sterne!"

Legolas sprach wie zu sich selbst, vertieft in den berauschenden Anblick der sich ihm bot. Seine Freunde hatten ihm schweigend zu gehört und erst jetzt fiel ihnen auf, wie viel Schönheit im nächtlichen Himmel zu finden war. Entspannt saßen sie nun beisammen, vergessen war all der Streit, der sie noch vor kurzem getrennt hatte. Der gemeinsame Anblick, die gemeinsame Bewunderung verband sie wieder, stärkte das Band zwischen ihnen und in diesem Moment war es, dass sich jeder für sich und doch alle gemeinsam schworen, diese besondere Freundschaft, die sie verband, den Mensch, den Elben und den Zwerg, hochzuhalten und niemals zu verleugnen. Tief in ihrem Inneren wussten sie, dass sie aufeinander zählen konnten, dass es zwischen ihnen niemals Verrat geben würde und dass sie sich treu sein würden bis in den Tod.

Den nächsten Morgen begannen sie viel gelöster als die vergangenen. Legolas war ruhiger, drängte nicht mehr zur Eile, wohingegen nun Gimli derjenige war, der in Richtung Elbenstadt strebte. Seite an Seite ritten sie zum Langen See und nach einer kurzen Rast tauchten sie endgültig in die Weiten des Düsterwaldes ein. Nach einer halben Stunde sahen sie in einem Tal die Elbenstadt liegen.

Das Tal war breit und in der Mitte zog ein Fluss seinen Weg. Links und rechts standen Häuser, eingebettet in die Talwände, die sich sanft nach oben neigten. Die Wohnstätten der Elben waren mit Efeu überwuchert und oft um mächtige Bäume herum gebaut. Die Straßen waren mit Büschen und niedrigen Bäumchen gesäumt und Aragorn hatte das Gefühl, dass die Elben in vollkommener Harmonie mit dem Wald lebten. Sie beanspruchten nichts für sich allein, sondern teilten alles mit Busch, Baum und Strauch. Die Neuankömmlinge folgten der breiten Hauptstraße. Legolas führte sie zum Palast seines Vaters, grüßte hin und wieder ihnen entgegen kommende Elben. Die Rückkehr des Elbenprinzen verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der kleinen Stadt und bald folgte ihnen eine Schar von Elben.

„Der Prinz! Der Prinz ist zurückgekehrt! Kommt schnell!"

Solche und ähnliche Schreie waren überall zu hören. Endlich kamen sie beim Palast König Thranduils an. Die großen Holztüren standen bereits weit offen. Gimli ließ einen Blick über den imposanten Bau schweifen. Der Palast war zwischen zwei mächtigen Eichen errichtet worden. Man hatte jedoch das Gefühl vor einem einzigen riesigen Baum zu stehen. Die Elben hatten wohl all ihr Geschick in diesen Bau gelegt und es war ihnen gelungen, eine vollkommene Verschmelzung mit den beiden Eichen zu erreichen. Erst dann bemerkte der Zwerg, dass sie bereits erwartet wurden. Die drei Freunde saßen ab und sofort eilten einige Elben herbei und brachten die Pferde zu den nahe gelegenen Stallungen.

Ein Elb trat vor und wollte sich vor Legolas verneigen. Dieser jedoch hinderte ihn daran und umarmte ihn stattdessen wie einen wieder gefundenen Freund.

„Iraloph, wie schön dich wohlbehalten wieder zu finden!"

„Das gleiche gilt Euch, Hoheit! Wir alle erwarteten voll Sehnsucht Eure Rückkehr. Seht, Euer Volk hat sich eingefunden um Euch willkommen zu heißen!", meinte er dann und deutete in den Vorhof, in dem sich gut hundert Elben eingefunden hatten. Sie alle blickten erwartungsvoll auf ihren Prinzen. Würde er nun bei ihnen bleiben und die Geschicke ihres Volkes in seine Hand nehmen?

Mit einem Lächeln wandte sich Legolas der wartenden Masse zu.

„Freunde! Ich danke euch für das Willkommen, das ihr mir und meinen Freunden zu teil werden lasst. Die Sehnsucht nach dem Düsterwald, der heimatlichen Stadt und nicht zuletzt euch, meine Freunde, hat mich keine Sekunde verlassen und umso mehr freut es mein Herz, dass ihr mich auch nicht vergessen habt. Doch will ich nun auch meinem Vater die Aufwartung machen, der hoffentlich genauso erfreut auf meine Rückkehr reagiert wie ihr!"

Freudenrufe begleiteten seine Dankesworte, dann wandte er sich wieder dem vor ihm stehenden Elben zu.

„Iraloph, ist mein Vater von meiner Rückkehr informiert?"

„Allerdings, Hoheit! Er wünscht Euch so bald wie möglich zu sehen!"

„Das trifft sich gut, da ich in einer sehr wichtigen Sache eine Unterredung mit ihm wünsche – in Anwesenheit meiner Freunde", fügte er dann hinzu.

„Teile meinem Vater also mit, dass ich, nachdem ich mich um die Unterbringung meiner Reisegefährten gekümmert habe, mit ihnen in den Thronsaal kommen werde."

Der andere Elb blickte etwas verwirrt, konnte er doch nicht verstehen, warum der Prinz in einer wichtigen und wohl auch recht persönlichen Angelegenheit zwei Fremde mit einbezog, kam aber dann doch dessen Wünschen nach.

Legolas führte seine Freunde in den Palast und zu deren Zimmern.

„Auf ein Wort, Aragorn. Ich hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, dass ich dich nicht vorgestellt habe, aber ich wollte zuerst mit dir darüber sprechen, ob du unerkannt bleiben oder deinem Rang gemäß behandelt werden willst. Du solltest nämlich vorher wissen, dass Vater nicht unbedingt viel vom König Mittelerdes hält. Er ist nicht bereit, sich von einem, der noch grün hinter den Ohren ist, Befehle geben zu lassen. Das sind seine Worte, nicht meine."

„Du hast richtig gehandelt, mein Freund. Ich bin als dein Freund hierher gekommen und will auch als solcher unter deinem Dach wohnen. Ich verstehe aber auch deinen Vater, der immerhin tausende Jahre der alleinige Herrscher war und nun plötzlich einem König gehorchen soll."

„Gut! Ihr werdet übrigens bald feststellen, dass mein Vater ein sehr eigenwilliger Elb ist. Ich hätte auch an dich eine Bitte, Gimli. Vater mag Zwerge nicht besonders, dass rührt noch von einem alten Streit her und ich sähe es gern, wenn du etwaige beleidigende Bemerkungen seinerseits einfach ignorierst. Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, aber jede Reaktion auf seine Aussagen, würde die Sache noch schlimmer machen."

„Ich werde mich bemühen."

Aragorn und Gimli bewohnten eine Suite mit mehreren Zimmern. So hatte jeder ein eigenes Schlafzimmer, aber sie verfügten noch über einen gemeinsamen großen Wohnraum. Legolas wies sie daraufhin, dass seine Gemächer nur ein paar Zimmer entfernt lägen und sie ihre Wünsche jederzeit der Dienerschaft mitteilen könnten. Diese hätte bereits Anweisungen erhalten, seinen Gästen in allem entgegen zu kommen.

Tatsächlich waren ihnen schon einige der Bediensteten auf dem Weg zu ihren Schlafgemächern begegnet. Alle hatten auf Legolas' Anblick erfreut reagiert und dann mit Interesse seine Begleiter gemustert. Selten war es, dass ein Mensch sie in den Hallen des Waldelbenkönigs besuchte, noch seltener allerdings bekamen sie einen Zwerg zu sehen. Gimli erregte einiges Aufsehen und hinter vorgehaltener Hand fragte man sich, ob der Prinz den Zwerg wohl auf seinen Reisen gefangen genommen hatte. Anders konnte man sich seine Anwesenheit nicht erklären. Warum aber, führte der Prinz seinen Gefangenen im Schloss herum? Wollte er ihm vor Augen führen, welch herrliche Gebäude die Elben errichteten, die nicht wie die Zwerge tief unter den Bergen im Dunkeln beheimatet waren? Doch keiner sprach aus, was er sich dachte. Früher oder später würde man schon erfahren, was die plötzliche Rückkehr und die Anwesenheit der Fremden zu bedeuten hatte.

Nun standen alle drei im großen Wohnraum, der Aragorns Schlafzimmer von Gimlis trennte. Nach einem abschließenden Blick, ob denn auch alles an seinem Platz stand, wandte sich Legolas seinen Freunden zu. Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und meinte dann: „Seid ihr bereit, meinen Vater, den König Thranduil, zu begegnen? Hofft nicht, von ihm willkommen geheißen zu werden. In diesen Dingen ist er etwas eigen und er misstraut allen Fremden."

„Wir freuen uns darauf, deinen Vater kennen zu lernen, Legolas! Und ich hoffe doch, dass er uns, als deinen Freunden und Reisegefährten nachsichtig begegnen wird!"

„Wir werden sehen! Folgt mir dann! Mein Vater erwartet uns im Thronsaal. Es ist nicht weit."

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Zimmer und folgten dem langen Gang, den sie schon auf dem Hinweg beschritten hatten. Wieder bekamen ihnen einige Elben, doch keiner richtete ein Wort an sie.

Schließlich gelangten sie vor eine große Tür, wo schon der Elb, der Legolas willkommen geheißen hatte, auf sie wartete. Mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf Aragorn und Gimli wandte er sich an Legolas.

„Ich habe Euren Vater über Eure Ankunft und die Eurer…Reisegefährten informiert, Hoheit. Er wünscht Euch erst alleine zu treffen, ehe Ihr ihm Eure Begleiter vorstellt."

„Das ist nicht möglich, da sie in einer bestimmten Angelegenheit mit mir kamen, die keinen Aufschub duldet. Öffne die Tür, Iraloph!"

„Aber Hoheit, Euer Vater wird…"

„Es ist hier nicht von Interesse, was mein Vater tun wird oder nicht. Ich bitte dich, die Tür zu öffnen!"

Geschlagen senkte der andere Elb den Kopf. Aragorn und Gimli waren überrascht über die Befehlsgewalt und Härte, die plötzlich in Legolas' Stimme mitschwang. Dieser Zug an ihrem Freund war ihnen völlig neu.

„Eine Frage noch, Hoheit. Welche Zimmer habt Ihr Euren Freunden zugewiesen? Ich werde veranlassen, dass sie in Ordnung gebracht werden."

„Sie schlafen in den Eichenzimmern."

Der andere Elb blickte erst überrascht, dann verstört und schließlich verständnislos.

„In den Eichenzimmern?", fragte er dann, ganz so als wäre er sicher, sich verhört zu haben.

„Ganz richtig, das sagte ich. Lass uns nun passieren, mein Vater wartet."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete Legolas die Tür zum Saal und schritt selbstbewusst hinein. Seine Freunde folgten ihm etwas unsicher. Die Reaktion Iralophs war ihnen unverständlich. Die Eichenzimmer waren wirklich wunderschön, das mussten sie zugeben, aber warum diese Überraschung? Was war so besonderes an diesen Zimmern?

Eine weitläufige Halle offenbarte sich ihren Blicken. Rechts und links befanden sich Statuen elbischer Bogenschützen und geleiteten so den Eintretenden direkt vor den Thron. Dort saß ein Elb, genau wie Legolas mit langen blondem Haar und einem klaren blauen Blick. Sie näherten sich dem König des Düsterwaldes ehrerbietig. Gekleidet mit einem blauen Umhang und einer eindrucksvollen mit zahlreichen Diamanten verschönerten Krone sah er den Besuchern entgegen. Missmutig streifte sein Blick sie. Als sie vor seinem Thron, der durch eine Stufe erhöht stand, ankamen, beugten sie ihr Knie und verharrten so. Dies schien den König milder zu stimmen und er bat sie, sich zu erheben. Legolas war schweigend neben seinen Freunden stehen geblieben. Nun wandte sich der König ihm zu. Ein nachdenklicher Zug erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Mein Sohn!"

„Vater!"


	20. Vater und Sohn

Sorry, dass ihr habt solange warten müssen! Verzeih mir, Auxia, biiiiittte! Dafür geht es jetzt frisch fröhlich weiter und ich hoffe, ihr werdet für eure Geduld entschädigt. Viel Spaß! Wie immer freue ich mich über Rückmeldungen!!

20. Kapitel Vater und Sohn 

„Du bist also wohlbehalten zurückgekehrt?"

„Wie du siehst."

Aragorn und Gimli schauten sich irritiert an. Sie wussten zwar, dass Elben ihre Gefühle nicht immer so offen zeigten, wie das bei Menschen und Zwergen üblich war, doch etwas unterkühlt schien ihnen diese Unterredung nun doch zu sein. Von großer Wiedersehensfreude konnte hier nicht gesprochen werden.

„Du hältst es also nicht für nötig deinem Vater allein die Aufwartung zu machen und von deinen Reisen zu erzählen?"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du, Vater, an meiner Reise Interesse zeigst, da du das noch nie getan hast und des Weiteren bin ich in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit zurückgekehrt, die auch meine Freunde hier betrifft."

„Und was, mein Sohn, könnte von solcher Wichtigkeit sein, dass du darüber sogar die Pflichten gegenüber deinen Vater vergisst?"

„Es ist etwas, das vor allem dich und mich betrifft, Vater. Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an Askalon?"

Bei diesem Namen änderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck des Königs. Hatte er bisher ruhige Gefasstheit ausgestrahlt, zeichnete sich plötzlich Widerwille ab.

„Nenne diesen Namen nicht in meinem Haus!"

„Und warum nicht, Vater?"

„Dieser Elb trägt Schuld daran, dass Schande über mein Geschlecht kam!"

Entsetzt hörten Aragorn und Gimli der Diskussion der beiden Elben zu. Nun war ihnen klar, warum Legolas nie versucht hatte, mehr über das Schicksal seines Freundes herauszufinden. Angesichts der Reaktion des Königs, die allein die Erwähnung dieses Namens hervorrief, fragten sie sich welcher Art die Schande war, die der Elb Askalon verursacht haben sollte. War er nicht der beste Freund Legolas' gewesen? Dann würde er doch nie Schande über ihn bringen. Umso überraschter waren sie, als sie die Antwort Legolas' vernahmen.

„Ich! Ich, Vater, trage Schuld an dieser Schande. Ich war genauso beteiligt, als Arolan verschwunden ist, wie Askalon. Es ist eines Königs nicht würdig, die Schuld bei einem anderen abzuladen. Ich habe Schande über dich und unser Haus gebracht."

„Ja! Du warst dabei. Aber ich bin nicht bereit, die Tugend und Ehre meines Hauses aufzugeben, nur weil sich mein Sohn nicht seinem Stande gemäß benehmen kann und unschuldige Elben in den Tod führt!"

„Ich kenne deinen Standpunkt, Vater! Doch wir sind nicht gekommen, um ihn hier zu diskutieren. Ich will nur eines von dir wissen: Gibt es eine Möglichkeit Arolan zu retten?"

Verbissen starrte der Elbenkönig vor sich hin. Sein Sohn stand ruhig und gefasst vor ihm, die väterlichen Vorwürfe waren an ihm scheinbar spurlos abgeprallt. Auch Aragorn und Gimli standen wie versteinert. Sie konnten nicht glauben, von welchem Gespräch sie gerade Zeuge geworden waren. Der Vater, der seinen Sohn verdammte, weil er als Jugendlicher an einem mysteriösen Todesfall beteiligt gewesen war. Plötzlich kam wieder Leben in König Thranduil und er blickte seine Besucher nichts sagend an.

„Ja, diese Möglichkeit gibt es tatsächlich. Aber ich verbiete dir, Legolas, dich auf die Suche nach Askalon oder den Schriften zu begeben."

„Es liegt nicht mehr in deiner Macht, mir etwas zu verbieten, Vater. Die Zeiten als du mich auf mein Zimmer schicken konntest, sind lange vorbei. Davon einmal abgesehen, brauche ich mich nicht mehr auf die Suche nach Askalon begeben, da ich bereits weiß, wo er ist und ich ihn da nicht mehr erreichen kann. Doch verrate mir mehr von den Schriften. Worum handelt es sich dabei?"

„Was meinst du mit ‚du kannst ihn nicht erreichen'? Ist er denn…"

„Ja, er ist tot. Doch fanden wir in seinen Aufzeichnungen eine Erwähnung, dass man seinen Bruder retten könne. Also, was weißt du darüber?"

„Ich kann dir das nicht sagen, mein Sohn.  Jetzt ist ohnehin schon alles zu spät. Außerdem ist es viel zu gefährlich,…"

Plötzlich verstummte der König. Er schien sich an etwas zu erinnern, dass in weiter Ferne lag und sich nur bruchstückweise durch die Nebel der Zeit in die Gegenwart gerettet hatte.

„Sprich nur weiter, Vater! Es ist viel zu gefährlich für einen nichtsnutzigen Königssohn. Wolltest du das sagen? Keine Sorge, ich werde dir und deinem Geschlecht keine weitere Schande bringen. Mein einziges Bestreben liegt darin, den Bruder meines besten Freundes aus seinem ungewissen Schicksal zu erlösen."

„Sein Schicksal ist nicht ungewiss!"

„Du weißt also doch mehr? Erzähl uns davon!"

„Mein Sohn, hör mir zu! Es ist nahezu unmöglich Arolan zu befreien. Weder du noch ich haben die Macht dazu. Auch Askalon hatte sie nicht. Ich schickte ihn nur unter einem Vorwand auf die Reise. Ich wollte dich beschützen. Dich, Legolas!"

Ein Ausdruck des Entsetzens zeigte sich auf Legolas' Gesicht.

„Du hast Askalon fortgejagt? Wegen mir? Aber warum?"

„Ich habe ihn nicht direkt fortgejagt. Ich erwähnte ihm gegenüber, dass man Arolan helfen könnte, und er erklärte sich daraufhin bereit, auf die Reise zu gehen. Es kam mir – nun – sehr gelegen."

„Ich verstehe es nicht, Vater. Welchen Zweck sollte diese Reise haben? Und warum sollte Askalon unsere Stadt verlassen?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, mein Sohn. Ich sehe, du bist hartnäckig und ich bin bereit, dir und deinen Reisegefährten von den Ereignissen zu erzählen. Doch als Gegenleistung musst du mir versprechen, dass du die sinnlose Suche nach Arolan aufgibst."

„Du weißt, Vater, dass meine Ehre es mir verbietet, dir dieses Versprechen zu geben. Ich werde nicht eher ruhen, als dass sich Arolan wieder in unserer Mitte befindet."

„Überlege es dir noch einmal, mein Kind! Ich werde meinen Teil der Abmachung einhalten. Doch erst ruht euch von eurer langen Reise aus. Wir werden uns heute Abend wieder sehen."

Mit einer Handbewegung deutete er Legolas und seinen Freunden die Halle zu verlassen. Gimli wandte sich vor der Tür noch einmal um. Auf dem Thron saß ein von Gram gebeugter Elb. Verzweiflung und Ratlosigkeit zeigten sich auf seinem Gesicht. Sein Blick galt seinem Sohn, der in diesem Moment den Thronsaal verließ, ohne die Gefühlsregungen seines Vaters entdeckt zu haben.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Keiner sprach ein Wort. Erst als sie die Tür des Eichenzimmers hinter sich geschlossen hatten, wagte Aragorn eine Frage an seinen Freund Legolas zu richten.

„Dein Vater verurteilt dich doch nicht tatsächlich wegen deiner Verstrickung in die unglückselige Geschichte, oder?"

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln wandte sich Legolas ab und ließ erneut seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen.

„Doch, leider ist es so! Sobald ich auf diese Geschichte zu sprechen komme, reagiert er auf diese Weise. Nein, ihr dürft nicht glauben, dass er mich immer so behandelt", fügte er hinzu, als er den erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck seiner Freunde sah.

„Ansonsten ist er sehr…nun…väterlich zu mir. Alles was ich erreiche, erfüllt ihn mit gewissem Stolz. Er sah es nur nicht gern, dass ich mit euch auf Reisen gegangen bin, obwohl ich nicht weiß, warum. Doch dieses Mal lasse ich mich nicht so einfach abweisen. Ich beabsichtige alles in meiner Macht Stehende zu tun, um einem Freund zu helfen – und ich hoffe, dass ich mit eurer Unterstützung rechnen darf", fügte er dann hinzu.

„Diese Frage, mein Freund, erübrigt sich wohl von selbst. Wir beabsichtigen nicht, dich nach der Hälfte des Weges allein zu lassen."

Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln verabschiedete sich Legolas, nicht ohne seine Freunde wissen zu lassen, dass er sie in drei Stunden zum Abendessen abholen würde.

Aragorn und Gimli hatten sich noch nicht lange von Legolas getrennt, als ein Klopfen an der Tür zu hören war. Gimli beeilte sich zu öffnen und den Besucher herein zu bitten. Es war Iraloph. Nachdem er sich für sein unerwartetes Eindringen entschuldigt hatte, fragte er, ob alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit wäre. Als Aragorn und Gimli diese Frage beantwortet hatten, wollte sich der Elb wieder verabschieden, doch Aragorn hielt ihn mit einer Frage zurück.

„Verzeiht, Iraloph. Doch wollt Ihr uns nicht erzählen, was es mit diesen Zimmern auf sich hat? Ihr schient überrascht, als Ihr von Prinz Legolas erfuhrt, dass wir diese Zimmer bewohnen. Warum?"

„Nun, dass hat folgenden Grund. Dieser Flügel dient zur Unterbringung der Gäste Seiner Hoheit Prinz Legolas. Auch er bewohnt, wie Ihr sicher schon erfahren habt, Gemächer in diesem Flügel. Genau genommen sind es die Gemächer zu Eurer Rechten. In diesen Gemächern hier, sie sind seit jeher als Eichenzimmer bekannt, schlief seit über zweitausend Jahren niemand mehr. Sie werden zwar gepflegt und sauber gehalten, doch Prinz Legolas wollte nicht, dass hier jemand übernachtete."

Aragorn und Gimli hörten dem Elben interessiert zu. Zu sehr brannten sie darauf, zu erfahren, warum Legolas dieses Zimmer nie einem seiner Freunde zugewiesen hatte.

„Ihr fragt Euch nun sicher, warum dies so ist. Die letzten die diese Zimmer bewohnten waren Prinz Legolas und seine Freunde – Askalon und Arolan. Sie pflegten hier zu übernachten, und hatten diese Zimmer auch zu ihrem Spielzimmer auserkoren. Nach dem plötzlichen Verschwinden von Askalon und Arolan, versank der Prinz in Trauer. Er sagte zwar nie ein Wort, doch spürten alle seinen Schmerz über den unverständlichen Verlust. Weder er noch einer seiner Freunde haben seitdem einen Fuß in diese Zimmer gesetzt."

Die Stimme des Elben war während seiner Erzählung immer leiser geworden. Man bemerkte, dass er den erlebten Schmerz seines Herrn und Prinzen teilte. Nachdem er geendet hatte, blickte er hoch und Aragorn direkt ins Gesicht.

„Ich erzähle Euch das nur, da ihr sehr gute Freunde Seiner Hoheit sein müsst – sonst hätte er Euch niemals diese Zimmer zugewiesen. Ich bitte Euch, ihm nicht zu erzählen, was ich Euch verraten habe. Und noch eine Bitte habe ich, was auch immer ihr tut, verletzt ihn nicht!"

Ehe Aragorn oder Gimli reagieren konnten, hatte Iraloph das Zimmer verlassen.

Eine Weile herrschte Ruhe im Zimmer. Die neuen Informationen mussten erst verarbeitet werden. Zu viel Neues hatte sich in den letzten Stunden ereignet. Gimli und Aragorn hatten die Bekanntschaft eines Königs gemacht, der seinen Sohn scheinbar für die  Verletzung der königlichen Ehre verantwortlich machte. Zudem übernachtete sie in einem Zimmer, das seit Jahrtausenden kaum einer zu betreten gewagt hatte.

„Ich glaube, der König ist besorgter um seinen Sohn, als er zugeben will", ergriff schließlich Gimli das Wort.

„Woraus schließt du das, mein Freund?", wollte Aragorn interessiert wissen.

„Als Legolas den Saal verließ, blickte Thranduil mehr als besorgt hinterdrein. Ich glaube, er verbirgt etwas. Etwas, das Gefahr für seinen Sohn bedeuten könnte."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht! Wir werden es heute Abend wahrscheinlich erfahren. Ich bezweifle, dass sich Legolas von seinem Plan abbringen lassen wird und Thranduil muss die Karten auf den Tisch legen, will er seinen Sohn tatsächlich umstimmen."

„Ich glaube langsam, dass hinter der ganzen Geschichte mehr steckt, als wir ahnen. Warum sonst sollten sich alle so geheimnisvoll geben?"

„Auch da kann ich dir nicht widersprechen. Wer hätte gedacht, wohin uns dieses seltsame Aufeinandertreffen mit Sarina führen würde."

„Hm, hm. Sie hat den Stein ins Rollen gebracht, auch wenn sie im Moment keine wichtige Rolle mehr spielen mag. Außerdem ahne ich, dass sich unsere Wege bald wieder mit den ihren kreuzen werden."

„Das kann man nicht ausschließen. Schließlich liegt Legolas' Interesse immer noch in der Überführung von Askalons Mörder. Wir haben unsere Suche nur kurz unterbrochen, um Arolan zu suchen und hoffentlich auch zu finden. Doch nachdem wir das geschafft haben, ist es unumgänglich, dass wir uns wieder auf Sarinas Fährte begeben, wollen wir den geheimnisvollen unbekannten Mörder überführen."

„Vielleicht hätten wir Lady Kalia fragen sollen, ob sie eine Vermutung hat, wer den Elben umgebracht haben könnte. Schließlich kannte sie ihn doch am besten."

„Das mag schon sein. Aber ich bezweifle, dass sie etwas über den Mörder weiß. Nein, ich glaube Sarina ist eine weitaus bessere Informationsquelle. Du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich, dass uns Legolas erzählte, dieses Dienstmädchen hätte eine Meisterin erwähnt, der sie diente und die den Tod des Elben in die Wege geleitet hat? Ich nehme an, dass Sarina diese Meisterin ist, obwohl ich noch nicht weiß, warum er unbedingt sterben musste."

„Naja, sie hat ja auch erzählt, dass diese ominöse Meisterin ihre eigenen Pläne mit dem Elben hatte. Vielleicht wusste er bereits etwas davon und als sie ihre Pläne in Schall und Rauch aufgehen sah und er sich von ihr abwandte, musste er sein Geheimnis mit ins Grab nehmen?"

„Hm, kann gut sein. Aber lass uns später und in Anwesenheit Legolas' weiterreden. Wir sollten uns nun noch etwas ausruhen."

Das taten sie dann auch und als Legolas einige Stunden später an die Tür klopfte, warteten sie bereits auf ihn.


	21. Schriften

Dieses Kapitel widme ich jetzt ganz alleine meiner treuen Leserin Auxia (nicht dass ich mich damit wieder einschleimen will, weil es schon so lange kein Update gegeben hat – nein Eskaria doch nicht). Also Auxia, ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir noch einmal und ich wünsche dir viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

21. Kapitel Schriften 

König Thranduil erwartete sie bereits. Sie nahmen an der Tafel Platz, die für vier Personen gedeckt war. Ein Diener erschien und servierte den ersten Gang. Legolas und sein Vater unterhielten sich über die Veränderungen in der Elbenstadt. Erst nachdem das Mahl beendet war, wandte sich Legolas den für ihn wichtigeren Themen zu.

„Nun, Vater, willst du uns nicht etwas erzählen?"

Mit einem lang gezogenen Seufzer schaute der König auf seinen Sohn.

„Du hast es dir also nicht noch einmal überlegt, mein Sohn?"

„Nein, Vater! Es ist meine Pflicht und du weißt das!"

„Ja, ich weiß es. Und ich wusste immer schon, dass du so reagieren würdest, solltest du die Wahrheit herausfinden. Aus diesem Grund habe ich auch veranlasst, dass Askalon die Stadt verlässt."

Der König warf seinem Sohn einen bittenden Blick zu. Aber dieser ignorierte es völlig. Er war gekommen, um die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen und weder sein Vater noch irgendein anderes lebendes Wesen würde ihn von diesem Vorhaben abbringen können.

„Und was genau ist nun die Wahrheit, Vater?"

Der König schien nun endlich einzusehen, dass er seinen Sohn nicht mehr umstimmen konnte. Ergeben senkte er den Kopf und begann zu erzählen.

„Du erinnerst dich doch sicher noch an die Höhle, in der ihr Arolan verloren habt, oder?"

Fragend sah er Legolas an und erst als dieser zustimmend nickte, fuhr er in seiner Erzählung fort.

„Es war nicht einfach nur eine Höhle, sondern ein Tempel. Als wir euch damals fanden und ihr uns von der Höhle erzählt habt, glaubte sich einer meiner Berater erinnern zu können, dass er in sehr alten Schriften einmal von dieser Höhle gelesen habe. Sofort ließen wir die Schriften zu uns bringen und studierten sie aufs Genaueste. Was wir erfuhren, erschreckte uns alle. Melkor hat diesen Tempel geschaffen – mit dem Ziel alle Elben zu vernichten. Du, Legolas, hast mit deinen Freunden den Mechanismus ausgelöst, der den Tod aller Elben herbeiführen sollte."

Legolas Blick war von Entsetzen und Ungläubigkeit erfüllt. Er starrte seinen Vater an.

„Warum…warum hast du nie etwas gesagt? Ich…wie lässt sich dieser Mechanismus aufhalten? Wie viel Zeit haben wir denn noch?" Tausende Fragen schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf. Und doch konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Wie konnte sein Vater seelenruhig jahrtausendelang auf dem Thron sitzen und so tun als wäre nichts geschehen? Schwebten sie nicht alle in Gefahr? König Thranduil unterbrach seinen Gedankengang.

„Noch drohte uns keine Gefahr. Denn nicht alle Weissagungen hatten sich bis dahin erfüllt und uns war die Möglichkeit das schreckliche Schicksal, das uns drohte, abzuwenden, noch nicht gegeben."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Nun, in den Schriften steht geschrieben, dass nur zwei derer, die den verbotenen Tempel betreten, wieder an Geist und Körper frei daraus hervorgehen werden. Die anderen werden gefangen gehalten. Zwar sind sie körperlos, doch ihren Geistern und Seelen wird der Zutritt zu den Hallen Mandos verweigert und da sie unsterblich sind, müssen sie unsterbliche Qualen und Schmerzen erleiden – bis sie erlöst werden!"

„Das heißt also, da wir zu dritt die Höhle – den Tempel betraten und nur zwei ihn wieder verlassen können, musste einer zurückbleiben!"

Thranduil nickte zustimmend.

„Aber warum gerade Arolan?"

„Er war der letzte!"

„Der letzte? Der letzte wobei? Du meinst wohl der Jüngste!"

„Nein, der letzte. Er war der letzte, der die Brücke betrat und unter dem Torbogen durchschritt, richtig?"

„Ja, das stimmt. Aber warum sollte das von Bedeutung sein?"

„Es sind immer die letzten, die gefangen werden. Es gibt einen einfachen Grund dafür. Stellt euch vor, eine Gruppe wird beauftragt die geheimnisvolle Höhle zu erforschen und ein wichtiger Elb begleitete sie – ein König oder ein Prinz beispielsweise. Wo wird er gehen? Wohl kaum als erstes, denn wenn die Forscher Fallen erwarten, ist er in der Mitte oder am Ende sicherer. Das heißt, dass mit ziemlicher Sicherheit dem König oder dem Prinzen die unendlichen Qualen drohen und das Elbenvolk wird sich natürlich umso mehr bemühen, ihn zu erlösen!"

„Nun gut, das erklärt, warum Arolan verschwunden ist, aber warum habt ihr ihn nicht befreit?"

„Dazu hätten wir dich oder Askalon töten müssen, Legolas!"

„Was…aber…warum?" Bis auf Legolas' verzweifelten Aufschrei war es völlig ruhig im Raum. Aragorn und Gimli saßen wie versteinert, unfähig, das was sie gehört hatten zu glauben. Der König starrte in den Kamin, sein Gesicht von Schmerz und Gram gezeichnet. Zum zweiten Mal durchlebte er jenen Tag, der der düsterste in seinem Leben werden sollte. Den ganzen Tag hatte ihn schon ein ungutes Gefühl gequält. Doch erst als ihm ein Dienstmädchen meldete, dass der junge Prinz immer noch nicht vom Spielen zurückgekehrt war, hatte ihn die Angst gepackt. Sofort hatte er einen Suchtrupp losgeschickt - aber zu spät.

Nicht genug hatte er dann vor der Wahl gestanden, seinen Sohn zu töten oder den jungen Arolan seinem schmerzvollen Schicksal zu überlassen.

„In den Schriften stand geschrieben, dass nur der Tod eines der beiden Beteiligten den Schlüssel zur Rettung bringen würde."

Legolas hatte sich wieder etwas gefasst und versuchte nun die Zusammenhänge herzustellen.

„Nun gut, aber warum hast du dann Askalon fortgeschickt? Dadurch wurde doch das Problem nicht gelöst, oder?"

„Doch, zum Teil. Das Verhängnisvolle ist, dass mit dem Tod des Elben die gefangene Seele zwar befreit wird, aber auch der Fluch seine volle Wirkung entfaltet."

„Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht, warum Askalon uns verlassen musste?"

„Wir haben nur einen Teil der Schriften hier. Selbst wenn einer von euch den Tod gewählt hätte, hätten wir nicht gewusst, wie wir Arolan befreien konnten. Doch hatten wir Aufzeichnungen darüber, wo sich der andere Teil der Schrift befinden könnte. Askalon hatte nun den Auftrag, diesen Teil zu finden. Dadurch war einerseits sichergestellt, dass ihr nichts Unüberlegtes tun würdet und zum anderen konnten wir, wenn Askalon erfolgreich wäre, vielleicht einen anderen Weg finden."

„Was meinst du mit etwas Unüberlegtes tun?"

„Legolas, ich weiß, dass du dir große Vorwürfe gemacht hast, weil Arolan verschwunden ist. Nun stell dir vor, du hättest erfahren, dass du ihn durch deinen Tod retten könntest, was hättest du getan?"

„Ich…ich weiß nicht. Es ist lange her. Aber ich glaube, ich hätte mein Leben geopfert. Denn schließlich hätte mir nach dem Tod nicht eine Ewigkeit voller Qualen und Schmerzen gedroht."

Sein Vater nickte zustimmend und traurig zugleich.

„Siehst du, und das wollte ich verhindern. Denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt wäre dein Tod vielleicht umsonst gewesen. Ich hielt es für besser, Askalon mit dieser Aufgabe zu betrauen und euch so zu trennen. Du solltest nie von dieser Möglichkeit erfahren, mein Sohn, denn ich weiß, dein Herz ist rein und gut und du würdest ohne Zögern den Weg zu den Hallen Mandos beschreiten. Doch es war noch zu früh – und jetzt ist es zu spät!"

„Was meinst du mit jetzt ist es zu spät?"

„Erinnerst du dich nicht? Durch den Tod Askalons wurde der Mechanismus in Gang gesetzt – und wir können nichts mehr tun!"

„Steht denn nichts in den Schriften, das enthüllt, wie wir die Gefahr abwenden können?"

„Nein, nicht in dem Teil, der sich hier bei uns befindet."

Plötzlich stand Legolas auf. Kalte Entschlossenheit blitzte in seinen Augen auf.

„Ich werde den zweiten Teil dieser Schriften suchen und finden."

Mitleidig sah der König zu seinem Sohn.

„Aber Junge, Askalon hatte über zwei Jahrtausende Zeit und hat ihn nicht gefunden. Wie willst du ihn da in bedeutend weniger Zeit finden?"

„Du vergisst, Vater, dass ich nicht wie Askalon von vorne beginnen muss. Seinem Tagebucheintrag ist zu entnehmen, dass er nahe dran war, den zweiten Teil zu finden. Ich werde seinen Auftrag zu Ende bringen."

„Und ich werde dich begleiten und dir zur Seite stehen!"

„Und ich natürlich auch!"

Aragorn und Gimli hatten sich auch erhoben und an Legolas Seite gestellt. Erwartungsvoll blickten nun alle drei zum König. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf dessen Züge.

„Vielleicht, mein Sohn, war es doch keine so schlechte Idee, deine Freunde mitzubringen. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet Erfolg haben. Und euch, meine Gäste, möchte ich von Herzen danken, dass ihr bereit seid, meinen Sohn zu begleiten und das Schicksal aller Elben zu verändern. Legt euch nun zur Ruhe! Morgen werde ich euch letzte Anweisungen geben. So weit wir aus den Schriften entnehmen konnten, habt ihr 10 Jahre Zeit, um den Fluch zu brechen. Ihr könnt also noch eine Nacht voll Ruhe genießen. Bis morgen!"

Gemeinsam machten sich die drei Freunde auf den Weg zu ihren Gemächern.

„Habt Dank, meine Freunde, dass ihr diesen gefahrvollen Weg mit mir beschreiten wollt."

„Wir lassen uns doch ein solches Abenteuer nicht entgehen."

„Wir müssen unbedingt Sarina finden! Sie ist sicher im Besitz von Askalons Tagebuch. In ihm steht vielleicht verzeichnet, wo wir den zweiten Teil der Schriften finden werden."

„Also führt uns unser Weg früher zu ihr zurück, als wir gedacht haben. Lasst uns hoffen, dass wirklich sie es ist, die das Tagebuch besitzt."

„Dessen bin ich sicher. Die Frage ist, wo wir sie finden werden?"

„Das ist wahrlich eine gute Frage. Wir werden auch darauf eine Antwort finden. Doch für heute lasst uns schlafen und neue Kräfte sammeln."

Sie waren vor den Türen der Eichenzimmer angekommen. Aragorn und Gimli verabschiedeten sich von ihrem Freund und wünschten ihm eine erholsame Nachtruhe. Dann betraten sie ihre Gemächer. Beide waren sehr müde, denn es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Sie trennten sich im gemeinsamen Wohnraum voneinander und betraten ihre Schlafzimmer.

Doch als sie im Bett lagen, konnte keiner der drei, weder Aragorn, noch Gimli, noch Legolas, einschlafen. Sie starrten vor sich in die Dunkelheit.

Legolas quälte sich mit dem Gedanken, möglicherweise die Schuld am Untergang seines Volkes zu tragen. Aragorn stellte sich die Frage, wie er als König von Mittelerde, der er nun einmal war und dessen Aufgabe darin bestand, die Völker Mittelerdes zu schützen, den Elben behilflich sein konnte. Und Gimli? Nun Gimli sorgte sich um seinen Freund Legolas, denn er ahnte, dass sich dieser mit noch mehr Selbstvorwürfen herumplagte.


	22. Aufbruch

Hi alle zusammen!

@ Auxia: Ich kann nur sagen, dass es mir wirklich leid tut. Ich schreibe so schnell ich kann, aber im Moment hab ich wirklich viele Sachen zu erledigen. Außerdem sind die Kapitel momentan auch nicht allzu leicht zu verfassen, weil ich ja nicht zu viel von der Story verraten oder einen Fehler machen will. Ich kann dich also nur bitten, dich etwas zu gedulden, aber ich gebe mein bestes, um so schnell wie möglich weiter zu kommen! Bitte, glaub mir….ich strenge mich wirklich an!!!!!

@ Mellon: Vielen Dank für deine Review. Ich kann euch eines versprechen (dir, Auxia und allen anderen Lesern): Diese Geschichte wird beendet. Ich höre sicher nicht mittendrin auf. Leider hab ich's momentan etwas stressig und zudem noch 2 andere Geschichten on, die auch weiter geschrieben werden wollen. Aber keine Sorge, ich hoffe, es geht bald weiter!!!!!!!

@SweetDevil: Freut mich, dass du dich dazu aufgerafft hast, mir eine Rev zu schreiben *gg*. Ich hoffe, die Geschichte gefällt dir auch weiterhin und vielleicht schreibst ja wieder einmal? *hoffnungsvollguck*

22. Kapitel Aufbruch 

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel. Stunden waren bereits vergangen, seit sich Legolas und seine Freunde mit König Thranduil in dessen Beratungszimmer zurückgezogen hatten.

Der König hatte ihnen die berüchtigte Schrift gezeigt. Sie war von einem längst vergessenen Elben verfasst worden. Viel Zeit war seither vergangen und wie der Verfasser selbst ist auch das Wissen, woher er seine Kenntnisse bezogen hatte, verloren gegangen. Bekannt war nur, dass er zwei Söhne als Erben hinterlassen hatte, doch einer von ihnen hatte die Elbenstadt verlassen. Mit ihm verschwand auch der zweite Teil der Schrift aus dem Reich König Thranduils. Man wusste nur, dass er geplant hatte in den Westen zu reisen, in ein Dorf, in dem Verwandte leben sollten.

„Hier, meine Freunde, endet mein Wissen. Auch Askalon konnte ich nicht mehr mit auf den Weg geben. Die Mächte allein wissen, wie er von diesem Dorf in den Süden nach Gondor gelangt ist. Eure Aufgabe ist es nun, diesen zweiten Teil zu finden. Wir ihr hier seht, findet sich auf dem ersten nur die Erklärung, wie der Tempel funktioniert und welche Folgen für das elbische Volk aus der Aktivierung erwachsen werden. Es heißt, dass sich das Elbenvolk zum ersten durch Streit in den eigenen Reihen schwächen wird, denn natürlich wird man die gefangenen Elben retten wollen, doch das ist nicht möglich, ohne das Leben anderer zu opfern. Welche Gefahr den Elben droht, nachdem die 10 Jahre vergangen sind, steht hier nicht geschrieben. Aber es muss furchtbar sein. Auf jenem zweiten Teil muss sich nun die Antwort auf die Frage befinden, die uns alle beschäftigt. Wie können wir unser schreckliches Schicksal abwenden?"

Legolas, Aragorn und Gimli hatten schweigend zugehört. Die Wichtigkeit ihrer Mission war allen klar. Das Wohl eines ganzen Volkes stand auf dem Spiel und nur sie konnten die Gefahr abwenden. Die Zeit drängte noch nicht so, doch musste man bedenken, dass Askalon bereits vor 5 Jahren sein Leben ließ. Es galt nun das verschwundene Tagebuch des Elben zu finden. Darin, so hofften die Freunde, würde Näheres über die Reise des Besitzers des zweiten Teils der Schrift vermerkt sein. Nur so konnten sie die Schrift noch rechtzeitig finden und zurückbringen.

Legolas richtete eine Frage an seinen Vater.

„Gibt es im Tempel selbst keine Aufzeichnungen darüber, welche Gefahr von ihm ausgeht?"

„Erinnerst du dich an die seltsamen Schriftzeichen, die an die Höhlenwand gemalt waren? Du selbst hast sie mir damals beschrieben?"

„Hmm, ja. Ich konnte sie nicht entziffern."

„Es sind längst vergessene Schriftzeichen. Keiner kann sie mehr lesen. Doch dürften sie dieselbe Information wiedergeben, die wir auch in den Schriften finden. Ich glaube der Verfasser war in der Lage diese Schriftzeichen zu lesen und hat sie in elbischer Schrift für seine Nachkommen festgehalten. Doch ist, wie gesagt ungeklärt, warum und woher er die Zeichen entziffern konnte. Es liegt nun an euch, unser Volk zu retten! Ich wünsche euch Glück und Erfolg auf eurer Reise!"

Mit diesen Worten des Königs waren sie entlassen. Sie wandten sich zur Tür und wollten den Raum schon verlassen, als der König seinen Sohn noch einmal zurückrief.

„Legolas! Ich würde gern noch zwei Worte mit dir wechseln. Allein, wenn es möglich ist."

Entschuldigend sah Legolas zu seinen Freunden und wartete dann schweigend bis sie den Raum verlassen hatten.

Aragorn und Gimli warteten vor der Tür auf ihren Freund. Die Pferde waren bereits gesattelt und der Reisproviant gepackt. Sie wollten so schnell wie möglich aufbrechen, denn die Reiseroute konnten sie unterwegs festlegen.

Nach gut fünf Minuten stieß Legolas zu ihnen und sie verließen den königlichen Palast. Fragend sahen sie ihn an, doch er ignorierte ihre Blicke. Er schien nachdenklich und schweigsam. Selbst als sie die Elbenstadt hinter sich gelassen hatten, sprach er noch kein Wort.

„Wo sollen wir denn unsere Suche beginnen?", richtete Gimli eine Frage an Aragorn.

Dieser überlegte kurz und meinte dann: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher! Klar ist, dass wir nach Gondor zurückkehren müssen. Vielleicht sollten wir noch einmal Sarinas Heimatort einen kleinen Besuch abstatten?"

Nun meldete sich auf Legolas zu Wort.

„Ich denke auch, dass dies die beste Lösung ist. Vielleicht finden wir sie dort vor, und sonst gibt es möglicherweise Hinweise auf ihren Verbleib." Ansonsten sagte er nichts.

Schweigend ritten die Drei weiter. Am Abend schlugen sie ihr Lager wieder unter freiem Himmel auf. Sie saßen am Lagerfeuer und lauschten den Geräuschen der Nacht. Der Wind blies durch das niedrige Gras und nur ein schmaler Kreis rund um die drei Freunde wurde vom schwachen Licht des Feuers erhellt. Die Gefahren, die hinter dem Lichtkreis lagen, blieben verborgen, manchmal noch zu erahnen, aber oft völlig im Dunkeln.

„Das Leben ist zu vergleichen mit diesem Lichtkreis", sinnierte Legolas. „Wir kennen nur, was innerhalb dieses Kreises liegt. Das was davor war ist im Dunkeln, genauso wie das, was noch kommen wird. Betrachtet diesen kleinen Schein im Vergleich zu der riesigen dunklen Fläche, die ihn umgibt. Was wird wohl geschehen, wenn der Lichtschein weiterwandert, seinem Schicksal entgegen? Welche Gefahren liegen noch im Dunkeln?"

„Du bist heute in niedergeschlagener Stimmung, mein Freund. Vergiss nicht, zu dritt ist uns ein größerer und stärkerer Lichtschein gewiss. So hell, dass alle Feinde, die das Dunkel lieben, geblendet fliehen werden."

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht!"

Und dann begann er von dem Gespräch mit seinem Vater zu erzählen. Dieser hatte geraten, immer ein wachsames Auge auf Aragorn und Gimli zu haben, besonders auf Gimli, denn er war ja ein Zwerg.

„Ich wusste, dass Vater sehr misstrauisch ist. Aber wie kann ich denen Verrat vorwerfen, die bereit sind, ihr Leben für das fremde Volk zu opfern? Ich verstehe ihn nicht!"

„Legolas, er ist zwar dein Vater, aber das heißt nicht, dass du alles, was er sagt und tut, gut heißen musst. Du bist zwar sein Sohn, aber du musst nicht so sein wie er. Das Misstrauen vergiftet sein Leben. Die Freuden einer wahren Freundschaft hat er niemals kennen gelernt. Nicht einmal dir, seinem eigenen Sohn gegenüber ist er frei von negativen Gefühlen. Wie könnte er dir sonst vorwerfen, du trügst Schuld am Untergang seines Geschlechts?"

„Vielleicht hat er ja Recht. Ich habe den verfluchten Tempel betreten und die schreckliche Prophezeiung Wirklichkeit werden lassen."

„Du warst noch jung und nicht allein. Außerdem wäre es Aufgabe des Königs gewesen, den Zugang zum Tempel für immer zu versperren oder den Tempel zu vernichten. Er hat seine Pflichten vernachlässigt. Und du, mein Freund, bist der Beweis für diese Vernachlässigung. Durch deine bloße Anwesenheit wird er ständig daran erinnert und er hasst er dich dafür!"

Nachdenklich starrte Legolas in das flackernde und knisternde Feuer. Plötzlich hob er den Kopf.

„Möglicherweise hast du Recht. Aber damit habe ich mich schon abgefunden. Ich mache das hier auch nicht, um meinen Vater zu imponieren und seine Achtung zu erringen, sondern nur für meine toten und verschwundenen Freunde. Habt Dank, Aragorn und Gimli, dass ihr mir in dieser Stunde beisteht. Nicht oft genug kann ich Worte des Dankes an euch richten."

In Eintracht schweigen dir Freunde. Lange noch saßen sie rund um den hellen Feuerschein. Schließlich legten sie sich aber doch zur Ruhe.

Der nächste Morgen brach an und die Gefährten nahmen ihre Reise wieder auf. So ging es weiter und mit jedem Tag näherten sie sich Gondor. Mit jeder zurückgelegten Meile wuchs auch die Sorge. Wie sollte man in jenem riesigen Land, dass sich vor ihnen auftat eine einzelne Person finden? Noch dazu, wenn diese Peson gar nicht gefunden werden wollte.


	23. Wiedersehen

Hallo alle zusammen! Ich bin ganz stolz auf mich und wisst ihr auch wieso? Nein? Dann verrate ich es euch! Ich habe es geschafft, ein Kapitel online zu stellen, ohne dass ihr armen Leser mich mehrmals daran erinnern habt müssen? Ihr seht also, ich bin lernfähig! *gg*

Langer Rede kurzer Sinn: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

23. Kapitel Wiedersehen 

Sie hatten jedoch nicht mit dem Zufall gerechnet, der ihnen dieses Mal hilfreich zur Seite stehen sollte. Ein Tagesritt trennte sie noch von Schloss Inaró und ein weiterer von Sarinas Heimatort. Es dunkelte bereits, als sie ein kleines Dörfchen erreichten. Sie entschlossen sich, die Nacht im Gasthaus zu verbringen und den ungewohnten Komfort eines Bettes zu genießen.

Der Ort lag bereits dunkel und menschenleer vor ihnen. Sie ritten die Hauptstraße entlang und gelangten so zum „Singenden Troll".

„Welch seltsamer Name für einen Gasthof!"

Niemand war zu sehen und so mussten sie ihre Pferde selbst versorgen. Sie brachten sie in den nahe gelegenen Stall, sattelten sie ab und gaben ihnen zu fressen. Erst als sie sicher waren, dass es den Tieren an nichts fehlte, verließen sie den Stall und gingen ins Wirtshaus. Die Stube lag beinahe menschenleer vor ihnen. Nur zwei Besucher zählte die Herberge und diese sahen den Neuankömmlingen misstrauisch entgegen. Auch der Wirt, der hinter der Theke stand, blickte missmutig. Aragorn trat vor.

„Verzeiht, guter Herr. Wir sind müde Wanderer und suchen einen Platz für die Nacht. Hättet ihr wohl noch Zimmer frei?"

Der Wirt musterte seine drei Gäste aufs Genaueste. Es dauerte lange, ehe er auf Aragorns Frage antwortete.

„Ich habe nichts mehr frei. Reitet weiter!"

Verwirrt sahen sich die drei Freunde an. In dem zum Wirtshaus gehörenden Stall war nur ein weiteres Pferd gestanden und die Anzahl der Gäste in der Wirtsstube ließ nicht darauf schließen, dass das Gasthaus überfüllt war.

Dem Wirt schien der Blickwechsel zwischen den drei Fremden nicht zu entgehen. Wie zur Erklärung fügte er hinzu.

„Wir mögen hier keine Fremden! Reitet ins nächste Dorf."

Doch so leicht ließen sich die drei Freunde nicht abschrecken. Was war den das für ein Gasthaus, das den Ortsunkundigen kein Dach über dem Kopf bot. Aragorn legte einen mit Gold gefüllten Beutel auf die Theke.

„Vielleicht lasst ihr euch ja vom Klang einiger Goldmünzen umstimmen?"

Eine Spur von Interesse leuchtete in den Augen des Wirtes auf. Prüfend nahm er den Beutel in die Hand und wog ihn kundig ab. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinen Gästen zu.

„Nehmt doch erst einmal Platz und trinkt etwas. Ich werde inzwischen Zimmer bereitstellen lassen."

Mit dem Beutel in der Hand verschwand der Wirt hinter der nächsten Tür. Die Freunde setzten sich an einen Tisch und warteten auf seine Rückkehr. Inzwischen unterhielten sie sich darüber, wie sie vorgehen wollten, sollten sie Sarina in ihrem Heimatdorf nicht antreffen. Sie diskutierten gerade, wo sie ihre Suche fortsetzten sollten, als Legolas plötzlich den Kopf hob und seinen Freunden deutete ruhig zu sein. Konzentriert lauschte er auf das Gespräch, das die Gäste drei Tische weiter führten.

„Larigo nimmt heute gut ein. Erst dieses fremde Mädchen und nun die drei. Was sie wohl hier wollen?"

„Ich glaube sie sind nur auf der Durchreise und die Dunkelheit hat sie überrascht. Die Straßen sind zwar wieder sicherer, seit Sauron besiegt wurde, aber ich würde auch lieber in einem warmen Zimmer schlafen, als im dunklen Wald."

„Hm, gut möglich, dass wir die da morgen wieder los sind. Aber die Kleine wirkte so, als wolle sie länger bleiben, als suche sie etwas."

„Solange sie ihr hübsches Näschen nicht in Sachen steckt, die sie nichts angehen, kann sie ruhig bleiben. Bei allen Mächten, ich würde ihr sogar eine Hälfte meines Bettes anbieten, sollte der alte Larigo sie rauswerfen."

„Das kann ich mir denken. Es ist aber fraglich, ob sie da dann viel Schlaf bekommt."

Die Männer brachen in ein dreckiges Lachen aus.

Legolas berichtete seinen Freunden, was er gehört hatte. Sie waren also nicht die einzigen Gäste in diesem Haus und das einzelne Pferd im Stall würde wohl auch jener Unbekannten gehören. Anscheinend besserte der Wirt sein Einkommen auf, indem er die Unterkünfte teurer als gewöhnlich vergab. 

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür nach draußen und eine vermummte Gestalt betrat den Raum. Sie trat zum Kamin und entledigte sich ihres Mantels, den sie dann an den achtlos auf einen der Tische warf. Langes goldblondes Haar fiel dem Neuankömmling über die Schultern und die an der Gestalt konnten die drei erkennen, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte. Dies war wohl der andere Gast, der sich im „Singenden Troll" ein Zimmer genommen hatte. Noch ehe sich die Frau umdrehte, ahnten Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas wen sie da vor sich stehen hatten. Die Frau hielt noch kurz die Hände ans wärmende Feuer, wandte sich dann ab, ließ einen kurzen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, der an den drei Freunden hängen blieb und erstarrte. 

Sarina sah sich mit der Person konfrontiert, die sie  bis in ihre Träume verfolgte. Wie hatte der verdammte Elb es nur geschafft sie hier aufzuspüren? Sie war sich absolut sicher gewesen, ihre Spuren gut verwischt zu haben. Und nun stand sie ihm gegenüber – genau in dem Moment, in dem sie es am wenigsten erwartet hatte. Verzweifelt überlegte sie, wie sie dieser ganzen Situation entkommen konnte. Flucht schien ihr undenkbar. Zu gut erinnerte sie sich an das letzte Mal, als sie vor ihm geflohen war. Zu schnell hatte er sie eingeholt und überwältigt. Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Was wollte er von ihr?

Auch Legolas brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass sie tatsächlich vor ihnen stand. Er stand Auge in Auge der Mörderin seines besten Freundes gegenüber. Eine lange, ungewisse Suche blieb ihnen erspart. Bald könnte er Arolan befreien und für Askalon Rache nehmen. Langsam erhob er sich. Ein dunkles Feuer brannte in seinen wasserblauen Augen, als er auf Sarina zu schritt. Vor ihr angekommen, verbeugte er sich leicht. Spöttisch sprach er sie an.

„Lady Sarina! Welch Überraschung. Erweist uns die Ehre und setzt Euch für ein Weilchen zu uns."

Erfreut nahm er die Angst in ihrem Blick war. Oh ja, sie hatte allen Grund ihn zu fürchten. Endlich würde er ihre Geheimnisse lüften, ihre schändlichen Taten erbarmungslos ans Licht zerren und allen zeigen, welch grausames Herz in diesem schönen Körper schlug. Erbarmungslos würde er sie vernichten, so wie sie Askalon vernichtet hatte und wohl auch ihn, Legolas, für ihre dunklen Pläne opfern hatte wollen.

Doch dann hatte sie sich wieder in der Gewalt. Lächelnd blickte sie zu ihm auf.

„Ah, Prinz Grünblatt! Fürwahr, ein unerwartetes Treffen. Habt Dank für Eure nette Einladung, aber ich fürchte ich muss ablehnen. Ich werde bereits erwartet - mein Begleiter, wisst ihr?"

Ein grausames Lächeln stahl sich auf Legolas' Züge. Er erkannte die Lüge, ehe Sarina geendet hatte.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss Euch mitteilen, dass Euch Euer Begleiter im Stich gelassen hat. Ich weiß aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass ich und meine Freunde neben Euch die einzigen Gäste dieses freundlichen Gasthauses sind. Ihr seht also, nichts steht einem kleinen Schwätzchen im Weg. Außerdem", fügte er mit einem undefinierbaren Blick hinzu, „haben wir ohnehin noch einiges zu besprechen. Warum die Zeit nicht nützen?"

Während er sprach, hatte er sie beim Arm genommen und führte sie nun mit festem Griff zu dem etwas abseits gelegenen Tisch.

Aragorn und Gimli sahen der jungen Frau interessiert entgegen. Sie hatte sie seit jenem lang vergangenen Tag im Wald nicht mehr gesehen. Auch sie konnten ihr Glück, die Gesuchte zufällig in diesem verlassenen Ort zu finden, nicht fassen. Sich dann an ihre gute Erziehung erinnernd, erhoben sie sich, als Legolas mit Sarina an den Tisch trat.

„Seid uns willkommen, Lady Sarina. Viel Zeit ist verstrichen, seit wir uns das letzte Mal sahen."

Freundlich lächelte sie Aragorn an und nahm auf einem freien Stuhl Platz. Auch Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas setzten sich wieder hin. Legolas saß dich neben ihr und beobachtete sie aufs Genaueste. Ihr war klar, dass ein Fluchtversuch unter diesen Umständen völlig vergeblich wäre. Der Elb war viel zu schnell für sie.

„Ihr habt Recht, Herr Aragorn. Auch fand unser letztes Treffen unter seltsamen Umständen statt, nicht wahr? Doch sagt, was führt Euch in diese verlassene Gegend?"

„Nun, ich denke, ihr wisst, wen wir suchten und hier nicht zu finden hofften. Tatsächlich machten wir hier nur eine kurze Rast und wollten anschließen in Euren Heimatort reiten."

„Ah, Ihr sucht mich? Warum wohl? Ich glaube kaum, dass ich Euch Dinge verraten könnte, die Ihr nicht schon  längst wisst!"

Legolas saß schweigend neben ihr. Es bemerkte Aragorns warmes Lächeln, mit dem er die Frau bedachte. Prüfend blickte er sie an. Auch sie lächelte zu Aragorn und Gimli. Es ärgerte ihn etwas, dass sie sich so freundschaftlich mit Aragorn unterhielt und ihn nicht einmal eines Blickes würdigte. Sie schien tatsächlich nicht zu wissen, was sie von ihr wollten. „Wüsste ich nicht, welche Heuchlerin ich neben mir sitzen habe, würde ich ihr doch wirklich glauben, dass sie so unschuldig und rein ist, wie sie uns glauben machen will. Doch ich habe sie durchschaut. Sie ist wahrlich eine gute Schauspielerin." Solche und ähnliche Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf, während er mit gesenktem Kopf am Tisch saß. Daher bemerkte er auch nicht die interessierten Blicke, die Sarina ihm dann und wann zuwarf.

Aragorn hatte es geschickt verstanden, das Gespräch in andere Bahnen zu lenken. Zu bewusst war er sich der Anwesenheit der anderen Gäste und es war nun wirklich kein Thema, das vor allen ausgebreitet werden musste. Er hoffte später und in kleinerer Runde Gelegenheit zu haben, den Grund ihrer Reise zur Sprache zu bringen. Der Wirt hatte ihnen in der Zwischenzeit Speisen und Getränke gebracht.

Ein Problem ganz anderer Art beschäftigte Legolas nun. Wie sollten sie die Nacht verbringen? Es war klar, dass man die wieder gefundene Sarina im Auge behalten musste, denn sie würde die erste Gelegenheit zur Flucht nützen. Andererseits konnten sie sie nicht fesseln, denn genau betrachtet, hatte sie sich keines Verbrechens schuldig gemacht, dass eine solche Maßnahme billigen würde. Auch Gimlis Gedanken schienen eine ähnliche Richtung eingeschlagen zu haben. Er rempelte Legolas mit dem Bein kurz an und deutete durch ein Kopfnicken an, dass er mit ihm alleine vor der Tür sprechen wollte.

„Aragorn, dürften wir dich kurz mit der Lady allein lassen? Wir sind gleich zurück."

Aragorn gab durch ein Kopfnicken an, dass er verstanden hatte und die beiden Freunde erhoben sich und verließen den Raum. Kaum dass sich die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, fragte Gimli: „Junge, hast du dir schon überlegt, wie wir die Schlafplätze heute Nacht verteilen? Wir können sie doch unmöglich alleine lassen."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Am besten wird es sein, wenn du dir ein Zimmer mit ihr teilst!"

Ein mörderischer Blick des Zwerges traf Legolas daraufhin. Vor Empörung schien der Zwerg kein Wort mehr sagen zu können. Sein Kopf wurde rot und er atmete schwer. Als er seine Fassung wieder erlangt hatte, tobte er los. Seine Stimme überschlug sich, als er den Freund anbrüllte: „Du spinnst wohl, wie? Warum sollte gerade ich ein Zimmer mir ihr teilen, he? Nein, nein, ohne mich. Leg doch du dich in einen Raum mit ihr. Du wolltest doch ihrer habhaft werden!"

Legolas hatte den Protest des Zwerges ruhig über sich ergehen lassen. Zu sehen, dass sich Legolas nicht weiter über seinen Ärger wunderte, machte Gimli noch wütender. Gerade als er wieder zu einer Schimpftirade ansetzen wollte, erklang die ruhige und gefasst Stimme Legolas'.

„Du bist der Einzige, der diesen Auftrag übernehmen kann. Es ist völlig undenkbar, dass Aragorn im gleichen Raum wie sie schläft. Zum ersten ist er der König von Mittelerde und zum zweiten verheiratet. Nun, was mich betrifft", sprach er ruhig weiter und sah Gimli dabei mit einem klaren und nachdenklichen Blick in die Augen, „hast du wohl vergessen, dass wir nicht ausschließen können, dass sie mir nach dem Leben trachtet. Welch Gelegenheit für sie, ihr blutiges Werk zu beendet, wenn ich neben ihr liege. Ich dachte nicht, dass du meiner so schnell überdrüssig wirst, Freund Gimli. Ich muss mich fragen, ob auch du meinen Untergang wünschst?" Lächelnd zwinkerte er seinem Freund bei diesem letzten Satz zu, wohl wissend, dass dessen Wut damit wieder genährt werden würde. Tatsächlich blitzte es in den Augen des Zwergen, der sich gerade wieder beruhigt hatte, da ihm Legolas Ausführungen sinnvoll und richtig erschienen waren, zornig auf. Er erhob seine Stimme.

„Das brauch ich mir von so einem dahergelaufenen Elben nicht sagen lassen. Wirfst du mir tatsächlich vor, ich wolle dich loswerden? Was erlaubst du dir? Na, warte,…" In diesem Moment sah er das Lächeln, das in Legolas blauen Augen ruhte, obwohl sein Gesicht einen ernsten Ausdruck zeigte. Er erkannte, dass der Elb ihn absichtlich gefoppt hatte, seine Reaktion bereits vorausahnend. Das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Wütend drehte er sich um und trat wieder ins Gasthaus. Er nahm sich vor, in den nächsten Tagen auf keinen Fall mehr mit diesem unmöglichen Elben zu reden.

Legolas folgte ihm schmunzelnd.

Ich liebe es, wenn Legolas und Gimli sich zoffen und Legolas gewinnt! *gg* Eines kann ich euch versprechen: Ab jetzt wird's richtig interessant! Nicht dass ich mich selbst loben will,…*gg* Ihr versteht hoffentlich schon, was ich meine!


	24. Nachtruhe

Hallo, ihr Lieben! Stolz präsentiere ich euch das nächste Kapitel von „Immortal Mysteries". Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass ihr voll Spannung seid, wie es mit unseren Helden weitergeht? *gg*

*trommelwirbel* *vorhanghebtsich*

24. Kapitel Nachtruhe 

Überraschte und neugierige Blicke trafen sie, als sie den Raum wieder betraten. Zu gut war das Geschrei des Zwergen durch die Tür zu hören gewesen. Nur Aragorn schaute ihnen gleichmütig entgegen. Selbst Sarina blickte etwas irritiert. Zu gern hätte sie gewusst, was hinter der verärgerten Miene des Zwerges und dem spöttischen Gesichtsausdrucks des Elben steckte. Gab es etwa Streit? Aber warum lächelte der Elbenprinz dann? Sicher würde sich auch Aragorn erkundigen, was im Vorraum des Gasthauses vorgefallen war und sie erhoffte sich durch dieses Gespräch einige Informationen, die sie für eine etwaige Flucht nützen könnte.

Für Aragorn genügte aber ein Blick in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, um zu wissen, was vorgefallen war. Er wartete geduldig, bis sich beide wieder gesetzt hatten. Er musste sich allerdings ein Lächeln verkneifen, als er sah, wie Gimli demonstrativ von Legolas wegrückte und sich halb abwandte.

„Nun, mein Freund. Ich glaube fast, du bist leicht verärgert? Könntest du mir wohl erklären warum? Vielleicht kann ich dir ja bei der Lösung des Problems behilflich sein?" Diese Frage allein genügte schon, um Gimli loslegen zu lassen.

„Mein einziges Problem ist dieser verfluchte Elb. Er ist so undankbar, so widerlich, so…"

Es schien als würde der Zwerg überlegen, welche netten Attribute ihm noch für sein Gegenüber einfallen wollten. Sarina wunderte sich sehr. Legolas schien diese schweren Beleidigungen des Zwerges, der sich doch anscheinend sein Freund nannte, sehr leicht zu nehmen. Er saß ruhig da und hörte den Beschimpfungen zu. Als er ihren fragenden Blick spürte, wandte er sich ihr zu und lächelte kurz. Es war ein warmherziges Lächeln, das seine Augen erreichte. Doch dann schien er sich zu erinnern, wen er vor sich hatte und sein Lächeln gefror. Ein kalter, grausamer Blick traf sie nun.

Aragorn versuchte inzwischen mit wenig Erfolg Gimli wieder zu beruhigen.

„Aber, aber, Gimli. Was ist denn nun vorgefallen, dass dich so in Wut versetzt hat?"

„Unterstellt mir dieser…dieser…Elb nicht, ich wolle ihn umbringen. Ich, ha! Bin ich doch sein bester Freund. Sag ehrlich, Aragorn…muss ich mir solche Vorwürfe anhören?"

Aragorn warf einen fragenden Blick zu Legolas, doch der saß da, als würde ihn das alles gar nichts angehen. Genüsslich hob er sein Glas und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Dann hob er die Schultern, ganz so, als wüsste er nicht, wovon der Zwerg sprach.

„Nun, mir scheint, dies ist eine Angelegenheit, die besser in kleinem Kreis erörtert wird. Lady Sarina, wollt Ihr uns die Ehre geben und uns auf unser Zimmer begleiten? Wir können unser Gespräch dort fortsetzten."

Sarina wusste, dass diese Frage Aragorns rein rhetorischer Art war und eigentlich keiner Antwort bedurfte. Sie diente lediglich als Zeichen für den nahenden Aufbruch. Dennoch wollte sie die Herren nicht auf ihr Zimmer begleiten. Dort war eine Flucht noch schwieriger. Sie öffnete den Mund, um die „Einladung" dankend abzulehnen, doch im letzten Moment nahm sie ein warnendes Glitzern in den Augen des neben ihr sitzenden Elben wahr. „Entweder du kommst freiwillig mit oder ich trage dich", schien es zu sagen. Ihr war klar, dass er dieses Versprechen wahr machen würde und sie wollte sich nun doch  nicht vor allen Leuten lächerlich machen, indem sie von einem Elben über die Schulter geworfen und auf sein Zimmer verfrachtet wurde. So erhob sie sich, nicht ohne Legolas einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Im Gänsemarsch folgten sie nun dem Wirt, der ihnen den Weg zu ihren Zimmern zeigte.

„Meine Herren, Euer Schlafgemach! Und die Lady schläft eine Tür weiter. Ich wünsche eine geruhsame Nacht!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder über die Treppe.

Aragorn öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Raum und ließ Gimli, Sarina und Legolas eintreten. Der Raum war klein, strahlte aber eine Atmosphäre des Wohlbefindens aus.

„Wenn es Euch nicht stört, würde ich mich auch gern zur Ruhe begeben. Wir können unser Gespräch auch morgen fortsetzten, nicht wahr?"

„Ich fürchte, Lady, wir können Euch heute nicht allein in Eurem Zimmer schlafen lassen."

Voller Unverständnis schaute Sarina auf die drei vor ihr Stehenden.

„Was? Aber…was fällt Euch ein? Natürlich werde ich alleine schlafen. Was wollt ihr überhaupt von mir?"

Fragend schaute sie zu Aragorn, doch Legolas war es, der antwortete.

„Ihr wollt wissen, was wir von Euch wollen? Nun sagt Euch der Name Askalon etwas?"

Die Drei konnten sehen, wie ein nicht definierbarer Ausdruck über Sarinas Gesicht huschte. War es Trauer, Schmerz…Leid? Leise konnten sie dann die Stimme Sarinas vernehmen.

„Ja, er sagt mir wirklich etwas. Doch ich kann nicht mit Euch darüber sprechen. Lasst mich bitte gehen. Wenn Ihr nur gekommen seid, um mich über ihn auszufragen, dann habt ihr den Weg umsonst zurückgelegt. Lebt wohl!"

Mit diesen Worten eilte sie zur Tür. Doch noch ehe sie den Türgriff ergreifen konnte, schob sich ein Körper zwischen sie und die Tür. Sie wusste schon, wer es war, lange bevor sie den gesenkten Kopf hob und in die zornsprühenden Augen des Elben blickte.

„Nicht so schnell! Ihr glaubt also, wir würden uns mit dieser Auskunft zufrieden geben? Oh nein! Ihr werdet uns nicht eher los, als dass Ihr uns alles über den mysteriösen Tod Askalons gesagt habt. Erst wenn Ihr zugegeben habt, dass Ihr ihn getötet habt und warum Ihr das gemacht habt, werdet Ihr Ruhe vor mir finden. Und dann, Sarina, habt Ihr lange Ruhe, denn wie Ihr vielleicht wisst, gibt es in den Verliesen keine Besuchszeiten."

Legolas war der entsetzte Blick Sarinas nicht entgangen, als er über den Tod Askalons gesprochen hatte. Entsetzen hatte sich in ihren Augen widergespiegelt, als er wissen wollte, warum sie seinen Freund ermordet hatte. „Sie glaubte nicht, dass ich über ihre Rolle in diesem Spiel Bescheid wusste. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass ich sie als Mörderin entlarven könnte. Sie wiegte sich in der Sicherheit, dass sie unerkannt wäre", dachte er.

Sie gab aber keine Antwort auf seine Vorwürfe, sondern entfernte sich nur wieder von der Tür und blieb dann abwartend stehen.

Aragorn war es, der die eingetretene Stille wieder unterbrach. „Nun denn, meine Freunde! Habt ihr euch schon Gedanken über die Zimmerverteilung für die heutige Nacht gemacht?", fragte er.

Gimli warf einen bösen Blick auf Legolas, ehe er auf Aragorns Frage antwortete. „Ja, ich habe die Ehre und darf das Zimmer mit der Lady teilen. Legolas wird dir erklären, was uns zu dieser Entscheidung bewogen hat. Ich glaube für heute ist es das Beste, wenn wir uns schlafen legen. Morgen können wir dann alles in Ruhe und gestärkt besprechen."

Aragorn gab mit einem Nicken seine Zustimmung und Gimli verließ daraufhin mit Sarina das Zimmer. Sie schien sich in ihr Schicksal zu fügen und folgte dem Zwerg kommentarlos.

Die Tür hatte sich gerade erst hinter den zwei geschlossen, als sich Aragorn mit einem lauten Seufzer in eines der drei Betten fallen ließ. Ruhig und mit geschlossenen Augen blieb er einen Moment liegen, ehe er sich wieder halb aufsetzte und fragend zu Legolas schaute. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen auch auf eines der Betten gesetzt.

„Nun, Legolas. Wie hast du es heute wieder geschafft unseren geschätzten Mitreisenden zu ärgern? Sein Geschrei war bis zu unserem Tisch zu hören."

„Ich habe ihm lediglich erklärt, warum er der einzige ist, der in Frage kommt, um mit Sarina in einem Zimmer zu schlafen", antwortete Legolas mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ach ja? Und warum ist das so?"

Legolas erzählte Aragorn vom Hergang seines Gesprächs mit Gimli. Dieser brach daraufhin in ein lautes Lachen aus.

„Kein Wunder, dass er sich so aufregt. Du kennst doch sein hitziges Gemüt. Manchmal könnte ich fast glauben, du reizt ihn absichtlich", meinte er dann mit einem Zwinkern. Legolas schaute ihn mit einem unschuldigen und gespielt gekränkten Blick an.

„Nein, wirklich, Aragorn. Nichts liegt mir ferner. Du unterstellst mir Dinge, die einfach nicht wahr sind. Nicht sehr nett von dir, oder?"

Aragorn fiel sehr wohl die Anspielung auf die Reaktion von Gimli auf, doch sagte er nichts. Er war wieder ernst geworden und fragte nun: „Was hältst du von Sarina? Mir scheint, sie weiß tatsächlich nicht, warum wir sie verfolgen. Hast du ihren traurigen Blick bemerkt, als die Rede auf Askalon kam?"

Auch Legolas blickte nun ernst und nachdenklich. Es dauerte lange, bis er Aragorn antwortete.

„Ja, das habe ich. Doch darfst du nicht vergessen, dass mit seinem Tod auch ihre Pläne gescheitert sind. Ich glaube daher, dass die Trauer in ihrem Blick eher ihren geplatzten Hoffnungen galt, als meinem toten Freund. Warum sonst sollte sie sich in dieser Hinsicht so schweigsam geben? Sie hat zweifellos etwas zu verbergen und ich werde herausfinden, was es ist."

Auch Aragorn leuchtet die Erklärung Legolas' ein, auch wenn er das Mädchen nicht grundlos verdammen wollte. Doch alles schien daraufhin zu deuten, dass tatsächlich sie es war, die für den Tod des Elben verantwortlich gemacht werden konnte.

„Wie willst du nun weiter vorgehen?"

„Wir müssen in Erfahrung bringen, ob sie im Besitz von Askalons Tagebuch ist. Erstens wird darin hoffentlich der Weg vermerkt sein, dem wir folgen müssen, um das Rätsel zu lösen und zweitens ist das ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass sie mit Askalons Tod irgendwie in Verbindung gebracht werden kann."

„Ja, da gebe ich dir Recht. Doch was machen wir nun, wenn sie das Tagebuch tatsächlich hat?"

Darüber hatte sich Legolas nun wirklich noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Zu überraschend war das Zusammentreffen mit Sarina, als das er sich darum Sorgen gemacht hätte. Er starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand und suchte nach einer Antwort auf die berechtigte Frage. Da sich sein Freund nicht dazu äußerte, spann Aragorn seine Gedanken weiter.

„Wir müssen uns dann entscheiden, ob wir uns auf die Suche nach dem zweiten Teil der Schriften machen sollen oder nicht. Tun wir das, geht uns Sarina durch die Lappen, denn ich denke nicht, dass sie hier ruhig wartet, bis wir wieder zurückkommen. Entscheiden wir uns aber dafür, erst ihre Rolle in dem Drama um Askalons Tod aufzudecken, geht uns wertvolle Zeit verloren, die wir für die Suche dringend benötigen. Was sagst du?"

Plötzlich trat ein harter Ausdruck in Legolas' Augen. Er streckte seinen Rücken durch und schaute zu Aragorn. Dieser erschauerte. Er kannte diesen Blick an seinem Freund. Er verhieß selten etwas Gutes. Meist wollte dieser ihm dann etwas mitteilen, wo er schon im Vorhinein wusste, dass es ihm, Aragorn, nicht gefallen würde. Schweigend harrte er der Dinge die da kommen mussten.

„Nun, dann müssen wir uns eben auf einen Kompromiss einigen. Wir nehmen sie einfach auf unsere Suche mit!"

„Das ist aber jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Doch, warum nicht? Genauer betrachtet, bieten sich nur Vorteile für uns!"

„Ach ja? Könntest du mir einen dieser Vorteile nennen?"

„Ich kann die viele nennen. Zum einen kann sie uns bei unserer Suche helfen. Sie hat Askalons Tagebuch sicher aufs Genaueste studiert und weiß daher viel besser Bescheid als wir. Zum anderen können wir sie auf dieser Reise aushorchen. Vielleicht erwähnt sie einmal aus Versehen Askalons Tod und warum sie ihn hat umbringen lassen."

„Das mag ja alles sein. Doch bedenke, dass sie uns auch gefährlich werden kann. Was, wenn sie dir tatsächlich nach dem Leben trachtet? Willst du dieses Risiko wirklich eingehen?"

Ein entschlossener Zug auf Legolas' Gesicht erübrigte die Beantwortung dieser Frage.

„Ich will und ich werde!"

Mit einem Seufzer ergab sich Aragorn in sein Schicksal und hoffte, dass alles ein gutes Ende finden würde.

Ein Zimmer weiter lag Gimli auf dem Boden und starrte mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck zur Decke. Da das Zimmer für Sarina bestimmt gewesen war, befand sich natürlich auch nur ein Bett darin. Gimli, als Ehrenzwerg, der er nun einmal war, überließ dem Mädchen das Bett und versuchte es sich mit einem Polster und einer löchrigen Decke so bequem wie möglich zu machen. In Gedanken verfluchte er seinen Freund Legolas, der sich in diesem Augenblick sicher gemütlich im warmen Bett räkelte.

„Das hat er ja schöne eingefädelt, dieser Lump. Wenn ich mich nicht entschlossen hätte, nicht mehr mit ihm zu reden, würde ich jetzt doch glatt hinübergehen und ihm gehörig die Meinung sagen. Er kann von Glück sagen, dass mir dieser Vorsatz in die Quere gekommen ist!", murmelte er vor sich hin, während er sich zum wiederholten Male von einer Seite auf die andere wälzte. Doch er konnte sich drehen wie er wollte, der Boden blieb kalt und unbequem.

Plötzlich vernahm er eine Stimme aus dem Bett.

„Sagt, Herr Gimli. Warum haltet Ihr mich gefangen? Was denkt Prinz Grünblatt, was ich verbrochen habe, um solch eine Behandlung zu verdienen?"

„Ach, Mädchen! Wer kann schon sagen, was dieser Holzkopf denkt? Seit dem Besuch auf Schloss Inaró ist er beseelt von dem Wunsch den Mörder Askalons zu finden und zur Strecke zu bringen. In Euch glaubt er ihn gefunden zu haben."

Gimli setzte sich halb auf und warf einen interessierten Blick in Richtung Bett. „Habt Ihr ihn denn getötet? Hat Legolas mit dieser Vermutung Recht? Ihr würdet Euch viele Unannehmlichkeiten ersparen, wenn Ihr mir die Wahrheit sagen würdet." Gespannt wartete er auf eine Antwort.

„Ich kann mit niemandem darüber sprechen. Was damals geschah, muss ein Geheimnis bleiben und weder Gefangenschaft noch Tod können es mir entreißen."

Enttäuscht ließ sich Gimli wieder auf den Boden fallen. Hatte Legolas also Recht? War sie die Mörderin Askalons? Alles sprach dafür, denn warum sonst sollte sie sich weigern, darüber zu sprechen. Nun galt es also nur mehr, ihr die schreckliche Tat auch nachzuweisen. Er stöhnte leise auf. Das versprach ein hartes Stück Arbeit zu werden. Es schien nicht so, als würde sie ihnen in irgendeiner Weise entgegenkommen.

Nun? Irgendwelche Fragen, Kommentare, Anregungen? Alles ist herzlich erwünscht und ihr wisst ja schließlich wie es funktioniert, oder?

Ist die Geschichte nicht herrlich verworren und undurchschaubar? Jaja, also immer fleißig weiter lesen, vielleicht gibt es ja bald schon ein paar Antworten.


	25. Das Tagebuch

Hallöchen zusammen! Heute, genau an Weihnachten gibt es endlich das neue Kapitel! Wünsch euch noch allen schöne Feiertage und einen guten Rutsch!

25. Kapitel Das Tagebuch 

Der Morgen brach an. Lautlos wich die Nacht und die Vögel begrüßten die ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Doch nicht überall herrschte Eintracht und Friede. Ein kleiner Spatz beobachtet interessiert die Geschehnisse in einem kleinen Gasthaus am Rande Gondors. An einem der Tische saßen sich ein Zwerg mir hochrotem Kopf und ein blonder Elb, dessen eisiger Blick auch einen Vulkan hätte frieren lassen, gegenüber. Am gleichen Tisch saß noch ein Mensch, der in seiner unauffälligen Kleidung am wenigsten das Interesse der anderen Gäste auf sich gezogen hätte. Er versuchte immer wieder schlichtend in das Streitgespräch einzugreifen, allerdings mit recht geringem Erfolg. Eine junge blonde Frau saß auch noch am selben Tisch, schien sich jedoch nicht sonderlich für das Gezanke zu interessieren. Sie warf immer wieder verzweifelte und hilflose Blicke zur Tür, ganz so als wünsche sie sich, sie könne durch die Tür verschwinden. Der kleine Spatz beobachtete interessiert den Zwerg und den Elben, hatte er doch noch nie Wesen dieser Art gesehen. Doch er wusste, dass sie sich nicht leiden konnten und immer im Streit miteinander lagen. Er konnte daher nicht verstehen, warum die beiden Menschen so dumm gewesen waren und sich an denselben Tisch gesetzt hatten. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Runde flog er wieder vom Fenster weg. Menschen waren nun wirklich nicht so intelligent, wie sie immer zu sein meinten!

„Nein, ich denke ja gar nicht dran zuzustimmen!"

„Du wirst hier auch nicht um deine Zustimmung gebeten. Ich kläre dich lediglich über die neue Situation auf!"

„Soll das vielleicht heißen, ich hätte gar nichts mitzureden?"

Wilde Blicke gingen mit diesen Worten einher. Aragorn warf abwechselnd Gimli und Legolas bittende Blicke zu, doch diese wurden ignoriert. Erst durch Sarinas Einmischung unterbrachen die zwei Streithähne ihre Diskussion und wandten sich anderen Dingen zu.

„Ich bin ganz auf Seiten von Herrn Gimli! Ich möchte Euch auch nicht begleiten und sehe absolut keinen Grund dafür."

Gimli warf einen siegessicheren Blick zu seinem elbischen Freund. Ihm war klar, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab, als Sarina mitzunehmen, doch es widerstrebte ihm nun klein beizugeben und Legolas zuzugestehen, dass er Recht hatte. Auch Aragorn mischte sich nun in das Gespräch ein.

„Ihr müsstet uns nur die Wahrheit über den Tod des Elben sagen und Ihr könntet gehen, Lady Sarina. Doch da Ihr nicht gewillt seid dies zu tun, müssen wir leider auf Eure Begleitung bestehen."

Geschlagen senkte Sarina den Kopf.

„Ihr müsst tun, was Ihr für richtig haltet. Doch gesteht auch mir dieses Recht zu. Es liegt bei mir, Euch in meine Geheimnisse einzuweihen, oder nicht. Ich glaube aber, dass keinem von uns gedient ist, wenn ich Euch mehr von den Geschehnissen erzähle. Für alle Beteiligten ist es besser, wenn vergangene Ereignisse vergangen bleiben und uns nicht länger betreffen. Entschuldigt mich nun! Ich denke das Katz-und-Maus-Spiel hat nun lange genug gedauert. Ich reite in einer Stunde ab."

Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und ging Richtung Tür. Ein Satz jedoch brachte sie zum Stehenbleiben.

„Ihr, Lady Sarina, entscheidet über das zukünftige Schicksal des elbischen Volkes. Ihr werdet sicher verstehen, dass ich Euch nicht einfach so gehen lassen kann."

Legolas starrte auf den Sarinas Rücken. Wie würde sie auf seine Ankündigung reagieren? War sie so kaltherzig, dass sie ohne Reue ein ganzes Volk dem Untergang weihte? Keine Bewegung verriet ihm, was Sarina dachte. Still stand sie im Raum, ihnen den Rücken zuwendend, und mit gesenktem Kopf. Dann plötzlich drehte sie sich um. Zorn flackerte in ihren Augen. Sie kam wieder zum Tisch, stellte sich vor den Elben hin und fuhr ihn wütend an.

„Was, verdammt noch mal, wollt Ihr eigentlich von mir? Erst werft Ihr mir vor, ich hätte diesen Elben getötet, doch damit noch nicht genug. Nein, plötzlich wäre ich auch noch Schuld am Untergang eines ganzen Volkes. Was wollt Ihr mir denn noch alles in die Schuhe schieben? Ihr tut gerade so, als wäre ich Sauron persönlich."

Über ihren Wutausbruch verblüfft, hörte Legolas schweigend zu. Dann, sehr zur Verwunderung seiner Freunde, erhob er sich, verneigte sich leicht vor Sarina und begann zu sprechen.

„Lady, Ihr habt Recht! Ganz entgegen meines elbischen Charakters habe ich mich von meinen Emotionen mitreißen lassen. Ich bitte Euch hiermit um Entschuldigung und versichere Euch auch, dass mir nichts mehr am Herzen liegt, als dass Ihr meine Entschuldigung annehmt. Vergessen wir Askalon und alles was mit ihm zu tun hat, Ihr habt Recht. Doch war es keine Übertreibung als ich Euch anvertraute, dass das elbische Volk einer ungeahnten Gefahr ausgesetzt ist und nur Ihr könnt uns helfen, diese Gefahr zu bannen. Würdet Ihr wohl so gütig sein und uns bei dem Versuch meine Familie und mein Volk zu retten, helfen? Ihr würdet mir damit einen großen Dienst erweisen!"

Verunsichert schaute Sarina von einem zum anderen. Sie schien sich nicht ganz sicher zu sein, was von der plötzlichen Höflichkeit des Elben zu erwarten war. Legolas stand abwartend da. Schweigend  wartete er auf ihre Antwort.

„Nun gut! Wie kann ich Euch helfen?"

Erlöst atmete Legolas aus. Unbewusst hatte er den Atem angehalten. So viel hing von Sarinas Antwort ab. Er schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln, ehe er auf ihre Frage antwortete.

„Ihr könntet uns Askalons Tagebuch geben. Es ist doch in Eurem Besitz, nicht?" Als er ihren skeptischen Blick bemerkte, entschloss er sich, ihr zu sagen, warum dieses Tagebuch so wichtig war. „In diesem Buch steht mit ziemlicher Sicherheit, wo wir ein sehr wichtiges Schriftstück finden, dass zur Errettung meines Volkes benötigt wird. Bitte, habt Ihr es?"

Ein flehender Blick traf sie. Auch Aragorn und Gimli schauten sie Hilfe suchend an. Sie gab sich geschlagen.

„Ja, ich habe es. Folgt mir!"

Erleichtert erhoben sich die drei Freunde. Auch wenn noch vieles im Unbekannten lag und die Zukunft noch viele Gefahren verbarg, war wenigstens die Sorge um das Tagebuch verschwunden. Sie waren sehr froh, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung, dass es sich Sarina angeeignet hatte, richtig lagen.

Sie folgten Sarina in ihr Zimmer. Dort öffnete sie eine Tasche und holte ein dickes Buch heraus. Neugierig warf Legolas einen Blick darauf. „Historischer Atlas von Mittelerde" stand da. Zweifelnd hob er die Augenbrauen. Was wollte sie nun mit einem Atlas? Sie hob den Deckel und die drei konnten sehen, dass im Inneren ein Hohlraum war. Die Seiten waren bis auf einen schmalen Rand entfernt worden und darin lag ein kleines Büchlein. Dieses nahm Sarina nun heraus, warf den zweckentfremdeten Atlas aufs Bett und reichte das Tagebuch Legolas. Interessiert beäugte er seinen neuen Gewinn. Es wirkte sehr alt und abgetragen. Neugierig schlug er die erste Seite auf und schaute auf das Datum. Es lag über 2000 Jahre zurück und musste wohl jenen Tag bezeichnen, an dem Askalon den Düsterwald verlassen hatte. Schnell blätterte er es durch. Es schien alles vollständig zu sein, kein Blatt fehlte. Das letzte Datum gab einen Tag vor fünf Jahren an. Verwundert hob Legolas den Kopf. Dann suchte er in seiner Tasche nach etwas. Schließlich zog er das Blatt hervor, dass sie in Askalons Hose gefunden hatte. Irritiert schaute er auf die beiden Datumsangaben. Es waren beides Mal dieselben. Dann untersuchte er das Tagebuch noch einmal genauer. Nein, keine Seite fehlte! Wie war das möglich? Er schaute auf die Schrift! Der Autor war eindeutig derselbe. Er verstand es nicht. Er wollte gerade seine Freunde um Rat fragen, als sein Blick auf Sarina fiel. Ihr Gesicht war ganz weiß und sie schaute entsetzt auf das Blatt in seiner Hand. Sie stand so nah bei ihm, dass sie wohl erkannt haben musste, worum es sich bei diesem Blatt handelte. Entsetzt starrte sie nun Legolas an. Dann fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme: „Wo habt Ihr diesen Zettel her?"

Er war zu verblüfft, um sich seine Antwort zu überlegen.

„Wir fanden ihn in Askalons Hinterlassenschaft. Kennt Ihr ihn?"

Innerlich lachte er über sich selbst. War es nicht offensichtlich, dass sie ihn kannte. Und war es nicht genau so offensichtlich, dass sich nicht erwartet hatte, dass ausgerechnet er im Besitz dieser Tagebuchseite war? Doch warum?

Dann erinnerte er sich wieder, wen er da vor sich hatte. Natürlich! Über die Freude endlich Askalons Tagebuch in Händen zu halten hatte er ganz vergessen, dass er Askalons Mörderin gegenüberstand. Die Tatsache, dass sie das Tagebuch wirklich hatte, sprach nicht zu ihren Gunsten. Es bestärkte ihn in seiner Vermutung, dass sie den armen Elben tatsächlich hatte umbringen lassen. Und mit neuer Stärke erwachte in ihm der Wunsch, den Tod seines Freundes zu rächen. Doch wie sollte ihm das gelingen? Zu diesem Zweck musste er sie in seiner Nähe behalten und jede ihrer Bewegungen beobachten. Alle diese Gedanken schossen ihm innerhalb einiger Sekunden durch den Kopf. Dann, mit einem kalten Lächeln, dass aber nur Aragorn und Gimli auffiel, reichte er ihr das einzelne Blatt, nicht ohne einen letzten Blick darauf zu werfen.

„Ihr braucht mir nicht zu antworten. Wollt Ihr es haben? Es hat keine Bedeutung für mich. Nehmt es, wenn Ihr wollt. Na los!", fügte er dann auffordernd hinzu, als sie ihn nur mit einem Blick voller Unverständnis ansah. Zögernd nahm sie ihm das Blatt aus der Hand und schaute ihn dann dankbar an.

„Habt Dank! Das bedeutet mir unendlich viel."

„Das ist mir Dank genug. Doch ich hätte noch eine Bitte an Euch. Wollt Ihr mir zuhören?"

Aufmunternd sah sie ihn an.

„Ihr wisst, dass ich mit diesem Buch den Schlüssel zur Rettung meines Volkes in Händen halte. Die Tatsache, dass Ihr es hattet, beweist mir, dass Ihr in einer Beziehung zu Askalon standet. Nein, wartet!" Bei der Erwähnung von Askalons Beziehung zu ihr war wieder ein abweisender Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht getreten, doch Legolas bemühte sich, ihr sein Ansinnen näher zu bringen.

„Es ist für mich nicht länger von Interesse, welcher Art diese Beziehung war und wie Ihr in seinen Tod verwickelt ward. Das habe ich Euch doch schon vorhin gesagt. Aber ich Ihr wisst vielleicht mehr über seine Suche als Ihr bisher zugeben wolltet. Ich bitte Euch nun, in meinem Namen und im Namen des elbischen Volkes, uns bei der Suche nach dem Schriftstück zu unterstützen. Wollt Ihr das tun?"

Sie zögerte mit einer Antwort. Ganz offensichtlich wusste sie nicht, was sie von Legolas plötzlichen Sinnungswandel zu halten hatte. „Da ist sie aber nicht die Einzige!", dachte Aragorn, der das Gespräch mit Interesse beobachtete. Was hatte der Elb vor?

„Nun gut! Ich werde Euch helfen – soweit es in meiner Macht steht!"

„Sehr gut!"

Sie einigten sich darauf, sich in einigen Stunden wieder zu treffen und dann den Plan für das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Sarina hatte noch etwas im Dorf zu erledigen und auch Gimli wollte sich die Ortschaft näher beschauen. Aragorn und Legolas blieben im Gasthaus. Legolas wollte sich das endlich gefundene Tagebuch anschauen. Dazu zog er sich in das gemeinsame Zimmer zurück. Es dauerte nicht lange und auch Aragorn stieß zu ihm.

„Na, mein Freund, hast du schon etwas erfahren?"

„Hm, ja! Askalon beschreibt hier, welchen Weg er genommen hat und warum. Ich weiß jetzt auch, weshalb er sich länger als üblich auf Schloss Inaró aufgehalten hat."

Aragorn warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und Legolas begann zu erzählen.

„Auf Grund verschiedenster Dokumente hat er immer den Weg des verschwundenen Bruders verfolgen können. Hier zu erklären, wie er auf das Schloss deines Freundes gelangt ist, würde zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen und muss auch gar nicht sein. Wichtig ist, dass sich hier die Spur teilte. Askalon wusste nun nicht, welche Fährte die richtige war und so suchte er weiter. Er hoffte auf einen Hinweis zu stoßen, welcher Weg eingeschlagen wurde. An jenem letzten Tag, ich spreche von jenem Tag, den auch das Datum auf dem einzelnen Blatt entsprach, schien er das Geheimnis endlich gelüftet zu haben. Leider kam er nicht mehr dazu, seinen Weg fortzusetzen."

Aragorn hatte ihm interessiert zugehört. Als sein Freund geendet hatte, verging einige Zeit, ehe er ihn wieder ansprach.

„Legolas, warum hast du Sarina dieses Blatt ausgehändigt? Ich denke, du handelst fahrlässig, wenn du die Beweise einfach so verschenkst. Und warum bittest du sie, uns bei unserer Unternehmung zu helfen? Ich verstehe dein Handeln nicht. Ich dachte, du hältst sie für eine Mörderin?"

Wieder vergingen einige Sekunden. Legolas hatte Aragorn konzentriert zugehört und schaute nun durch das Fenster ins Freie. Er drehte sich auch nicht zu seinem Freund um, als er zu sprechen begann.

„Weißt du, Aragorn, als sie im Speisesaal aufstand und davonging, wurde mir eines bewusst. Wir haben nichts gegen sie in der Hand! Einige Vermutungen, ja, aber nichts Konkretes mit dem wie ihre Schuld beweisen können. Das bedeutet auch, dass wir sie nicht einfach so festhalten können. Wenn sie gehen will, müssen wir sie gewähren lassen. Natürlich können wir uns auch wie gewöhnliche Diebe und Lumpen benehmen und sie gegen ihren Willen einsperren, aber ich denke, das steht weder dir als König von Mittelerde noch mir als Prinz von Düsterwald gut zu Gesicht. Deshalb habe ich mir überlegt, dass sie freiwillig bei uns bleiben müsste. Ich setzte also darauf, dass ihr Herz nicht vollkommen aus Stein bestünde und sie auf den Hilferuf eines ganzen Volkes reagieren würde. Und siehe da, es klappte. Als Zeichen meines guten Willens und um ihr Vertrauen in uns zu stärken überreichte ich ihr dann noch, dieses seltsame Blatt. Ich denke, wie benötigen es nicht länger, da uns die Einzelheiten ja jetzt bekannt sind. Dadurch, dass sie freiwillig mit uns geht, machen wir uns keines Verbrechens schuldig und zudem können wir sie leichter beobachten, schließlich sieht sie in uns keine Feinde mehr."

Aragorn hatte Legolas nicht unterbrochen. Nur hin und wieder hatte er zustimmend genickt oder skeptisch geschaut.

„Ja, ich denke du hast Recht. Ein genialer Plan. Hoffentlich behältst du mit deinen Vermutungen auch Recht?"

„Das werde ich, keine Angst. Ich sorge schon dafür!"


	26. Hin und Her

Hallo, Leutz!! Endlich hab ich meinen Computer wieder und er läuft einfach fabelhaft. Ich hab mir gedacht, dass sollte man irgendwie feiern und deshalb gibt es auch gleich ein neues Kapitel! Hoffe doch, es gefällt euch und vor allem, das ihr etwas hören bzw. lesen lasst! 

@theSilent: Vielen Dank, das du mich mit einer Review beehrt hast. Zu deinen Vermutungen: Ich will hier ja jetzt nicht zuviel verraten, denn dann ist die Spannung futsch, allerdings sind deine Gedankengänge nicht unbedingt von der Hand zu weisen. Lass dich nur nicht aus dem Konzept bringen und immer weiter so!

@Luina: Es freut mich sehr, dass du den Weg bis zu dieser FF gefunden hast! *gg* Hast recht, das psychologische Gequatsche behalten wir uns für die Beyblade FF. Danke, noch mal, dass du meine FF in die Riege der Besten einreihst! Seitdem ich deinen Kommi gelesen habe, wandle ich nur mehr mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust! Zum Tagebuch: 1. Es sind mehr als 20 Jahre, es sind 2500 Jahre! *gg* Und ja, er hat nicht mehr rein geschrieben, denn da stand nur das Wichtigste über seinen Fortschritt bei der Suche nach den Schriften drinnen. Und soviel Fortschritt hat er dann doch wieder nicht gemacht…war das jetzt einleuchtend *verwirrt am kopf kratz*?

@ Auxia: ich finde es schade, dass du dein Lob zurück nehmen musst, nur weil es mit den Kaps etwas dauert. Aber um das zu verhindern, geht es heute schon wieder weiter. Also bitte nicht sauer sein, ja?

26. Kapitel Hin und Her 

Weiterhin gab sich Legolas gegenüber Sarina vorbildlich und entgegenkommend. Er versuchte nach Möglichkeit, sie nicht mehr skeptisch zu beobachten, um ihr Misstrauen einzuschläfern. Sein Vorhaben schien auch von Erfolg gekrönt zu sein. Sarina verhielt sich ihm gegenüber offener und auch die Panik, die jedes Mal in ihren Augen aufgeflackert war, wenn ihr Blick ihn traf, verschwand. Nur Angst konnte er immer noch darin lesen, doch das war, seiner Ansicht nach, auch gut so. Legolas berührte das Thema Askalon mit keinem Wort. Stattdessen versuchten die Freunde gemeinsam mit Sarina eine Reiseroute festzulegen.

Legolas hatte ihnen erklärt, welche Informationen er aus dem Tagebuch entnommen hatte.

„Hier steht, dass er vorhatte in eine Stadt namens…", hier unterbrach Legolas und blätterte in dem vor ihm liegenden Buch. Bald hatte er gefunden, was er gesucht hatte und schaute wieder auf. „Kolladir! Ich denke, das ist unser nächstes Ziel!"

„Ja, das klingt gut. Hast du eine Idee, wo sich diese Stadt befindet?" Gimli schaute seinen Freund interessiert und fragend an.

„Ich habe bereits auf der Karte nach dieser Stadt gesucht. Sie kann nicht allzu weit entfernt sein, aber ich bin mir über die Lage noch nicht ganz sicher!"

„Vielleicht kann ich Euch behilflich sein, Prinz Grünblatt!"

Überrascht schaute Legolas zu Sarina. Dann trat ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Legolas, bitte! Nun da wir Reisegefährten sind, können wir die Höflichkeit außer Acht lassen. Nun, Lady Sarina!", sprach er dann weiter, ohne dass ihm ihr leichtes Erröten entging, „Könnt Ihr uns Aufschluss geben über diese Stadt?"

„Das kann ich tatsächlich. Doch nur wenn Ihr Euch auch an Euren Grundsatz haltet!" Unsicher und verwirrt schaute Legolas auf Sarina. „Nennt mich Sarina! Ich bin ohnehin keine Lady. Ich weiß nicht, wieso Ihr mich immer mit diesem Titel ansprecht. Die Stadt liegt, wie Ihr richtig vermutet habt nicht weit entfernt. Genauer gesagt ist sie ungefähr auf der Hälfte des Weges zwischen hier und Schloss Inaró zu finden. Sie ist nicht sonderlich groß und wenig bekannt. Doch zeichnet sie sich meinem Wissen nach durch eine große und wohl sortierte Bibliothek aus. Gut möglich, dass Ihr dort Euer Schriftstück findet."

Zufrieden wandte sich Legolas Gimli zu.

„Na, siehst du! Ich sagte doch, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, sie mitzunehmen." Gimli wollte ihm schon antworten, erinnerte sich aber im letzten Moment an seinen Vorsatz, sich in den nächsten Tagen nicht mehr von dem Spitzohr ärgern zu lassen und wandte sich deshalb Aragorn zu.

„Ich hasse die Angewohnheit dieses verfluchten Elben einem die Worte im Mund umzudrehen. Würdest du ihn freundlicherweise daraufhin weisen, dass die angesprochene Situation eine völlig andere war, da er sie wie eine Gefangene mitschleppen wollte!"

Aragorn warf Sarina einen um Verzeihung heischenden Blich zu. Dann verdrehte er die Augen gen Zimmerdecke.

„Ihr müsst die beiden entschuldigen, Sarina. Doch Ihr werdet sehr bald merken, dass dies ihre Art ist, sich zu zeigen, dass sie sich mögen."

„Ich und diesen Elb mögen? Ha…meine Vorfahren hatten gut daran gehandelt, den Kontakt mit diesen rechthaberischen Elben zu unterbrechen."

Legolas bemerkte Sarinas überraschten und abwartenden Blick. Augenscheinlich war sie sich nicht sicher, wie er auf diese Beleidigung reagieren würde. Umso überraschter war sie, als er den Kopf leicht zu ihr drehte und beruhigend lächelte. Diese Gelassenheit des Elben schien den Zwerg aber nur noch mehr zu ärgern. Sein verkniffener Mund und die zornig blickenden Augen verrieten ihn. Er hielt einen Moment lang inne, ganz so als würde er überlegen und schien dann eine neue Beleidigung gefunden zu haben.

„Vielleicht liegt es aber nur daran, dass der gute Prinz Grünblatt von seinen Untergebenen immer Recht bekommen und dies seine egoistische Ader gefördert hat. Wer wagt es schon, seinem Prinzen gegen den Mund zu reden? Aber ich bin keiner deiner kriechenden Dienerschaft, Legolas!"

Immer noch lächelnd überging Legolas die letzte Bemerkung Gimlis. Er erhob sich, ließ seinen Blick von Aragorn über Gimli zu Sarina wandern und sagte dann: „Wenn es euch recht ist, brechen wir in einer halbe Stunde auf."

Dann wandte er sich ab und verschwand kurz darauf durch die Tür. Gimli, der wieder das Gefühl hatte ein entscheidendes Duell verloren zu haben, sprang auch auf, verabschiedete sich hastig und rannte seinem Freund hinterher.

Sarina blieb verwundert sitzen. Irritiert sah sie zu Aragorn und der antwortete auf ihr unausgesprochene Frage. „So sind die beiden. Einer kann ohne den anderen nicht sein. Doch wenn sie zusammen sind, ärgern sie sich, wo es nur geht! Aber sie wissen genau, dass der andere es niemals böse meint. Meist geht jedoch Legolas aus diesen Konflikten als Sieger hervor, da er einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt, während Gimli recht aufbrausend ist. Doch Legolas zieht nie einen Vorteil aus dieser Situation. Niemals würde er Gimli oder mich bewusst verletzen!"

„Sie sind also auch Eure Freunde, oder?"

„Die besten, die man sich vorstellen kann. Um nichts in der Welt möchte ich sie missen!"

Sarina stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus. „Wie gern würde ich auch solche Freundschaft kennen lernen. Eine Person zu haben, auf die man sich grenzenlos verlassen kann, der man sein vollstes Vertrauen schenken kann!"

Nachdenklich schaute Aragorn sie an. Was erwartete sie? Wer will schon mit einer Mörderin befreundet sein? Als würde Sarina seine Gedanken erahnen, wurde ihr Ausdruck plötzlich nichtssagend, wenn nicht gar abweisend. Bereute sie etwa, dass sie ihm ihre wahren Gefühle gezeigt hatte? War dies vielleicht ihr schwacher Punkt? Aragorn nahm sich vor, mit Legolas über dieses Gespräch zu reden.

„Ja, so könnte es uns gelingen, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Wir täuschen ihr Freundschaft vor! Sie wird uns blindlings in die Falle laufen."

„Findest du deine Vorgehensweise nicht etwas gemein und unter deiner Würde?"

„Ich vergelte Gleiches nur mit Gleichem. Sie hat auch nicht gezögert, uns etwas vorzumachen."

„Gut möglich. Aber indem du das gleiche Verhalten an den Tag legst, begibst du dich auch auf die gleiche Stufe wie sie. Willst du das wirklich?"

„Für mich zählt nur eines: Ich will meinen verlorenen Freund retten. Es ist dabei absolut nebensächlich, auf welche Stufe ich mich begeben muss. Ich werde alles tun, um dieses Ziel zu erreichen!"

Der entschlossene Gesichtsausdruck des Elben machte eine Erwiderung Aragorns unnötig. Sie hatten inzwischen ihre Zimmer in einem Gasthaus des Dorfes Kolladir bezogen. Diesesmal teilte Gimli mit Legolas und Aragorn ein Zimmer und Sarina hatte eine eigenes.

Gerade hatte Aragorn Legolas von seinem Gespräch mit Sarina erzählt. Gimli saß schweigend daneben. Auch ihm war es nicht recht, dass das hart erarbeitete Vertrauen von Sarina missbraucht werden sollte. So versuchte er auch noch Legolas von seinem unfairen Plan abzubringen. Doch dieser wollte nicht hören. Schließlich verließ er wutentbrannt das Zimmer.

Sie konnten nicht verstehen, wie wichtig es für ihn war! Er wünschte sich auch eine gerechtere Art, an Sarinas Geheimnis zu kommen. Doch das Leben an sich war doch schon ungerecht. Warum sonst hatte Askalon sterben müssen? Er hasste es, dass man als Elb, der für das Gute und Gerechte kämpfte auch immer gut und gerecht zu handeln hatte. Man konnte Gerechtigkeit doch auch auf ungerechte Weise erzielen, oder? War es denn nicht gerecht, wenn Askalons Mörder seiner Strafe zugeführt wurde? Ja, das war es und er, Legolas, würde derjenige sein, der der Gerechtigkeit genüge tun würde.

Zornig wanderte er immer noch zwischen den Bäumen umher. Unbewusst hatte er sich nach der Auseinandersetzung mit seinen Freunden in den Wald zurückgezogen. Hier fühlte er sich wohl und verstanden. Aus diesem Grund verrauchte auch sein Ärger langsam. Die Stille im Wald beruhigte Geist und Seele. Langsam ließ er sich bei einer mächtigen Birke nieder. Gegen den Stamm gelehnt, schloss er die Augen und genoss die zarten Sonnenstrahlen, die vereinzelt durch das Blätterdach gelangten und noch genügend Kraft hatten, um seine Haut leicht zu erwärmen. Vielleicht hatten seine  Freunde ja doch Recht? Was, wenn er Sarina Unrecht tat? Im Geiste ließ er noch einmal die vergangenen Tage vorbeiziehen. Sie hatte sich nicht bösartig verhalten, war hilfsbereit und freundlich gewesen. Eigentlich mochte er sie recht gern und wenn nicht Askalon zwischen ihnen stehen würde, könnten sie vielleicht sogar Freunde werden. Tief im Inneren wünschte er sich, dass sie das schlechte Bild, das er von ihr hatte, nicht erfüllte. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er wollte, dass sie so unschuldig und rein war, wie sie sich immer gab. Er wollte, dass sie ihn auch mochte, dass die Angst, die er immer in ihren Augen las, sobald ihr Blick auf ihn fiel, verschwand. Gleichzeitig war ihm klar, dass er nichts getan hatte, um diese Angst unbegründet erscheinen zu lassen. Aber noch war es nicht zu spät. Er würde auf den Rat seiner Freunde hören und sein Misstrauen in diesem Fall vergessen. Das leise Rascheln der Blätter und das klare Säuseln des Windes machten ihn schläfrig. Er schaffte es nicht, die Augen wieder zu öffnen. „Nur noch eine Minute", sagte er sich. Solange wollte er noch liegen bleiben und den Moment absoluter Ruhe und Zufriedenheit genießen.

Plötzlich schreckte er hoch. War er etwa eingeschlafen? Die Sonne verschwand gerade hinter den Baumwipfeln und schickte ihm zum letzten Gruß noch einen orangen Sonnenstrahl. Geblendet schloss Legolas die Augen. Sekunden später war das Schauspiel vorbei und eine matte Düsternis lag über dem Wald. Stunden mussten vergangen sein, seit er sich bei der Birke niedergelassen hatte. Ob sich seine Freunde wohl schon Sorgen um ihn machten? Schnell sprang er hoch und eilte in Richtung Gasthaus. Doch plötzlich hielt er inne. Er sah etwas Rotes durch die Bäume schimmern. Konzentriert horchte er und glaubte eine Stimme wahrzunehmen. Leise schlich er näher.

Er gelangte zu einer Lichtung, blieb jedoch im Gebüsch getarnt stehen. Sarina stand in der Mitte der baumlosen Fläche und schaute auf den Boden. Als er sie erkannte, schlug sein Herz höher. Würde sie erfreut sein, wenn sie von seiner Absicht, noch einmal von vorn zu beginnen, erfuhr? Legolas versuchte zu erkennen, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit gefangen nahm, konnte jedoch nichts sehen. Er hörte sie nur ein paar undeutliche Wörter murmeln, ehe sie sich umdrehte und ohne einen letzten Blick im Wald verschwand. Legolas harrte noch einige Sekunden lang aus, gerade solange, dass er sicher sein konnte, dass sie nicht wiederkam und verließ dann das schützende Dickicht. Langsam näherte er sich dem Ort, an dem Sarina gestanden hatte und er konnte erkennen, dass sie etwas zurückgelassen hatte. Es sah ganz nach – ja – sie hatte einen Strauß Blumen am Waldboden hinterlassen. Ein weißer Schimmer durchbrach die bunte Pracht und Legolas bückte sich. Vorsichtig löste er das Blatt Papier, das fest um den Strauß gewunden war. Wenige Worte waren darauf geschrieben. Wütend zerknüllte der blonde Elb das Blatt. Er stopfte es in seine Hosentasche und ging dann zum Gasthaus zurück.

Aragorn, Gimli und Sarina blickten ihm entgegen. Er konnte sehen, dass, als sie ihn erkannten, die Sorge aus ihren Blicken wich und Erleichterung Platz machte. Dennoch spürte er immer noch die Wut tief in sich und er ahnte, dass der kleinste Anlass diese Wut freilassen würde. Außerdem wollte er jetzt nicht mit seinen Freunden reden, er musste mit sich alleine sein, den Kopf klar machen und die Gedanken wandern lassen. Ganz ruhig wollte er sich seine jetzige Situation noch einmal vor Augen führen, alle Vor- und Nachteile abwiegen und dann besonnen entscheiden, wie er weiter vorzugehen gedachte. Emotionen sollte bei dieser Entscheidung keine Rolle mehr spielen. So hatte es ihm auch sein Vater gelehrt. „Mein Sohn", hatte er immer gesagt, „Gefühle sind nur hinderlich. Sie stehen einem im Weg. Bei jeder Entscheidung die man treffen muss, legen sie einem Fallstricke aus. Sie täuschen einen, führen auf den falschen Weg! Du musst über deinen Gefühlen stehen, Legolas! Nur dann bist du ein Mann und kannst zum Wohle aller entscheiden. Vergiss das niemals!" Er war geneigt seinem Vater recht zu geben. Welchen Vorteil brachten einem Gefühle? Gefühle täuschten, wie er gerade selbst erfahren hatte müssen. Entschlossenheit machte sich in ihm breit. Er würde den Emotionen keine Macht mehr einräumen. Doch zuerst musste er über seine momentane Situation nachdenken. Allein!

Aragorn ging ihm entgegen. Legolas spürte den ruhigen, fragenden Blick seines Freundes auf sich ruhen. Doch er war nicht bereit, sich irgendjemandem gegenüber zu offenbaren. So starrte er gerade vor sich hin und blieb einige Schritte von Aragorn entfernt stehen. Er warf einen schnellen Blick zu Gimli und Sarina. Nein, sie konnten nicht hören, was er mit Aragorn sprach. Die Entfernung war zu groß!

„Nun, hast du dich wieder beruhigt?"

„Ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert, wenn es das ist, was du wissen willst!"

„Das habe ich dich ja auch nicht gefragt. Mein Interesse galt lediglich deiner Gefühlslage. Es würde uns nämlich interessieren, ob man wieder vernünftig mit dir reden kann."

„Das konnte man immer. Die Unvernunft lag wohl eher auf eurer Seite. Doch will ich nun nicht länger darüber streiten. Ich werde mich nun in unser Zimmer zurückziehen. Wenn es euch nicht stört, wäre ich gern noch etwas allein."

Ohne eine Antwort anzuwarten, ließ Legolas Aragorn stehen. Gimli wollte etwas sagen, doch der blonde Elb brachte ihn mit einer einzigen Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Dann betrat er das Gasthaus und suchte das gemeinsame Zimmer auf. Dort fischte er nach dem Zettel in seiner Hosentasche, strich ihn wieder glatt und las noch einmal die Botschaft, die darauf verfasst war.

_Es wird Zeit vergangene Verluste zu vergessen. Eine neue Chance wird mir geboten und dieses Mal will ich alles richtig machen. Es tut mir leid, dass unser Treffen für dich so tragisch enden musste, Askalon. Doch sei versichert, niemals werde ich deine Rolle in meinem Leben vergessen!_

Sie nimmt also von den Geistern ihrer Vergangenheit Abschied, um neue, hinterhältige Pläne aushecken zu können. Oh ja, er, Legolas, war sich sicher, dass sie dieses Mal alles richtig machen würde. Bestimmt war er die neue Chance, die sich ihr bot. Er sollte nun also den Platz seines toten Freundes einnehmen und Sarina zum Ziel ihrer Wünsche verhelfen. Wenn er doch nur wüsste, was genau dieses Ziel war. Was könnte ein Mensch sich von einem Ritual, an dem ein Elb beteiligt war, erhoffen? Es musste auf jeden Fall etwas Wertvolles sein, wenn man bereit war, dafür ein oder auch mehrere Leben zu opfern. Was es auch war, er würde sich nicht mehr von ihr täuschen lassen. Er würde nicht in ihr Netz geraten, das sie bereits ausgeworfen hatte und an dessen Rand sie auf die arme unschuldige Fliege wartete, die als nächste Mahlzeit herhalten musste.

Ja, hab wohl so was wie meine moralische halbe Stunde gehabt, als ich dieses Kapitel geschrieben habe. Gut und Böse – darf Gut böse Sachen machen, um Gutes zu erreichen? Alles irre kompliziert also. Hoffe euch hat es dennoch gefallen und ihr lasst es mich auch wissen!

Bis bald,

Eure Eskaria


	27. Drei

27. Kapitel Drei 

Zu seinen Freunden sprach er mit keinem Wort über das Papier, das er in seinen Taschen mit sich trug. Er hielt es als Mahnmal immer bei sich, als Zeichen seiner Schwäche, das im letzten Moment noch erkannt worden war.

Der Abend verlief ruhig, keiner erwähnte das lange Fortbleiben Legolas'. Bald verabschiedete man sich, um am nächsten Tag ausgeruht zu sein. Der Besuch der Bibliothek war geplant und man erhoffte sich dort neue Informationen über den Verbleib der Schrift.

„Ja, ganz recht! Es liegt nun schon mehrere tausend Jahre zurück, das dieser Elb dieses Land betreten hat."

Verzweifelt versuchte Legolas einem der Bibliothekare begreiflich zu machen, was sein Begehr war. Mehrmals hatte er ihm schon erklärt, dass sie den Namen dieses Elben nicht kannten, doch der alte Mann wollte scheinbar nicht verstehen.

„Und ihr könnt uns nicht wenigstens seinen Namen nennen? Das würde uns die Suche wirklich sehr erleichtern."

Legolas verdrehte die Augen und warf einen flehentlichen Blick gen Himmel. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem alten Mann vor ihm zu. Er betonte jedes Wort, das er sprach.

„Hört mir bitte zu. Ich glaube Euch gern, dass es Eure Aufgabe erleichtern würde, wenn wir den Namen dieses Elben nennen könnten. Aber – wir – wissen – ihn – nicht! Könnt ihr mir folgen, ja?"

Beleidigt schaute der alte Mann auf. Also wirklich, die Jugend von heute hatte wahrlich keine Geduld mehr und der Respekt vor dem Alter fehlte auch völlig. Was dachte sich der junge, blonde Mann eigentlich?

„Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt. Doch wird es einige Zeit dauern. Wir hätten natürlich viel schneller Erfolg, wenn wir wenigstens den Namen dieses Schriftstellers kennen würden", meinte er dann noch, ignorierte jedoch das laute und gequälte Aufseufzen des blonden Mannes, das seinen Worten folgte. „Kommt doch bitte in einigen Stunden wieder vorbei, ja?"

„Wie Ihr wünscht." Mit diesen Worten stürmte der Elb aus dem großen Saal. Nur mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter vergewisserte er sich, ob seine Freunde ihm auch folgten. Draußen angekommen, holte er erst einmal tief Luft. Dann wandte er sich zu Aragorn.

„Sind alle Menschen so langsam von Verstand?"

Ehe Aragorn antworten konnte, fiel eine weibliche Stimme in das Gespräch ein. „He, glaubt Ihr, nur weil Ihr ein unsterblicher Elb seid, könntet Ihr ein ganzes Volk beleidigen? Schließlich wollte der würdige Weise nur wissen, was Ihr ihm noch mitteilen könntet."

„Würdiger Weiser, ha! Der alte Dummkopf! Entweder hört er seinen Besuchern nicht richtig zu, wenn sie mit ihm sprechen, oder er ist etwas wirr im Kopf. Ich weiß nicht, was von beiden besser ist!"

„Glaubt Ihr es ist einfach, die Übersicht über zahlreiche Schriften und Dokumente zu bewahren? Und dann kommt Ihr daher, so ein eingebildeter Elb, und wollt irgendein altes verstaubtes Schriftstück, das angeblich ein Elb vor unzähligen Jahren hier gelassen haben sollte. Ihr kennt nicht einmal das genaue Datum noch den Namen des seltsamen Boten. Er hat sich über Euch sicherlich ähnliche Gedanken gemacht wie Ihr über ihn!"

Wütend blitzten sich die zwei an. Aragorn und Gimli standen teilnahmslos dabei und hatten schweigend dem Disput gelauscht. Nun schauten sie interessiert von einem zum anderen, begierig zu erfahren, wer denn nun das Wortduell gewinnen würde.

Immer noch schauten sich Legolas und Sarina grimmig an. Keiner war bereit dem anderen den Sieg zu überlassen.

„Nun, es mag vielleicht eine seltsame Bitte sein, die ich ihm vortrug, doch muss es auch für ihn klar sein, dass wenn ich sage, wir kennen den Namen des Elben nicht, wir ihn wirklich nicht kennen! Was glaubt er, dass mir der Name blitzartig einfällt, wenn er mir zum dritten Mal dieselbe Frage stellt?"

„Nein, das sicher nicht! Aber wir sind hier nicht im Elbenreich, Herr Legolas! Hier ist es eher ungewöhnlich, dass jemand nach einer uralten Schrift fragt. Und sollte mal jemand danach fragen, dann ist es üblicherweise ein Zauberer. Verzeiht mir diese Bemerkung, aber Ihr seht ganz gewiss nicht aus wie ein Zauberer!"

„Ich bin ja auch keiner!"

„Das ist mir durchaus klar."

„Na also!"

Plötzlich wurden sie von lautem Gelächter unterbrochen. Verwundert sahen sie sich um, woher das unerwartete Geräusch kam. Ihr Blick blieb an Aragorn und Gimli hängen, die sich vor Lachen bogen. Konsterniert schauten sie die beiden und dann wieder sich an. Im ersten Moment konnten sie nicht begreifen, warum sie so lachten. Erst als sie sich ihr Gespräch noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließen, zeigte sich auch ein leises Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern. In Eintracht marschierten die vier dann zurück zum Gasthaus.

„Trotz widrigster Umstände gelang es unseren Weisen das Schriftstück nachdem ihr verlangtet zu finden. Seht es als Geschenk an und nehmt es mit Euch. Für uns ist es nicht weiter von Bedeutung, denn keiner kann es lesen und außerdem ist es für uns nicht von Interesse, was vor mehreren tausend Jahren in einem Land passierte, dass es bewiesenermaßen nur in Legenden und Sagen gibt, geschah!"

Der Weise räusperte sich und geruhte seine Ausführungen zu erklären, als er in die verdutzten Gesichter seiner Besucher sah. Nachdem Legolas und seine Freunde die Bibliothek wieder betreten hatten, hatte man sie zum Leiter der wissenschaftlichen Anstalt gebeten und dieser hatte ihnen eröffnet, dass sie die für sie lebensnotwendige Schrift von nunan als ihr Eigentum betrachten könnten.

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht an die Existenz dieses Elbenvolkes? Seit ich mich erinnern kann, bin ich noch nie einem dieser legendären Elben begegnet. Sie sind doch nur Fantastereien irgendwelcher Dichter. Die Mächte allein wissen, warum Ihr Euch für diese alte Schrift interessiert. Wir sind froh, wenn Ihr sie mitnehmt, sie nimmt uns nur notwendigen Platz weg. Lebt denn wohl!"

Mit diesen Worten waren die Freunde entlassen. Legolas war vor Empören sprachlos. Er wollte sich dem Bibliotheksleiter nicht als Elb zu erkennen geben. Dieser alte Narr hatte es bei Illuvatar nicht verdient, dass er für seine Starrköpfigkeit und Verbohrtheit noch belohnt wurde. Selbst in abgelegeneren Orten hatte man ihn, Legolas, als Elben erkannt und hier in dieser doch recht weitläufigen Stadt wurde vom Weisesten der Weisen an seiner Existenz gezweifelt? Er verstand die Menschen manchmal wirklich nicht. Dennoch schnappte er sich das Dokument, das der Alte ihm entgegenhielt und verließ den Raum dann ohne ein Wort des Dankes oder des Abschieds. Aragorn, der sich in aller Eile von dem Weisen verabschiedete, hörte ihn beim Hinausgehen noch murmeln. „Hm, diese jungen Leute haben wirklich keinen Respekt mehr vor dem Alter. Was wissen sie schon mit ihrem zwanzig Sommern, die sie zählen?"

Mit einer einzigen Armbewegung schaffte Gimli auf dem Tisch des Gasthauses Platz. Dass dabei alles, was sich darauf befunden hatte, mit einem lauten Klirren zu Boden fiel, störte ihn nicht. Auch die anderen ignorierten die entstandene Unordnung, zu begierig waren sie, zu erfahren, was in der Schriftrolle geschrieben stand. Andächtig löste Legolas die Schur, die um das Dokument geschlungen war. Ehe er das Schriftstück entrollte, versuchte er den Staub, der sich seit undenkbarer Zeit darauf festgesetzt hatte, wegzublasen. Eine Staubwolke hüllte Gimli, der Legolas gegenüber stand, ein, er brach in ein unkontrolliertes Husten und Keuchen aus. Legolas warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und entrollte dann langsam das wertvolle Stück, das er in Händen hielt. Dann legte er es auf den Tisch und die Ecken wurden mit Gläsern beschwert. Gespannt beugten sich die vier über das vor ihnen ausgebreitete Dokument. Die Schrift war durch die Jahre beinahe unleserlich geworden und einem in der Elbenschrift ungeübten Leser gelang es kaum, die Zeichen zu entziffern. Legolas jedoch hatte kaum Probleme mit dem Verständnis des Inhalts, nur hin und wieder blieb er an einem Wort hängen und versuchte seine Bedeutung zu entschlüsseln. Er war auch der erste, der mit der Lektüre fertig war.

„Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!"

Erstaunt sahen seine Freunde ihn an. Es lag normalerweise nicht in der Art des Elben lauthals drauflos zu fluchen. Er ließ sich enttäuscht auf einen Sessel sinken und starrte dumpf vor sich hin. Als die anderen sahen, dass er nicht geneigt war, zu erzählen, was diesen unerwarteten Ausbruch herbeigeführt hatte, wandten sie ihr Interesse wieder der Schrift zu. Bald wurde ihnen klar, was den Elben so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte.

Einer nach dem anderen, wie sie mit Lesen des Schriftstückes fertig wurden, ließen sie sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Die Stimmung im Raum sank. Aragorn war es, der zu sprechen begann.

„Was nun?"

Legolas beugte sich vor und stützte den Kopf mit den Händen. Verzweifelt sah er einen nach dem anderen an.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich habe nicht die leiseste Idee."

„Wer konnte auch ahnen, dass im zweiten Teil dieser Anleitung nur wirres Zeug steht. Mit diesem Müll kann doch keiner was anfangen." Gimli machte seinem Ärger Luft. Hatte man nun die anstrengende Reise ganz umsonst unternommen?

Legolas stand auf und trat vor den Tisch. Laut las er noch einmal, was dort stand, in der Hoffnung doch noch hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen. „Sterben muss der beiden einer (welcher, sei hier nicht gesagt), zwar erfüllt sich dadurch wie vorausgesagt der Fluch, doch wird auch geschaffen hierdurch erst der Schlüssel, der ermöglicht abzuwenden alles Böse. Unsterblich muss das Wesen, doch nicht von elbischer Abstammung sein, das zur Errettung des verdammten Volkes dient! Eine Gabe muss gehen von dem Toten über bereits geschmiedete Bahnen, nur so kann sich die Erlösung erfüllen! So liest und schreibt Epidar, der Elb, wie er hat entziffert an der Höhle Wand."

Ruhe war wieder eingekehrt, Schweigen lag über der Versammlung. In einer plötzlichen Bewegung riss Legolas zwei der vier Gläser vom Tisch und drehte sich zornig zum Fenster.

„Ach, warum muss alles so kompliziert sein. Der Text ist mir ein Rätsel!"

Mitleidig sahen seine Freunde zu ihm. So knapp vor der Lösung des Problems und mit einem Schlag wieder Meilen entfernt! Der Text machte die Situation eher schwieriger, als sie zu lösen. Sarina stand auf, um die Schriftrolle wieder gänzlich zusammenzurollen, erstarrte jedoch mitten in der Bewegung!

„Legolas, schaut!"

Dieser fuhr herum, folgte Sarinas Blick und kam wieder interessiert näher zum Tisch. Der Zufall wollte es, dass er nicht jene zwei Gläser entfernt hatte, ohne deren Gewicht das Schriftstück wieder zusammengerollt wäre, sondern die zwei Gläser an der Längsseite des Schriftstückes. Dadurch hatte sich die Rolle nicht wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Form zurück bewegt, sondern lediglich zwei Ecken standen hoch. Sah man jedoch genauer hin, konnte man erkennen, dass sich von der einen Kante der Schrift ein dünnes Blatt Papier gelöst hatte. Legolas trat nun näher, entfernte auch noch die zwei übrigen Gläser, drehte die Schriftrolle um und zog vorsichtig an dem hervorstehenden Stück Papier. Langsam löste sich ein Blatt, nicht ganz die Größe der Schriftrolle. Es musste durch die Dauer der Jahre, die es nun schon um die Rolle herumgewickelt, verbrachte hatte, leicht mit dieser verklebt sein. Durch den Staub war es den Freunden verborgen geblieben, dass noch ein Blatt zusätzlich um die Rolle gewickelt gewesen war. Gespannt starrten alle Legolas an, der sich das entdeckte Stück Papier genauer besah.

„Es ist ein Brief oder ähnliches!"

„Was steht darauf geschrieben?"

„Nicht so hastig! Die Zeit hat auch an diesem Schriftstück genagt. Es ist noch weitaus schwieriger zu entziffern, als die Rolle selbst."

Er trat mit dem Brief in Händen zum Fenster um die besseren Lichtverhältnisse nützen zu können.

„Ah, schon besser! Hier steht: Bericht des Elben Losior. Nun endlich bin ich am Ziel meiner Reise angekommen. Nach der Trennung von meinem Bruder zog ich, Sohn des Epidar, mit meinem Teil der Schrift weiter. Zwar weiß ich immer noch nicht, welches Geheimnis diese Schrift enthüllt, doch hoffe ich hier jemanden zu finden, der mir darüber Aufschluss geben kann. Nach dem Verschwinden unseres Vaters, dessen einzige Hinterlassenschaft diese Rollen waren, wollten wir, seine Söhne, sie demjenigen vermachen, der mit ihnen in der Schrift besagtes Unheil abwenden kann. Zu diesem Zweck verfolgen wir den Weg unseres Vaters zurück, um schlussendlich jene Höhle zu finden, an der der Ursprungstext stehen soll. Felimar, mein Bruder wandert mit seinem Teil der Schrift zurück in den Düsterwald, ich gehe in die kleine Stadt Kolladir und der jüngste Bruder Guralfur geleitete mich ein Stück meines Weges, blieb jedoch dann am Schloss Serabur zurück, um dort nach Kunde von der seltsamen Höhle zu fragen. So die Mächte wollen, werden wir uns eines Tages wieder sehen und es wird uns gelingen, das Böse von dem in jener Schrift gesprochen wird abzuwenden, ehe es geschieht. Doch ich fühle auch, dass man mir hier feindlich gesinnt ist, sei es aus Unwissenheit über die Herkunft des elbischen Volkes oder aus Missgunst. Zum Schutz der Rolle verberge ich sie in der hiesigen Bibliothek, sollte mir etwas widerfahren, so können unsere Nachfahren hier nach hier forschen. Doch hoffe ich, zuvor den Zweck meiner Reise erfüllen zu können!" Legolas war am Ende des Blattes angekommen, wendete es, um sicher zu gehen, dass nicht auf der Rückseite auch noch etwas Wichtiges geschrieben stand und sagte dann: „Mehr steht hier nicht! Es scheint ganz so, als hätte unser Freund sein Ziel nicht mehr erreicht, denn wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, sind kleine, vor langer Zeit getrocknete Blutflecken über das ganze Blatt verteilt."

Dann drehte er sich zu seinen Freunden um und sah sie mit neuer Hoffnung an. „So traurig das Schicksal von Losior uns auch erscheinen mag, so hat uns sein Bericht doch sehr weiter geholfen. Wir wissen nun, dass wir über einen entscheidenden Teil unseres Auftrags falsch informiert waren: Es gibt nicht zwei Teile der Schrift, sondern drei, genauso wie es drei Brüder gab!"

Auch Gimli sprang nun mit neuer Entschlossenheit auf. „Dann gilt es jetzt dieses Schloss Serabur zu finden, zu dem dieser dritte Bruder gereist ist, richtig?"

Mit einem frechen Lächeln wandte sich Legolas seinem Freund zu.

„Nicht ganz, Freund Gimli!" Und als der Angesprochene ihn nur verwirrt anschaute, fügte er hinzu: „Wir müssen dieses Schloss nicht finden, denn wir wissen bereits wo es liegt. Wir müssen uns nur noch auf den Weg dahin machen!"

„Wir wissen schon, wo es sich befindet? Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ganz sicher!"


	28. Schloss Serabur

Hi, alle zusammen!!! Sorry, für die Verspätung!!!! Unentschuldbar…dafür gibt es diese Woche oder aber Anfang der nächsten gleich das nächste Kap, ok?? Bitte, verzeiht mir!!

@Lunia: Hast recht, es ist das gleiche Schloss!! Gratuliere!! Du bist ein schlauer Kopf *gg*, schauen welches Geheimnis du als nächstes lüftest!!

@Auxia: An meine treueste Leserin: Sorry, sorry, sorry!!! Geht schon weiter!!

28. Kapitel Schloss Serabur 

„Und wo befindet sich dann dieses Schloss?"

„Ganz einfach. Der Kreis schließt sich. Das Ende ist da, wo alles seinen Anfang genommen hat. Wir müssen zu Schloss Inaró."

„Hää? Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr! Warum gerade zu diesem Schloss?"

„Aber Gimli, denk doch einmal darüber nach. Erinnerst du dich noch, warum Askalon so lange auf diesem Schloss verweilte?"

„Ja natürlich, die Spur, die er verfolgte, teilte sich dort auf unerklärliche Weise. Aber was hat…ahhh, ich verstehe! Die Spur teilte sich, weil sich dort auch die zwei Brüder voneinander trennten, richtig?"

„Richtig!"

„Und deshalb wissen wir, dass Schloss Inaró gleichzeitig auch Schloss Serabur sein muss, oder?"

„Naja, ich denke, es wird nicht mehr dasselbe Schloss sein, das dort vor Jahrtausenden stand. Vermutlich wird man es in der Zwischenzeit wiederaufgebaut haben. Aber ich glaube, dass man bei genauerer Forschung entdecken wird, dass jenes Schloss Serabur, auf demselben Platz stand, wie heute Schloss Inaró steht. Wir können nur hoffen, dass sich die Spur dieses dritten Bruders noch feststellen lässt oder die vergessene dritte Schrift noch aufzufinden ist."

Sarina hatte verwirrt dem Gespräch der beiden zugehört. Nur bei der Erwähnung von Askalons Namen war sie kurz zusammengezuckt. Aragorn hatte sie aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet und es wohl als einziger gesehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie vermutet, dass nun wieder Vermutungen über ihre und Askalons Beziehungen aufgestellt werden würden, aber als nichts Derartiges geschah, beruhigte sie sich wieder. Brennend interessierte es Aragorn, in welcher Beziehung die beiden gestanden haben mochten. Hatte Askalon über ihre Absichten Bescheid gewusst? Hatte sie ihn tatsächlich ermorden lassen, als er sich entschlossen hatte, nicht an ihrem Plan teilzunehmen? Welcher Art war das Ritual, das sie durchzuführen gedacht hatte? Wollte sie es mit Legolas wirklich noch einmal versuchen? War er immer noch in Gefahr? So viele Fragen und die Person, die die Antworten geben konnte, saß direkt neben ihm, doch durfte er sie nicht dazu befragen. So sah es die Abmachung vor, andernfalls würde sie sie verlassen und ihnen ihre weitere Hilfe verweigern.

So in Gedanken vertieft, hörte er nicht, dass Legolas ihn etwas fragte. Erst als Gimli ihn leicht anrempelte, sah er hoch in die fragenden Gesichter seiner Freunde.

„Entschuldigt, worum ging es gerade?"

„Ich wollte von dir wissen, mein Freund, wann wir wieder aufbrechen, nun, da unser nächstes Ziel klar ist. Du bist sicher begierig, deinen Freund Warden wieder zu sehen, nicht?"

„Ja, natürlich. Doch es interessiert mich auch, wie oft er mir noch ein herzliches Willkommen erstatten wird. Diese ganze Geschichte wird doch zu albern. Wir reisen an, reisen ab, reisen an, reisen ab. Man wird uns für etwas wirr im Kopf halten, glaubt ihr nicht?"

„Ach wo. Du vergisst, dass diese leidige Geschichte mit Legolas Ent…" Im letzten Moment brach der Zwerg ab, als er sich erinnerte, wer noch im Raum war. Dann warf er einen entschuldigenden Blick zu Sarina und Legolas, der ihn warnend anschaute.

„Ist ja auch unwichtig. Hoffentlich wird es dann für längere Zeit der letzte Besuch auf diesem Schloss sein, so schön ist die Umgebung dann auch wieder nicht, nicht wahr?"

Keiner ging auf seine Frage ein. Legolas stellte stattdessen eine an Sarina.

„Ihr werdet uns doch auf das Schloss begleiten, Sarina?" Als er ihren zweifelnden Blick wahrnahm, sprach er weiter: „Ihr könntet die Gelegenheit auch nützen und in Euer nicht weit entferntes Heimatdorf reiten. Ilora wäre sicher erfreut, Euch wieder zu sehen, was meint Ihr? Wir treffen uns dann einfach wieder, nachdem wir unsere Nachforschungen im Schloss beendet haben. Ihr werdet uns doch auch weiterhin helfen, oder?" Und als sie immer noch unsicher und abwartend wirkte, meinte er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln: „Ihr müsst mich schließlich auch weiterhin davon überzeugen, dass Menschen nicht so langsam denken, wie ich es mir in typischer Elbenmanier vorstelle. Seht es als Dienst an der Welt und den Menschen, wenn Ihr es schafft, mich von der Einmaligkeit des menschlichen Verstandes zu überzeugen. Ihr wollt doch nicht so widerstandslos das Feld räumen, oder?"

Nun änderte sich etwas in Sarinas Blick. Hätte Legolas ihn beschreiben müssen, er hätte am ehesten die Beschreibung zärtlich gewählt. Das verwirrte ihn.

„Ihr habt Recht! Ihr könnt auf meine Hilfe zählen. Und vielleicht werde ich tatsächlich die Gelegenheit nutzen und Ilora besuchen. Woher wisst ihr überhaupt von ihr?", fragte sie dann empört, als ihr klar wurde, dass er tiefer in ihr Leben gedrungen war, als sie geahnt hatte.

„Nun, Sarina. Ich habe nach Euch gesucht. Für Euch habe ich sogar meine besten Freunde belogen und im Stich gelassen. Schaut nicht so ungläubig, es stimmt! Fragt Gimli, er hält es mir immer noch vor. Doch zur Strafe, darf ich mir wohl nun bis zu seinem Lebensende – so ich nicht vor ihm diese Erde verlassen muss – ein Zimmer teilen." Lachend schaute er bei diesen Worte zu Gimli. Auch Sarina schaute zu dem Zwerg. Dieser schaute gespielt böse zu seinem Elbenfreund. Sie ließ sich von dem freundschaftlichen Geplänkel anstecken.

„Nun, Prinz Grünblatt, Euch sei noch einmal verziehen! Da Ihr solche Gefahren auf Euch genommen habt, finde ich es nur gerecht, Euch die Strafe zu erlassen." Irritiert sah sie dann zu Legolas, der sich ihr mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in den Augen näherte. Als er bei ihr angekommen war, verbeugte er sich tief und sagte: „Habt Dank für Eure Güte, Lady Sarina! Ewig werde ich in Eurer Schuld stehen!" Als er sich wieder erhob, sah sie das Lachen in seinen Augen, das seinem Gesicht einen ganz anderen Ausdruck gab. Es war das Gesicht eines zufriedenen Mannes, der sich der Zuneigung seiner Freunde sicher war, der wusste, dass er jemanden gab, auf den er sich verlassen konnte. Nachdenklich und wieder ernst geworden schaute sie durch den Raum. Ja, diese Männer, die hier vor ihr standen, verband wirklich etwas Besonderes. Auch Legolas hatte sich wieder Wichtigerem zugewandt und fragte Aragorn erneut: „Oh, großer Gebieter, erweise mir die Ehre und lasse mir eine Antwort auf meine nun bereits zum dritten Male gestellte Frage, wann wir diesen gastlichen Ort verlassen werden, zuteil werden."

„Verdammt, Legolas! Sprich normal mit mir. Ich hasse es, wenn du den Prinzen mimst."

Gespielt empört sah Legolas auf. „Mein König, zweifelt Ihr an meiner Integrität als elbischer Prinz? Ich versichere Euch, dass mein Vater die königliche Stellung seit jeher inne hat und ich deshalb durch Geburtsrecht sein Nachfolger bin. Eure Anschuldigungen schmerzen mein empfindsames Herz."

„Ach, zum…du weißt genau was ich meine. Ich bin dein Freund und nicht dein König. Ich meine, dein König bin ich natürlich auch, aber erst in zweiter Linie. Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen, so würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir noch eine weitere Nacht in diesem ‚gastlichen Ort' wie du es zu nennen geruhst, verbringen und morgen bei Sonnenaufgang unsere Reise fortsetzten werden, einverstanden?"

„Euer Diener dankt Euch demütigst für diese Auskunft und gibt sein unwürdiges Einverständnis bekannt."

„Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort aufhörst, dann…"

Lachend hob Legolas die Hände. „Erbarmen, ich gebe mich geschlagen. Lasst uns also noch ein wenig die Stadt unsicher machen!"

Spät kamen sie ins Gasthaus zurück und verabschiedeten sich deshalb bald. Während sich die drei Männer in ihr Zimmer zurückzogen, ging Sarina in ihr eigenes. Langsam und leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Dann zog sie ihre Kleider aus und legte sich mit einem leisen, wohligen Seufzer ins Bett. Sie dachte noch einmal über den vergangenen Tag nach. Zumindest versuchte sie sich das einzureden, doch in Wahrheit dachte sie nur über eine gewisse Person nach – Legolas Grünblatt. Sie hatte ihn nun von so vielen Seiten kennen gelernt. Als grausamer Rächer, als besorgter Führer seines Volkes, als zorniger Menschenfeind und nicht zuletzt als herzlicher und verlässlicher Freund hatte sie ihn gesehen. Alle diese Bilder rangen ihr Achtung ab, doch am liebsten sah sie ihn so, wie sie ihn an diesem Nachmittag kennen gelernt hatte. Er erinnerte sie sehr stark an Askalon. Doch hatte sie es nicht zu sagen gewagt, aus Angst, dass dann wieder der kalte, grausame Zug auf seinem schönen Gesicht erschien. Sollte sie…? Nein, noch war es zu früh, erst musste sie sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Wie sie das machen sollte, war ihr nicht ganz klar. Sie traute dem Friedenspakt, der zwischen ihnen geschlossen worden war, nicht. Der Elb führt sicher etwas im Schilde. Sie kannte ihn noch nicht gut, aber das eine konnte sie sagen: Er gab nicht so schnell klein bei, wie es bei ihr geschehen war. Doch vielleicht konnte sie sein Misstrauen dennoch einschläfern? Es musste ihr gelingen! Nur durch seine Hilfe konnte es ihr gelingen!

Früh am nächsten Morgen brach die Gemeinschaft auf. Wenn sie sich beeilten, konnten sie das Schloss innerhalb eines Tages erreichen. Gimli murrte zwar, fügte sich aber letztendlich doch. Nur Sarina trennte sich bald von ihnen, den sie wollte, wie von Legolas vorgeschlagen, Ilora besuchen und dann erst wieder zu ihnen stoßen. Man vereinbarte also, dass man sich in fünf Tagen in der Nähe von Schloss Inaró wieder sehen würde.

Die Sonne hob erst ihr müdes Haupt über die östlich gelegenen Gipfel, als die Freunde den Ort Kolladir hinter sich ließen. Den Vormittag ritten sie zügig durch, ohne sich oder die Pferde zu schonen. Erst zu Mittag, als die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel stand und heiße Strahlen gen Erdboden schickte, machten sie eine kurze Rast. Sie hatten Glück und fanden eine kleine Quelle, an deren Ursprung sie sich niederließen. Schattenspendende Bäume säumten das kleine Rinnsal und die Pferde taten sich an der saftiggrünen Wiese gütlich.

Doch nachdem sie etwas gegessen und ihre Feldflaschen mit dem klaren Wasser gefüllt hatten, setzten sie ihre Reise auch schon wieder fort. Am frühen Nachmittag erreichten sie den Wald, der das Schloss umgab. Unwillkürlich erinnerte sich Legolas an seine erste Begegnung mit Sarina. Wie lange war es wohl her, seit sie sich in diesem Wald zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten? Es erschienen ihm schon Jahre zu sein, und doch wusste er, dass dieses unglückselige Ereignis erst wenige Wochen zurücklag. Was hatte sich inzwischen alles ereignet? Er hatte vom Tod eines lang vergessenen Freundes erfahren, hatte selbst in Todesgefahr geschwebt, musste erkennen, dass er möglicherweise mitschuldig am Untergang seines Volkes war und durfte nun aber auch hoffen einen tot geglaubten Spielkameraden wieder zu finden. Und dennoch wünschte er sich fast, dieser Tag vor wenigen Wochen hätte nie stattgefunden. Er wäre weitaus unbesorgter, des Lebens froher und doch musste er froh sein, dass die Begegnung stattgefunden hatte, denn hätte er sonst von der drohenden Gefahr erfahren? Wohl kaum! Auch Aragorns Gedanken schienen einen ähnlichen Gang zu nehmen, denn mit ernstem Gesicht meinte er an Legolas gewandt: „Mir kommt es wie gestern vor, dass wir diesen Wald zum ersten Mal betreten haben!"

Legolas sagte nichts, lächelte nur leicht. So unterschiedlich konnten Ereignisse wirken. Für ihn lagen die Geschehnisse in unendlicher Ferne, Aragorn hielt sie nah bei sich. Sollte es nicht anders herum sein? Waren nicht für ihn, den Elben, Wochen was für einen Menschen Tage waren? Ohne Bedeutung, derart viele, das man sie niemals zählen konnte?

Gegen Abend kam das Schlosstor in Sicht. Nun doch schon ermüdet, freuten sich die drei Freunde über den ersehnten Anblick. Sie ließen die Zügel lose und die Pferde trabten gemächlich dem warmen Stall zu. Vor der Tür angekommen, klopften sie leicht an. Eine Klappe öffnete sich und ein vertrautes Geicht zeigte sich. Es war der Wächter, der sie an jenem ersten Tag nicht hatte passieren lassen wollen. Dieses Mal zeigte sich ein Ausdruck des Erkennens in seinem Gesicht und ehe die Freunde um Einlass hatten bitten können, öffnete er ihnen die Tür.

„…und deshalb sind wir erneut hier und bitten dich um deine Gastfreundschaft!"

Warden hatte seinen Freund überrascht Willkommen geheißen und sich dann interessiert den Grund für sein erneutes Erscheinen erklären lassen. Nun klingelte er nach einem Pagen. Als dieser kurze Zeit später eintrat, gab Warden den Auftrag drei Zimmer bereitzustellen, da seine Freunde einige Tage verweilen wollten. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinen Besuchern zu.

„Leider ist meine Frau für einige Tage verreist. Ihre Mutter ist ein weiteres Mal den Bund der Ehe eingegangen und meine Frau nimmt an den Feierlichkeiten teil. Ihr müsst also mit mir vorlieb nehmen. Es steht euch natürlich frei, jeden Raum des Schlosses zu besichtigen. Verzeiht, wenn ich euch nicht immer persönlich herumführen kann, aber durch die Abwesenheit meiner Gattin, trage ich auch noch für ihre Pflichten die Verantwortung. Ich habe also im Moment nicht viel freie Zeit."

„Wir danken dir für dein großzügiges Angebot und nehmen selbstverständlich gerne an. Wir gedenken auch gar nicht, zu viel deiner Zeit in Anspruch zu nehmen. Wir wollen schließlich nicht zur Last fallen."

Insgeheim waren die Drei froh, dass Warden wenig Zeit erübrigen konnte, denn das bedeutete, dass sie sich ungestört und ohne neugierig auf sie gerichtete Blicke umsehen konnten.

Ihr erster Besuch am nächsten Morgen galt der geräumigen Bibliothek. Stundenlang durchsuchten die verstaubten Regale.

„So, Freunde", meinte Gimli nach geraumer Zeit, „Ich habe mein Möglichstes getan!" Er stand am Ende einer langen Reihe von Bücherregalen. Die untersten drei Reihen waren merklich weniger Staub bedeckt, als die darüber liegenden. „An die anderen komme ich nicht ran. Das heißt, mein Teil der Arbeit ist erledigt. Macht's noch gut! Ich genieße inzwischen das schöne Wetter." Mit diesen Worten, einem verschmitzten Lächeln und einem kleinen Winken verließ der Zwerg blitzschnell den Raum.

Aragorn schnaubte verächtlich. „So ein fauler Kerl. Hätte er uns das vorher gesagt, hätten wir ihm bei allen Regalen die unteren drei zum Durchsuchen überlassen. Aber wohlweislich hat unser Freund geschwiegen."

Legolas unterbrach für einen Moment die Suche und wandte sich an Aragorn. „Ich fürchte, wir werden nicht viel Erfolg haben. Lass uns die Arbeit schnell beenden, so viele Regale sind nicht mehr übrig. Was Gimli betrifft", meinte er dann mit einem süffisanten Lächeln, „werden wir uns schon noch einen entsprechenden Dank einfallen lassen."

Aragorns Augen begannen vor Vorfreude zu leuchten. Er fuhr mit seiner Suche fort. Wenn der Elb sich einmal vorgenommen hatte, sich bei seinem Freund zu „bedanken", konnte man sich darauf verlassen, dass dieses Unternehmen sehr amüsant sein würde – wenigstens für ihn und Legolas.

Tatsächlich verlief die Suche – wie von Legolas vorausgesagt – ergebnislos. Enttäuscht verließen die beiden die Bibliothek und machten sich auf die Suche nach Gimli. Unterwegs beratschlagten sie, wo sie als nächstes nach der Schrift Ausschau halten sollten. Legolas hatte sich darüber schon Gedanken gemacht und unterbreitete Aragorn nun seinen Vorschlag.

„Ich denke, dass jemand dieses Dokument gefunden und seine enorme Bedeutung erkannt hat. Diese Person hat es dann sicher gut verwahrt. Und wer weiß, welche Geheimnisse darin geschrieben stehen? Wenn man der anderen beiden Teile unkundig ist, denkt man vielleicht, dass man dadurch zu Macht und Reichtum kommt. Außerdem, ist mit der Brechung des Fluches sicher ein Ritual verbunden, dessen Ausführung möglicherweise auf der Rolle geschrieben stehen."

Aragorn begann zu verstehen, auf was Legolas hinaus wollte. „Du denkst also, dass die Person, die dich entführt hat um ein Ritual durchzuführen auch jene ist, die im Besitz des dritten Teiles ist, oder?"

„Wäre doch möglich!"

„Allerdings, aber wie entlarven wir diese Person oder erfahren, wo sie die Schrift aufbewahrt?"

„Auch dafür hätte ich schon einen Vorschlag. Wir machen das, was ich schon bei meinen letzten Besuch habe machen wollen."

„Und das wäre?" Verständnislos und fragend schaute Aragorn auf seinen besten Freund. Mittlerweile hatten sie das Schloss verlassen und suchten im Garten nach Gimli.

„Wir verfolgen den Geheimgang zurück zu dem Zimmer, in dem ich gefangen gehalten worden bin!"


	29. Der Kampf

Hallöchen an alle! Sorry, dass ich es letzte Woche doch nicht mehr geschafft habe! Dafür gibt's jetzt das neue Kap!

@Auxia: danke, dass du mir immer noch treu bist! Hier das nächste kap nur für dich!!!

29. Kapitel Der Kampf 

Der Schein der Fackel beleuchtete den Gang nur wenig. Schatten huschten entlang des feuchten Gemäuers. Spinnweben hingen von der Decke und ließen erahnen, welchen Lebewesen dieser Ort der Stille eine Heimat bot. Einige Male glaubten die Freunde im Halbdunkel vor ihnen das Huschen einer Ratte wahrzunehmen. Legolas erinnerte sich zurück, als er das erste Mal durch das endlos erscheinende Labyrinth geirrt war. Wie lange hatte er sich in der Finsternis aufgehalten? Es war ihm unmöglich eine Antwort auf diese doch recht simple Frage zu finden. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass der Weg sie auch zu jenem Zimmer führen würde.

Niemand wusste, wo sie sich befanden. Sie hatten es für klüger gehalten, ihre Pläne selbst vor Warden geheim zu halten. Sie wollten ungestört dem Ziel ihrer Anwesenheit entgegen schreiten.

„Ich glaube, die Tür dort vorne muss es sein."

Das Flackern der Fackel ließ tatsächlich vor ihnen eine Tür erahnen. Genauso dunkel, wie die Wände ringsumher zeichnete sie das vorläufige Ende des Ganges, der anschließen in einer scharfen Biegung weiter verlief. Die Freunde blieben vor der Tür stehen und Gimli, der die Fackel trug, besah sich die Wand rechts und links der Tür näher. Dann berührte er vorsichtig einen Mauerstein. Mit einem leisen „Klick" rastete das Schloss aus seiner Verankerung. Aragorn griff in den Spalt, den die Tür freigab und begann zu ziehen. Langsam und leise vergrößerte sich der winzige Spalt, der entstanden war, als Gimli den Mechanismus ausgelöst hatte. Ein schön eingerichtetes Zimmer kam hinter der Tür zum Vorschein. Vorsichtig betraten die Drei den Raum. Niemand war zu sehen.

Neugierig sah sich Legolas um. Aragorn und Gimli blieben abwartend neben ihm stehen. War es das richtige Zimmer? Legolas versuchte sich an den Raum zu erinnern. Die Möbel waren inzwischen wieder an ihren Platz gestellt worden, doch glaubte der junge Elb in einem der Sessel, den Rastplatz seiner Wärter zu erkennen. Auch die verzierte Tür war da. Mit einem Nicken gab er seinen Freunden zu verstehen, dass sie sich im richtigen Raum befanden. Nun galt es schnell vorzugehen. Sie waren vor Besuchern nicht gefeit. Auf einen Wink von Aragorn schlich Gimli so leise wie es Zwergen nun einmal möglich war zur Tür. Lautlos drückte er die Klinke nieder und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. Dann warf er einen Blick in den vor ihm liegenden Gang. Leer! Kein Mensch, Elb oder Zwerg war zu sehen. Nicht mehr ganz so leise ließ der Zwerg die Tür wieder ins Schloss fallen. Er zog sich einen warnenden Blick von Aragorn zu. Doch Gimli zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Ist doch keiner da!"

Legolas war währenddessen an den Balkon getreten. Vorsichtig spähte er hinaus. „Wenn man auf den Balkon tritt, hat man sicher einen wunderbaren Blick in den Hof", dachte er bei sich. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein. Das war wirklich interessant! Doch ehe er seinen Freunden von seiner Entdeckung berichten konnte, hörte er Aragorn rufen.

„Legolas, komm schnell! Sieh dir das an."

Sofort stürzte der Elb zu seinem Freund. Dieser beugte sich über eine Kommode, die längsseitig zum Balkon stand. Dort hatte er alle Schubladen herausgezogen und auf deren Inhalt untersucht. Nun hielt er ein gefaltetes Stück Papier in der Hand, das er seinem Freund überreichte. Legolas besah sich den Fund genauer. Es musste sehr alt sein! War es vielleicht…? Langsam faltete er das Papier auseinander. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf den Inhalt und Freude trat auf sein Gesicht. Vorsichtig faltete er den Zettel wieder und ließ ihn in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. Dann sagte er: „Freunde, wir haben, was wir wollten. Lasst uns schnell wieder Ordnung schaffen und dann verschwinden."

Ehe er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und zwei Männer traten ein. Verdutzt blieben sie stehen, als sie erkannten, dass sich jemand im Raum befand. Dann warfen sie einen Blick auf die Anwesenden, der bei Legolas hängen blieb. Ein grausames Lächeln trat auf ihre Züge.

„Sieh mal einer an, wer uns da mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt, der Herr Elb!"

Legolas erkannte die brutale Stimme seines Wärters sofort wieder. „Ihr habt wohl daran gezweifelt, dass wir unsere Bekanntschaft noch vertiefen würden, wie?"

„Ich vertiefe gleich mein Schwert in deiner Schulter, du eingebildeter Möchtegernheld."

„Nur in meiner Schulter? Fürwahr Ihr enttäuscht mich!"

„Ich brauche dich schließlich noch lebend. Die Chefin wird ein hübsches Sümmchen für mich haben, wenn ich dich ihr bringe." Mit diesen Worten zog er sein Schwert und der Mann, der neben ihm stand, bisher aber geschwiegen hatte, machte es ihm nach. Auch Legolas und Aragorn zogen die Schwerter. Gimli griff zu seiner Axt. Ehe er auf sein Gegenüber lospreschte, rief Legolas noch in Richtung seiner Freunde: „Versucht sie am Leben zu lassen! Sie könnten uns wertvolle Informationen liefern."

Ein kurzer aber heftiger Kampf entbrannte. Legolas konzentrierte sich völlig auf den Mann, der ihn bedroht hatte und überließ den anderen seinen beiden Freunden. Der Mann kämpfte gut und parierte geschickt. Legolas suchte nach Schwächen in seiner Deckung, fand aber keine.

„Ihr kämpft gut – für einen nichtswürdigen Menschen!"

„Du wagst es, mich zu beleidigen? Das wird dir noch leid tun."

„Ich war mir nicht bewusst, dass man jemanden wie Euch beleidigen kann – oder dass ihr eine Beleidigung erkennt, wenn man sie Euch an den Kopf wirft."

„Na warte!" Der Mann begann wütend auf seinen Gegner einzuschlagen. Er ließ nun alle Taktik beiseite, versuchte nur den Elb, auf den sich seine Wut und sein Hass konzentrierte, mit bloßer Kraft zu besiegen.

Doch darauf hatte Legolas nur gewartet. Mit seiner Gelassenheit verlor der Mensch auch die Kontrolle über den Kampf. Er handelte nur mehr, dachte nicht länger über seine Züge nach. Seine vorher beinah perfekte Deckung brach zusammen. Legolas wartete noch auf den richtigen Augenblick, wehrte geschickt einige Angriffe seines Gegners ab und rammte dann sein Schwert in den Schwertarm seines Gegenübers. Dieser blieb erstaunt stehen, hatte er doch den Angriff des Elben nicht kommen sehen, ließ sein Schwert fallen und sank dann langsam zu Boden. Legolas stieß mit einem Tritt das Schwert des Mannes beiseite, legte die kalte Spitze seines Schwertes an die Kehle des Mannes und schaute sich erst dann nach seinen Freunden um.

Auch Gimlis und Aragorns Gegner kämpfte gut und schnell. Doch war er der Übermacht seiner beiden Herausforderer nicht gewachsen. Als er sah, dass sein Freund den Kampf gegen den Elben verloren hatte, ließ er sein Schwert fallen und hob zum Zeichen seiner Niederlage die Hände. Aragorn steckte sein Schwert wieder in den Schaft und Gimli ließ die Axt sinken. Dann bückte sich der Zwerg und hob das gegnerische Schwert auf. Aragorn hieß den Mann inzwischen sich nieder zu setzten und sich ruhig zu verhalten. Dann trat er zu Legolas. Dieser wandte sein Interesse daraufhin wieder seinem Opfer zu. Leicht verstärkte er den Druck auf die Kehle des Mannes.

„Nun, mein Freund, wollt Ihr uns nicht erzählen, wer Eure Chefin ist und was genau sie von mir will?"

Schweißperlen waren auf die Stirn des Mannes getreten. Angstvoll schaute er auf die Hand des Elben, die Hand, die über Leben und Tod entschied – sein Leben. Sowohl Legolas als auch Aragorn sahen die Furcht in den Augen des Mannes, als er sich dem blonden Elben zuwandte und zu sprechen begann. Seine Stimme zitterte, nichts war mehr übrig von der Überlegenheit, die er ausgestrahlt hatte, als er in das Zimmer gekommen war.

„Ich kann es Euch nicht sagen. Sie würde mich umbringen, wenn ich sie verraten würde."

Zufrieden nahm der Elb wahr, dass der Mann ihm nun auch in der Anrede Respekt bezeugte.

„Im Moment droht der Tod wohl eher aus meiner Richtung, nicht wahr? Vielleicht überlegt Ihr Euch doch noch einmal, was Ihr zu erzählen bereit seid."

Bei diesen Worten verstärkte er wiederum den Druck auf den Hals seines Gegners. Die Haut wurde leicht geritzt und der Mann spürte das warme Blut seine Kehle hinab laufen. Er sah, dass es dem Elben ernst war, war aber dennoch nicht dazu zu bewegen, etwas über seine Herrin zu sagen.

„Nein, Herr, bitte, habt Gnade! Ich kann Euch nichts sagen. Ihr tötet mich, ja das mag sein, aber sie – sie würde mir noch viel schlimmere Dinge antun. Unsagbar grausame Dinge. Habt Gnade!"

Legolas überlegte kurz, dann sagte er zu dem Mann: „Nun, so sagt uns wenigstens, wo sich Eure Herrin befindet. Ich werde sie dann aufsuchen, vielleicht kann sie mir meine Fragen beantworten."

„Ich habe sie nicht mehr gesehen, seit…seit wir ihr von Eurer Flucht erzählt haben. Ja, wirklich, sie kommt nur zu uns, wenn sie unsere Dienste benötigt. Meist lässt sie auch da nur einen Zettel mit den Anweisungen in diesem Zimmer liegen. Wir sehen sie nur sehr selten und seit Ihr uns entkommen seid, hat sie uns nur mehr einmal kontaktiert. Das war, als sie Euch so eine kleine Intrigantin an den Hals hetzten wollte. Aber wie ich gehört habe, hatte die auch nicht mehr Erfolg. Bitte, glaubt mir!"

Legolas blieb keine Zeit für eine Antwort. Hinter sich hörte er einen Schrei. Ehe er reagieren konnte, erhielt er einen Stoß und stolperte nach vorn. Sein Schwert bohrte sich bei dieser ungewollten Bewegung in das Fleisch des vor ihm knienden Mannes. Dessen Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, aus seiner Wunde sprudelte hellrotes Blut und mit einem letzten Röcheln sank er zu Boden. Der Elb drehte sich um, sah aber nur noch wie Gimli dem anderen Mann, der gerade mit einem Schwert zum Schlag gegen den Zwerg ausholte, die Bauchdecke aufschlitzte. Daraufhin sank auch dieser Mann tot zu Boden.

„Verdammt, Gimli, ich dachte du hast ein Auge auf den Mann. Wie kam er an das Schwert?" Aragorn klang zornig.

„Es ist das Schwert, das Legolas weggestoßen hat. Ich habe gar nicht mehr daran gedacht. Er muss es sich geschnappt haben, als ich einen Moment nicht achtsam war."

Legolas blickte auf das Unheil, das der „Moment" der Unachtsamkeit des Zwergen ausgelöst hatte. Zwei tote Männer, das Zimmer mit Blutspritzern bedeckt. Dabei hatten sie doch spurlos wieder verschwinden wollen. Fragend sah Legolas zu Aragorn.

„Was nun?"

„Wir müssen unbedingt wieder Ordnung schaffen. Ich will mich bei Warden nicht für seine Gastfreundschaft bedanken, indem ich ihm zwei Leichen und ein verwüstetes Zimmer zurücklasse. Gimli", wandte er sich dann an den Zwerg, „nimm die Fackel, lauf in das andere Zimmer zurück und hol einen Eimer mit Wasser! Schnell!"

„Warum gerade ich? Der Elb kann doch…"

„Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für Diskussionen. Schließlich warst du doch unachtsam, oder? Außerdem muss Legolas mir beim Beseitigen der Leichen helfen. Willst du das machen?"

Gimli warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf die beiden toten Männer. Wie groß mochten sie sein? Ein Meter achtzig? Zwei Meter? Er beschloss, dass dies keine Arbeit für einen Zwerg war, packte kommentarlos die Fackel und verließ das Zimmer durch den Geheimgang. Legolas war inzwischen zu dem vor ihm liegenden Toten gegangen und hatte dessen Taschen untersucht. Mit siegessicherer Miene zog er einen Schlüsselbund aus einer der Taschen hervor, trat an die Tür und probierte die Schlüssel durch, bis er den passenden fand. Dann verschloss er die Tür sorgfältig.

„Wir wollen doch nicht noch einmal gestört werden, oder?" Aragorn war nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt. Grimmig schaute er auf die beiden Toten.

„Nein, wohl kaum. Ein Massaker reicht!"

So schnell gab sich Legolas nicht geschlagen. Gespielt ernst schaute er zu seinem Freund.

„Aragorn?" Ein unwilliges „Hmm?" war die einzige Antwort.

„Weißt du", tat der Elb uninteressiert, „ich versuche mir gerade vorzustellen, wie sich der arme Gimli diesen zwei Meter Riesen hier auf die Schultern lädt und abtransportiert. Wäre doch sicher ein lustiges Bild, meinst du nicht?"

Bei dieser Vorstellung und über die trockene Schilderung des Elben musste nun selbst Aragorn lächeln.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn hier liegenlassen und sagen, er wäre uns zu schwer. Gimli würde uns sicher gern seine Kraft unter Beweis stellen."

Scherzend machten sich die beiden daran, die beiden Toten in den Geheimgang zu schleifen. Dort wollte man sie erst mal liegen lassen und dann beraten, wie man weiter vorgehen wollte. Einen Moment überlegte Legolas, ob er nicht eine Blutspur quer durch den Raum ziehen sollte, um Gimli etwas mehr Arbeit zu schaffen, ließ den Gedanken dann aber wieder fallen. Er durfte die Geduld seines Freundes nicht zu sehr strapazieren.

Nur Minuten später kam ein ächzender, stöhnender und schnaufender Gimli zurück. In der einen Hand hielt er einen Eimer, gefüllt mit lauwarmen Wasser, in der anderen die Fackel und drei Putztücher.

„Ich...bin schon…wieder da…Hier nehmt!...Es war…gar nicht…so leicht, die…Sachen aufzutreiben."

Aragorn wollte schon nach einem der Putztücher greifen, doch Legolas hielt ihn im letzten Moment zurück.

„Weißt du, Gimli. Ich erinnere mich an einen weisen Ausspruch einer meiner besten Freunde. Willst du ihn hören?"

Der völlig ahnungslose Gimli schaute interessiert auf. Aragorn ahnte, was da nun kommen würde und ein Lächeln der Schadenfreude trat auf sein Gesicht. Um sich aber nicht zu verraten, drehte er sich schnell weg.

„Ja, sicher. Lass schon hören!"

Nun musste sich Aragorn aber doch wieder zu seinen Freunden drehen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er das Gesicht des Zwerges missen, wenn er den weisen Ausspruch zu hören bekam.

„Hm, warte. Er lautete etwa derart: ‚Mein Teil der Arbeit ist erledigt. Mach's noch gut! Ich genieße inzwischen das schöne Wetter.' Ich glaube ich werde mich daran halten."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der Elb um, nicht bevor er Aragorn noch einen auffordernden Blick, ihm zu folgen zugeworfen hatte und verschwand dann durch die Geheimtür. Gimlis Ausdruck wandelte sich von Unverständnis zu Erkenntnis zu Wut und schließlich zu Hilflosigkeit.

„Aragorn! Das ist doch nicht euer Ernst, oder? Ihr werdet mich doch nicht alles alleine machen lassen? Das könnt ihr nicht tun."

Aragorn warf einen mitleidigen Blick auf Gimli.

„Ich kann nichts machen, der Elb will es so!" Dann verschwand auch er durch die Tür. Dahinter in einiger Entfernung wartete schon Legolas auf ihn. Er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um nicht laut loszuprusten. Gemeinsam warteten sie auf die Reaktion des Zwerges. Kurz darauf vernahmen sie plätscherndes Wasser. Dann hörten sie Gimli murren und schimpfen.

„Das sind mir vielleicht Freunde. Ha! Mir die ganze Arbeit überlassen! Na wartet! Ich wusste doch, dass dieser Elb hintertückisch und gemein ist. Aber das merke ich mir!"

Sie lauschte noch einige Minuten der nicht enden wollenden Schimpftirade des Zwerges. Dann konnten sie nicht mehr an sich halten und brachen in lautes Gelächter aus. Das verriet natürlich ihr Versteck und sie mussten sich zu erkennen geben. Es verärgerte Gimli noch mehr, dass hinter seinem Rücken über ihn gelacht wurde. Er zeigte sich erst wieder versöhnt, als seine beiden Freunde sich die Putztücher schnappten und ihm bei der Entfernung der verräterischen Spuren halfen.

Nachdem sie mit ihrer Arbeit zufrieden waren, schloss Legolas die Tür wieder auf. Die drei Freunde verschwanden in der Geheimtür und Aragorn drückte sie wieder zu. Dann hoben Aragorn und Legolas jeweils eine der Leichen hoch und folgten Gimli, der mit der Fackel in der einen und dem Eimer in der anderen Hand voranging. Schließlich kamen sie zu dem Zimmer zurück, indem Legolas seine erste Nacht hätte verbringen sollen. Sie einigten sich darauf, die Leichen in den kleinen Raum zu bringen, in dem Legolas Sarina belauscht hatte. Später würden sie sie irgendwie aus dem Schloss schaffen müssen, aber für den Moment waren sie da gut aufgehoben. Da dieses Zimmer auf der Längsseite des Schlosses lag, trat Gimli auf den Balkon und schüttete das verdächtig rot gefärbte Wasser hinaus. Hier lief er nicht Gefahr, einen der postierenden Wachtleute zu treffen.

„Was machen wir mit den Putztüchern?"

Ratlos schauten die Freunde auf die rot gefärbten Fetzen, die der Zwerg in den Händen hielt.

„Leg sie zu den Leichen und hoff, dass niemand danach fragt!"


	30. Nahender Tod?

Sorry, dass es gar so lange dauerte! Dafür nerv ich euch nun nicht (mehr viel) länger mit lästigen Kommentaren und lasse es losgehen:

@Auxia: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

@Luina: Kein Problem, dass du länger gebraucht hast…sie mich an, bei mir ist das immer so! *g* Was nun das Schriftstück angeht, so ist es schon das, das sie brauchen. Aber du wirst sehen, dass ihre Probleme dadurch nicht unbedingt weniger werden! *g*

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

30. Kapitel Nahender Tod?  

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt bei eurer Suche schon Fortschritte gemacht?"

Der Abend war herangerückt und die Drei verbrachten einige ruhige Stunden mit ihrem Gastgeber. Man sprach über dieses und jenes, bis die nicht zu vermeidende Frage kam. Legolas warf Aragorn einen auffordernden Blick zu. Sie hatten sich schon überlegt, was sie zu Warden sagen sollten. Sie wollten nach Möglichkeit nicht erwähnen, dass sie den Geheimgang aufgesucht oder gar zwei Männer im Schloss ermordet hatten.

„Wir haben heute schon deiner Bibliothek einen kleinen Besuch abgestattet, dort aber wenig Brauchbares gefunden. Wir befürchten fast, dass dieser Elb weiter gezogen ist und hier nur eine kleine Rast gemacht hat. Es ist natürlich schwierig, seinen Weg nach soviel Zeit weiterzuverfolgen, aber ich denke, hier ist nicht mehr allzu viel zu holen. Wir werden dich mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht mehr lange belästigen."

„Aber mein Freund. Ihr belästigt mich in keinster Weise. Es ist mir viel mehr eine Ehre euch unter meinem Dach zu wissen. Außerdem hoffte ich, dass ihr noch so lange bleiben würdet, bis meine Frau wieder zurückkehrt. Sie würde euch sicher auch noch einmal gern ihre Aufwartung machen."

„Hm, na ja…wann rechnest du mit der Ankunft Kallias?", fragte Aragorn vorsichtig.

„Drei, vielleicht auch vier Tage wird sie wohl noch weg sein, befürchte ich. Wann gedenkt ihr uns zu verlassen?"

„Wir haben unseren Aufbruch für in drei Tagen, zeitig am Morgen geplant. Ich fürchte, wir werden nicht mehr die Ehre haben, deiner wunderschönen Frau zu begegnen."

Legolas schien es, als würde bei diesen Worten Aragorns etwas wie Eifersucht und Vorsicht in den Augen des Lords aufblitzen, doch war es schnell wieder verschwunden und der Elb war sich nicht sicher, ob es nicht nur seinen Vorstellungen entsprungen war.

„Ja, sie ist schön, nicht wahr? Zu schade, dass ihr nicht bleiben könnt. Aber du wirst mich doch wieder einmal mit deiner Anwesenheit beehren, nicht wahr, alter Freund?"

„Selbstverständlich werde ich das. Doch ich glaube, es ist nun an der Zeit unser Gespräch zu beenden. Wir wollen morgen früh mit der Suche nach Spuren beginnen."

„Du hast Recht. Geruht denn wohl!"

Das war das Zeichen für den allgemeinen Aufbruch. Aragorn zog sich mit Legolas und Gimli in deren Zimmer zurück, denn der Zwerg hatte es sich auch dieses Mal nicht nehmen lassen, ein Zimmer mit dem Elbenprinzen zu teilen. „Gerade an diesem Ort ist es besonders wichtig, dass du einen Wächter zu deiner Seite hast", war alles, was er gesagt hatte.

Kaum hatten sie das Zimmer betreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, drehte Aragorn den Schlüssel im Schloss. Dann setzten sie sich rund um den kleinen Tisch, der mitten im Zimmer stand. Legolas zog das gefaltete Blatt Papier aus seiner Tasche und breitete es aus. Ein ähnliches Bild zeigte sich, wie beim zweiten Teil. Der Text war auf elbisch verfasst und die Freunde begannen zu lesen. Nach Beendigung des Schriftstückes hob Gimli den Kopf.

„Warum, verdammt noch mal, könnt ihr Elben nicht so schreiben, dass es jeder versteht?"

„Erstens, Freund Gimli, ist dieser Text nur übernommen, also nicht von einem Elben verfasst und zu zweiten denke ich, dass er so verfasst wurde, gerade damit man ihn nicht versteht."

„Ja, ja schon gut. Was steht nun da geschrieben? Hast du vielleicht irgendetwas herausgefunden?"

„Es scheint, als müsste der letzte der beiden Elben mit dem Schlüssel die Höhle erneut betreten und dann zur Statue auf der Insel gehen. Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, muss sich dann mit Hilfe des Schlüssels die Statue verschieben lassen und den Weg zu einer Stiege frei geben. Denn muss der Elb dann betreten und dem Gang folgen. Am Ende des Ganges erwartet ihn dann sein Schicksal und er muss sein Leben geben. Dadurch rettet er aber die eingeschlossenen Seelen und das elbische Volk. Korrigiert mich, wenn ich etwas Falsches sage."

Gimlis Blick war während der Erklärung seines Freundes immer entsetzter geworden. Stille herrschte im Raum. Erst einige Sekunden später sprach Gimli.

„Heißt das, du musst sterben, um dein Volk zu retten?"

„So weit ich gelesen habe, ja!"

„Und das sagst du so ruhig? Macht es dir denn gar nichts aus? Nimmst du es einfach so hin, gerade so, als würde dein Vater dir verbieten, einen Spaziergang zu machen?"

„Gimli, beruhige dich! Noch ist nichts entschieden. Außerdem gibt es keine größere Anregung für mich, mein Leben zu geben, als wenn ich dadurch mein Volk retten kann – nicht zu vergessen das von Arolan. Ein Leben gegen tausende. Was ist das schon?"

„Er spinnt. Der Elb ist völlig irre. Aragorn, sag du doch was. Sag ihm…sag ihm…ah, was weiß ich…dass seine Idee völlig wahnsinnig ist."

Auffordernd, geradezu flehend sah Gimli auf Aragorn. Dieser saß schweigend da, nachdenklich, traurig. Er sah weder Gimli noch Legolas an, tat gar nichts, ganz so als wäre er eingeschlafen. Nur sein starrer Blick verriet, dass dem nicht so war. Gimli geriet über diesen Verrat in Wut, wollte den Freund schon schütteln, ihn auffordern, endlich etwas zu sagen – etwas, dass den Elben von seinem Vorsatz sich zu opfern abbringen würde. Legolas verhinderte dies aber, indem er sagte: „Aragorn wird nichts sagen, Gimli. Er kann nicht!"

„Warum nicht? Was hindert ihn daran?" Verzweifelt und wütend blitzte Gimli Aragorn an. „Hilf mir!", stand in seinen Augen geschrieben. Aragorn hatte kurz hochgeblickt, direkt zu Gimli, als er aber die Botschaft las, wandte er den Kopf schnell wieder ab.

„Er kann deshalb nichts sagen", fuhr Legolas fort, „weil er, genau wie ich, weiß, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit ist, mein Volk zu retten."

Bei diesen Worten blickte Aragorn wieder auf. Dieses Mal sah er zu Legolas, las in dessen Augen das Verständnis dafür, dass er nichts sagte, einfach schwieg. Kurz schloss er die Augen, atmete tief durch und sah dann wieder zu seinen Freunden.

„Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dir dieses Los abnehmen, mein Freund!" Die unendliche Trauer in seinem Blick, der Schmerz, der gerade seine Seele zerriss und dessen Werk sich in den Tiefen der blauen Augen widerspiegelte, rühre Legolas' Herz. Er trat näher zu Aragorn, legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter und drückte kurz zu.

„Ich weiß, mein Freund! Doch selbst, wenn es möglich wäre, würde ich es nicht zulassen. Mittelerde braucht dich, Aragorn. Mein Verlust wird schnell überwunden sein. Ich bin sicher, dass ich in euren Gedanken, meine Freunde, weiterleben darf. Das genügt mir!"

Gimli hatte schweigend zugehört. Nun schniefte er laut, lief auf seinen Freund zu und umarmte ihn heftig. Legolas, dem solche Gefühlsäußerungen fremd waren, blieb einen Moment verdutzt stehen, erwiderte die Umarmung aber dann. Mit einem Lächeln, das man beinahe zärtlich nennen konnte, sah er auf seinen Freund hinab. Gimli stand derweil ruhig da. Dann plötzlich streckte er sich durch und hob seinen Kopf. Ein entschlossener Ausdruck war auf seine Züge getreten.

„Hör mir gut zu: Ich werde bis zum letzten Moment einen Ausweg suchen – einen Weg, der diesen sinnlosen Tod verhindert!"

Legolas lächelte ihn an. Doch das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. Der Blick blieb ernst.

„Dieser Beweis deiner Freundschaft, Gimli, bedeutet mir unendlich viel. Doch nenne meinen Tod nicht sinnlos. Was liegt Sinnloses darin, ein ganzes Volk zu retten?"

„Vielleicht hast du in dem Punkt Recht. Trotzdem werde ich mein Vorhaben weiter verfolgen. Und nun will ich nichts mehr davon hören! Schließlich bist du noch nicht tot, verstanden?"

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich nun selbst auf Aragorns Lippen.

„Da muss ich unserem Freund Recht geben. Vor allem deshalb, da du, wenn ich richtig liege, noch nicht im Besitz irgendeines Schlüssels bist, stimmt's?"

„Da hast du Recht. Dieser Schlüssel wurde doch schon im zweiten Teil der Schriften erwähnt, oder?"

„Ja, aber lass uns morgen darüber nachdenken. Es ist spät geworden."

Aragorn verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden und auch Gimli und Legolas legten sich zur Ruhe.

Inzwischen hatte es zu regnen begonnen und nur das leise Rauschen der fallenden Regentropfen war zu hören. Legolas lag in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Noch einmal ließ er den vergangenen Tag vorüberziehen. Wie Gimli zu sagen, dass es ihm gleichgültig sei zu sterben, war falsch. Es machte ihm schon etwas aus, seine Freunde und Familie zurück zu lassen. Doch war er froh, damit beweisen zu können, wie viel ihm diese Menschen, Elben und auch Zwerge – wie er mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinzufügen musste – bedeuteten. Der beste Beweis war es ja wohl, dass er für sie sein Leben ließ, nicht? Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass jemand anderes sein Los übernahm, denn schließlich war er es ja auch gewesen, der sich, Arolan und Askalon in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

Als seine Gedanken sich seinen toten und verschwundenen Freunden zuwandten, sah er augenblicklich das Gesicht einer blonden Frau vor sich. Die blauen Augen blickten mal nachdenklich, mal funkelten sie vor Zorn oder Freude blitzte in ihnen auf. Würde Sarina wohl traurig sein, wenn er nicht mehr war? Aber was waren das für Gedanken, schalt er sich im nächsten Moment. Nein sie war sicher nicht traurig, eher würde sie sich freuen, ihren Peiniger los zu werden. Trotzdem war er froh, ihr beweisen zu können, wie viel er für seine Welt zu geben bereit war. Es verwunderte ihn aber, warum er gerade ihr etwas beweisen wollte. Er durfte nicht vergessen, wer sie war! Auch wenn er sie in den vergangenen Tagen von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen gelernt hatte und schon fast überzeugt gewesen war, dass sie das Verbrechen, das er ihr zur Last legte nicht verbrochen haben konnte, hatte der heutige Tag wieder bewiesen, dass man dieser Frau nicht trauen durfte. Hatte nicht der Wächter selbst gesagt, dass er seit jener Entführung nichts mehr von ihr gehört hatte? Wie konnte man sich das anders erklären, als dass sie gar nicht mehr hier gewesen war? Sie war vor ihm geflohen und nur durch Zufall hatten sie sie in jenem Dorf wieder getroffen. Was sie dort gesucht hatte, wusste er immer noch nicht!

Ja, sie hatte es beinahe geschafft, seine Vorsicht einzuschläfern. Er war tatsächlich, und ohne es sich einzugestehen, geneigt gewesen, ihr ihre Lügen zu glauben. Er hatte beinahe vergessen, dass er mit der Mörderin seines Freundes sprach, mit ihr scherzte, mit ihr lachte. Im letzten Moment war er wieder auf den richtigen Weg gekommen, hatte sein wahres Ziel wieder gesehen. Es galt nun, den Schlüssel zu finden und Sarina zu überführen. Noch einmal sollte sie nicht so leichtes Spiel haben. Er würde vorbereitet sein. Mit diesem letzten Gedanken versank er in einen tiefen Schlaf. Im Traum erschien ihm eine spottende blonde Frau, die ihn ob seiner Leichtgläubigkeit auslachte.

Doch auch Gimli fand nicht gleich Schlaf. Immer noch entsetzte ihn, wie leichtfertig Legolas mit dem möglichen Ende seines Lebens umging. War es ihm wirklich so gleichgültig, wie er tat? Dachte er den gar nicht an die Freunde und Familie, die er zurückließ? Sollte diese Freundschaft, die erst vor kurzem ihren Anfang gefunden hatte, so schnell wieder ein Ende finden? Gimli war nicht bereit, die Tatsachen so zu akzeptieren, wie seine Freunde es scheinbar taten. Er wollte sein Möglichstes tun, um das schreckliche Schicksal abzuwenden? Wen sollte er sonst beschützen? Mit wem sollte er sonst lachen und seine Scherze treiben? Für ihn war es von jeher klar gewesen, dass er es sein würde, der diese Welt als erstes verließ. Nicht in seinen Träumen war er auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass dieser starrköpfige Elb als erster gehen würde. Auf keinen Fall würde er zugeben, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Er würde alles tun, um seine Vision wahr werden zu lassen. Dann schlief er ein.


	31. Leichenbeseitigung

Hallo alle zusammen!! Ich weiß, ihr habt ewig nichts mehr von mir gehört! Tut mir ganz toll leid und als Entschuldigung gibt es heute dafür mal 3 Kapitel. Ich hoffe, das entschädigt euch etwas!!!

31. Kapitel Leichenbeseitigung 

Zwei Tage waren inzwischen vergangen und sie hatten immer noch nicht erfahren, was es mit diesem ominösen Schlüssel auf sich hatte. Legolas hatte vorgeschlagen, man solle in den Düsterwald zurückkehren und die Weisen dort befragen. Seit jenem Zwischenfall in der Bibliothek in Kolladir war sein geringes Vertrauen in die Weisen der Menschen völlig geschwunden und er suchte eher den Kontakt mit seinem Volke.

Weder Aragorn noch Gimli hatten etwas dagegen einzuwenden gehabt, allerdings hatte sich der Zwerg eine unwillige Äußerung nicht verkneifen können. „Ich komme mir vor wie ein fahrender Händler", hatte er gemeint, „Immer die gleiche Strecke und das das ganze Jahr über!"

Für diesen letzten Abend hatten sie geplant, die Leichen, die immer noch im Geheimgang lagen, verschwinden zu lassen. Die Enthüllungen der Schriftrolle wurden mit keinem Wort mehr erwähnt. Alle taten so, als hätte jener furchtbare Abend, der die Zukunft des elbischen Volkes betraf, nie stattgefunden.

Ein letztes gemeinsames Abendessen mit Warden ging gerade zu Ende. Die letzten Tage hatten die Freunde in der ständigen Angst verbracht, der Lord könnte erwähnen, dass zwei seiner Männer spurlos verschwunden waren. Doch nichts dergleichen war geschehen. Die Männer waren wohl nur als Spione in das Schloss geschleust worden.

Sofort nachdem sie sich vom Lord verabschiedet hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg in den Geheimgang. Leise schlichen sie durch die Gänge. Sie mussten möglichst unauffällig in das Balkonzimmer gelangen, da ihre derzeitigen Zimmer in einem völlig anderen Flügel lagen. Schnell öffneten sie dann die Geheimtür und huschten hinein. Die Leichen lagen immer noch da, wo sie sie liegen gelassen hatten. Ein gutes Zeichen. Aragorn legte die Teppiche, die er unter dem Arm getragen hatte, nieder und entrollte sie. Der eine stammte aus seinem Zimmer, der andere aus dem seiner beiden Freunde.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich an die Arbeit und versuchten die beiden Toten in den Teppichen einzurollen. Ein Teppich war jedoch relativ klein und so schauten die Füße des einen Mannes am Ende des wieder zusammengerollten Teppichs heraus.

Aragorn warf einen kritischen Blick auf die beiden Pakete zu seinen Füßen.

„Wir müssen aufpassen, dass uns keiner sieht! Es wäre schon schwierig genug zu erklären, warum wir mit zwei Teppichen auf den Schultern durch das Schloss laufen, aber wieso da noch ein paar Schuhe zu sehen sind – ich fürchte da hätte niemand eine Erklärung dafür. Also seid vorsichtig!"

Mit diesen Worten lud er sich einen der beiden Männer – den, wo die Füße zu sehen waren – auf die Schulter und marschierte wieder Richtung Balkonzimmer. Legolas machte es ihm nach und Gimli folgte schweigend. Sie hatten vorher beratschlagt, wie sie die Männer am besten aus dem Schloss transportieren sollten und hatten sich auch überlegt, ob sie den Geheimgang weiterverfolgen sollten, in der Hoffnung, dass es sie außerhalb des Schlossgemäuers bringen würde, hatten sich dann aber anders entschieden. Es war viel zu riskant und sie hatten nicht ewig Zeit. Nein, sie würden den Weg durch das Schloss nehmen, Gimli würde als Späher – hoffentlich – alles auskundschaften und seinen Freunden eine sichere Passage gewährleisten.

Sie hatten schon die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt, als sie Gimlis Stimme, der sich immer eine Ecke vor ihnen aufhielt, laut und deutlich vernahmen. Ein leichter Anflug von Panik lag in ihr.

„Ah, Lord Warden! So spät noch auf? Ich dachte, Ihr würdet schon lange schlafen!"

Hastig verschwanden Legolas und Aragorn hinter der nächstgelegenen Tür, nicht ohne sich vorher zu vergewissern, dass das Zimmer unbenutzt war. Die Tür ließen sie einen Spalt breit geöffnet, um dem Gespräch zwischen Lord und Zwerg folgen zu können.

„Guten Abend, Herr Gimli! Ich mache einen letzten Kontrollgang durch das Schloss. Es wurde mir zu einer lieb gewonnenen Angewohnheit. Doch was macht Ihr noch hier und vor allem – warum schreit Ihr mich so an?"

Aragorn und Legolas sahen sich leise lachend an. Was würde der Zwerg wohl antworten?

„Nun, äh, wisst Ihr, nachdem wir morgen Euer schönes Schloss verlassen müssen, wollte ich mir alles noch einmal ansehen. Die Bauweise fasziniert mich und ich dachte, vielleicht könnte ich mir einige Details für mein Volk ansehen. Ich müsst nämlich wissen, dass wir Zwerge immer an solidem und zugleich geschmackvoll verarbeitetem Stein Interesse haben. Und verzeiht mir, dass ich so schreie, aber das ist…eine Krankheit. Hin und wieder überkommt es mich und ich habe kein Gefühl mehr für die Lautstärke in der ich spreche. Ich hoffe doch, Ihr seid mir nicht mehr böse?"

„Aber das ist ja schrecklich! Natürlich verzeihe ich Euch. Wo habt Ihr diese schreckliche Krankheit nur her?"

„Äh…es ist eine kleine Erinnerung aus dem Ringkrieg. Schreckliche Geschichte. Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber sprechen, wenn es Euch nicht stört?"

„Aber nein. Aber wenn Ihr so interessiert seid in der Bauweise dieses Schlosses, kommt doch noch mit in die Bibliothek. Dort werden nämlich die Pläne aufbewahrt. Warum habt Ihr mir das nicht früher erzählt?"

„Ach, sehr gütig von Euch, Lord. Aber ich fürchte ich habe keine Zeit mehr. Ich will den Elben nicht so lange allein lassen, Ihr versteht? Er neigt dazu, viel Unfug zu treiben, wenn ich nicht dabei bin, sich entführen lassen und so weiter. Aber habt Dank für Euer großzügiges Angebot. Schade, dass ich es nicht annehmen kann!"

„Nun gut. Vielleicht besucht Ihr mich wieder einmal. Nun denn, Gute Nacht!"

„Euch auch eine gute Nachtruhe, Lord Warden!"

Aragorn und Legolas hörten sich entfernende Schritte. Dann war es still. Legolas lauschte konzentriert und glaubte dann Gimlis sich nähernde Schritte zu hören. Schließlich bog der Zwerg um die Ecke und kam näher. Auf dem Weg durch den Gang hörte man ihn flüstern.

„He, pst, Freunde, wo seid ihr? Ihr könnt heraus kommen!"

Da traten Legolas und Aragorn wieder auf den Gang. Noch ehe sie den Zwerg fragen konnten, wo er denn so lange gesteckt habe, legte er schon los.

„Lord Warden hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mich bis zu unserem Zimmer zu geleiten. Er wollte dann auch noch Legolas eine gute Nacht wünschen und nur mit größter Anstrengung gelang es mir, ihn davon abzuhalten das Zimmer zu betreten."

„Ach ja, was hast du den gemacht?", wollte der interessierte Elb wissen.

„Ich habe ihm erzählt, du wärst am nächsten Morgen unerträglich, wenn man dich aus dem Schlaf reißt. Und ob er es verantworten könne, wenn wir uns dann den ganzen Tag mit deiner miesen Laune herumschlagen müssten. Daraufhin ist er gegangen. Nun kommt, wir müssen weiter!"

Leise schlichen sie weiter dem Ausgang zu. Schließlich gelangten sie zum Burgtor. Eine Wache schob dort ihren Dienst. Beherzt trat Gimli näher und fragte, ob er denn mit seinen Freunden noch einen kurzen Ritt in den Wald machen durfte. Die Wache bejahte gelangweilt und öffnete das Tor. Vorsichtig legten sie die beiden Leichen auf Gimlis Pferd und Legolas nahm es am Zügel und hielt es dicht bei sich, während er auf Arod gemächlich in Richtung des Burgtores ritt. Es galt nun, den Wärter so lange abzulenken, bis Legolas ihn und das Tor zusammen mit den beiden Toten passiert hatte. Aragorn ritt auf den Mann zu und parierte dann scharf. Dadurch wurde die Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes vom Tor auf den Reiter vor ihm gerichtet. Gimli stellte sich nun auf die andere Seite des Mannes und fragte ihn etwas, sodass er sich vom geöffneten Tor wegdrehen musste. Diesen Augenblick nutzte Legolas um in leichtem Trab das Tor zu durchreiten. Auf der anderen Seite angelangt, trieb er Hasufel dann scharf rechts, damit das Pferd aus der Sicht des Torwärters verschwand. Dann pfiff er leise, das Zeichen für seine Freunde, dass sie nachkommen konnten. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließen sie den verdutzten Mann stehen und folgten dem Elben.

Außerhalb des Schlosses angekommen, versuchte Gimli anfangs erfolglos Arods Rücken zu erklimmen und sich hinter Legolas nieder zu lassen. Dann ritten sie schnell in den nahe gelegenen Wald.

Erst nachdem sie einige Meilen hinter sich gelassen hatte, blieben sie stehen. Sie hatten eine kleine Lichtung erreicht, der Mond schien sanft auf die verlassen daliegende Wiese. Aragorn und Legolas sprangen von ihren Pferden und schulterten je einen der beiden Toten. Am Rande der Lichtung ließen sie sie zu Boden gleiten und befreiten sie aus ihrer Tarnung. Auch Gimli war ihnen leise gefolgt und schaute nun auf die beiden Körper zu seinen Füßen.

„Wollt ihr sie jetzt einfach so da liegen lassen?"

„Ja, wir werden ihre Taschen noch nach Wertsachen durchsuchen. Sie tragen keine Uniform, die darauf hinweist, dass sie zum gräflichen Haushalt gehören und wenn man sie hier findet, wird man denken, dass irgendwelche Wegelagerer sie beraubt und ermordet haben. Ihr erinnert euch doch noch, dass Warden über das Gesindel, das sich im Wald herumtreibt, verärgert gezeigt hat? Diese Tatsache nutzen wir nun aus."

Schnell durchsuchten sie die Taschen der Toten, fanden jedoch nichts von Wert. Nach einem letzten Blick gingen sie zurück zu ihren Pferden. Legolas, der wie üblich ohne Sattel ritt, legte die beiden Teppiche auf Arods Rücken. Sollte der Wächter ihn fragen, warum er anstatt eines Sattels Decken oder Teppiche verwendete, konnte er sich immer noch auf eine elbische Sitte herausreden.

Dann kehrten sie zum Schloss zurück, konnten das Tor aber ohne unbequeme Fragen des Wärters passieren. Sie brachten die Tiere noch in den Stall, versorgten diese und begaben sich dann zur Ruhe. Schließlich erwartete sie ein anstrengender Tag.

Der Morgen brach an. Ruhe lag im Zimmer. Ein Sonnenstrahl kitzelte seine Nase. Verschlafen drehte sich Legolas zur Seite. Doch dann schrak er hoch. Ein Sonnenstrahl?! Blitzschnell sprang er aus dem Bett. Aus Gimlis Bett drang ruhiges Schnarchen zu ihm. Verdammt, wo war seine Hose? Schließlich hatte er sie gefunden, schlüpfte mit einem Bein hinein und hüpfte so zu Gimli. Dort angekommen, fuhr er auch mit dem zweiten Bein in das freie Hosenrohr. Mit immer noch offener Hose versuchte er dann den Zwerg wachzurütteln.

„Gimli, wach auf! Ich glaube wir haben verschlafen!"

„Nur noch ein Minütchen. Die Schmiede hat sicher noch nicht offen." Mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung drehte sich der Zwerg weg. Dann zog er noch die Decke über seinen Kopf.

„Was redest du da nur? Steh auf! Aragorn wartet sicher schon!"

Langsam schien der Zwerg zu sich zu kommen. Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich die immer noch vom Schlaf schweren Augen.

„Was jammerst du da? Wie spät ist es überhaupt?"

Legolas war inzwischen zur Kommode geeilt und hatte sich eilig die Haare gekämmt. Nun suchte er gerade verzweifelt nach seinem Hemd. Auch Gimli schien nun etwas seltsam zu erscheinen. Verwunderung trat in seine Augen und wechselte zu blankem Entsetzen.

„Verdammt, Legolas! Warum hast du mich nicht früher geweckt?" Mit diesen Worten sprang auch er aus dem Bett und begann sich anzuziehen.

Legolas hatte endlich sein Hemd gefunden, warf es über und knöpfte es zu.

„Ich bin ja selbst gerade erst aufgewacht! Ha, fertig!"

Er wollte schon zur Tür gehen und sie öffnen, als ihn ein Räuspern Gimlis zurückhielt.

„Mein, Junge. Du hast noch was Wichtiges vergessen!" Verwirrt folgte Legolas Blick dem des Zwerges. Der schaute an seinem Elbenfreund hinab, hielt jedoch unterhalb des Bauches inne. Mit einem dankbaren Blick schloss Legolas seine Hose und versuchte ein zweites Mal das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Aragorn stand vor dem Zimmer seiner Freunde. Wo blieben die beiden nur? Er hob die Hand und wollte gerade anklopfen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Vor ihm stand ein noch recht zerzauster Elb, der bereits am frühen Morgen einen sehr abgehetzten Eindruck machte. Hinter ihm im Raum konnte Aragorn Gimli sehen, der gerade verzweifelt versucht in sein Hemd zu schlüpfen. Kopf und Arme waren schon verschwunden, doch schienen sie den Ausgang nicht mehr zu finden. Aragorn nahm den Blick, der sich ihm bot tief in sich auf, meinte dann aber nur ernst: „Freunde, wenn ihr dann fertig seid, können wir ja aufbrechen, oder? Die Pferde warten bereits!"

Dann wandte er sich ab und ging wieder in die Halle zurück, in der der Warden verlassen hatte. Er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.


	32. Gespräche

32. Kapitel Gespräche 

Nicht weit vom Schloss entfernt stießen sie auf Sarina, die sie unter einem Baum sitzend schon erwartete. Als sie die Drei näher kommen sah, stand sie auf und ging ihnen ein paar Schritte entgegen. Ihr Pferd hob nur uninteressiert den Kopf und fraß dann gemächlich weiter.

„Ich habt auf Euch warten lassen, meine Herren! Etwas Ungeplantes vorgefallen?"

Seltsamerweise erhielt sie keine Antwort. Ihr schien es so, als würden der Zwerg und der Elb verlegen den Kopf senken, während Aragorn leicht schmunzelte. Doch konnte sie es nicht mit Gewissheit sagen. Stattdessen richtete Aragorn eine Frage an sie: „Wie verlief Euer Besuch? Ich hoffe, Ilora befindet sich wohl?"

„Oh ja, es geht ihr gut. Sie schwärmt immer noch von ihrem jungen blonden Besucher. Ihr habt wahrhaft Eindruck auf sie gemacht, Legolas. Sie meinte, Ihr wärt eine gute Partie zum Heiraten."

Sie musste über Legolas' entsetzten Blick lachen. Dieser schaute sie dafür böse an. Scheinbar war er heute nicht gut gelaunt. Sie beschloss, ihn nicht noch weiter zu reizen.

Legolas starrte griesgrämig vor sich hin. Heiraten! Er! Ha! Sie dachte wohl, dass sie die Auserwählte war, die er heiraten sollte – damit sie umso leichter ihren bösen Plan zu Ende führen könnte. Sie war heimtückisch und gemein. Er musste sich in Acht nehmen. Trotzdem tanzte noch ein anderes Bild vor seinem inneren Auge. Er sah sich selbst, Hand in Hand mit Sarina, die einen kleinen Jungen an der Hand führte – seinen Jungen. Im nächsten Moment schüttelte er den Kopf, um die Vision zu verjagen. Ihr Bann begann schon wieder zu wirken. Sie schläferte ihn ein, mit ihrer Freundlichkeit und ihrem Humor. Aber er würde sich als der Überlegenere erweisen. Sollte die Weissagung wirklich zutreffen, hatte er nicht mehr viel Zeit um sie zu überführen. Er dürfte sich also keinen Träumereien hingeben, sondern musste nach Beweisen suchen. Er entschloss sich, sie vorsichtig über ihre Beziehung zu Askalon auszufragen. Doch erst, wenn er mit ihr alleine war.

Zu allem bereit hob er den Kopf und gab Arod die Zügel frei. Das Tier hatte nur darauf gewartet und preschte davon. Zu lange war es nun schon müßig im Stall gestanden. Ähnlich wie Legolas wollte es wieder den frischen Wind auf der Haut spüren und die Freiheit genießen. Mit Leichtigkeit überholten sie Aragorn, Gimli und Sarina.

Gimli sah seinem Freund nachdenklich nach. Dann wandte er sich zu Aragorn, zwinkerte jedoch Sarina noch zu.

„Sieht aus als würde das Wetter wieder umschlagen. Dann benimmt sich der Elb immer so närrisch!"

Erst gegen Mittag holten sie Legolas wieder ein. Er lag unter einer Eiche, Arod graste nebenbei. Sein Blick war zum Himmel gewandt und er schaute nicht weg, als seine Freunde eintrafen. Ohne ein Wort stiegen Aragorn und Gimli von ihren Pferden und setzten sich zu ihrem elbischen Freund. Sarina tat es ihnen gleich.

„Wir haben Sarina inzwischen von unserer Suche erzählt. Auch von unserem nächsten Ziel. Sie fragt, ob sie uns begleiten könne. Deine Heimatstadt würde sie sehr interessieren."

Ach ja? Das konnte er sich vorstellen. Eine ganze Stadt voll Elben – alles mögliche Opfer für ihr grausames Spiel. Doch äußerlich ließ er sich nichts von seinen Gefühlen anmerken. Stattdessen setzte er sich auf und warf ihr ein freundschaftliches Lächeln zu.

„Nichts würde mir größere Ehre erweisen, als Euch in meiner Stadt willkommen zu heißen. Außerdem hoffe ich natürlich auch weiterhin auf Eure tatkräftige Unterstützung."

„Deren seid ihr gewiss, Legolas! Ich freue mich, dass ich Euch helfen kann."

Sie lächelten sich zu. Den Rest des Tages ritten sie Seite an Seite. Aragorn und Gimli wunderten sich über dieses Bild der Eintracht und Harmonie. Sollte der Elb sein Misstrauen Sarina gegenüber abgelegt haben? Tatsächlich drang immer wieder leises Lachen zu ihnen, ganz so, als würden sich die beiden sehr gut unterhalten.

Sarina fühlte sich in der Gegenwart Legolas' wohl. Er scherzte mit ihr, erzählte ihr aus seinem Leben und befragte sie zu ihrem. Selbst der abschätzende Blick, den sie sonst immer bei ihm wahrnahm, war verschwunden. Hatte sie es geschafft? Hatte sie ihn von ihrer Unschuld überzeugt? Sie wünschte es sich, denn nur dann könnte er ihr behilflich sein.

Er lachte über eine Anekdote aus ihrem Leben. Sie war humorvoll, das musste er zugeben. Eine Eigenschaft, die er bei wenigen Menschenfrauen gefunden hatte. Warum entdeckte er sie dann gerade bei ihr? Eine weitere Gabe, die sie liebenswert machte, wo er sie doch hassen sollte. Doch an diesem einen Tag wollte er sich darüber keine Gedanken machen. Diesen Tag wollte er einfach nur genießen, einfach er selbst sein, ohne den Fluch oder den toten Askalon im Hinterkopf. Wie lange war es her, dass er frei geatmete hatte, ohne Sorgen? Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Doch in Sarinas Gegenwart fiel es einem Mann leicht, seine Sorgen und Plagen zu vergessen. Und einmal, wollte er ihrem leisen Ruf folgen, sich einfach treiben lassen, die Sonne über ihm, der Pferderücken unter ihm und der Wald vor ihm. Er wusste, dass der Alltag allzu bald wiederkehren würde und wer weiß, vielleicht war es für ihn die letzte Gelegenheit, um ohne Gedanken an das Morgen zu sein?

So verging der Tag wie im Flug und ehe sie es sich versahen, war die Nacht herein gebrochen. Sie hatten beschlossen, dieses Mal unter freiem Himmel zu übernachten und so geschah es auch. Nahe bei einem See schlugen sie ihr Lager auf. Lange unterhielten sie sich noch, ehe sie der Schlaf übermannte. Leises Schnarchen war bald zu hören und das Feuer wurde immer kleiner. Als es schon fast ganz erloschen war, erhob sich plötzlich eine Gestalt und wanderte hinab zum See. Dort nahm sie ein paar Steine vom Ufer auf und warf sie ins Wasser. Langsam ließ sie sich zu Boden gleiten und starrte in das klare Dunkel des Sees. Kein Laut war zu hören. Zeit verging, ehe ein leises Rascheln einen weiteren Ankömmling verriet. Die Gestalt blieb ruhig sitzen.

„Was macht Ihr hier so ganz alleine?" Die weibliche Stimme klang noch sehr verschlafen.

„Warum legt Ihr Euch nicht wieder hin, Sarina? Morgen ist ein langer Tag." Legolas' Stimme klang ruhig, nachdenklich.

„Der morgige Tag ist genauso lang wie der heutige. Aber Ihr habt auf meine Frage nicht geantwortet." Sie ließ sich neben dem Elben nieder, sah ihn aber nicht an, sondern schaute wie er auf das Wasser.

„Ich denke nach. Ich mache das öfters. Man wird nicht gestört." Sie hörte sehr wohl den leisen Vorwurf in seiner Stimme, ging jedoch nicht darauf ein.

„Und über was denkt Ihr nach? Es müssen sehr wichtige Dinge sein, wenn Ihr Euch dafür aus dem Lager schleicht." Wind kam auf. Die Wellen des Sees begannen sich zu kräuseln. Sarina fröstelte.

„Ich habe mich nicht aus dem Lager geschlichen. Ich wollte nur etwas alleine sein." Seine Stimme klang traurig und die letzten Worte verklangen beinahe ungehört.

„Ihr klingt so seltsam. Freut Ihr Euch nicht, dass Ihr alle Teile der Schrift gefunden habt? Der Errettung Eures Volkes steht doch nichts mehr im Weg, oder?" Sie rieb sich die Arme. Als sie aufgewacht war und gesehen hatte, dass sein Platz leer war, war sie ihm gefolgt ohne an eine wärmende Jacke zu denken.

„Nein, Ihr steht nichts mehr im Wege." Immer noch starrte der Elb in das dunkle Wasser. Dann räusperte er sich, löste die Brosche an seinem Mantel und legte ihn Sarina um die Schulter. Seine Stimme klang jetzt vorwurfsvoll. „Ihr friert! Ich sagte doch, Ihr sollt Euch wieder hinlegen. Man folgt keinen fremden Männern in die Dunkelheit."

„Ihr seid mir nicht fremd. Außerdem würde Euch jede Frau folgen, egal ob fremd oder nicht." Er lachte leise.

„Ihr überschätzt mich und meine Ausstrahlung. Aber nun kommt, wir wollen uns wieder schlafen legen." Er erhob sich und streckte ihr die Hand hin, um ihr hoch zu helfen. Sie blieb sitzen und schaute neckisch zu ihm auf.

„Ihr wollt mir also nicht sagen, was Euch bedrückt?"

„Nein, das will ich nicht. Und nun kommt! Wenn ich morgen noch einmal verschlafe, werde ich mein Leben lang Aragorns Spott über mich ergehen lassen müssen."

Sie nahm seine Hand, die er immer noch ausgestreckt hatte und ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Nur wenig vor ihm kam sie zum Stehen. Ihr Gesicht war nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Aus dieser Nähe sah sie seine Augen, in denen ein dunkles Feuer brannte.

„Ihr lebt ewig. Also sollten wir vermeiden, dass Aragorn so lange über Euch spotten kann." Plötzlich verschwand das Feuer aus seinen Augen und wich einer tiefen Traurigkeit. Sie stockte. Was hatte sie gesagt, dass diese Gefühlsregung bei ihm hervorgerufen hatte? Sie wollte ihn gerade fragen, doch er blockte mit einer Handbewegung ab. Dann ging er davon, ließ sie einfach stehen. Lange sah sie ihm nach und fragte sich, was in seiner Seele vorging. Als sie dann ins Lager zurückkam, schlief Legolas schon. Sie nahm seinen Mantel ab, faltete ihn und legte ihn dann zu seinem Bogen und seinem Schwert. Dann legte auch sie sich wieder nieder.

Legolas hörte, wie sie ins Lager zurückkehrte und bei seinem Schlafplatz stehen blieb. Er rührte sich nicht. Dann ging sie weg und legte sich selbst zur Ruhe.

Er versuchte sich zu erklären, was am Seeufer vorgefallen war. Hatte er sich nicht damit abgefunden, dass sein Leben früher enden würde als gedacht? Warum schmerzte es dann so, aus ihrem Munde zu hören, dass er ewig lebe? Es war eine Ehre für sein Volk zu sterben, die nicht jedem zuteil wurde. Warum wünschte er sich dann in diesem Moment, dass ein anderer seinen Platz einnehmen sollte? Aber er würde nicht kneifen. Sein Volk verließ sich auf ihn und er würde es nicht enttäuschen. Weder Furcht, noch Trauer, noch wunderschöne blaue Augen würden ihn von dieser Aufgabe abhalten.

Am nächsten Morgen ritten sie weiter. Das nächtliche Treffen wurde mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Aragorn und Gimli erschien es überhaupt, als würden Sarina und Legolas nicht sehr viel sprechen. Das überraschte sie, erinnerten sie sich an die heitere Stimmung vom Vortag. Erst gegen Mittag tauten die beiden etwas auf, als sich Legolas mit einem leisen „Danke" für seinen wiedergebrachten Mantel bedankte. Sarina ritt neben ihm, neigte aber nur leicht den Kopf, ohne ihn in seine Richtung zu wenden, ehe sie antwortete: „Der Dank gebührt Euch. Schließlich wart Ihr so gütig, ihn mir zu leihen."

Legolas schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln, ehe er lauter weiter sprach.

„Sechs Tage trennen uns noch von meiner Heimat. Wollen wir hoffen, dass uns die Mächte auch weiterhin wohl gesonnen sind und uns Sonnenschein schenken."

„Dein Wort in Illuvatars Gehhörgang, mein Junge. Ich bin nicht scharf, eine Nacht im Regen zu verbringen."

„Aber Gimli, man sagt Regen fördert die Schönheit!"

„Sarina, schaut mich an: Kann dieses Gesicht noch schöner werden? Ich denke kaum, deshalb ist es auch unnutz nur der Schönheit wegen im Regen zu schlafen!"

„Freund Gimli hast du in letzter Zeit einmal in den Spiegel gesehen oder sind sie bei deinem Anblick alle zu Bruch gegangen?"

„Nein, Herr Elb. Sie sind angesichts meiner Schönheit erblindet. Ich konnte schon die Spiegelrechnung nicht mehr bezahlen, deshalb habe ich aufgehört in Spiegel zu schauen."

„Aha, du musst aber schon vor Jahrhunderten damit aufgehört haben. Weißt du, viel Zeit ist inzwischen vergangen und manches hat sich geändert. Du solltest dir wieder einmal einen besorgen, denn vielleicht gehört deine Schönheit auch dazu." Legolas zwinkerte Sarina verschwörerisch zu.

„Ha, du bist ja nur neidisch. Ich höre gar nicht auf das, was du sagst."

„Ich habe keinen Grund neidisch zu sein. Mir wurde erst kürzlich bestätigt, dass mir jede Frau folgen würde."

Gimli schien interessiert. „Und wer hat dir dies bestätigt?"

„Ein Kavalier genießt und schweigt!"

„Du und Kavalier – da lachen ja die Trolle. Außerdem bei den Zwergendamen hättest du keine Chance. Die haben nämlich Geschmack. Sie mögen nichts so Glatthäutiges. Die würden dich nicht nehmen – zumindest nicht, wenn sie mich haben könnten."

Todernst sah Legolas seinen Freund an. Dann fragte er ihn trocken: „Bist du sicher?"

Gimli war verunsichert. „Äh – ja, ich glaube!"

Die Fröhlichkeit war zurückgekehrt und blieb den ganzen Tag erhalten.


	33. Askalon und Sarina

33. Kapitel Askalon und Sarina 

Die Sonne strahlte tatsächlich die restliche Reise und verfolgte von ihrem hohen Sitz aus das Weiterkommen der Reiter. Das Verhältnis zwischen Legolas und Sarina besserte sich zusehends, auch wenn sie der Elb immer wieder an sein gegebenes Versprechen, sowie an den Ratschlag seines Vaters, den Gefühlen keine Macht zu geben, erinnerte. Er sah die blonde Frau gern lachen und das Vertrauen und die Freude in ihren Augen machten ihn stolz und glücklich. Doch fürchtete er sich auch schon vor jenem Tag, an dem er ihr sagen musste, dass er eine gerechte Strafe für den Mörder seines Freundes verlangte. Schon jetzt bangte er dem Augenblick entgegen, in dem das Vertrauen in ihrem Blick verschwinden würde und Enttäuschung und Hass Platz machen würde. Doch vorerst wollte er sich darüber keine Gedanken machen. Die Stimmung der Reisegesellschaft war gut und er wollte sie nicht durch böse Bemerkungen oder Voraussagen zunichte machen. Es war ihm bisher auch nicht gelungen ein Gespräch mit Sarina alleine zu führen. Seit jenem Abend am Seeufer schien es ihm, als würde Aragorn jeden seiner und ihrer Schritte verfolgen, ganz so, als ahnte er, was sich im Dunkel der Nacht abgespielt hatte.

So erreichten sie also den Düsterwald. Legolas atmete befreit auf, als sich ihm der gewohnte Anblick bot. Sein Herz wurde jedes Mal leichter, wenn er in die Heimat zurückkehrte. Gemächlich ritten sie die breite Hauptstrasse zum Palast seines Vaters entlang. Er lächelte über die Verwunderung und das Erstaunen, das er in Sarinas Augen sah und versuchte seine Heimatstadt mit den Augen eines Fremden zu sehen. Grün war die dominierende Farbe, aber nicht nur ein Grün, sondern viele, beinahe unzählige. Das leise Plätschern des Flusses fügte sich perfekt in die Harmonie, die die Stadt ausstrahlte. Einige Elben gingen ihrer Beschäftigung nach, hoben aber gleich grüßend die Hand, als sie ihren Prinzen sahen. Seine Begleiter wurden wiederum mit Interesse, aber ohne Misstrauen beobachtet. Ein intensiver Duft nach Wald, wie er ihn in der Mittagshitze ausstrahlte, lag über der ganzen Stadt. Harz vermischt mit dem süßen Duft einiger Orchideen. Stolz regte sich in Legolas' Brust. Stolz auf seine Heimatstadt, Stolz über sein Volk. Ein Ausdruck der Zufriedenheit legte sich über sein Gesicht, der keinem seiner Begleiter verborgen blieb.

Sie erreichten den Palast. Dieses Mal wurden sie nicht erwartet, doch störte es den Elbenprinzen nicht. Er persönlich brachte die Pferde seiner Freunde zum Stall und übergab sie dort einem anderen Elben, der sie versorgen würde. Dann trat er vor die Palasttore und stieß sie auf. Gemeinsam betraten die den düsteren Gang, der sich ihnen darbot. Im Gegensatz zur Stadt war es im Palast kühl. Eine angenehme Kühle, die ihnen nach der langen Reise wohl tat.

Sie waren noch nicht weit gegangen, als ihnen auch schon der Elb entgegenkam, der sie beim letzten Besuch willkommen geheißen hatte.

„Eure Hoheit, Ihr seid schon zurück?"

„Ja, Iraloph, ist mein Vater zu sprechen?"

„Nein, Hoheit, er befindet sich im Moment nicht im Palast. Seine Rückkehr wird erst gegen Abend erwartet."

„Nun gut, da kann man nichts machen. Iraloph, meine Freunde und ich sind ermüdet von der langen Reise. Sei so gut und lass Zimmer bereitstellen."

„Jawohl, königliche Hoheit. Habt Ihr einen besonderen Wunsch?"

„Für Aragorn und Gimli lass wieder die Eichenzimmer bereitmachen und Sarina wird das Weidenzimmer beziehen."

„Ganz wie Ihr wünscht, Hoheit. Wenn Ihr Euch in der Zwischenzeit in den großen Saal begeben würdet? Ich werde Euch ein Mahl schicken lassen."

Mit diesen Worten verbeugte sich der Elb und war im nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden. Die vier Reisenden folgten dem Gang in den Saal, wo einige Elben schon damit beschäftigt waren, köstliche Mahlzeiten auf dem Tisch zu verteilen.

Nach dem Mahl zogen sich die Freunde in ihre Gemächer zurück. Sarinas Zimmer lag zur Rechten von Legolas Kammer. Er bemerkte ihren interessierten Blick, als sie durch die endlos erscheinenden Gänge gingen.

„Wenn es Euch genehm ist, Sarina, würde ich Euch gern mehr vom Palast und der Stadt zeigen?"

„Oh ja, sehr gern."

„Dann folgt mir bitte. Beginnen wir unseren Rundgang durch das Schloss gleich hier in diesem Flügel."

So verbrachten sie den Nachmittag mit einer Führung durch den Palast. Sarina staunte über die architektonische Meisterleistung, die die Elben vollbracht hatten. Fasziniert lauschte sie den Geschichten, die Legolas über den Palast und seine Bewohner zu erzählen hatte. Man merkte, wie sehr ihm seine Familie und seine Heimat am Herzen lagen. Die Liebe drang durch die Erzählungen zu ihr. Gerade schilderte er ihr die Ereignisse rund um ein verliebtes Paar, dessen Eltern einer Heirat im Wege standen. Dies ging so weit, dass der junge Elb beim Versuch das Schloss zu betreten und seine Geliebte zu entführen, getötete wurde. Daraufhin stürzte sich die Elbe aus dem Fenster und starb.

Legolas erzählte die Geschichte so einfühlsam und mit so viel Mitgefühl, dass Sarina die Tränen in die Augen traten. Verstohlen versuchte sie das verräterische Feucht wegzuwischen, doch zu spät. Der Elbenprinz hatte es bereits gesehen. Hilfsbereit griff er in seine Tasche, um ein Taschentuch zu suchen. Er wurde auch fündig, allerdings fiel beim Herausziehen noch ein Stück Papier zu Boden, das auch in seiner Tasche gesteckt haben musste. Sarina, um von ihrem Zustand abzulenken, bückte sich und hob das Blatt auf. Sie wollte es Legolas gerade reichen, als sie mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt und verwirrt auf das Stück Papier starrte. Legolas, der sich sofort erinnert hatte, welches Schriftstück er da mit sich trug, griff hastig danach, in der Hoffnung, es wieder an sich zu nehmen, ehe Sarina es erkannt hatte. Doch das war schon längst geschehen. Noch bevor er es berührt hatte, drehte sie sich eilig um und strich das Blatt glatt. Dann begann sie zu lesen, obwohl sie den Wortlaut auch ohne auf das Blatt zu sehen, wiedergeben hätte können. Doch sie wollte ganz sicher gehen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass der Elb sie betrogen, ihr nachspioniert hatte. Wieder traten Tränen in ihre Augen, doch dieses Mal waren es Tränen des Zorns, der Enttäuschung, der soeben gestorbenen Hoffnungen. Wütend drehte sie sich wieder zu Legolas um. Er stand vor und machte ein zerknirschtes Gesicht. Er beobachtete sie vorsichtig, nicht sicher, welche Reaktionen von ihr zu erwarten sein würden. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, der einem Schuldeingeständnis gleich kam, steigerte ihre Wut noch zusätzlich.

„Ihr! Ich habe Euch vertraut und Ihr habt mir nachgeschnüffelt! Wie schändlich!" Während sie ihn anbrüllte, fuchtelte sie hektisch mit dem Blatt Papier vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Nein, so war es nicht. Ihr müsst mir glauben, Sarina! Ich kann es Euch erklären."

„Oh ja, ich zweifle keinen Moment daran, dass Euch eine passende Ausrede einfallen wird. Aber ich bin nicht interessiert, hört Ihr? Ich spiele Eurer Spielchen nicht mehr länger mit." Sie wollte davon stürmen. Wohin, das wusste sie nicht. Hauptsache weg von ihm, weg von der Enttäuschung und dem Schmerz, der sich ihrer bemächtigte. Im letzten Moment bekam Legolas sie zu fassen und zog sie zu sich heran. Sie wehrte sich so gut sie konnte, doch war sie den Kräften des Elben nicht gewachsen. Er hielt sie an seine Brust gepresst und kein Winden half ihr, um sich aus dieser Situation zu befreien.

„Sarina! Hört mir zu! Beruhigt Euch!" Leise und beruhigend sprach er auf sie ein. Tatsächlich hielt sie daraufhin still und blickte zu ihm auf. Die Tränen strömten über ihr Gesicht und der Schmerz, den er in ihren Augen las, brach ihm beinahe das Herz. In diesem Moment wurde der Wunsch, ihr die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen, in ihm übermächtig. Er wollte ihr beweisen, dass ihr Vertrauen nicht umsonst gewesen war. Doch im Gegenzug wollte er auch die ganze Wahrheit von ihr wissen. Er begann zu sprechen, leise und ruhig. Er erzählte ihr, was ihn mit Askalon verbunden hatte, warum er dessen Spur verfolgt hatte und auch wie er an ihren Blumenstrauß und die verräterische Botschaft gelangt war, die er seitdem mit sich herumtrug. Er erzählte ihr auch von den Verdächtigungen, die er gegen sie gehegte hatte, ohne Beweise für ihre Schuld zu haben. Nur von seinem drohenden Schicksal erzählte er nichts. Sie stand immer noch in seinen Armen gefangen – starke Arme, wärmende Arme und hörte schweigend zu. Mit keinem Wort oder keiner Bewegung gab sie ihm zu verstehen, wie sie fühlte. Als er geendet hatte, ließ er sie langsam los. Er nahm sich vor, sie nicht noch einmal zurückzuhalten, sollte sie wieder vor ihm fliehen. Er hatte ihr soeben sein Herz geöffnet, es ihr schutzlos dargeboten, was sie nun damit machte, war allein ihre Entscheidung. Er wünschte sich sosehr, dass sie ihn von seinen Qualen erlösen würde und sagen, dass sie nichts mit Askalons Tod zu schaffen gehabt hatte. Sie hob den Kopf. Sein Blick traf den ihren und hielt ihn gefangen. Dann schob sie entschlossen das Kinn vor.

„Ihr wart ehrlich zu mir, Legolas, und ich verstehe Eure Beweggründe. Ich will nun auch ehrlich zu Euch sein und die Wahrheit über mich und Askalon erzählen. Das ist doch Euer Wunsch, nicht?" Er brachte nur ein schwaches Nicken zustande. Nun endlich sollten alle seine Fragen eine Antwort erhalten. Der Augenblick, den er so lange herbeigesehnte hatte, war endlich da, doch nun fürchtete er sich beinahe davor. Was würde er offenbaren? Legolas kämpfte den Wunsch wegzulaufen, nieder. Er streckte sich durch und schaute abwartend auf Sarina. Die Sekunden erschienen ihm wie Minuten. Endlich begann sie zu sprechen.

„Wie Ihr richtig vermutet habt, lernte ich Askalon auf Schloss Inaró kennen. Er erschien etwa ein halbes Jahr, nachdem Lord Warden das Schloss übernommen hatte. Ich schenkte ihm anfangs nicht viel Beachtung, hatte ich doch noch nie einen Elben gesehen und ihn deshalb auch nicht als solchen erkannt. Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein? Doch bald erfuhr ich von seiner Herkunft und er faszinierte mich. Doch ich glaube, ich langweile Euch mit dieser Geschichte. Ich will es deshalb kurz machen und Euch nur noch das Ende erzählen. Als Askalon starb…" Sarina hielt inne. Sie wandte den Kopf weg und atmete tief durch. Legolas schien es, als würde es sie viel Überwindung kosten, die nächsten Worte über die Lippen zu bringen. Bald wusste er auch wieso.

„…war er mit mir bereits den Bund eingegangen!" Vorsichtig schaute Sarina zu Legolas. Dieser starrte sie entsetzt an. Dann stieß er ungläubig hervor: „Ihr und er wart verheiratet?"

Der Wind verleitete die Blätter zu einem leichten Tanz. Die Sonne hatte sich nun zwischen hohen Wolkenbergen versteckt. Es sah nach Regen aus. Die Stadt lag ruhig da, wie verlassen. Kein Laut drang zum Elbenprinzen, der nachdenklich auf dem Balkon seiner Gemächer saß. Er starrte auf die Häuser, die leeren Straßen und den Fluss. Doch nahm er nichts wahr. Immer und immer wieder sah er die Situation vor sich, die sich am frühen Nachmittag still und unbemerkt im Palast abgespielt und die sein Herz zerrissen hatte. Mit allem hatte er gerechnet, auch damit, dass Sarina ihm gestehen würde, Askalon getötet zu haben. Doch das, was sie ihm offenbart hatte, war zu unerwartet, zu schrecklich gewesen. Er sah sie wieder vor sich stehen, ihren verletzlichen und doch zugleich hoffnungsvollen Blick. Er hörte ihr leises „Ja", mit dem sie auf seine Frage antwortete und nicht zuletzt sah er den Schmerz in ihren Augen, als er sie angebrüllt hatte: „Bei allen Mächten, Ihr seid noch grausamer und berechnender, als ich es mir ausgemalt habe. Ihr habt es verdient zu sterben!" Dann hatte er sich abgewandt, war davon gestürmt, als könnte er dem Schmerz, der in seiner Brust wütete auch entkommen. Er hatte sie einfach stehengelassen, im Bewusstsein, dass er sie schlagen würde, würde er noch länger bei ihr bleiben. Ziellos war er umhergeirrt, ohne Blick für seine Umwelt. Irgendwann war er vor der Tür seiner Gemächer gestanden. Diese Tür war das erste gewesen, dass er wieder bewusst wahrgenommen hatte. Er hatte sie geöffnet, war eingetreten und hatte der Wut, die tief in ihm tobte, Ausdruck verleihen müssen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er die Tür zugeworfen. Ein lauter Knall war zu hören gewesen. Bei diesem Knall hatte er die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle wiedererlangt. Langsam war er im Zimmer auf und ab gegangen, doch eine innere Unruhe trieb ihn schließlich auf den Balkon. Dort saß er nun – er wusste nicht wie lange schon. Niemand hatte ihn gestört und das war ihm nur Recht.

Immer noch kämpfte er mit den Neuigkeiten, die er erfahren hatte. Nicht genug, dass sie seinem Freund das Leben genommen hatte, nein, auch das Herz hatte sie ihm gestohlen. Geblendet hatte sie Askalon, bis sein Herz mit Liebe für sie entbrannt war, denn nur wenn ein Elb wirklich liebt, ist er bereit den Bund einzugehen. Und dann hatte sie diese Liebe ausgenutzt, hatte ihn geopfert für irgendwelche Pläne. Wusste sie denn nicht, was es bedeutete, wenn ein Elb sein Herz verschenkt? Nein, sie konnte es nicht wissen, wie sonst hätte sie ihn sterben lassen können? Legolas hoffte nur für seinen Freund, dass er niemals hatte erfahren müssen, wie kalt und berechnend seine Frau gewesen war, denn das hätte ihm wohl das Herz gebrochen. Er bat Illuvatar, dass sein Freund hatte sterben dürfen, ohne dass er seinen Mörder zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Legolas schalt sich selbst einen Narren, weil er sich von schönen, treuherzig blickenden Augen hatte täuschen lassen. Er war sich selbst untreu geworden, hatte den Rat, den er von seinem Vater erhalten, und den er sich einzuhalten geschworen hatte, verleugnet, vergessen. Aber es stimmte, Gefühle waren nur hinderlich, sie vernebelten den Blick für das Eigentliche, das Wichtige, das Wahre. Er erinnerte sich zurück an jenen Tag, da er den Blumenstrauß und die Botschaft entdeckt und sich geschworen hatte, den Emotionen keine Macht zu überlassen. Er war schwach gewesen, wankelmütig, hatte sich seiner Abstammung nicht würdig gezeigt. War er noch rechtzeitig auf seinen Fehler aufmerksam geworden? Er wusste es nicht. Doch als er auf dem Balkon saß und über seine Heimatstadt blickte, über sein Volk, über all das, das er liebte, schwor er sich, diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal zu machen. Er würde den ihm vorherbestimmten Weg folgen, weder nach rechts oder links blicken, noch zögern oder gar straucheln. Und keiner Frau würde er jemals wieder die Möglichkeit geben, ihn so zu verletzen, wie es heute geschehen war. Eines stand für ihn in diesem Moment fest. Er würde den Bund nicht eingehen – mit keiner, sei es Elb oder Mensch oder was auch immer. Langsam stand er auf und näherte sich der Brüstung. Der Wind fuhr in seine langen Haare, brachte aber auch leichte Kühlung. Die ersten schwachen Regentropfen ließen sich auf seinen Armen nieder. Er schloss die Augen, genoss den Augenblick absoluter Ruhe – nur er und die Natur. Tief atmete er ein, nahm den vertrauten Geruch auf, den Geruch, der ihn sein ganzes bisheriges Leben begleitet hatte. Heimat! Dann wandte er sich ab und betrat sein Zimmer, zwei Worte leise vor sich her murmelnd: „Mit keiner!"

Na, wisst ihr schon, auf was es hinausläuft? Irgendwelche Vermutungen, Vorstellungen oder was auch immer? Würd mich interessieren!!! Bis bald!!!


	34. Legolas und Sarina?

Sorry, Leute! War mir sicher, dass ich die Story fertig upgedatet habe!! Wird in den nächsten Tagen nachgeholt, versprochen!!!

34. Kapitel Legolas und Sarina? 

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Vater! Ich werde das nicht tun."

Legolas stand vor seinem Vater, Zorn funkelte in seinen Augen. Aragorn, der dem Elbenprinzen am nächsten stand, sah aber auch noch etwas anderes in den Tiefen der blauen Augen schimmern. Enttäuschung! Enttäuschung darüber, dass der eigene Vater etwas Derartiges von seinem einzigen Sohn verlangen konnte, wo er doch um die Umstände wusste.

„Aber, mein Sohn, jetzt beruhige dich doch. Ich habe das Schriftstück aufs Genaueste geprüft und festgestellt, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit ist, unser Volk zu retten. Willst du dich nun deiner Aufgabe entziehen und dich wie ein Feigling verstecken?"

Legolas zuckte zurück. Es schmerzte, solche Worte aus dem Munde des Vaters zu hören. Der Zorn wich aus seinem Blick und machte tiefer Niedergeschlagenheit und Trauer Platz. Gerade wieder hatte er erfahren müssen, dass das Volk und das Ansehen bei seinem Vater an erste Stelle standen. Obwohl er nie etwas anderes gekannt hatte, schmerzte es Legolas immer wieder, wenn er die Gleichgültigkeit seines Vaters zu spüren bekam. Geschlagen senkte er sein Haupt. Mit emotionsloser Stimme antwortete er auf seines Vaters Vorwurf.

„Natürlich nicht. Es soll so geschehen, wie du es dir wünscht."

„Sehr gut. Also setze ich die Hochzeit für übermorgen fest. Deine Freunde sind natürlich auch eingeladen, Legolas!"

Dieser schwieg. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und starrte blicklos ins Leere. Es schien, als hätte er sich in sein Schicksal begeben, als hätte er sich damit abgefunden, am übernächsten Tag, die Frau zu ehelichen, die er für die Mörderin seines Jugendfreundes hielt.

Am frühen Abend war König Thranduil in den Palast zurückgekehrt. Als er erfahren hatte, dass auch sein Sohn wieder anwesend wäre, hatte er ihn, sowie Aragorn und Gimli sofort zu sich bestellt. Nach dem er über die Entdeckungen informiert worden war, hatte er sofort nach dem Schlüssel suchen lassen wollen, hatte aber dann eine ganz eigene Idee, wie dieser zu beschaffen wäre, nachdem er von der Beziehung zwischen Sarina und Askalon erfahren hatte. Die Tatsache, dass sein Sohn sein Leben opfern musste, hatte König Thranduil wenige Reaktionen entlockt. Zu stören schien ihn nur, dass er dann für einen neuen Thronfolger sorgen müsste.

„Ganz klar, den Schlüssel gibt es noch nicht. Er kann erst nach des Elben Tod entstehen, das heißt, dass dieses Mädchen etwas damit zu tun haben muss. Sie ist wieder frei, jetzt nachdem Askalon tot ist. Das heißt, du, Legolas musst sie heiraten und ein Kind mit ihr zeugen!"

Nicht nur Legolas hatte ihn daraufhin entsetzt angestarrt. Auch Aragorn und Gimli waren sprachlos. Keiner konnte dem Gedankengang des Königs folgen. Was sollte ein Kind mit dem Schlüssel zu tun haben? Warum sollte Legolas die Menschenfrau heiraten?

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst, Vater? Du erlaubst die hier einen schlechten Scherz mit uns, oder?"

„Nein, warum? Es steht doch hier, auf dieser Schriftrolle so verzeichnet. Pass auf: ‚Unsterblich muss das Wesen, doch nicht von elbischer Abstammung sein', das heißt also ein Elternteil ist menschlich und eines elbisch. Das Kind ist dann unsterblich, aber nicht rein elbischer Abstammung. Und hier: ‚Eine Gabe muss gehen, von dem Toten über bereits geschmiedete Bahnen'. Die bereits geschmiedeten Bahnen bezeichnen den Ehebund, den der Tote und das Mädchen eingegangen sind. Diese ‚Gabe' geht nun auf dich über, Legolas. Versteht ihr es denn nicht?"

Die Interpretation des Königs entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Logik, auch wenn es Legolas aufs Tiefste widerstrebte, seine größte Feindin zu heiraten.

„Aber ‚Gabe', Vater. Ein Lebewesen ist doch keine Gabe."

„Mein Sohn, vielleicht ist bei der Übersetzung des Textes ein Fehler unterlaufen. Oder hast du Beweise, die meine Theorie widerlegen?" Herausfordernd sah der König auf seinen Sohn, wohl wissend, dass keine Beweise vorhanden waren.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber ich weigere mich einfach, diesen Bund einzugehen. Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, Vater! Ich werde das nicht tun."

Der König entließ seinen Sohn und dessen Gäste. Viel Vorbereitung wartete noch auf ihn, denn obwohl die Heirat am übernächsten Tag keine Liebesheirat war, war es doch die des Thronfolgers. Gäste mussten geladen werden, die Köche informiert und der Palast geschmückt. Ein Tag zur Vorbereitung war zwar reichlich knapp, doch galt es keine Zeit zu verlieren. Dann erinnerte er sich noch, dass auch die Braut von der Feierlichkeit in Kenntnis gesetzt werden musste. Schnell kritzelte er einige Zeilen auf ein Blatt Papier und schickte einen Diener damit zu Sarinas Zimmer.

Legolas saß mit seinen beiden Freunden in deren Wohnzimmer. Er weilte teilnahmslos in einem der mit grünem Samt bezogenen Sessel, während Aragorn und Gimli ruhelos vor ihm auf und ab schritten.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du das machst, Legolas! Du bist sein Sohn und nicht sein Sklave. Keiner sollte gezwungen werden, jemanden zu heiraten, den er für den Mörder eines Freundes hält." Aragorn unterbrach seine Wanderung und blieb vor dem Elb stehen. Er hatte vom Bund zwischen Sarina und Askalon auch erst bei der Besprechung mit dem König erfahren.

Der Elb hob nicht einmal den Kopf. Er saß da, als würde es nicht ihn betreffen, als wäre nicht er es, der bald die blonde Frau heiraten müsste, die nur wenige Türen weiter in ihrem Zimmer saß. Auch Gimli blieb jetzt stehen, wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit Aragorn und sagte dann zu Legolas: „Jetzt erklär uns bitte noch einmal, warum es nötig ist, dass du sie heiratest."

Legolas seufzte, hob aber wenigstens den Kopf. Die Freunde erschraken über die Leere, die sie in seinen Augen fanden.

„Ich habe nichts, dass die Theorie meines Vaters widerlegen würde. Ich habe nicht einmal einen anderen Vorschlag, wie wir an den Schlüssel gelangen könnten. Und wenn es tatsächlich die einzige Möglichkeit ist, mein Volk zu retten, dann wäre es wohl wirklich feige von mir, wenn ich mich aus persönlichen Gründen weigere. Heirate ich sie aber, kann das Verbrechen, das an Askalon begangen wurde, nicht mehr gesühnt werden, denn als verheirateter Elb ist es mir nicht erlaubt, meine Frau eines Verbrechens zu bezichtigen oder sie gar einsperren zu lassen. Im Gegenteil, ich muss sie mir Leib und Leben verteidigen."

Seine Freunde hatten schweigend zugehört. Gimlis nachdenklicher Blick ruhte immer noch auf Legolas. Er rieb sich die Nase. Dann meinte er: „Gut, gut, aber um ein Kind zu zeugen, muss man doch nicht unbedingt verheiratet sein, oder?"

Legolas schaute ihn empört an. Dies war die erste Gefühlsregung, seit sie den Thronsaal verlassen hatten und Gimli und Aragorn freuten sich selbst über diese Reaktion.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie ihr Zwerge das haltet, aber bei den Elben sind uneheliche Kinder kein Thema. Dadurch, dass wir unsterblich sind, müssen gewisse Gesetze eingehalten werden und das Verbot uneheliche Kinder zu zeugen, gehört hier eindeutig dazu. Außerdem bin ich der Sohn des Königs, der Thronfolger, stell dir nur vor, welchen Schatten dieser Skandal auf das so hochgehaltene Ansehen der Familie werfen würde? Nein, es ist völlig unmöglich."

Schweigen breitete sich wieder aus. Plötzlich hörten sie ein lautes Rumpeln am Gang, gerade so, als würde jemand gegen die Wand schlagen. Gimli ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Dann steckte er den Kopf hinaus und warf einen Blick in den Gang. Aragorn und Legolas konnten Sarinas aufgeregte Stimme hören.

„Wo ist der verdammte Elb? Gimli, haltet Ihr ihn versteckt? Sagt ihm, wenn er ein ganzer Mann ist, kommt er heraus und erklärt mir, was dieser Unsinn soll."

Gimli trat auf den Gang und schloss die Tür. Aragorn und Legolas konnten zwar seine Stimme hören, aber nicht verstehen, was er sagte. Sarina hingegen war deutlich zu verstehen, so laut brüllte sie durch den Palast.

„Es interessiert mich nicht, ob er sich wohl fühlt oder nicht. Ist das eine Art mit Gästen umzugehen? Ich reise auf der Stelle ab, sagt ihm das."

Auch Aragorn trat nun auf den Gang, um in Ruhe mit Sarina zu sprechen. Nur Legolas blieb wie apathisch in seinem Sessel sitzen. Was kümmerte es ihn, ob sie sich beleidigt fühlte, weil er sie am Gang hatte stehen lassen. Sie hatte ja jetzt genug Zeit gehabt, um sich wieder abzuregen. Wie würde sie wohl erst reagieren, wenn sie von ihrer Heirat erfuhr? Er würde es ihr persönlich sagen, es häppchenweise präsentieren, dass sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen konnte. Doch vielleicht freute es sie gar, wenn sie erfuhr, dass der nächste Elb bereit stand um sich in die Reihe der Ehemänner einzuordnen? Müde schloss er die Augen. Er wollte einfach nur mehr schlafen. Er hatte das Gefühl, als wäre das alles gar nicht real. Wenn er die Augen öffnete, würde sich sicher herausstellen, dass es sich nur um einen Albtraum gehandelt hatte. Er würde aufstehen, und Aragorn und Gimli davon erzählen. Ja, und die beiden würden sicher darüber lachen und ihn necken, so wie es ihre Art war. Plötzlich spürte er eine leichte Berührung am Arm. Er schreckte hoch und sah Aragorn vor sich stehen, doch der zeigte alles andere als ein lächelndes Gesicht. Legolas ließ die Idee, dass es sich nur um einen Albtraum handeln könnte, wieder fallen und schaute seinen Freund fragend an.

„Sie weiß von der Heirat, Legolas. Dein Vater hat ihr eine Notiz geschickt. Frag mich nicht, was draufsteht, doch dürfte es sich kaum eignen, um einer Braut das feierliche Ereignis mitzuteilen."

„Schick sie herein." Er hätte es sich ja denken können, dass es sich sein Vater nicht nehmen ließ, seine Schwiegertochter persönlich und in der für ihn typischen Art in der Familie willkommen zu heißen.

„Bist du sicher? Soll nicht besser ich es ihr erklären?" Ein besorgter Blick traf Legolas. Er lächelte müde, hob die Hand und rieb sich die Augen.

„Nein, lass nur. Aber es wäre nett, wenn ihr uns einen Moment allein lassen würdet."

„Selbstverständlich!" Aragorn ging zur Tür, öffnete sie, flüsterte Gimli etwas zu und bedeutete Sarina dann einzutreten. Sie tat, wie ihr geheißen, blieb aber dann mitten im Raum stehen. Ein forschender Blick traf Legolas. Er wartete, dass sie ihre Schimpftirade fortsetzen würde, aber nichts geschah. Er stand auf und trat ans Fenster.

„Ich muss mich bei Euch entschuldigen, Sarina. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich Euch über den Fluch, der mein Volk bedroht aufkläre. Ihr wart doch dabei, als wir jenen zweiten Teil gelesen haben und könnt Euch sicher noch daran erinnern, dass von einem Schlüssel die Rede war? Mein Vater glaubt nun, dass ein Kind dieser Schlüssel sein könnte."

Sarina wurde ungeduldig. Auf was wollte der Elb hinaus? „Und was hat das Ganze mit mir zu tun?"

Legolas drehte sich um und sah sie mitfühlend an. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sie sich fühlen musste: in einem fremden Land unter lauter fremden Elben und mit einer sachlich kurzen Notiz, die ihr von ihrer Hochzeit Mitteilung machte.

„Nun, Sarina, dieses Kind soll unser Kind sein! Ich weiß, dass ich Euch nicht zwingen kann mich zu heiraten und ich weiß auch, dass ich nach dem heutigen Nachmittag nicht einmal mehr das Recht habe Euch darum zu bitten. Trotzdem tue ich es, tut es nicht für mich, tut es für mein Volk!"

Sarina schien verstört. Anscheinend hatte sie die Notiz bisher für einen schlechten Scherz gehalten, und nie in Betracht gezogen, dass diese Heirat wirklich stattfinden könnte.

„Aber warum gerade ich? Ihr könnt mich doch nicht heiraten wollen, nicht nachdem, was heute vorgefallen ist. Heiratet doch eine Elbe. Ich bin sicher, jede würde Euch heiraten."

„Das mag schon sein, aber eine Elbe bringt nicht dieselben – nun – Voraussetzungen mit wie ihr. Und ob ich Euch heiraten will oder nicht spielt hier keine Rolle. Es wird von mir verlangt und als Diener meines Volkes füge ich mich in mein Schicksal."

Sie zögerte. Was könnte er noch sagen, um sie umzustimmen? Auch für Legolas war es eine schwierige Situation. Er musste sie von etwas überzeugen, von dem er selbst nicht überzeugt war.

„Ihr braucht nicht zu befürchten, dass Ihr Eurer Leben hier im Düsterwald verbringen müsst. Nach der Geburt des Kindes seid Ihr wieder frei. Mein Vater wird Euch auch mit Sicherheit eine Abfindung zahlen. Ihr habt für den Rest Eures Lebens ausgesorgt, Sarina. Ihr könnt zurück in Euren Heimatort, Ihr könnt Euch dort wieder um Ilora kümmern und Ihr könnt Euch einen Gemahl suchen, der eher Euren Vorstellungen entspricht. Seht es als einen Handel, Ihr verkauft mir ein paar Eurer Jahre."

Immer noch kam keine Reaktion von ihr. Legolas war verzweifelt und ratlos. Er wusste nicht, welche Argumente er noch vorbringen konnte, um sie zu überzeugen. Es war ihm günstig erschienen, ihr die baldige Freiheit in Aussicht zu stellen, dass er dann tot sein würde, brauchte sie nicht zu wissen. Warum zögerte sie noch? Mehr konnte er ihr nicht bieten.

„Und was wird mit dem Kind sein, wenn ich gehe?" Leise war ihre Stimme zu hören. Sie zitterte.

„Das Kind bleibt hier, keine Sorge. Ihr braucht keine Verantwortung dafür zu übernehmen. Ihr könnte Euer Leben weiterleben wie bisher." Legolas Stimme klang müde.

„Ich muss noch darüber nachdenken. Es ist eine Entscheidung, die wohl überlegt sein will."

„Tut, was Ihr tun müsst. Aber vergesst nicht, mein Vater hat für übermorgen die Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten angesetzt."

Ohne eine Antwort verließ sie den Raum. Draußen warteten Aragorn und Gimli. Sie spürte ihre fragenden Blicke im Rücken, ging jedoch ohne ein Wort an ihnen vorbei auf ihr Zimmer.

Gimli und Aragorn kehrten zu ihrem Freund zurück. Legolas stand immer noch am Fenster, sein Blick den Grenzen der Stadt zugewandt. Er wirkte gealtert, sofern dies bei einem Elben überhaupt möglich war. Sein Rücken war leicht gekrümmt, als hätte er eine schwere Last zu tragen. Als er das Schlagen der Tür hörte, drehte er sich herum. Jeder Lebensmut war aus seinen Augen gewichen.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?" Aragorn stellte sich zu Legolas und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Schwer zu sagen, sie will es sich noch überlegen. Ich habe ihr alles geboten, was in meiner Macht steht. Geld, die Freiheit nach Geburt des Kindes, einfach alles. Als sie danach fragte, habe ich ihr auch zugesichert, dass sie keine Verantwortung für das Kind übernehmen muss, wenn sie den Düsterwald wieder verlässt."

„Sehe ich das richtig: Uneheliche Kinder sind im Düsterwald nicht erlaubt, aber Trennungen schon?" Gimli sah seinen Freund fragend an.

„Du vergisst, Gimli, dass wenn dieses Kind wirklich der Schlüssel sein sollte, ich bald darauf diese Welt verlassen werde. Es steht nirgends geschrieben, dass eine Frau nach dem Tod ihres Gemahls hier bleiben muss."

Niedergeschlagenheit zog sich kurz über Gimlis Gesicht. Das hatte er tatsächlich vergessen.

Sarina lag in ihrem Bett. Immer noch überlegte sie, welche Antwort sie Legolas geben sollte. Ja, sie wollte ihm und seinem Volk helfen, aber sie konnte auch nicht vergessen, was am Nachmittag zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. So wie die Dinge lagen, konnte sie sich über seine Absichten, sie bei sich zu behalten nicht im Klaren sein. Würde er sie tatsächlich wieder gehen lassen? Durfte sie ihr Kind wirklich nicht mitnehmen? Askalon stand zwischen ihnen und um sein Vertrauen wiederzuerlangen, musste sie ihm von dieser Episode in ihrem Leben erzählen. Aber war sie bereit, den Schleier zu lüften, das Geheimnis zu lösen? Konnte sie sich ihm anvertrauen?

Sollte sie aber in die Heirat einwilligen, so hätte sie dann immer noch die Möglichkeit, ihn den Schmerz und die Enttäuschung, die sie ihm zugefügt hatte, vergessen zu lassen. Sie brauchte seine Hilfe, doch in der momentanen Situation würde er sie ihr wohl kaum gewähren. Wenn sie allerdings den Bund eingingen, könnte er sie nicht mehr von sich stoßen, sie nicht mehr stehen lassen, so wie er es am Nachmittag getan hatte. Er müsste ihr zuhören, ob er wollte oder nicht. Immerhin würden sie dann im gleichen Zimmer schlafen. Ein leiser Schauer rann über ihre Haut, als sie daran dachte, was sie noch in ihrem Schlafzimmer machen würden. Sie sah den Elben vor sich, seinen muskulösen, durchtrainierten Körper und versuchte sich den Ausdruck seines Gesichts im Moment höchster Ekstase vorzustellen. Sie erschauerte. Ja, ihr Entschluss war gefallen. Sie würde Legolas Grünblatt, Thronfolger und Ringgefährte ehelichen und ihm einen Nachkommen schenken. Und sie würde alles daran setzen, sein Vertrauen und ihn zu gewinnen.


	35. Der Bund

Hi! Danke an alle Leser!

Das Einhorn: Vielen Dank für deinen lieben Kommi! Es freut mich immer, wenn jemand die Story gut findet, obwohl sie etwas verwirrend und mysteriös ist. Naja, der Titel sollte schon so seine Berechtigung haben, nicht? zwinker

Bis bald mal wieder!

Melethil: Danke auch an dich! Ja, Legolas' Vater ist nicht unbedingt so, wie wir uns einen Traumvater vorstellen, nicht? Na ja, es wird sich noch zeigen! g

Und nun: Viel Spaß!

35. Kapitel Der Bund 

Legolas starrte auf den Zettel in seiner Hand. Ein Wort stand darauf geschrieben: Ja. Das war alles. Er hatte ihn am Morgen auf dem Boden vor seiner Tür gefunden. Jemand musste ihn unter der Tür durchgeschoben haben, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. Er wusste auch ohne dass ein Absender auf dem Papier stand von wem er kam und wer ihn unter der Tür durchgeschoben hatte. Somit war sein Schicksal geschmiedet. Der Stein war ins Rollen gekommen und niemand konnte ihn mehr aufhalten. Sollte sein Vater mit der Entschlüsselung der Rolle Recht haben, stand einer Errettung seines Volkes nichts mehr im Wege. Morgen wäre er also ein verheiratete Mann, er, der sich vor wenigen Stunden noch geschworen hatte, niemals diesen Bund einzugehen.

Seine Freunde standen vor ihm. Sie bemerkten seinen traurigen Blick, konnten aber nichts machen. Sie fühlten sich hilflos. Rund um sie herum herrschte rege Betriebsamkeit. Die Hochzeit des Thronfolgers wurde vorbereitet. Der Thronsaal wurde aufs Königlichste geschmückt und Diener stellten die unzähligen Einladungen zu. Keinem der Anwesenden entging der melancholische Blick des Bräutigams und alle fragten sich nach der Ursache dafür. Sollte er nicht vor Freude strahlen, den Blick träumerisch und erwartungsvoll? Und wo war die Braut? Wer war die Glückliche? Stammte sie aus einer adeligen Familie oder sollte sich der Prinz gar in eine Bedienstete des Palastes verliebt haben? Doch wenn, welche war es?

Legolas interessierte sich nicht für die Spekulationen seiner Angestellten. Den Tag verbrachte er wie in Trance. Es erschien ihm, als wäre ein Schleier rund um ihn, der nichts durchließ. Wenn ihn am Abend jemand gefragt hätte, wie er den Tag verbracht hatte, er hätte die Antwort schuldig bleiben müssen. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, mit wem er gesprochen und was er gemacht hatte. Spät abends, Mitternacht rückte bereits näher, lag er immer noch schlaflos in seinem Bett, den Blick in Richtung des Fensters gewandt. Ein schmaler Streif des Mondlichtes erhellte den Raum, warf aber auch geheimnisvolle Schatten an die Wände. Kein Laut war zu hören. Legolas schien es, als wäre er allein auf dieser Welt, allein mit seinen Sorgen. Dennoch wusste er, dass dem nicht so war. Dies war die letzte Nacht, die er allein verbringen würde, zumindest so lange, bis sein Nachfolger gezeugt war. Wie würde es sein, wenn noch jemand in diesem Bett lag? Ein warmer Körper, der die Einsamkeit von einem nahm? Wenn es doch nicht sie wäre, vielleicht könnte er die Vorstellung sogar genießen, aber so? Lange lag er noch wach, beobachtete den wandernden Mondstrahl und sorgte sich um die Zukunft.

Doch obwohl er erst spät Schlaf gefunden hatte, war er wach, noch ehe die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sein Zimmer erreichten. Lustlos erhob er sich und schlüpfte in die bereitgelegten Gewänder. Eine lange weiße Toga war für den Anlass angefertigt worden. Er wollte schon nach dem Kamm greifen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Noch ehe er antworten konnte, betraten einige Elben den Raum und ließen abschätzende Blicke über ihn gleiten.

„Guten Morgen, Eure Hoheit! Wir haben die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, Euch für den festlichen Anlass herzurichten." Mit diesen Worten nahm ihm einer der Eingetretenen den Kamm aus den Händen, führte in zu einem Sessel, hieß ihn Platz nehmen und begann dann mit geschickten Fingern den Elbenprinzen zu frisieren. Legolas ließ alles ohne Anteilnahme über sich ergehen. Auch wenn das ganze Fest auf einer Lüge basierte, musste der Schein gewahrt bleiben. Niemand durfte daran zweifeln, dass der Bräutigam und die Braut einander in Liebe zugetan waren und diesen Tag für den schönsten in ihrer beiden Leben hielten.

Wenig später kamen auch Aragorn und Gimli. Beunruhigt blickten sie auf ihren teilnahmslosen Freund. Was konnten sie tun, um ihm zu helfen. Doch tief im Inneren kannten sie die Antwort auf diese Frage bereits. Nichts! Sie konnten absolut nichts mehr machen. Das Schicksal hatte sich entschieden und es hatte sich gegen sie entschieden. Sie waren dazu verdammt, hilflos dem Geschehen zuzusehen. Sie versuchten, ihn von seinen trüben Gedanken abzulenken, versuchten, ihn mit Anekdoten aus ihrem Leben aufzuheitern. Doch selbst als Gimli über die Errungenschaften und nicht ganz geglückten Aktionen seines Volkes sprach, konnte der Elb nicht lachen.

Als schließlich die Stunde der Trauung näherrückte, erhob er sich, warf seinen Freunden ein trauriges Lächeln zu und ging mit ihnen in den Thronsaal. Dort sollte die Zeremonie stattfinden, so hatte es Thranduil beschlossen. Als sie den Raum betraten, blickten ihnen bereits hunderte neugierige Gesichter entgegen. Ohne darauf zu achten, durchquerte Legolas den Raum und stellte sich an die Seite seines Vaters. Dieser hatte seinen Blick Richtung Tür gewandt und als ein Raunen durch den Raum ging, schaute auch Legolas wieder zu dem Eingang. Sarina stand in der Türöffnung. Schüchtern schaute sie auf die zahllosen Gäste. Sie trug ein elfenbeinfarbenes Kleid, dessen Oberteil mit wunderschönen Stickereien und Perlen verziert war. Die Ärmel waren zu den Gelenken hin weit ausgeschnitten und der Rock reichte bis zum Boden. Nur die weißen Schuhspitzen waren zu sehen. Das Haar fiel ihr offen über die Schultern. Ihr Blick war fragend, unsicher – hilflos. Legolas erkannte auch eine Spur von Angst in den blauen Tiefen. Diese Angst war es, die ihn wieder zurück ins Leben rief. Sie sollte keine Angst haben. Nicht vor ihm, nicht vor seinem Vater und auch nicht vor seinem Volk. Es war ihr hoch anzurechnen, dass sie seine Bitte erfüllte und ihn heiratete. Als Dank sollte sie sich wenigstens seiner Unterstützung gewiss sein. Er verließ seinen Vater und ging Sarina entgegen. Freude zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihn erkannte. Er trat zu ihr und bot ihr mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln seinen Arm. Gemeinsam durchschritten sie dann die Halle. Erneut vor seinem Vater angekommen, ließ Sarina seinen Arm, den sie bis dahin fest umklammert hatte, los und machte einen Knicks vor dem Elbenkönig. Wohlwollend schaute dieser auf seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter.

Dann setzte er sich auf seinen Thron und ein weiterer Elb trat vor. Er war derjenige, der die Trauung vornehmen sollte. Legolas und Sarina stellten sich einander gegenüber auf und reichten sich die Hände. So blieben sie stehen, während der Zeremonienmeister die Worte des Bundes verlas.

Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen, jeder zu erraten versuchend, was der andere wohl gerade dachte. Legolas spürte Sarinas kalte Hände in den seinen. Sie zitterten. Beruhigend drückte er leicht zu. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an.

Der Zeremonienmeister griff nun nach einer langen Stoffbahn, die bereit lag. Viele Symbole und geheime Zeichen waren darauf gemalt, die in ihrer Bedeutung Glück, Wohlstand und ein langes Leben für die Brautleute wünschten. Kunstvoll und in vorgegebener Weise wurde der Stoff um die Handgelenke von Legolas und Sarina geschlungen. Damit wurde der ewige Bund, der durch kein Lebewesen beendet werden konnte, dargestellt.

Legolas beschlich ein eigenartiges Gefühl, während er auf den Knoten, der ihn mit Sarina verband, schaute. Er konnte nicht sagen, was genau er in diesem Moment durchlebte, doch war es eine Mischung aus Stolz, Angst und Trauer. Nun war es endgültig. Er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Vor ihm stand seine Frau. Er senkte die Lider und dachte an Askalon. Sein Tod würde nun also ungesühnt bleiben. Damit musste er sich nun abfinden. Doch war es nicht so, dass Askalons Tod eine Voraussetzung zur Errettung des elbischen Volkes war? Er war also nicht umsonst gestorben und auch Sarina hatte, wenn auch auf traurige Weise dazu beigetragen, dass sein Volk gerettet werden konnte. Legolas beschloss, nun da er sie für den Tod seines Freundes nicht mehr behelligen konnte, das Beste daraus zu machen. Er wollte nicht, dass die kurze Zeit seiner Ehe geprägt von Streit und Misstrauen war. Er wollte die Sache klären, wie an jenem Tag, als sie ihm dann von ihrer Ehe mit Askalon erzählt hatte. Er nahm sich fest vor, noch an diesem Tag mit ihr über das längst Vergangene aber noch nicht Vergessene zu reden.

Der offiziellen Zeremonie folgte ein Fest. Alle Gäste versammelten sich in einer der riesigen Hallen des Palastes. Dort standen Tische in langen Reihen, überladen mit Speisen und Getränken. Musik spielte und alle waren fröhlich und freuten sich für ihren Prinzen.

Legolas stand mit Sarina in einer Ecke des Raumes und blickte Aragorn und Gimli entgegen. Er hatte seine weiße Toga wieder gegen Hose und Hemd getauscht, auch wenn diese dem feierlichen Anlass und seiner Rolle als Prinz entsprachen. Sarina trug noch ihr Brautkleid. Immer noch hielt sie Legolas' Hand fest umklammert, ganz so als fürchte sie, er würde sie allein lassen mit all den fremden Elben. Erleichterung zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie Aragorn und Gimli näher kommen sah. Auch Legolas freute sich über das Erscheinen seiner beiden Freunde. Er hatte schon nach ihnen Ausschau gehalten, sie aber nicht gefunden.

Ein fragender Blick traf den Elben. Aragorn schien es so, als hätte sein elbischer Freund den Trübsinn und die Apathie abgelegt. In seinen Augen funkelte wieder die Lebenslust und der ehemalige Waldläufer fragte sich, was diesen Wandel wohl herbeigeführt haben mochte. Nichtsdestotrotz war er froh, Legolas in besserer Verfassung zu finden.

„Nun, Aragorn, mein Freund, was hältst du von einer traditionellen elbischen Trauungszeremonie? Tut es dir nun nicht doch leid, dass du lieber die menschliche Variante gewählt hast?"

Erfreut blickte nun auch Gimli zu seinem Freund auf. Schon lange war kein Scherz mehr über seine Lippen gelangt, umso mehr freute es den Zwerg nun, dass einmal nicht er Zielscheibe des Spottes war. Gespannt wartete er auf Aragorns Antwort.

„Weißt du, Legolas, so ein langes weißes Kleid mag dir vielleicht stehen, aber ich glaube, ich habe nicht die richtige Figur für so was."

Gimli und Sarina senkten die Blicke, beide bemüht, nicht laut loszulachen. Anerkennung für die schlagfertige Antwort blitzte in Legolas' Augen auf.

„Das sieht man wieder, dass ihr Menschen keinen Modegeschmack habt. Ich habe mein Gewand nur abgelegt, um der wunderschönen Frau an meiner Seite nicht die Schau zu stehlen."

Blitzartig hoben Sarina und Gimli nun wieder die Köpfe und schauten den Elben verdutzt und ungläubig an. Ein Kompliment an Sarina? Aus seinem Mund? In der Öffentlichkeit?

„Also, Sarina, ich weiß nicht, was Ihr mit dem Jungen in der kurzen Zeit angestellt habt, aber macht weiter so! Vielleicht schafft Ihr es sogar, ihn etwas liebenswerter zu machen. Meinen Segen habt ihr." Gimli schaute Legolas erwartungsvoll an. Was würde der Elb jetzt wohl unternehmen? Dies war die letzte Probe, um zu sehen, ob sich Legolas wieder von den vielen Tiefschlägen erholt hatte. Doch dieser schaute fragend zu Sarina. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und errötete leicht. Dann drückte sie leicht seine Hand und antwortete Gimli: „Ich werde natürlich mein Möglichstes tun, um Euren hohen Ansprüchen gerecht zu werden, Gimli."

Mit blitzenden Augen sah Gimli zu der vor ihm stehenden blonden Frau hoch. „Dann, Mylady, liegt noch ein hartes Stück Arbeit vor Euch."

Sarina hielt seinem Blick stand. Es schien dem Zwerg, als würde er in ihren blauen Augen etwas aufblitzen sehen. „Jeder Tag, der mit dieser Arbeit vergeht, wird ein schöner Tag sein. Ich freue mich jetzt schon darauf!"

Sie bemerkte Legolas' forschenden Blick, den er ihr auf diese Antwort hin, zuwarf. Bald sollte er erfahren, was sie damit gemeint hatte.

Die Feierlichkeiten dauerten den ganzen Tag und bis tief in die Nacht. Selten hatte man die Elbenstadt in solchem Aufruhr gesehen. In für die Elben völlig untypischer Weise tanzte das Volk auf der Strasse und ließ seinen Prinzen hochleben. Alle freuten sich für Legolas. Lange nachdem die Sonne sich hinter den Baumwipfeln verabschiedet hatte und an diesem Tag fast unbemerkt verschwunden war, lag die Stadt immer noch beleuchtet da.

Auch im königlichen Palast herrschte noch immer Hochstimmung. Keiner wäre auf die Idee gekommen, dass es sich bei der stattgefundenen Heirat um eine Zweckheirat gehandelt hatte. Jedem der anwesenden Gäste schien es, als würden sich Braut und Bräutigam den ganzen Abend über verliebte Blicke zuwerfen. Oft sah man das Paar auf der Tanzfläche. Sarina wurde in die Geheimnisse des elbischen Tanzes eingeweiht und genoss es sichtlich in den Armen ihres Bräutigams zu liegen.

Doch immer öfter gähnte sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Sie verbarg ihre Müdigkeit aber geschickt und es schien niemandem aufzufallen – fast niemandem.

Legolas warf Sarina einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Ich weiß, du bist müde. Wir werden uns bald zurückziehen können."

Noch immer war das Du aus dem Elbenmund für sie ungewöhnlich. Hastig antwortete sie ihn: „Nein! Nein! Ich bin sicher bald wieder munter. Wir können ruhig noch länger bleiben."

Sein spöttisches Lächeln verriet, dass er genau wusste, warum sie den Ballsaal nicht verlassen wollte. Sie fürchtete sich vor dem, was danach kommen sollte. Hier, umgeben von den vielen Gästen, fühlte sie sich sicher. Doch allein mit ihm! Sie kannte ihn doch kaum! Was sollte sie sagen, tun? Was erwartete er von ihr? Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf! Was für eine Frage, sie wusste natürlich, was er von ihr erwartete. Und zitternd gestand sie sich ein, dass es genau das war, was ihr Angst machte.

Legolas beobachtete fasziniert das Wechselspiel der Emotionen auf Sarinas Gesicht. Furcht und Neugier konnte er entdecken, doch als eine verräterische Röte ihr Gesicht überzog, senkte er verlegen den Blick. Er wusste, worüber sie nun nachdachte. Oh ja, der Zeitpunkt rückte näher, um das, wofür diese Hochzeit stattgefunden hatte, zu vollziehen. Auch er fühlte sich etwas unwohl in seiner Haut. Ein Kind! Eigentlich hatte er in den nächsten zwei, dreihundert Jahren noch nicht geplant, seine eigene Familie zu gründen und nach dem, was in den letzten Wochen so vorgefallen war, hatte er überhaupt daran gezweifelt, jemals Kinder zu bekommen. Doch das Schicksal hatte sein Leben in die Hand genommen und für ihn anders entschieden. Von diesem Tage an würde für ihn alles anders werden. Wie sie sich wohl fühlen mochte? Wie dachte sie über ihn, das gemeinsame Kind und die Situation? Fragen über Fragen und keine Antworten. Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick über die versammelten Gäste schweifen. Alle waren fröhlich, freuten sich über sein Glück. Keiner ahnte, welche Zweifel und Ängste das Brautpaar plagten.

Plötzlich schien es ihm, als würde ihn jemand beobachten. Suchend sah er sich um. Sein Vater, der nur wenige Plätze weiter saß, schaute ihn schweigend an. Mit einem leichten Nicken des Kopfes gab er seinem Sohn zu verstehen, dass er es nun für den richtigen Zeitpunkt hielt, das Fest zu verlassen. Legolas wandte den Blick wieder ab und berührte leicht Sarinas Hand. Sie war gerade in einem Gespräch mit Aragorn vertieft, zuckte aber leicht zusammen, als sie seine Hand auf der ihren spürte. Dann schaute sie ihn ängstlich an. Verdammt, er wollte nicht, dass sie jedes Mal vor Angst zitterte, wenn er sich ihr näherte. Er beugte sich näher zu ihr.

Sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr. Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er zu ihr sagte.

„Wir sollten nun gehen."

Sie wandte den Kopf und ihr Blick traf den seinen. Eine Sekunde verharrten sie ganz ruhig, ehe sie leicht „Ja!" hauchte.

Dann schenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Aragorn, aber nur, um sich bald darauf von ihm und Gimli zu verabschieden. Legolas tat es ihr gleich.

Dann verließen sie gemeinsam Hand in Hand den Ballsaal, verfolgt von zahlreichen Blicken. Beiden war es nicht klar, ob sie sich nun an der Hand hielten um den Schein aufrecht zu erhalten oder aus einem andren Bedürfnis heraus, dessen Ursache sie nicht kannten und auch nicht kennen wollten.


	36. Hochzeitsnacht

Hi, alle zusammen! Und schon wieder ein Kapitel! Ihr fragt euch wohl, was nun mit Legolas passieren wird? Nun, bald erhaltet ihr die Antwort!

Melethil: Bitte, schön! Darf ich dir das neue Kap präsentieren? Ich hoffe, du hast dich so lange geduldet! g Viel Spaß und freu mich schon, wieder von dir zu lesen!

36. Kapitel Hochzeitsnacht 

Legolas stand auf dem Balkon seines Zimmers. Abwesend starrte er in die Nacht hinaus. Immer noch konnte er in der Stadt zahlreiche Lichter brennen sehen. Die Elben feierten trotz fortgeschrittener Stunde weiter. Eine leichte Brise streifte seine Wange. Die Luft war klar und rein, fast wie nach einem kühlen Sommerregen. Ohne seinen Standort zu verlassen, drehte er sich um, sodass sein Blick sein Zimmer traf. Das breite Himmelbett war für die Nachtruhe des Brautpaares bereitet worden. Die Laken lagen zurückgeschlagen. Links und rechts des Bettes brannte eine Kerze, die das Zimmer leicht erhellten und trotzdem nicht aufdringlich wirkten. Blumen schmückten den Raum und verbreiteten einen angenehmen Duft. Mitten im Zimmer standen Sarinas Schuhe, die sie gleich nach Betreten ausgezogen hatte. Ansonsten verriet nichts, dass er nicht alleine in seinem Zimmer war. Nur der Spalt unter der angrenzenden Badezimmertür deutete darauf hin, dass noch jemand da war.

Gleich nachdem sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, war Sarina zum Badezimmer gestürmt. Ihre Bewegungen waren hektisch gewesen und hatten ihre Anspannung verraten. Er war an der Tür stehen geblieben und hatte sie nur schweigend beobachtet. Doch schien sie das nur noch nervöser zu machen.

„Würde es Euch…dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich noch schnell bade? Es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag."

„Natürlich nicht! Ich warte hier auf dich." Sie war einen Moment ruhig stehen geblieben. Offenbar hatte sie überlegt, was denn die andere Möglichkeit für ihn gewesen wäre, außer auf sie zu warten. Sie hatte wohl gerätselt, ob er eher noch einmal zu den Gästen in den Ballsaal oder aber zu ihr ins Bad gekommen wäre. Dann war sie mit hochrotem Kopf im Bad verschwunden. Er war unsicher an der Tür stehen geblieben. Was tat ein Bräutigam in seiner Hochzeitsnacht, während die Braut ein Bad nahm? Er hatte sich dann entschlossen noch etwas frische Luft zu schnappen.

Langsam ging er zurück ins Zimmer. Die kurze Ruhe der vorangegangenen Nacht begann sich nun bemerkbar zu machen. Mit Mühe verhielt er ein Gähnen. Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder war sie schon ziemlich lange im Bad? Vielleicht ging es ihr wie ihm und sie wusste nicht, welches Benehmen von einer Braut erwartet wurde. Im nächsten Moment schalt er sich einen Dummkopf. War es doch nur für ihn die erste Hochzeitsnacht – sie war ja schon einmal verheiratet gewesen. Er legte sich aufs Bett. Hier wollte er auf sie warten. Schließlich konnte er doch genauso gut im Liegen wie im Stehen oder Sitzen warten, nicht? Es konnte schließlich nicht mehr lange dauern.

Der leichte Lichtschimmer unter der Badezimmertür verschwand und die Tür ging auf. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn hatte lange warten lassen. Doch hatte sie sich im Bad sicher gefühlt, sicher vor einer Bedrohung, die sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte – sicher vor ihm! Das Wasser war schon lang erkaltet, lag sie immer noch in der Wanne. Sie hoffte und wünschte verzweifelt, dass sie Aufwachen würde und sich alles nur als böser Traum herausstellen würde. Doch im Grunde war sie ja selbst schuld an der jetzigen Situation. Sie hatte „Ja" gesagt. Warum überhaupt? Hoffte sie tatsächlich, dass sie seine Meinung über sie noch ändern konnte? Ja, ganz tief im Innern glaubte sie daran. Nun konnte sie es sich ja eingestehen, denn nun war es zu spät für einen Rückzug. Leise trat sie ins Zimmer. Ihr erster Blick wanderte zur Tür, dem Ausgang zur Freiheit. Sie bräuchte nur…nein, nur Feiglinge rannten weg! Dann schaute sie auf den Balkon in der Erwartung, Legolas dort zu finden. Sie vermied es noch ihn in Gedanken ihren Mann, Gemahl oder Gatten zu nennen. Für sie war immer noch Legolas, der misstrauische Elb, der sie nicht mochte. Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen fand sie ihn dort nicht. Erst dann bemerkte sie, dass er auf dem Bett lag – und schlief! Tatsächlich! Immer noch bekleidet lag er da und schlief. Einzig die Schuhe hatte er ausgezogen. Er hatte wohl hier auf sie warten wollen und dabei hatte ihn der Schlaf übermannt. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie das als gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen werten sollte. Es zeigte auf jeden Fall, dass er ihr nicht soviel misstraute, dass er mit ihr in seiner Nähe nicht schlafen wollte. Anderseits musste sie wohl sehr langweilig auf ihn wirken, wenn er in seiner Hochzeitsnacht einfach so einschlief. Unsicher trat sie zum Fuß des Bettes und schaute auf sein entspanntes Gesicht. Was sollte sie nun tun? Sollte sie ihn wecken? Doch was sollte sie sagen? „Schatz, jetzt wäre ich da!" oder „He du, lass uns hinter uns bringen, für was du mich gekauft hast!"? Ihr war klar, was sie am liebsten tun würde – außer wegzulaufen natürlich. Für sie wäre es am angenehmsten, wenn sie sich einfach neben ihn ins Bett legen und schlafen könnte.

Ratlos blieb sie stehen. Plötzlich spürte sie einen kalten Lufthauch auf ihrer Haut. Die Balkontür stand noch weit offen. Die Vorhänge bauschten sich im leichten Wind. Sie beschloss als erstes die Tür zu schließen und dann zu entscheiden, wie sie weiter vorgehen würde. Doch leider übersah sie auf dem Weg zum Balkon die Schuhe, die sie selbst mitten im Zimmer ausgezogen hatte. Sie stolperte, konnte sich aber im letzten Moment noch an einem Tisch, der nicht weit entfernt stand festhalten. Das Ganze ging jedoch nicht völlig geräuschlos vonstatten.

Legolas schoss im Bett hoch. „Sarina?" Suchend schaute er umher, die Augen noch immer trunken vom Schlaf. Erst als er sah, dass ihr nichts geschehen war, entspannte er sich wieder.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich war nur etwas unachtsam und bin über meine Schuhe gestolpert."

Legolas streckte sich und rieb sich die Augen in dem Versuch, auch die restliche Müdigkeit zu vertreiben. Dann sah er entschuldigend zu Sarina.

„Ich wollte nicht einschlafen."

„Das macht doch nichts. Aber ich bin doch froh, dass du jetzt wieder wach bist."

„Ah, du hast das also nur gemacht, um mich um meinen wohlverdienten Schlaf zu bringen?" Lächelnd sah Legolas zu Sarina. Diese erwiderte es und antwortete: „Natürlich. Elben vom Schlafen abzuhalten ist meine Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Habe ich dir das nicht gesagt?"

„Nein, musst du wohl vergessen haben. Aber ich bin jetzt schon gespannt, mit welchen Techniken du mich wach halten wirst. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist sogar etwas darunter, das mir auch Spaß macht?"

Röte schoss über Sarinas Hals zu ihren Wangen. Sie wandte den Blick von Legolas' spöttischem Lächeln ab. Dann murmelte sie nur leise: „Ja, vielleicht!", während sie ihren Weg zum Balkon wieder aufnahm und die Tür schloss. Dann blieb sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm einige Zeit stehen. Doch als er nichts mehr sagte, drehte sie sich wieder um. Ein nachdenklicher, ernster Blick traf sie. Dann holte er tief Luft, ehe er sagte: „Sarina! Komm doch, setz dich zu mir aufs Bett! Ich will etwas mit dir bereden."

Sie setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes, sah ihn aber weder an, noch sagte sie ein Wort. Legolas rutschte über das Bett und setzte sich neben sie. Dann nahm er ihre Hand und hielt sie zwischen den seinen. Sarina hob den Kopf und erwartete, dass er sie ansah. Doch dem war nicht so. Er starrte konzentriert auf ihre Hand. Langsam strich er jeden einzelnen ihrer Finger entlang.

„So klein und zart. Und doch sollte diese Hand fähig sein einen Mord zu begehen?" Nicht der leiseste Vorwurf schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Nur die Frage und Zweifel waren zu hören. Der Elb hob den Kopf und sah sie schweigend an. Sie glaubte die Botschaft, die in diesem Blick mitschwang, entschlüsseln zu können. Vertrau mir! Erzähl mir die Wahrheit!

Sie holte tief Luft und stieß einen Seufzer aus. Dann wandte sie den Blick wieder ab. Geistesabwesend starrte sie auf die fast völlig herab gebrannte Kerze neben dem Bett.

„Nun gut, ich werde dir alles erzählen, so wie ich es schon vor ein paar Tagen tun wollte. Aber du musst mir eines versprechen!" Ohne ihn anzusehen, wartete sie auf seine Antwort.

„Was immer du willst!"

Nun lachte sie leise. „Glaubst du nicht, dass das ein leichtfertiges Versprechen ist? Du weißt ja noch nicht, was ich von dir verlange."

Sie sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht, spürte jedoch, wie er leicht ihre Hand drückte. „Nun, ich lasse mich überraschen!"

„Also gut, du darfst mich jetzt nicht unterbrechen. Hör dir meine Geschichte bis zum Schluss an. Erst dann darfst du Fragen stellen, mich verdammen oder wonach auch immer dir der Sinn steht. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

„Ja, das bin ich. Du hast mein Wort!"

Zufrieden mit dieser Antwort erhob sich Sarina und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin, gab sie zu: „Deine Nähe macht mich nervös. Ich muss mich aber jetzt konzentrieren. Hier fällt mir das Erzählen leichter."

Ihr Blick wanderte zur Tür und verharrte dort. Ihre Gedanken jedoch wanderten in die Vergangenheit. In eine Vergangenheit, die geprägt war, durch große Freude aber nicht minder großes Leid.

„Wie du vielleicht weißt, habe ich bereits im Schloss gearbeitet, noch ehe Lord Warden und Lady Kalia es gekauft haben. Der vorherige Besitzer, Lord Varimor konnte auf eine lange Ahnenreihe zurückblicken. Doch leider sollte er der letzte sein. Er war ein guter Herr und trotz seines Alters oft noch verspielt wie ein kleiner Knabe. Leider wurde er durch eine schwere Krankheit ans Bett gefesselt und so konnte er seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nicht mehr nachgehen – der Erforschung der Geheimgänge. Doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, sich doch mit ihnen zu beschäftigen. Sein Traum war es, eine Karte zu zeichnen, in der alle Gänge verzeichnet waren. Viele konnte er noch aus dem Gedächtnis malen, doch manche hatte er vergessen oder er wusste nicht mehr wohin sie führten. So erhielt ich oft den Auftrag, nachzusehen, wo sie endeten. Deshalb kannte ich mich auch im Schloss so gut aus. Wie du und deine Freunde vielleicht schon herausgefunden habt, gibt es nicht in jedem Zimmer eine Verbindung zum Geheimgangsystem. Nur die Räume, die auch einen Balkon besitzen, haben eine Geheimtür. Warum das so ist, weiß ich nicht. Natürlich wurde nicht nur ich mit diesen Aufgaben betraut und so trug es sich eines Tages zu, dass ein Diener, der im Auftrag des Lords in einem der Gänge unterwegs war, verschüttet wurde. Die Gänge waren alt und, da sich kaum einer ihrer Anwesenheit erinnerte, auch nicht renoviert worden. Nach diesem tragischen Unfall gab der Lord sein Vorhaben auf. Er wollte nicht noch mehr Leute in Gefahr bringen und hieß uns auch die fast vollendete Karte zu verbrennen. Kurz vor seinem Tod rief er uns alle noch einmal zu sich. Er nahm uns das Versprechen ab, niemandem von diesen Gängen zu erzählen.

Als nun Lord Warden das Schloss kaufte, verließ ein großer Teil der Dienerschaft das Anwesen. Viele waren nun wegen Lord Varimor geblieben und hatten nun keinen Grund mehr noch länger ihrem Dienst nachzugehen. Ich war eine der wenigen, die auch weiterhin im Schloss arbeiteten. Anfangs gefiel es mir recht gut. Sowohl der Lord als auch seine Frau waren freundlich zu uns. Doch dann kam der Tag, der alles verändern sollte…"

Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu Legolas, der schweigend auf dem Bett saß und ihr zuhörte. Sich an sein Versprechen erinnernd, sah er sie zwar fragend an, sagte aber kein Wort. Ein leichtes Lächeln zog über ihre Lippen.

„Ja, du vermutest richtig. Es war der Tag, an dem Askalon das Schloss erreichte. Ich hatte, wie die meisten anderen noch nie einen Elben gesehen und er faszinierte mich. Der Lord hieß ihn herzlich willkommen und bat ihn doch länger auf dem Schloss zu bleiben. Askalon nahm das Angebot dankend an. Er wurde in dem Zimmer untergebracht, in dem auch du deine erste Nacht auf dem Schloss verbringen solltest. Ich weiß nicht, warum sie das tat." Nun schaute Legolas irritiert und verunsichert.

„Noch etwas Geduld! Du wirst bald erfahren, wen ich meine. Uns war schon früher aufgefallen, dass der Lord eifersüchtig auf jeden Mann reagierte, der sich in die Nähe seiner Frau wagte, vor allem wenn es so schien, als würde sich auch Lady Kalia für ihn interessieren. Wir erkannten bald, dass es auch Askalon nicht anders erging, obwohl er mit nichts dieses Verhalten des Lord provozierte. Ich bin mir dessen ganz sicher, denn wir waren uns in der Zwischenzeit näher gekommen. Anfänglich habe ich mich vor allem für sein Volk, seine Sprache und alles was damit in Zusammenhang steht, interessiert. Er war es auch, der mir die elbische Sprache und Schrift beigebracht hat. Ich habe ihn eines Tages darum gebeten und er erschien erfreut, dass sich jemand für seine Kultur interessierte. Wir trafen uns jeden Nachmittag für eine Stunde oder zwei im Garten. Dabei erzählte er auch viel aus seinem Leben. Seine Jugend und sein Jugendfreund waren zwei seiner Lieblingsthemen. Ja, ich weiß viel über dich Legolas. Bald konnte ich feststellen, dass er lustig, freundlich, hilfsbereit und vieles mehr war. Er freute sich über meine Fortschritte fast mehr als ich es tat. Geduldig erklärte er mir gewisse Sachen immer wieder, solange, bis ich es verstanden hatte. Ich verliebte mich in ihn und eines Tages gestand er mir, dass es ihm ähnlich ergangen war. Beinahe im selben Atemzug sagte er mir aber auch, dass wir uns in Zukunft nicht mehr länger im Garten treffen könnten. Lady Kalia würde in zunehmendem Maße seine Nähe suchen und es wäre ihr nicht entgangen, dass er sich regelmäßig mit mir im Garten treffen würde. Er wolle seinen Gastgeber nicht vor den Kopf stoßen, aber es sich auch nicht mit Kalia verscherzen, da er noch nicht gefunden hatte, wonach er so verzweifelt suchte. Da erzählte ich ihm von den Geheimgängen, die ja auch mit seinem Zimmer in Verbindung stehen. Von diesem Tag an trafen wir uns immer heimlich in seinem Zimmer oder in einem kleinen Vorraum im Geheimgang. Eines Tages fragte er mich, ob ich ihn heiraten wolle. Ich war völlig – ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben soll…Es war das, was ich mir am meisten gewünscht habe und von dem ich doch wusste, dass es völlig undenkbar war. Im ersten Moment fiel ich ihm überglücklich in die Arme und konnte nur immer wieder „Ja" stammeln. Doch dann kamen die Zweifel. Ich fragte ihn, wie wir das machen sollten. Er meinte nur, dass es ihm egal wäre wie und wo. Aber wenn er schon nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit zu mir stehen könnte, dann wollte er wenigstens vor Illuvatar bezeugen, dass wir zusammengehören. So heirateten wir also. Die Zeremonie war ähnlich wie die heutige. Natürlich nicht so pompös und festlich. Genauer gesagt waren nur er und ich anwesend, denn hätten wir einen Priester zugezogen, hätte sich das sofort im Schloss herumgesprochen und das wollte keiner von uns. Askalon hatte irgendwo einen Stoffstreifen aufgetrieben und ganz so wie heute wickelte er ihn um unser beider Arme. Das war also meine erste Hochzeit. Sie war wunderschön, obwohl nicht einmal Ilora teilnehmen konnte."

Beim Gedanken an jenen vergangenen Tag trat ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Legolas spürte ein ihm bisher unbekanntes Gefühl, tief in ihm aufblitzen. Konnte es sein, das er eifersüchtig war? Eifersüchtig auf seinen besten Jugendfreund und die Liebe, die Sarina ihm entgegenbrachte? Doch wenn sie ihn wirklich so sehr liebte, warum hatte sie ihn dann umgebracht? Was war vorgefallen, dass sich ihre Gefühle so gewandelt hatten? Begierig wartete er darauf, dass sie weitererzählte.

„Es gelang uns noch einige Zeit unser Geheimnis zu bewahren. Ich schlich mich unbemerkt durch den Geheimgang in sein Zimmer und verschwand auch wieder auf demselben Weg. Doch Lord Wardens Eifersucht auf Askalon stieg mit jeden Tag. Er war nicht davon abzubringen, dass Lady Kalia und Askalon eine Liaison hätten. Ich versuchte ihn ein ums andere Mal vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, wusste ich doch, dass dem nicht so wahr. Aber er wollte mir nicht glauben. Zu dieser Zeit trug es sich auch zu, dass Askalon mir den wahren Grund für seine Anwesenheit verriet. Er erzählte mir, dass er auf der Suche nach einem Schriftstück sei und dass er nur mit diesem Dokument wieder in seine Heimat zurückkehren könne. Er berichtete mir, wie lange er schon auf Wanderschaft sei und dass er glaube nun bald am Ziel zu sein. Einige Tage später jedoch meinte er, dass er nicht mehr länger auf dem Schloss bleiben könne, es wäre zu gefährlich und wenn er noch nicht bald abreisen würde, würde er auch mich in Gefahr bringen."

Etwas an Sarinas Tonfall hatte sich geändert. Legolas konnte nicht sagen was, doch spürte er, dass ihr die Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit nun Schmerzen bereitete. Er sah, wie ihre Hände zitterten und sie mühsam die Tränen zurückhielt. Er sprang vom Bett hoch und ging zu ihr. Vor ihr blieb er stehen und reichte ihr seine Hand. Er sagte kein Wort, denn um keinen Preis wollte er sein gegebenes Versprechen brechen. Doch er wollte auch nicht hilflos sitzen bleiben. Sie sah hoch und hob dann zaghaft ihre Hand. Einen Moment schwebte die ihre über seiner, doch dann griff sie zu. Er zog sie hoch und in seine Arme. So standen sie schweigend. Nach einigen Minuten löste sich Sarina von Legolas. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und blickte ihn aus feuchten Augen an.

„Ich möchte gern weitererzählen. Ich will, dass du alles weißt!"

Er nickte schweigend und setzte sich wieder aufs Bett. Sarina blieb einen Moment ratlos stehen, ehe sie seinem Beispiel folgte und sich neben ihm niederließ. Dann erzählte sie mit stockender Stimme weiter.

„Heute weiß ich, dass es das Beste gewesen wäre, wenn wir das Schloss verlassen hätten. Doch damals…damals wollte ich nicht, dass er seinen Traum, der kurz vor seiner Erfüllung stand, aufgab. Nicht wegen mir! Das sagte ich ihm auch, doch er lächelte nur ein wenig. Aber wir blieben, wenn auch nicht lange. Er zog in eine alte Hütte, die nicht fern vom Schloss stand und unbewohnt war. Ich brachte ihm aus dem Schloss, was auch immer er brauchte. Die Schlossbewohner dachten, er wäre verschwunden. Eines Tages aber – ich kam gerade vom Schloss – war er nicht wie üblich in der Hütte und wartete auf mich. Anfänglich dachte ich mir nicht viel, doch als der Abend immer weiter fortschritt und noch immer keine Spur von ihm war, begann ich mir Sorgen zu machen. Zu recht, wie sich später herausstellen sollte. Es war zu dunkel um mich noch allein auf die Suche nach ihm zu machen und so beschloss ich, auf den nächsten Tag zu warten und ihn nach meinem Dienst zu suchen. Aber als ich am nächsten Morgen das Schloss betrat, hatte ihn schon ein anderer gefunden! Die Jäger des Lords hatten seine Leiche irgendwo im Wald entdeckt! Er war tot und ich trug die Schuld, denn hätte ich ihn nicht dazu gedrängt noch auf dem Schloss zu bleiben, wäre er schon lange in Sicherheit gewesen!"

Erschüttert saß Legolas neben Sarina. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. In all den Wochen hatte er ihr Unrecht getan, hatte sie verdächtigt und gedemütigt. Sie saß bewegungslos auf dem Bett, die Hände vors Gesicht gehalten, um die Tränen zu verbergen, die aber ihr lautes Schluchzen ohnehin verrieten. Legolas schwang sich vom Bett und kniete vor ihr nieder. Behutsam zog er ihr dann die Hände vom Gesicht und sagte: „Sarina, bitte sieh mich an! Beruhige dich und sieh mich an!"

Sie hob den Blick und er traf den seinen. Ihre Augen schimmerten immer noch feucht und dadurch veränderte sich das Blau vollkommen. Vorsichtig hob er die Hand und strich die letzten Tränen von ihren Wangen. Sie wirkte so hilflos! Er versuchte zu lächeln.

„Hör zu! Es tut mir leid, was ich dir in den letzten Wochen angetan habe. Ich hoffe, dass du mir verzeihen kannst! Aber das ist jetzt im Moment nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist nur, dass du nicht Schuld bist an Askalons Tod. Glaub mir, er hätte seine Suche auch so nicht aufgegeben, wenn du mit ihm das Schloss verlassen hättest. Er wäre allein wieder zurückgekehrt, denn er wollte nur dich in Sicherheit wissen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass er dich von ganzem Herzen liebte und dass es ihm das Herz brechen würde, wenn er dich nun so sehen würde. Er starb in dem Wissen, dass es eine Person auf der Welt gibt, die ihm bedingungslos zugetan war und du – du allein – hast ihm dieses Gefühl gegeben. Trauere um ihn, weine weil er diese Welt verlassen hat. Das ist gut und richtig. Aber gib dir nicht länger die Schuld an seinem Tod. Er hätte das nicht gewollt, verstehst du?"

Während er zu ihr gesprochen hatte, waren die Tränen zurückgekehrt. Lautlos weinte sie. Die Tränen benetzten ihre Wangen. Plötzlich stürzte sie sich in Legolas Arme. Er verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht, konnte sich aber im letzten Moment noch fassen. Dann umfing er sie zärtlich, während sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Er erhob sich vorsichtig und ohne sie loszulassen. Dann legte er sich ins Bett, Sarina dich an sich gepresst. Sie barg das Gesicht an seiner Schulter und weinte weiter. Er spürte wie ihre Tränen sein Hemd durchnässten, hielt aber weiterhin still. Mit der Hand strich er leicht über ihr Haar, während er leise murmelte: „Ja, wein nur! Lass es raus."

Sie weinte wie ein kleines Kind und nur ihre Schluchzer durchbrachen die eingetretene Stille. Mit der Zeit wurden ihr Weinen leiser und kurz bevor es völlig versiegte, hörte Legolas einige gemurmelte Worte: „Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum Kalia ihn hat umbringen lassen!"

Legolas versteifte sich, doch Sarina schien es nicht zu bemerken. Sie blieb auch weiterhin an ihn geschmiegt liegen. Erst als sie keinen Mucks mehr von sich gab, hob Legolas vorsichtig den Kopf und versuchte in ihr Gesicht zu schauen. Sie war eingeschlafen! Ohne sie loszulassen, fischte er mit dem Fuß nach der Bettdecke und versuchte sie dann über ihre beiden Körper zu ziehen. Dann zog er Sarina noch etwas enger an sich, ehe auch er sich entspannte und etwas Schlaf zu finden versuchte. Doch ein Name kehrte in seinen Gedanken ständig wieder: Kalia! Und langsam begann sich ein Plan zu formen. Plötzlich lachte er leise auf. Bei Illuvatar, so hatte er sich seine Hochzeitsnacht wahrlich nicht vorgestellt. Dass er mit seiner Frau in den Armen einschlafen würde, ja, aber der Rest…Er hörte noch auf Sarinas gleichmäßiger werdendes Atmen, ehe auch er in das Reich der Träume hinüber glitt.

Jo, einige Rätsel wurden somit in diesem Kapitel gelöst…interessiert es euch überhaupt, wie es weitergeht? zwinker


	37. Wieder nach Süden

Sorry, mir ist das letzte Mal ein klitzekleiner Fehler passiert und ich hab das falsche Kap hochgeladen! verlegen grins Stells gleich richtig!

melethil: Ich kann es natürlich nicht verantworten, dass du Entzugserscheinungen bekommst! g Deshalb auch schon das neue Kapitel! Ich hoffe, es ging dir schnell genug! Und ja, es gibt 50 Kaps, kannst dich also noch auf einige mehr freuen!

38. Kapitel Wieder nach Süden! 

Legolas erwachte, blieb jedoch mit geschlossenen Augen liegen. Etwas war anders! Dann kam blitzartig die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Tag und die vergangene Nacht wieder. Natürlich! Er war verheiratet und Sarina war bei ihm. Während der Nacht hatte er sich wohl zur Seite gedreht und Sarina lag nun an seinen Rücken geschmiegt, einen Arm über ihn gelegt. Er spürte ihren warmen Atem an seinem Nacken. Ruhig und gleichmäßig! Sie schlief noch. Wie spät mochte es sein? Die Sonne schien noch nicht ins Zimmer. Es war wohl noch früher Morgen. Ihm war heiß! Kein Wunder, trug er doch immer noch die Kleidung vom Vortag, war zudem zugedeckt und hatte Sarina dich bei sich. Sollte er versuchen weiterzuschlafen? Sollte er Sarina wecken? Es galt schließlich auch noch die versäumte Hochzeitsnacht nachzuholen. Doch eine innere Unruhe trieb ihn aus dem Bett. Vorsichtig löste er sich aus ihren Armen und erhob sich. Dann ging er leise zum Schrank, griff nach Hemd und Hose und schlich dann ins Badezimmer. Ehe er die Tür schloss, warf er noch einen Blick auf seine schlafende Frau. Der Gesichtsausdruck war entspannt und trotzdem oder vielleicht gerade deswegen erschien sie ihm verletzlicher als jemals zuvor. Wieder dachte er an die Qualen und Selbstvorwürfe, die ihr in den letzten Jahren das Leben schwer gemacht hatten. Sollte es sich tatsächlich so abgespielt haben, wie es Sarina dargestellt hatte, dann traf sie nicht die geringste Schuld an der Tragödie. Dennoch war die Frage nach dem Warum noch nicht ganz geklärt. Ihm war die Antwort darauf jedoch wichtig und er wollte alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um auch noch dieses Geheimnis zu lüften. Er tat dies nicht nur für sich, nein auch für Arolan, Askalon und nicht zuletzt für Sarina!

Wenige Minuten später klopfte er an die Tür zu den Eichenzimmern. Niemand antwortete! Vorsichtig drückte er die Klinke hinunter und dann gegen das Holz. Die Tür schwang leise auf. Legolas betrat vorsichtig den Raum. Niemand war zu sehen! Sie schliefen wohl noch. Leise schlich er zur ersten Schlafzimmertür und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Dann schob er den Kopf etwas vor, sodass er bequem in den Raum schauen konnte. Aragorn! Legolas trat ein und an das Bett. Dort blieb er noch einmal stehen, ehe er sich über das Bett beugte und Aragorn leicht rüttelte. Dieser war sofort wach und blickte den am Bett stehenden Elben erstaunt an. Dann setzte er sich auf.

„Nanu, Legolas, was machst du denn hier? Wie spät ist es überhaupt?"

„Die Sonne ist noch nicht aufgegangen. Ich wollte dich bitten, dich reisefertig zu machen. Ich will den Palast so schnell wie möglich verlassen."

Verwunderung zeigte sich in Aragorns Augen.

„Jetzt hör aber mal. Ich weiß ja, dass ihr euch nicht unbedingt in Liebe zu getan seid, aber gleich den Rückzug anzutreten ist auf keinen Fall die richtige Lösung. Arwen und ich…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Legolas begann zu lachen.

„Nein, es ist nicht was du denkst. Es hat nichts mit Sarina zu tun." Nach kurzem Nachdenken fügte er hinzu: „Es hat schon was mit ihr zu tun, aber nur indirekt. Und nun, mach schnell. Die Zeit drängt!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, stürmte der Elb aus dem Zimmer und ließ einen völlig verwirrten Aragorn zurück. Dieser kam dann zu dem Entschluss, dass er am schnellsten zu Informationen kommen würde, wenn er den Wünschen des Elben entspräche. Schwungvoll wollte er aus dem Bett klettern, hielt aber sofort inne, ließ sich zurück sinken und hob die Hand an die Augen. Man konnte sagen, was man wollte, die Elben verstanden ihre Feste auf jeden Fall zu feiern. Schon lange nicht mehr war er mit solch hämmernden Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht. Da würde sich doch wohl nicht das Alter bemerkbar machen? Entschlossen sich selbst das Gegenteil zu beweisen, stieg er dann doch aus dem Bett – langsam und vorsichtig.

Gimli schlief noch tief und fest, als ihn ein unbarmherziges Rütteln weckte. Er wollte die Augen aufschlagen, überlegte es sich jedoch sofort anders, als der erste Lichtstrahl wie ein Blitz in sein Gehirn fuhr. So schielte er nur vorsichtig unter einem halbgeöffneten Auge hervor. Vor ihm stand zu seiner Überraschung niemand anderes als Legolas. Dieser Umstand überzeugte den Zwerg dann doch davon, beide Augen zu öffnen. Sollte er soviel getrunken haben, dass er jetzt schon Gespenster sah? Doch auch nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln war der Elb nicht verschwunden. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, bekam aber nur ein leises Krächzen hervor. Er räusperte sich und setzte noch einmal zum Sprechen an.

„Was bei allen Mächten machst du denn schon hier?"

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen! Steh auf! In einer halben Stunde reisen wir ab!"

„Du spinnst wohl, oder? Ich denke gar nicht daran, das warme Bett zu verlassen."

„Dann reisen wir eben ohne dich! Machs gut!"

Der Elb verließ den Raum wieder. Das Ganze war äußerst seltsam. Gimli stand schließlich doch auf. Nicht, weil er fürchtete alleine zurückgelassen zu werden, nein, ganz und gar nicht. Ihn interessierte lediglich der Grund für das seltsame Verhalten von Legolas. Das redete er sich zumindest ein, als er eilig in seine Hosen schlüpfte und seine Sachen zusammensuchte.

Legolas war inzwischen in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Dort stand er vor seinem Bett und starrte auf die Frau, die immer noch tief und fest schlief. Sie hatte die Hand auf das Kissen gelegt, genau dahin, wo vor einigen Minuten noch sein Kopf geruht hatte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war entspannt, wenn sich auch auf den Wangen noch Spuren der am Vortag vergossenen Tränen abzeichneten. Er erinnerte sich wieder an den Schmerz, der sich in ihren Augen widergespiegelt hatte, als sie vom Tod Askalons berichtet hatte. Und er erinnerte sich auch an jene letzte verzweifelt gestellte Frage, die sie schon halb im Schlaf gemurmelt hatte und die soviel Unverständnis, soviel Hilflosigkeit enthalten hatte. „Aber ich verstehe nicht, warum Kalia ihn hat umbringen lassen!" Er verstand es auch nicht! Aber er und sie hatten das Recht darauf, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Er musste es einfach herausfinden. Das war er Askalon schuldig. Er wusste, sein Freund hätte nicht gewollt, dass sich Sarina so lange seinetwegen grämte. Doch er wusste auch, dass sie erst dann Ruhe finden würde, wenn sie verstehen würde, warum alles so hatte geschehen müssen. Und er würde es herausfinden!

Leise trat er näher an das Bett, beugte sich hinab und drückte der Schlafenden einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange. Dann erhob er sich wieder, trat zum Schreibtisch, nahm Stift und Papier und schrieb eine kurze Nachricht. Vorsichtig schob er sie dann unter Sarinas Hand, sammelte einige Sachen ein und verließ das Zimmer, nicht ohne einen letzten Blick zurückzuwerfen.

Aragorn und Gimli warteten bereits auf ihn. Er musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als er in ihre ahnungslosen und fragenden Gesichter schaute.

„Seid ihr soweit? Dann lasst uns aufbrechen!"

„Jetzt warte doch mal, Legolas! Willst du uns nicht langsam erklären, was…"

„Später, Freunde, später! Ich will heute so weit wie möglich vorankommen. Wir können unterwegs reden."

Gimli wollte ihm etwas entgegen, doch Aragorn deutete ihm zu schweigen.

„Du kennst doch seinen Sturkopf, oder? Am besten wir tun, was er sagt. Irgendwann wird er schon mit der Sprache herausrücken."

Ergeben senkte auch Gimli den Kopf und folgte Aragorn in den Stall. Dort standen ihre drei Pferde bereits reisefertig. Legolas führte Arod in den Hof, stieg auf und sprengte davon. Aragorn und Gimli hatten Mühe ihm zu folgen. Erst als sie die Elbenstadt schon weit hinter sich gelassen hatte, wurde Legolas langsamer und ließ seine Freunde aufholen. Gimli, der dem Reiten ohnehin wenig zugetan war und Galoppieren mehr als alles andere hasste, klammerte sich verzweifelt an Hasufels Hals. Er saß mehr schlecht als recht auf dem Rücken des Pferdes und es schien, als wäre er mehr durch Glück als durch Können nicht herab gefallen. Als er schließlich an Legolas' Seite zum Stehen kam, setzte er sich vorsichtig wieder zurecht, nicht ohne einen bösen Blick auf den Elben.

„Könntest du uns nun langsam aufklären, was diese Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion zu bedeuten hat?"

„Ja, natürlich. Wir sind auf dem Weg, um Askalons Mörder zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen!"

Legolas begegnete Aragorns und Gimlis verwirrten Blicken mit einem Lächeln. Aragorn wandte sich im Sattel um und schaute Richtung Elbenstadt, obwohl diese schon lange außer Sicht lag. Selbst Legolas konnte sie nicht mehr erkennen.

„Aber…?" Legolas winkte ab.

„Ich weiß, was ihr denkt, aber wir waren während all der Zeit auf der falschen Fährte. Leider hab ich das erst gestern erkannt, und das auch nur, weil mir Sarina endlich die Augen geöffnet hat."

„Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber dennoch kein ausreichender Grund, um am Tag nach deiner Hochzeit klammheimlich zu verschwinden, oder?"

„Oh doch, denn erst wenn dieses Mysterium gelüftet ist, kann Frieden in mein und Sarinas Leben einkehren. Einem Neuanfang steht dann nichts mehr im Wege. Ich muss es tun. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich euch überrumpelt habe und wenn ihr mich nicht auf dieser Mission begleiten wollt, steht es euch natürlich frei, wieder umzukehren. Ich werde das jedenfalls nicht tun. Mein Ziel liegt im Süden, nicht im Norden!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab, ritt allerdings noch nicht los. Schweigend wartete er auf eine Antwort seiner Freunde. Natürlich wünschte er sich, dass sie ihn begleiteten, aber auch wenn sie das nicht tun würden, würde er alleine weiterziehen.

„Eigentlich sollten wir nun wirklich böse sein, Legolas Grünblatt! Denkst du wirklich, wir würden dich bei diesem Abenteuer alleine lassen? Klar kommen wir mit. Aber…meinst du nicht, es ist an der Zeit, uns das Ziel unserer Reise zu verraten? Süden ist eine recht vage Angabe!"

Mit einem freudigen Lächeln drehte sich Legolas wieder zu Aragorn.

„Ich wusste doch, dass ich auf euch zählen kann. Natürlich sage ich euch, wo es hingeht. Mittlerweile kennen wir den Weg ja schon. Unser Ziel ist…Schloss Inaró!"

Legolas hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass diese Antwort Überraschung hervorrufen würde, aber auf die grenzenlose Verwirrung, die sich auf den Gesichtern seiner Gegenüber abbildete, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Mit großer Mühe verbarg er ein Lachen. Dennoch genoss er den Anblick für einige Sekunden, ehe er seinen Freunden erzählte, was er in der vergangenen Nacht in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

„Das ist ja interessant! Warum sie das wohl getan hat? Und vor allem: weiß Warden davon?" Aragorn saß gedankenverloren da. Dann trat ein entschlossener Zug auf sein Gesicht.

„Auf nach Süden!"

Eine Woche später erreichten drei in Mäntel eingehüllte Gestalten das Schloss. Der Wärter, der das Schlosstor und die Umgebung im Auge behielt, saß in seiner warmen Stube und sah nur sporadisch aus dem Fenster. Er rechnete nicht damit, dass sich bei diesem Wetter jemand auf den Weg zum Schloss begab. Seit zwei Tagen regnete es schon ununterbrochen. Auch war die Temperatur stark gesunken. Als er wieder einmal kurz aus dem Fenster spähte, glaubt er nicht richtig zu sehen. Durch den Schleier, den der herabfallende Regen erzeugte, war nur undeutlich etwas zu erkennen. Doch bald zeichneten sich die Reiter genauer ab und der Wächter beeilte sich, ihnen das Tor zu öffnen. Um wen es sich handelte, konnte man immer noch im Inneren des Schlosses klären. Von drei Männern konnte schließlich nicht so eine große Gefahr ausgehen. Die Männer ritten herein, der Regen rannte an ihren Mänteln und den Leibern der Pferde herab. Der Wächter wurde mit einem dankbaren Nicken belohnt. Es schien dem Wärter als würden sich die Angekommenen im Schloss recht gut auskennen, denn ohne Zögern schlugen sie den Weg zum Stall ein. Dort angekommen, saßen sie ab und führten die Pferde hinein. Der Wärter beschloss, den Lord über die jüngsten Ereignisse zu unterrichten und überließ die drei Männer sich selbst.

Legolas, Aragorn und Gimli entledigten sich ihrer triefnasser Mäntel und kümmerten sich dann um ihre Reittiere. Dampf stieg von den Rücken der Pferde auf, denn die letzten Meilen hatten die drei im Galopp zurückgelegt, das nahe Ziel schon vor Augen.

„Wie sollen wir jetzt weiter vorgehen? Wir können schließlich nicht einfach das Schloss stürmen und die Schlossherrin des Mordes bezichtigen!"

Schon seit längerem beschäftigte die drei Freunde diese Frage, aber bisher hatten sie die Beantwortung immer aufgeschoben. Nun war es aber an der Zeit eine Entscheidung zu treffen.

„Am besten wäre es, wenn wir uns mit ihr alleine unterhalten könnten. Aber wie sollen wir das machen? Warden wird sie nicht aus den Augen lassen und er wird sicher vorsichtig, wenn wir den Wunsch äußern, sie allein zu sprechen."

Keiner sagte etwas. Alle dachten nach, wie es wohl am besten zu bewerkstelligen wäre, dass sie Kalia allein antrafen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns die Geheimgänge zu nutze machen würde?"

Gimli sprach aus, was sich die beiden anderen schon gedacht hatten.

„Ja, aber wie?" Legolas sah Gimli fragend an.

„Da sieht man mal wieder, dass ihr ohne mich aufgeschmissen wärt. Glaubt ihr denn nicht auch, dass Schlossherr und Schlossherrin auch in einem Balkonzimmer wohnen? Es gilt nun also nur, die Lage des Zimmers herauszufinden und während einer oder zwei Warden ablenken, macht sich der Rest auf zu Kalia."

„Hm, das könnte tatsächlich klappen! Aber wir brauchen auch noch einen offiziellen Grund für unser erneutes Hier sein. Fällt dir da auch was ein, Gimli?"

Doch dieses Mal konnte ihnen auch Gimli nicht weiterhelfen. Plötzlich trat ein Leuchten auf Legolas' Gesicht.

„Ich weiß! Aragorn, mein Freund, sehnst du dich nicht nach deiner Frau?" Verdutzt sah Aragorn seinen Freund an.

„Natürlich tue ich das, aber was hat das jetzt…" Legolas unterbrach ihn, ehe er seinen Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

„Dann wirst du sicher froh sein, wenn du sie bald wieder siehst, nicht wahr?" Weder Aragorn noch Gimli verstanden, worauf der Elb hinaus wollte. Legolas stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.

„Nun, kommt schon, es ist doch ganz einfach. Aragorn kehrt endlich nach Minas Tirith zurück. Eigentlich wollte er, begleitet von seinen beiden Freunden, direkt dorthin reiten, doch angesichts des schlechten Wetters, hat er umdisponiert und will nun seinen Freund um Unterschlupf ersuchen. Klingt doch gut, oder?"

Zufrieden schaute Aragorn nun auf seine beiden Freunde.

„Ja, das könnte klappen! Los, lasst uns dem Gastgeber die Ehre erwiesen."


	38. Das Schlafzimmer

Hallöchen zusammen! Ok, der Stress wars! Sorry für das lange Warten! Aber dafür geht es jetzt weiter! Und für alle diejenigen, die dachten nach diesem Kapitel ist Schluss, kommt leider eine Enttäuschung! Es gibt 50 Kaps! Freut euch! gg

melethil: Wirklich ganz toll sorry, dass du solange hast warten müssen! Hm, Gothic? Ich mag die Musik! Ja, wirklich! Warum fragst du?

das einhorn: du warst im Urlaub? Ich hoffe, du hast dich gut erholt!

38. Kapitel Das Schlafzimmer 

„Nun gut, hier liegt ihr Schlafzimmer! Die Frage ist nun nur, welcher Gang dorthin führt? Ah, Legolas, wenn Sarina jetzt hier wäre! Sie könnte uns sicher sagen, welchen Weg wir nehmen müssen."

„Ja, das könnte sie wohl. Aber sie würde sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, uns zu begleiten und würde sich dabei unnütz in Gefahr begeben. Genau aus diesem Grund habe ich sie auch nicht aufgeweckt, als ich das Schloss verließ!"

„Du hast sie nicht aufgeweckt! Heißt das, sie weiß nicht einmal, dass wir hier sind?"

Aragorn und Gimli schauten ihren Freund böse an. So konnte er doch nicht mit seiner Frau umgehen! Legolas schaute beschämt zu Boden und mied somit den Blick seiner Freunde.

„Nein, sie weiß es nicht. Aber im Palast ist sie sicher! Hier wäre sie nur in Gefahr!" Trotzig schaute der Elb nun an seinen Freunden vorbei. Gimli stieß Aragorn leicht in die Seite, dann sagte er halblaut zu seinem Freund:„Ich denke, er hat sie in der Hochzeitsnacht enttäuscht und ist deshalb aus dem Schloss geflohen. Klarer Fall, wenn du mich fragst."

Ein zorniger Blick aus blauen Elbenaugen traf den Zwerg.

„Das habe ich gehört, Gimli. Und ich werde nicht so tief sinken, und dir eine Antwort auf deine unverschämte Äußerung geben!"

„Ach nein, wirst du nicht? Das ist aber schade! Es hätte mich wirklich interessiert, was in jener besagten Nacht zwischen euch vorgefallen ist. Bisher hast du uns nur von einem Gespräch erzählt. Sollte das schon alles gewesen sein? Dann, mein Freund, wäre ich wohl auch am nächsten Morgen so schnell wie möglich geflohen."

„Gimli, es reicht!" Überrascht, dass sich Aragorn nun auch in das Gespräch einmischte, hielt der Zwerg inne. Verdutzt schaute er auf den ehemaligen Waldläufer.

„Aber, Aragorn, es ist doch nur Spaß. Sei doch nicht so ernst. Ich bin mir sicher, Legolas hat…" Bei diesen Worten hatte er sich zu seinem elbischen Freund umgewandt, um von ihm eine Bestätigung zu holen, doch als er sah, dass Legolas nicht mehr dastand, verstummte er. Suchend blickte er sich um, doch nirgends war eine Spur des Elben.

„Wo, zum…?"

„Er hat das Zimmer verlassen!"

„Aber warum? Ich habe doch nicht…!"

„Du hast ihn gekränkt, Gimli. Gekränkt und bloßgestellt."

„Aber ich wollte doch nicht…warum ist er…ach, verdammt!" Zerknirscht ließ Gimli die Schultern hängen.

„Du hast da sehr persönliche Dinge angesprochen. Dinge, die nur ihn und Sarina etwas angehen. Ich kann ihn da verstehen, denn ich habe auch ein Frau und ich würde es auch nicht wollen, wenn man so über sie spricht."

„Aber Aragorn, ich wollte ihn doch nicht kränken oder gar angreifen. Das musst du mir glauben!"

„Ich weiß, Gimli! Und Legolas weiß es sicher auch. Trotzdem ist er im Moment sehr verletzt. Er braucht wohl etwas Zeit für sich alleine. Komm, lass uns schlafen gehen!"

Der Mond warf lange Schatten in den Garten. Wie es ihr wohl gerade gehen mochte? Dachte sie an ihn? War sie ihm böse? Schon seit seinem Aufbruch quälten ihn diese Fragen und er sehnte sich danach, die Antwort zu erfahren. Gimli hatte einen wunden Punkt berührt. Der Zwerg konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er mit seiner Bemerkung, es wäre sonst nichts passiert, ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Dennoch bereute es Legolas nicht. Er wusste, selbst wenn sie in jener Nacht ihre Ehe vollzogen hätten, wäre Askalon zwischen ihnen gestanden. So lange sein Tod nicht geklärt war, spielte er eine Rolle in ihrer beider Leben. Und so sehr Legolas seinen toten Freund schätzte und vermisste, so wollte er doch nicht, dass dieser in gewissen private Augenblicken herumspuckte. Es war auch wahr, dass er Sarina nicht geweckt hatte, weil er sie im Palast in Sicherheit wusste. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich nicht richtig gewesen, sich einfach so davonzuschleichen, aber in jenem Moment war es ihm richtig erschienen. Und selbst jetzt war er froh, dass er so gehandelt hatte. „Vielleicht bin ich ja nur in meinem männlichen Stolz gekränkt, weil ich in jener Nacht die Erwartungen, die alle an mich gestellt haben, nicht erfüllt habe?" Warum sonst sollte es ihn so getroffen haben, als Gimli über ihn spottete?

Langsam wanderte Legolas durch den nächtlichen Garten. Doch er sah nichts von der Pracht, die das dürftige Mondlicht nur noch unterstrich. Es war an der Zeit, dass alles was mit Askalon zu tun hatte, ein Ende fand. Doch um das zu erreichen, musste er unbedingt mit Kalia sprechen. Morgen würde er sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Zimmer machen. Er würde allein gehen, denn jede Einmischung seitens Aragorn und Gimli würde nur hinderlich sein. Nein, er wollte ihr ganz allein gegenüber treten! Er blieb stehen und pflückte eine Blume, die zu seinen Füßen spross. Gedankenverloren starrte er auf die blaue Blüte. Klein war sie, auf den ersten Blick unscheinbar, doch bei genauerem Hinsehen entdeckte man eine Schönheit, die ihresgleichen suchte. Wie mochte sie wohl erst bei Sonnenlicht erstrahlen?

Mit der Blume in der Hand mache er sich auf den Rückweg. Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Askalon und Sarina. Er war so nahe dran, alles zu verstehen. Nicht mehr lange und er konnte in seine Heimat zurückkehren. In seine Heimat und zu Sarina. Doch was erwartete ihn da? Er durfte die Gefahr nicht vergessen, die seinem Volk immer noch drohte. Und er durfte nicht vergessen, dass seine Zeit mit Sarina nur von kurzer Dauer war. Was würde sie sagen, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er dem Tode geweiht war? Wäre sie froh? Traurig? Würde sein Tod sie genauso betrübt machen, wie Askalons? Er erinnerte sich, als sie ihm erzählte, dass sie viel über ihn und den Düsterwald aus Askalons Berichten erfahren hatte. Was mochte sie alles wissen? Er nahm sich vor nach seiner Rückkehr mit ihr darüber zu reden. Vielleicht erfuhr er von ihr mehr über Askalons Gefühle und Gedanken ihm gegenüber. Hatte sein Freund ihm verziehen?

Er war an der Tür, die zurück ins Schloss führte, angekommen. Gerade als er sie öffnen wollte, bemerkte er, dass er immer noch die Blume in der Hand hielt und sie gedankenverloren zwischen den Fingern drehte. Mit einem letzten Blick darauf, warf er sie weg! Sie war zwar schön, doch diese Schönheit war vergänglich, vergänglich wie alles im Leben.

Als er in seinem Zimmer wieder ankam, hatten es seine Freunde bereits verlassen. Sie waren wohl zu Bett gegangen. Allein die Karte, die den Bauplan des Schlosses enthielt, lag noch auf dem Tisch. Kalias Schlafzimmer war mit einem roten Kreuz gekennzeichnet. Sie hatten die Karte aus der Bibliothek geholt, nachdem sie durch geschicktes Fragen die Lage des Zimmers in Erfahrung gebracht hatten. Lord Warden hatte sie erfreut aber auch ein wenig misstrauisch empfangen. Kalia hatten sie nur kurz zu Gesicht bekommen. Als Legolas nachdenklich ihren Blick erwidert hatte, hatte er versucht sich an ihre Stimme zu erinnern. Doch es war ihm nicht gelungen. Erst später war ihm in den Sinn gekommen, dass er sie niemals hatte sprechen hören. In seiner Anwesenheit hatte sie immer die scheue Schlossherrin gemimt. Er hatte sich nicht weiter Gedanken darüber gemacht, da er ja von Wardens eifersüchtiger Haltung wusste. Ihm war es logisch erschienen, dass Kalia ihren Gatten so wenig wie möglich in Aufregung versetzten wollte. Doch vielleicht war gar nicht das der Grund gewesen? Möglicherweise hatte sie nur nicht gesprochen, weil er sonst seine Entführerin in ihr wieder erkannt hätte? Ja, so musste es gewesen sein! Sie war listig und klug, dass musste man ihr lassen. Legolas starrte auf das vor ihm liegende Blatt. Dann nahm er den Stift zur Hand und markierte sein Schlafzimmer. Beide Räume lagen im selben Stockwerk. Gleich neben seinem Zimmer lag ein Balkonzimmer! Der Zugang zum Tunnelsystem war also gesichert. Nun musste er nur noch einen Weg in den anderen Flügel des Schlosses finden. Konzentriert sah er auf die Karte und mutmaßte, wo der Gang, der zu Kalias Zimmer führte, liegen könnte. Dann nahm er eine der Kerzen und die Karte und verließ den Raum. Schlaf würde er diese Nacht ohnehin keinen finden. Warum also die Zeit unnütz verstreichen lassen? Genauso gut konnte er sich auf die Suche nach dem richtigen Weg machen.

Gimli erwachte aus einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. Dennoch lastete etwas auf ihm, von dem er erst nicht genau sagen konnte, was es war. Doch dann kam blitzartig die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend und an Legolas' Verschwinden. Sofort sprang der Zwerg aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in seine Kleidung. Diese Entschuldigung duldete keinen Aufschub!

Schnell rannte er aus seinem Zimmer und klopfte an die Tür des Nachbarzimmers. Niemand antwortete! Sollte der Elb immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt sein? Vorsichtig drückte Gimli die Klinke nieder und drückte leicht gegen die Tür. Sie schwang sofort auf. Dann schob der Zwerg seinen Kopf durch den Türspalt und spähte zum Bett. Was er dort sah, beruhigte ihn. Er öffnete die Tür noch ein Stück und trat ein. Legolas lag quer über das Bett, den Kopf auf den angewinkelten Arm gelegt und schlief. Neben ihm lag die Karte, die sie gestern studiert hatten. Am Boden neben dem Bett stand eine völlig herab gebrannte Kerze. Leise näherte sich Gimli. Erst als er nur mehr wenige Meter vom Bett entfernt war, bemerkte er Schriftzeichen auf der Karte, die am vorangegangenen Abend noch nicht gewesen waren. Interessiert beugte der Zwerg den Kopf. Doch er konnte nichts Genaues erkennen. Er kam noch näher. In dem Moment, als er die ersten Schriftzeichen entziffern konnte, drehte sich Legolas mit einem Seufzer herum und kam genau auf der Karte zu liegen. Der Zwerg fluchte leise. Was sollte er nun tun? Die Neugier nahm Oberhand und er versuchte das Blatt unter dem schlafenden Elben hervorzuziehen. Er nahm es an einer Ecke und begann vorsichtig zu ziehen. Als sich kein Erfolg einstellte, zog er fester. Plötzlich riss das Papier und Gimli stand mit einer Ecke der Karte in der Hand da. Er erstarrte. Dann schaute er zu Legolas. Dieser schien das Geräusch nicht gehört zu haben und schlief ruhig und fest weiter. Das Herz des Zwergen begann schneller zu pochen. Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn. Hitze begann sich in seinem gesamten Körper zu verbreiten. Sein Blick verengte sich auf jenes kleine Stück Papier, das er in Händen hielt. Was sollte er nun tun? Unentschlossen schaute er auf das Stück Papier in seiner Hand. Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er würde das Papier wieder an seinen Platz legen und anschließend aus dem Zimmer schleichen. Entschuldigen konnte er sich schließlich später auch noch. Er wollte sich gerade wieder erheben, als er eine laute Stimme aus Richtung Tür hörte.

„Gimli, was machst du da?"

Sowohl Gimli, als auch Legolas schossen hoch, der Zwerg immer noch das verräterische Stück Papier in der Hand.

„Wie? Was? Ach, ich…" Verzweifelt schaute er von dem in der Tür stehenden Aragorn zu dem überrascht schauenden Legolas. Die Hand barg er schnell hinter dem Rücken.

„Ich wollte nur…mich vergewissern, dass Legolas noch schläft, weißt du?"

„Ach ja? Ich weiß zwar, das Zwerge nicht an die Sehkraft der Elben heranreichen, aber dass sie blind wie Maulwürfe sind, wusste ich auch nicht…obwohl gewissen Vergleichen mit diesen netten Tierchen würdet ihr durchaus standhalten, nicht wahr?"

Dieser spöttischen Bemerkung Aragorns entnahm Gimli, dass ihm nicht geglaubt wurde. Legolas sah immer noch verschlafen und unsicher von einem zum anderen. Augenscheinlich verstand er nicht, was der Grund für die Diskussion seiner Freunde war und warum diese gerade in seinem Zimmer stattfinden musste. Sein Blick blieb dann doch an Gimli hängen, dessen Wangen sich rot färbten.

„Vielleicht wollte ich nur sicher gehen, dass er nicht aus dem Bett fällt?", meinte der Zwerg dann mir einem hoffnungsvollen Blick an Aragorn gewandt. Dieser lächelte spöttisch.

„Gewiss! Und was verbirgst du hinter deinem Rücken?"

Schnell stopfte Gimli das Stück Papier, das er immer noch versteckt hielt in den Hosenbund. Dann wies er mit offenen Handflächen zu Aragorn.

„Gar nichts, siehst du?"

Aragorn schien sein Interesse etwas anderem zugewendet zu haben, denn er starrte fasziniert aus dem Fenster, das hinter Gimli lag. Dann trat er einige Schritte näher, der Gesichtsausdruck immer noch von Bewunderung gezeichnet. Auch Gimli wollte wissen, was sich hinter seinem Rücken abspielte und drehte sich in diese Richtung. Den Augenblick nutzte Aragorn um das Stückchen Papier, das immer noch über den Hosenrand des Zwergs herauslugte, zu schnappen. Gimli, der erkannte hatte, dass er von seinem besten Freund getäuscht worden war, sprang wieder herum, doch es war zu spät. Aragorn hatte sich bereits in Sicherheit gebracht. Legolas hatte das Schauspiel mit Interesse und Unverständnis verfolgt. Nun erst fiel ihm wieder die Karte ein, auf der er in der vergangenen Nacht noch den Weg zu Kalias Zimmer eingezeichnet hatte. Er sah sie neben sich liegen, stellte aber mit Erstaunen fest, dass eine Ecke fehlte. Sollte er die Karte aus Versehen zerrissen haben? Er hob sie hoch und besah sich den Schaden. Nichts Entscheidendes war verloren gegangen. Gerade als er seinen Freunden von seiner Arbeit berichten wollte, vernahm er Aragorns Stimme.

„Ich habe, was du suchst, mein Freund!" Mit diesen Worten reichte er ihm das Stück Papier, das er Gimli entwendet hatte. Nun begann Legolas zu verstehen und schaute Gimli vorwurfsvoll an. Dieser blickte beschämt zu Boden.

„Ich wollte doch nur wissen, was du da geschrieben hast!"

„Ich habe den Weg zu Lady Kalias Schlafzimmer gefunden!"


	39. Kalia

Hallöchen! Sorry, für die Verspätung! Aber endlich geht's weiter! Und das auch gleich mit einem kleinen Einblick in Lady Kalias Gedanken! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!

Melethil: Have fun! zwinker

39. Kapitel Kalia 

„Lord Warden! Gut, dass ich Euch treffe. Ich danke dem Schicksal, dass es mich noch einmal auf Euer Schloss geführt hat. Seit meiner Abreise habe ich es bereut, dass ich Euer großzügiges Angebot, mir die Besonderheiten in der Bauweise dieses Gebäudes zu erklären, nicht angenommen habe. Wärt Ihr wohl so gütig und könntet das mit mir nachholen?"

Erst etwas überrascht, doch dann mit Freude blickte der Lord auf den vor ihm stehenden Zwergen.

„Er wäre mir eine Ehre, mein Freund. Wollt Ihr mir folgen? Die Bibliothek scheint mir am günstigsten, um dieses Versprechen einzulösen."

Dann ging er Gimli voran, geradewegs zur Bibliothek.

Inzwischen schlichen Aragorn und Legolas durch den dunklen Gang. Beide hielten eine Kerze in der Hand, die jedoch kaum den Weg erhellte.

„Bist du sicher, dass das der richtige Weg ist?" Aragorn klang zweifelnd. „Wir sind schon ziemlich lange unterwegs!"

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher! Außerdem habe ich es hier auf diesem Stück Papier so notiert."

„Warum haben wir nicht die Karte behalten können? Ich würde mich dann viel sicherer fühlen!"

„Das wäre zu riskant. Was, wenn sie jemand sucht? Wir würden als erstes verdächtig erscheinen."

Schweigen trat ein. Weiter suchten sie ihren Weg durch die dunklen Gänge. Gerade wollte sich Aragorn erneut vergewissern, ob sie immer noch auf dem rechten Weg waren, als Legolas abrupt vor ihm stehen blieb. Aragorn wäre fast in ihn hinein gerannt.

„Wir sind da!"

Gemeinsam starrten sie auf den Umriss der Tür, der vor ihnen zu erahnen war. Langsam näherten sie sich ihm. Und mit einem gekonnten Griff löste Legolas den Mechanismus und die Tür schwang ein kleines Stück auf.

Konzentriert hörten die beiden Freunde auf etwaige Geräusche, die aus dem Zimmer dringen könnten. Hatte man sie bereits bemerkt? War überhaupt jemand anwesend? Nichts war zu hören. Sie schoben die Tür langsam noch ein Stück weiter auf und versuchten dann einen Blick in das Zimmer zu werfen. Niemand war da. Sollten sie gar falsch sein? Erst beim nochmaligen Hinschauen entdeckten sie eine weitere Tür, die in ein Nebenzimmer führte. Nun bemerkten sie auch, dass sich kein Bett im Raum befand. Dies musste also ein Vorzimmer zum eigentlichen Schlafzimmer sein. Legolas kam dieser Umstand sehr gelegen. Eigentlich hatte er allein zu Kalia schleichen wollen, doch Aragorn hatte sich strikt dagegen ausgesprochen. Seiner Meinung nach, wäre das viel zu gefährlich gewesen.

„Ich schlage vor, dass ich zu ihr ins Schlafzimmer gehe, während du hier draußen Wache hältst. Sollte jemand kommen, sind wir viel besser vorbereitet, wenn einer die Eingangstür im Auge behält. Einverstanden?"

Nur widerwillig gab Aragorn sein Einverständnis. Es widerstrebte ihn zutiefst, seinen Freund allein die Konfrontation mit Kalia suchen zu lassen, doch andererseits, konnte er die Richtigkeit von Legolas Ausführungen nicht von der Hand weisen. Noch ein letztes Mal warnte er den Elben ja vorsichtig zu sein, ehe er sich in einen Sessel fallen ließ, der ihm die Möglichkeit bot, die Tür immer im Auge zu haben.

Legolas trat an die Verbindungstür und klopfte leicht an. Er wollte es zwar nicht zugeben, doch er war nervös. Er spürte wie sich jeder Muskel in seinem Körper anspannte, während er auf eine Antwort wartete. War sie vielleicht gar nicht da? Normalerweise hielt sich doch jeden Nachmittag ihre Ruhepause! Was würde sie sagen? Was würde er sagen? Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Die Sekunden, die er bereits vor der Tür stand, erschienen ihm wie Minuten. Er spürte, wie das Blut schneller durch seine Adern schoss. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Konzentriert langsam atmete er ein und aus. Da, endlich! Ein leichtes „Ja, bitte?" drang durch die Tür zu ihm. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Aragorn, der genauso gespannt aussah wie er, öffnete er leise die Tür. Er trat ein und schloss sie hinter sich wieder. „Hoffentlich geht alles gut!", dachte sich Aragorn, nachdem er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Tür zugewandt hatte.

Immer noch suchte der Lord in den Regalen seiner Bibliothek. Gimli saß an einem Tisch und starrte gelangweilt aus dem Fenster. Seit sie hier angekommen waren, wartete er darauf, dass der Lord endlich zu erklären begann. Es war ihm eine gute Idee erschienen, sich doch etwas mit der Architektur des Schlosses zu beschäftigen und da er ohnehin den Auftrag erhalten hatte, den Lord abzulenken, wollte er dieses zwei Dinge verbinden. Wenn er gewusst hätte, wie diese Einführung in die Kunst des Schlossbaues aussah, hätte er sich sicher etwas anderes überlegt.

„Ah, da ist sie ja!"

Endlich schien der Lord gefunden zu haben, was er so verzweifelt suchte. Froh, sein Interesse etwas anderem als den vorüber ziehenden Wolken zuwenden zu können, schaute Gimli Warden entgegen. Doch plötzlich stieß dieser einen Schrei aus.

„Aber, was ist denn das?"

Gimli sprang hoch und eilte zu dem verblüfft dastehenden Lord. Er sah auf das Blatt Papier, das er in Händen hatte und hielt daraufhin erschrocken inne.

„Nun seht Euch das an! Jemand hat diese wunderbare Karte zerstört! Eine Ecke fehlt. Ich habe dem Personal doch extra die Anweisung gegeben beim Putzen der Bibliothek vorsichtig mit den Dokumenten umzugehen. Außerdem ist die Karte völlig verschmiert. Ganz so als hätte jemand darauf herumgekritzelt und seine Schmierereien dann nur notdürftig wieder entfernt."

Der Lord war so in den Anblick seiner zerstörten Karte vertieft, dass ihm ganz entging, wie der Zwerg verschämt zur Seite blickte, die Wangen leicht gerötet.

„Ja, ja, das Personal ist auch nicht mehr das, was es früher einmal war!"

Endlich war es soweit! Endlich stand er ihr gegenüber! Wut und Hass stiegen in ihm hoch, wie er sie so dasitzen sah, in ihrem langen roten Kleid, die Hände leicht vor ihrem Körper verschränkt. Sie saß auf dem Bett, ihm zu gewandt. Kein Ausdruck des Erstaunens ging über ihr Gesicht, als sie ihn sah. Legolas schien es viel eher, als hätte sie ihn bereits erwartet. Sie drehte den Kopf leicht weg und warf ihm unter halbgeschlossenen Augen einen schmollenden Blick zu.

„Endlich kommt Ihr doch noch! Ich wusste, dass das geschehen würde, nur wann, war mir nicht klar!"

Verdutzt schaute Legolas auf die Frau, die da vor ihm saß. Wovon redete sie überhaupt? In maßlosem Erstaunen öffnete er den Mund, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Kalia schien sich über sein Verhalten zu amüsieren.

„Es erstaunt Euch, dass ich über Eure Gedanken so gut Bescheid weiß?"

Er senkte seinen Kopf als Zeichen seiner Zustimmung. Woher hatte sie gewusst, dass er wegen dem Mord an seinem Freund immer wieder kam?

„Ihr musstet einfach kommen! Es war mein Wille! Ich habe es in Euren Augen gesehen, dass Ihr vom Wunsch beseelt wart, mich zu sehen – schon als Ihr das erste Mal ankamt!"

Wovon bei allen Mächten sprach sie da? Ihr Wille? Sie sah es in seinen Augen? Beim ersten Besuch? Damals hatte er doch noch gar nicht gewusst, dass Askalon auf dem Schloss gewesen war, geschweige denn, dass er tot war und sie daran die Schuld trug. Außerdem hatte er sie bei jenem ersten Besuch überhaupt nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Es sei denn – plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder an jenen kalten, neugierigen Blick, den er wahrzunehmen geglaubt hatte, als sie im Schlosshof auf Lord Warden gestoßen waren. Konnte es sein, dass sie damals ihr Auge auf ihn geworfen hatte? Ja natürlich! So musste es gewesen sein. Nun erinnerte er sich, dass er auch ihre Stimme schon einmal gehört hatte – während er gefesselt auf dem Boden lag. Sie war also tatsächlich diejenige, die seine Entführung in Auftrag gegeben hatte. Legolas beschloss auch weiterhin den Ahnungslosen zu spielen.

„Warum wart Ihr so sicher, dass ich Euch aufsuchen würde?"

„Ihr könnt mir nicht widerstehen, kein Mann kann das! Auch Askalon konnte das nicht, obwohl er mich letzten Endes verraten hat. Doch Ihr werdet das nicht tun, richtig? Ihr werdet mir treu sein, ja?"

Ihre Rede verwirrt ihn immer noch mehr. Er ihr widerstehen? Treu sein? Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

„Warum erzählt Ihr mir nicht, wie und warum Euch Askalon verraten hat? Ich will schließlich nicht die gleichen Fehler wie er machen!"

Ein Ausdruck der Zufriedenheit breitet sich über ihre ebenmäßigen Züge aus.

„Ich wusste, dass Ihr vernünftig werden würdet! Es ist nur verständlich, dass Ihr mein Vertrauen nicht auf dieselbe Weise verlieren wollt wie er! Es ist klug von Euch, dass Ihr aus den Fehlern anderer lernt!"

Je länger sie sprach, desto sicherer war sich Legolas, dass sie nicht ganz richtig im Kopf war. Doch vergeblich suchte er nach einem Anzeichen des Wahnsinns in ihren Augen. Sie schaute ihn ruhig und von sich überzeugt an. Sie glaubte an das, was sie sagte.

„Wir hatten eine so schöne Zeit – Askalon und ich! Erst als er bereits einige Tage auf dem Schloss war, erinnerte ich mich an diese alte Erzählung. Und ich wollte doch unbedingt jung bleiben – jung und begehrenswert! Warden, dieser alte Narr, erzählt mir immer, dass ich immer noch schön bin, aber ich merke, dass meine Schönheit nachlässt. Zog ich früher die Blicke aller Männer auf mich – versteht Ihr: alle – gehe ich heute beinahe unbemerkt an ihnen vorbei. Auch Warden hat mich nur wegen meiner Schönheit geheiratet. Doch leider ist bei uns Menschen – im Gegensatz zu den Elben – Schönheit vergänglich. Man kann die Menschenfrauen mit den Blumen vergleichen. Sie blühen auf, entfalten ihre ganze Pracht, verzaubern jeden, doch wenn ihre Zeit gekommen ist, verblühen sie und sterben oft unbemerkt, denn wen interessiert schon ein welke Blume, mag sie auch noch so schön gewesen sein. Ich wollte mir dieses Schicksal ersparen – und Askalon war der Schlüssel dafür. Es lief auch alles wie geplant – sein Herz brannte nur für mich. Doch dann musste er uns verlassen, doch versprach er mir bald wieder zu kommen. Aber was musste ich erfahren? Er hatte mich verraten! War zu einer anderen Frau gezogen, hatte das luxuriöse Schloss gegen eine alte, schäbige Hütte getauscht. Ich gab den Jägern den Auftrag, ihr blutiges Geschäft zu erledigen. Doch nichts geschah! Ich veränderte mich nicht! Ich wähnte ihn also noch am Leben. Wie groß war mein Entsetzen, als seine Leiche vor mir lag. Ich sah alle meine Wünsche in Rauch aufgehen. In diesem Moment habe ich mich beinahe verraten, als ich mich in Trauer und Entsetzen über ihn warf. Doch Warden war blind vor Liebe zu mir. Leicht gelang es mir, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es mir Leid täte und ich nun völlig ihm gehören würde. Doch dabei arbeitete ich schon wieder an einem Plan. Diese Frau, zu der gezogen war, musste wissen, warum es nicht geklappt hatte. Ich beauftragte also meine Schergen, sie zu suchen und zu mir zu bringen. Und da, mein schöner Prinz kommt Ihr ins Spiel."

Sie stand auf und ging zu Legolas. Langsam ließ sie ihre Hand über seine Wange und seinen Hals gleiten. Ein begehrlicher Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen. Legolas stand still. Noch wusste er nicht alles. Er musste auch den Rest erfahren und wenn er das nur schaffen würde, indem er ihr Spiel mitspielte, würde er das auch tun. Inzwischen war ihre Hand zu seinem Rücken gewandert und spielte nun mit seinem langen Haar. Legolas ballte die Fäuste. Mit ruhiger, klarer Stimmer sagte er dann: „Wollt Ihr nicht weitererzählen, Lady Kalia?"

Mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen sah sie ihn an. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück und meinte kühl: „Was soll ich noch weitererzählen? Gerade als meine Leute diese kleine…als sie sie endlich gefunden hatten, war sie in Eurer Gewalt. Doch mit einer geschickten Lüge gelang es ihnen, ihrer habhaft zu werden. Doch leider entwischte sie ihnen auf dem Weg zum Schloss wieder. Einer der Männer glaubte jedoch gehört zu haben, wie sie Euch etwas zuflüsterte. Wir nahmen also an, dass sie Euch in der Nacht aufsuchen würde und so war es ja auch. Ich teilte Euch jenes Zimmer zu, indem auch Askalon übernachtet hatte – ich wollte sicher gehen, dass sie Euch auch findet. Doch wieder glückte dieser Schlange die Flucht. Doch meine Männer brachten mir ein anderes Geschenk – Euch, Prinz Grünblatt. Und als ich Euch so daliegen sah, wusste ich es. Ich wusste, dass Ihr Askalons Platz einnehmen würdet. Ja, und Ihr würdet mich nicht enttäuschen! Ihr würdet mir meinen größten Wunsch erfüllen! Doch irgendwie gelang Euch die Flucht. Dabei hatte ich alles so wunderbar geplant. Für Eure Freunde hatte ich eine falsche Fährte gelegt. Das Pferd ließ ich sogar mit Ballast beladen, wusste ich doch um die beinahe unglaublichen Spurenleserfähigkeiten Eures Freundes. Alles sollte darauf hindeuten, dass Ihr Euch nicht mehr im Schloss befandet. Doch Ihr entkamt jeder meiner Fallen- auch Chari gelang es nicht, Euch an mich zu binden. Doch ich wusste: Ich musste nur geduldig sein, Ihr würdet freiwillig zu mir kommen und so ist es heute auch geschehen, nicht wahr?"

Wieder kam sie näher, drückte ihn gegen die Tür und schmiegte sich an ihn. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinen Hüften, fanden den Saum des Hemdes und schlüpften darunter. Er spürte ihre kühlen Finger auf seinem Bauch. Langsam wanderten sie höher, erforschten spielerisch die Muskeln, über die sie hinweg glitten. Ihr Mund näherte sich dem seinen. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten ihre Lippen, als Legolas wieder zur Besinnung kam. Teilnahmslos hatte er alles über sich ergehen lassen, zu vertieft in seine Überlegungen, zu sehr darauf bedacht, Licht in diese verworrenen Aussagen zu bringen. Er packte sie bei den Schultern und schob sie sanft aber bestimmt von sich weg. Erst überrascht, dann misstrauisch sah sie zu ihm hoch.

„Eine Frage müsst Ihr mir noch beantworten, Kalia!", meinte er dann mir leiser Stimme: „Was hätte Euch Askalon geben sollen, das Euch nicht ein anderer Mann auch geben könnte?"

Kalia sah ihn daraufhin mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an, ganz so als könnte sie nicht verstehen, dass er nicht wusste, wovon sie sprach und was sie sich erwartete.

„Na, ewige Jugend und Schönheit!"

Nun war es an Legolas sein Gegenüber mit einem verständnislosen Blick zu mustern. Zum wiederholten Male fragte er sich, was in Kalias Kopf vorging. Sie erwartete Unsterblichkeit als Liebesgeschenk eines Elben? Wie sollte das funktionieren? Ein Mensch und unsterblich? Das war nicht möglich, wusste sie das nicht?

Kalia schien seine Skepsis nicht zu verstehen.

„Ihr wisst nicht darüber Bescheid?"

„Worüber Bescheid?"

„Über die Weitergabe!

„Welche Weitergabe?"

Kalia stöhnte unüberhörbar. Offensichtlich war es ihr unbegreiflich, dass ein Elb nicht über die Möglichkeiten wusste, die die Angehörigkeit zu seinem Volk ihm brachten.

„Ein Elb hat mir davon erzählt. Es ist Jahre her. Ich war damals vielleicht 10. Er lebte zu dieser Zeit in meinem Heimatort. Er erzählte, dass Elben die Möglichkeit haben ihre Unsterblichkeit an ihren Lebenspartner weiterzugeben. Da Elben für gewöhnlich nicht außerhalb ihres Volkes heiraten, denke ich, dass dies nicht offensichtlich ist. Denn wenn man schon unsterblich ist, braucht man ja auch keine Unsterblichkeit mehr. Aber als mir dieser Mann das erzählt hat – na ja vielleicht nicht gleich, aber sicher als ich das erste Fältchen in meinem Gesicht sah – ist mir dieses Geschichte wieder eingefallen und ich habe beschlossen, dass ich unsterblich werden will. Unsterbliche Schönheit! Ja, das wollte ich! Und als Askalon dann kam, schien sich mein Wunsch zu erfüllen. Ich brauchte ihn also nur noch in mich verliebt zu machen und hätte endlich das Ziel meiner Träume erreicht. Doch wie gesagt, hatte es nicht funktioniert."

Spöttisch lachte Legolas auf.

„Das wundert mich kein bisschen! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Ihr diesen Irrglauben für bare Münze genommen habt. Das stimmt doch nicht! Es ist unmöglich für einen Elben seine…seine Unsterblichkeit weiterzugeben. Wer hat Euch das erzählt?"

„Sein Name war glaube ich Epilar…Epidar…etwas in diese Richtung!"

Legolas nahm den genannten Namen gar nicht richtig wahr.

„Und wegen dieses…" Legolas schien vergebens nach Worten zu suchen. „Nur darum hat Askalon sterben müssen? Ich kann's nicht glauben. Ihr seid doch…Ihr seid doch nicht bei Verstand!"

Das soll es gewesen sein? Sein Freund Askalon hatte sterben müssen, weil eine irre Menschenfrau nicht mit dem ihr bestimmten Schicksal klar kam? Weil sie sich in ein Hirngespinst verrannt hatte? Er konnte das Gefühl, das ihn in jenen Moment durchflutete nicht beschreiben. War es Entsetzen, Empörung, Unverständnis? Wohl alles in einem, hundertfach intensiviert. Sein Gesicht spiegelte die widersprüchlichsten Emotionen wider. Anfänglich schien Kalia nicht zu verstehen, was in ihm vorging, doch bald schon malte sich Erkenntnis auf ihren Zügen ab.

„Ihr seid wohl doch nicht gekommen, um mir zu dienen?"

„Euch zu dienen? Nein, gewiss nicht!" Abscheu verunstaltete Legolas gleichmäßige Züge.

„Aber warum denn?"

„Ich bin hier, um den Mord an meinem besten Freund Askalon aufzuklären und den Mörder zu überführen. Ihr, Kalia, habt mir soeben alles mitgeteilt was ich noch brauchte, um mein Bild über die Geschehnisse zu vervollkommnen. Seid Euch des einen sicher: Ihr werdet nicht unbeschadet aus dieser Geschichte hervorgehen. Dafür werde ich sorgen! Nicht umsonst habt Ihr einen Elben grausam und hinterrücks völlig sinnlos des Lebens beraubt."

Unbändige Wut ergriff von Kalia Besitz. Die gepflegten Hände hatte sie zu Fäusten geballt. Ihre Arme waren angespannt. Einen Moment herrschte völlige Stille im Zimmer. Doch dann begann Kalia zu schreien: „Ihr seid gar nicht würdig, dass Ihr seinen Platz einnehmt. Für diesen Verrat werdet Ihr bezahlen. Wache! Wache! Helft mir!"

Gerade war Aragorn noch ganz entspannt in dem Sessel gesessen, der ihm eine optimale Sicht auf die Tür bot, als die Ereignisse plötzlich über ihm hereinbrachen. Er hörte Kalias Schreie aus dem Zimmer und sah, wie sich die Verbindungstür öffnete. Ein gehetzt wirkender Legolas stürmte heraus, während im Gang auch schon die herbeieilenden Schritte der Wachen zu hören waren. Mit einem warnenden Blick rannte der Elb zur Geheimtür und öffnete sie. Aragorn war inzwischen aufgesprungen und eilte seinem Freund zu Hilfe. Schnell drängten sie durch die Tür und ließen sie hinter sich wieder zufallen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig! Eine Sekunde später stürmten die Wachleute das Zimmer und wollten ihre Lady aus den Händen des Feindes befreien. Groß war ihre Überraschung als sie keine Feinde vorfanden, dafür aber eine wütende, hasserfüllte Lady Kalia. Doch trotz all der Wut und dem Zorn konnte sich auch Kalia eines nicht erklären: Wohin war der Elb verschwunden?


	40. Die Suche geht weiter

Mae govannen! Sorry erneut für das lange Ausbleiben des Updates! Hoffe, ihr freut euch doch, dass es jetzt endlich da ist!

Melethil: Hi du! Danke für die Revs! Hier endlich das Kap!

40. Kapitel Die Suche geht weiter 

„Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich von hier weg. Wir sind hier nicht mehr sicher! Keiner von uns!"

Legolas sah eindringlich von einem zum anderen. Aragorn und Gimli blickten nachdenklich. Soeben hatte ihnen ihr Freund vom Gespräch mir der Schlossherrin erzählt. Beiden war klar, dass die Befürchtungen des Elben nicht aus der Luft gegriffen waren. Jetzt da Kalia wusste, dass man ihr auf die Schliche gekommen war und Legolas nun über alles Bescheid wusste, würde sie sicher nicht tatenlos bleiben. Aragorn hob den Blick und sah Legolas direkt an.

„Und was gedenkst du nun weiter zu unternehmen? Oder willst du die Sache ruhen lassen?"

Ein entschiedenes Kopfschütteln von Legolas war Aragorn Antwort genug.

„Nein, das auf keinen Fall. Aber kommt dir der Name dieses Elben, der Kalia die Geschichte erzählt haben soll nicht bekannt vor?"

Erst überrascht und dann fragend sahen Gimli und Aragorn erst einander und dann Legolas an. Dieser schmunzelte leicht über die Spannung in den Augen seiner Freunde.

„Mir ist es anfänglich auch entgangen, aber als wir auf dem Rückweg zu unserem Zimmer waren, ist es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Der Name kam mir sehr bekannt vor, doch es brauchte lange bis ich mich erinnern konnte. Die Ereignisse damals haben überhand genommen, deshalb haben wir vielleicht nicht auf den gefallenen Namen geachtet."

„Also, Junge, jetzt mach es nicht so spannend. Sag uns schon, woher wir diesen Elben kennen sollten?"

„Epidar war der Elb, der…" Legolas legte eine lange Pause ein, während der die innere Anspannung von Gimli und Aragorn noch wuchs. „…die Schriftzeichen in der Höhle übersetzt hatte! Wir müssen diesen Epidar also unbedingt finden. Seid ihr dabei?"

Ehe Aragorn und Gimli antworten konnten, war ein lautes Pochen an der Tür zu hören.

„Im Namen des Lords und der Lady: Öffnet diese Tür!"

Aragorn stand auf und ging zur Tür. Legolas deutete ihm vorsichtig zu sein, ehe er sich im Schatten der Tür verbarg. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Besuch ihm galt, wollte aber nicht entdeckt werden. Mit einem letzten Blick auf seine Freunde öffnete Aragorn die Tür.

„Ist das die viel gerühmte Höflichkeit des Schlosses Inaró, oder wie darf ich die Ruhestörung sonst aufnehmen?" Streng schaute Aragorn auf die drei Männer, die sich vor der Tür versammelt hatten. Der, der der Tür am nächsten stand blickte erst verwirrt und schaute dann beschämt zu Boden.

„Verzeiht, Eure Hoheit! Nichts lag unserer Absicht ferner, als Eure Ruhe zu stören. Wir sind auf der Suche nach einem Eurer Freunde, dem blonden Elbenjüngling. Er befindet sich nicht zufällig in Eurer Gesellschaft, oder?"

„Ich muss Euch leider enttäuschen. Er ist nicht hier! Seid so gütig und setzt Eure Suche anderswo fort."

„Würde es Euch wohl stören, wenn wir einen kurzen Blick in Euer Zimmer werfen? Vielleicht hat er sich ja versteckt?"

Aragorn funkelte den Wachmann böse an.

„Ja, es würde mich stören! Zweifelt Ihr an den Worten des Königs?"

Erschrocken sah der Wachmann hoch. Dann begann er zu stammeln und nervös mit den Händen zu spielen. Augenscheinlich wusste er nicht, wie er sich weiter verhalten sollte. Er hatte zwar den ausdrücklichen Befehl des Lords jedes Zimmer nach dem Elben abzusuchen, doch lag es bestimmt nicht in der Absicht des Lords den König vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Der Wachmann beschloss für sich, dass es fürs erste das Beste war, den Rückzug anzutreten und den Lord darüber zu informieren, dass der König seine Zustimmung zur Inspektion des Zimmers nicht gegeben hatte.

„Natürlich nicht, Majestät. Verzeiht die Störung!"

Nachdem er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, sah Aragorn seine Freunde fragend an.

„Was nun?"

„Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich von hier weg!" Legolas' eindringlicher Blick traf Aragorn.

„Aber was ist mit Kalia? Ich dachte, du willst Genugtuung für den Tod Askalons?"

„Ja, das will ich. Aber das hat Zeit bis später. Erst müssen wir diesen Epidar finden. Vielleicht kann er uns mehr über diese geheimnisvolle Höhle erzählen."

Noch während er sprach, war Legolas durch das Zimmer geeilt und hatte seine Sachen gepackt. Seine Freunde hatten es ihm gleichgetan und nun standen alle reisefertig an der Tür. Sie verließen den Raum und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Ställen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Legolas die Schritte mehrerer Männer näher kommen hörten. Der Elb gab seinen Freunden ein Zeichen, doch die waren auch bereits auf den Lärm aufmerksam geworden. Gerade als Legolas sich wieder umwandte, bog der erste Mann um die Ecke. Als er den Elben sah, zog er sein Schwert und rannte mit einem Kampfesschrei auf den Lippen seinem Gegner entgegen. Seine Begleiter, durch den Schrei gewarnt, zogen ebenso ihre Waffen und stürmten los.

Legolas und Aragorn standen kampfesbereit, das Schwert fest in der Hand. Gimli riss mit einem Ruck die Axt hoch und starrte den Entgegenkommenden warnend entgegen. Ein Klirren war zu hören, als die ersten Schwerter aneinander prallten. Ein wildes Gebrüll brach los.

„Versucht, sie nicht zu töten." Aragorn gelang es kaum, so laut zu schreien, dass seine Freunde ihn hören konnten.

„Kennt keine Gnade. Die Anweisungen des Lords lauten tot oder lebendig!" Es lag wohl nicht in der Absicht der Schlosswächter mit ihren Gegner auch schonend umzugehen. Dies erschwerte den Kampf für Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli. Sie mussten sich nun nicht nur vor den tödlichen Schlägen in Acht nehmen, sonder mussten auch noch versuchen, ihre Gegner nicht allzu schwer zu treffen. Vor allem für Gimli, mit seiner Axt für schnelle, vernichtende Schläge ausgerüstet, war dies nicht so einfach. Seine Deckung war leicht zu durchbrechen und mehrere Male verdankte er es nur dem Schicksal, dass er mit heiler Haut davonkam.

Aragorn kämpfte, wie er auch alles andere tat. Mit knappen Bewegungen, diese jedoch präzise ausgeführt und jeden weiteren unnutzen Schlag vermeidend. Er glaubte auch zu spüren, dass sein Gegner nicht alle Kraft gegen ihn einsetzte. Er war sich wohl bewusst, gegen wen er kämpfte und dass seinen Opponenten umzubringen keine gute Lösung wäre. Was geschähe wohl mit einem einfachen Wachmann, der den König von Mittelerde getötet hatte?

Legolas duellierte sich mit dem Anführer. Mit jenem Mann, der als erstes auf die losgestürmt war. Es war ein schwerer Kampf. Sein Widersacher schien alles dafür zu geben, Überhand zu bekommen und den Elben an seinen Lord auszuliefern. Zusätzlich schien es Legolas als wäre der Wachmann im Kampf erprobt. Jeder seiner Schläge wurde pariert und gekontert. Lange suchte der Elb vergeblich nach einer Lücke in der Deckung seines Feindes.

„Wie sollen wir sie ausschalten, wenn wir sie nicht verletzen dürfen?" Gimli kämpfte verbissen weiter, während er auf eine Antwort auf seine Frage wartete.

„Keiner hat was von nicht verletzen gesagt! Die Verletzung sollte nur nicht zum Tod führen!" Mit einem gezielten Hieb gelang es Aragorn seinen Gegner zu entwaffnen. Der Wachmann blieb verdutzt stehen, den Blick starr auf jene Stelle gerichtet, an der nun seine Schwert lag. Dann hob er die Arme als Zeichen seiner Niederlage. Ängstlich schaute er nun auf Aragorn. Was würde wohl mit ihm passieren? Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Aragorn ihn an!

„Gut gekämpft, mein Junge!" Noch ehe der Wachmann antworten konnte, war ein Schrei zu hören. Beide schauten in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war. Da stand Legolas, das Schwert noch in der Hand, die scharfe Klinge auf seinen Widersacher gerichtet. Doch dieser stand gebeugt, die linke Hand auf den rechten Arm gepresst. Blut rann an seinem Arm herab und das Schwert lag vor ihm am Boden. Überraschung lag in seinem Blick, während er den Elben musterte. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet zu verlieren. Er senkte den Blick, kniff die Lippen zusammen und murmelte kaum hörbar: „Ich ergebe mich, Ihr habt gewonnen!"

Ohne den Mann aus den Augen zu lassen, bückte sich Legolas und nahm das gegnerische Schwert an sich.

„Ihr wart ein harter Gegner! Doch der Krieg war ein guter Lehrmeister für Schwertkämpfer!"

Erstaunt sah der Mann den Elben an.

„Ihr habt am Ringkrieg teilgenommen? Ich dachte immer die Elben hätten sich da herausgehalten?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Legolas' Gesicht.

„Für viele trifft das auch zu! Doch mir wurde die Ehre zu teil von Beginn an, an der Seite meines Königs zu kämpfen!"

„Ihr seid der Elb, der zu den Gefährten des Ringes gehörten? Euch und Euren Freunden verdanken wir, dass uns ein schreckliches Schicksal erspart geblieben ist. Verzeiht, dass ich Euch angegriffen habe! Ich habe nicht gewusst, wer Ihr seid!"

Mittlerweile hatte sich auch Gimlis Gegner ergeben. Als er gesehen hatte, dass sein Hauptmann gegen den Elben verloren hatte, hatte er freiwillig sein Schwer gesenkt. Nun hörten alle dem Gespräch zwischen Elb und Hauptmann zu.

„Ihr habt nur Eure Pflicht erledigt. Ich hoffe aber sehr, wir haben keine weiteren Angriffe von Euch zu erwarten?"

„Seid versichert: Wir lassen Euch in Frieden ziehen."

Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln gab Legolas das Schwert an seinen Besitzer zurück. Dann wandte er sich Aragorn zu.

„Wir müssen hier weg! So schnell wie möglich! Denkst du, der Weg zu den Ställen ist ungefährlich?"

„Wenn wir uns beeilen, erreichen wir sie vielleicht noch, bevor alle nach uns suchen." Er warf einen nachdenklichen Blick auf die Wachleute. Der Hauptmann, der den Blick gespürte hatte, versicherte erneut seine Ergebenheit.

„Wir werden Euch nicht verraten. Aber ich kann Euch nur wenig Zeit zugestehen. Wir bleiben solange hier und melden dann dem Lord, dass wir überwältigt wurden und Euch leider nicht aufhalten konnten."

„Das wird uns reichen. Habt Dank für Eure Hilfe!"

Mit einem letzten dankbaren Blick rannten Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas los. Keiner kreuzte ihren Weg zu den Ställen. Dort angekommen, sattelten sie so schnell wie möglich ihre Pferde und verließen das Schloss.

Erst als sie sich einige Meilen entfernt hatten, wagten sie eine Rast einzulegen. Sie hatten eine kleine Lichtung erreicht und sie ließen sich an einem Ende nieder. Hier konnten nahende Feinde rasch erkannt werden. So saßen sie lange, jeder an einen Baumstamm gelehnt, den Blick auf den Boden, den nahen Waldrand oder den Himmel gerichtet und sprachen kein Wort. Sie hingen ihren Gedanken nach und die Ruhe rund um sie brachte Ordnung in die aufgewühlten Gedanken.

„Was nun?"

Gimli musste lange warten, bis er eine Antwort erhielt. Nur langsam wandte Legolas seinen Blick von den vorbeiziehenden Wolken ab und sah seine Freunde an.

„Eine berechtigte Frage, Freund Gimli. Wir müssen herausfinden, wo Lady Kalia aufgewachsen ist, denn nur dann wissen wir, wo sie auf Epidar getroffen ist. Doch das wird schwierig, da wir auf keinen Fall in die Nähe des Schlosses gelangen dürfen."

„Wer könnte außer den Angestellten denn noch wissen, woher Kalia stammt?" Aragorn starrte immer noch auf einen Baumstamm, als erwarte er, dass dieser ihm die Antwort auf die Fragen geben könnte. Schließlich wandte er sich doch ab. Ein plötzliches Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht. Erwartungsvoll sah er zu Legolas. Der Elb hatte keine Ahnung, was diese Änderung bewirkt haben mochte. Fragend starrte er zurück. Aragorn meinte dann mit schelmischer Stimme: „Legolas, deine Frau könnte uns doch sicher weiterhelfen, oder? Sie stand schließlich einige Jahre im Dienst Lady Kalias."

Legolas verharrte in seinen Bewegungen. Sein Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck von Überraschung gepaart mit Entsetzen.

„Du meinst, wir sollen…? Nein, ohne mich! Ich kann jetzt nicht zurückkehren. Noch nicht! Es muss eine andere Lösung geben!"

„Ach, glaubst du? Und welche wäre das, mein Freund?"

Angestrengt dachte Legolas nach. Sie mussten auch anders an diese Information kommen können. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an etwas.

„Denkt doch daran zurück, als wir das letzte Mal hier gewesen sind. Lady Kalia war nicht da! Sie besuchte die Hochzeit ihrer Mutter! Und Lord Warden hat uns an einem Abend auch erzählt, wo diese Hochzeit stattfindet. Erinnert ihr euch?"

Aragorn und Gimli nickten nach einigem Nachdenken zustimmend.

„Ja, er erwähnte einen kleinen Ort namens…Archad! Glaubst du, dass das Lady Kalias Heimatort ist?"

Legolas nickte. „Ja, und wenn nicht, dann ist es auf jeden Fall der jetzige Heimatort von Kalias Mutter und wer könnte uns besser sagen, woher Kalia stammt, wenn nicht sie?"

Aragorn und Gimli stimmten ihm beide zu. Sie machten sich also auf den Weg nach Archad. Schweigend ritten sie hintereinander her.

Legolas dachte an Sarina. Was mochte sie wohl gerade tun? Dachte sie an ihn? So wie er an sie dachte? Nein, er wollte noch nicht zurück. Unerklärlicherweise hatte er Angst vor dem Wiedersehen mir Sarina. Wie würde sie ihn begrüßen? Was würde sie sagen? Würde sie ihm böse sein, dafür dass er sie allein gelassen hatte? Davor fürchtet er sich, auch wenn er es nicht verstand, warum das so war. Warum war ihm so wichtig, was sie von ihm dachte? Warum wollte er, dass sie ihn vermisste, dass sie ihn mochte? Sollte er gar…?


	41. Liebe?

Ja, lasst und zu den letzten zehn Kapiteln durchstarten. Seid ihr schon gespannt, wie es ausgeht? Nun, nachdem Legolas und Sarina verheiratet sind? Nachdem einiges geklärt wurde?

Ein Danke auch an alle jene, die bis jetzt durchgehalten haben. Bin stolz auf euch!

41. Kapitel Liebe? 

Sarina starrte aus dem Fenster. Wie lange war er jetzt schon weg? Über eine Woche war es nun schon her, seit sie allein in einem fremden Bett aufgewacht war. Der Platz neben ihr war schon ausgekühlt gewesen, aber als sie den Kopf in dem Kissen vergraben hatte, hatte sie immer noch seinen Duft wahrnehmen können. Jenen unbeschreiblichen, unvergleichlichen Duft nach Wald und Wiesen, dem ein Eindruck von Freiheit anhaftete. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und sich ganz auf die restlichen Sinneseindrücke eingelassen. Leicht strich sie über das Bett, über den Platz, an dem er für Stunden gelegen hatte. Sie hatte sich gefragt, wo er wohl sein mochte und wann er wieder kommen würde.

Erst nach einiger Zeit war sie auf das Blatt Papier aufmerksam geworden, das nahe ihrem Kopf lag. Interessiert hatte sie es genommen und gelesen. Nur wenige Zeilen waren draufgestanden.

_Ich werde alles aufklären. Warte hier auf mich! Ich verspreche dir, dass ich Antworten auf die unzähligen Fragen finden werde!_

Unterschrieben war der Brief mit Legolas. Erst hatte sie keine Ahnung gehabt, was er aufklären wollte. So war sie noch einige Zeit liegen geblieben, in der Erwartung, dass er jeden Moment wieder zurückkommen würde. Erst als die Sonne schon ihren Zenit erreicht hatte, war sie misstrauisch geworden. Sie hatte sich angekleidet und das Zimmer verlassen. Vor der Tür war sie einem Elben begegnet und hatte ihn vorsichtig gefragt, ob er den wüsste, wo sich Prinz Legolas im Moment aufhalte. Der Elb hatte sie erst unsicher und dann alarmiert angesehen. Dann hatte er ihr mit sanfter Stimme den Rat gegeben, sich doch an König Thranduil zu halten. Ob er sie denn zu ihm geleiten dürfe? Sie hatte seine Hilfe dankend angenommen und war ihm durch zahlreiche Gänge gefolgt, bis sie schließlich den Thronsaal erreicht hatten. Erst nach einigem Zögern hatte sie ihn betreten. Wie am vergangenen Tag, bei ihrer Hochzeit hatte ihr der weitläufige Saal ein ungutes Gefühl vermittelt. Nur langsam hatte sie sich dem Thron genähert und erst als sie kurz davor zum Stehen gekommen war, hatte sie bemerkt, dass er leer war. Überrascht hatte sie sich umgesehen und hatte den König schließlich vor einer der unzähligen Statuen sehen können. Er schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben. Sie hatte sich leise geräuspert, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Doch nichts war geschehen. Langsam war sie näher gekommen, unsicher wie sie den König ansprechen sollte.

„Eure Majestät?"

Unwillig hatte sich Thranduil von der Betrachtung der Statue abgewandt. Als er sie gesehen hatte, hatte sich sein Blick aber aufgehellt.

„Ah, Sarina, meine Liebe! Wie geht es Euch? Wo habt ihr meinen Sohn gelassen?"

Verlegen hatte Sarina zu Boden geschaut.

„Nun, Majestät, ich hatte gehofft, Ihr könntet mir das sagen?"

Sarina war die Ernüchterung in Thranduils Blick nicht entgangen, ganz so als wären schlimme Vermutungen wahr geworden.

„Er ist also auch fort?"

„Auch?"

„Seine Freunde haben heute Morgen völlig überraschend das Schloss verlassen! Legolas wird wohl mit ihnen gegangen sein."

„Aber…wohin sind sie gegangen?"

„Das weiß keiner!"

Sarina konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, was sie noch mit König Thranduil gesprochen hatte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie irgendwie wieder zurück ins Zimmer gelangt war und sich dort auf das Bett gesetzt hatte. Verzweifelt hatte sie sich gefragt, was sie denn nun machen sollte. Dann war ihr Blick wieder auf das Stück Papier gefallen, das er ihr hinterlassen hatte. _Warte hier auf mich! _Dieser eine Satz hielt sie zurück. Er klang wie ein Versprechen, wie ein Ruf nach Vertrauen. Sie hatte die Tränen getrocknet und sich entschlossen, dieser Bitte Folge zu leisten und auf ihn zu warten. Und wenn es nur aus dem Zweck geschah, um ihm gehörig die Meinung über sein unmögliches Verhalten zu sagen, ehe sie wieder aus seinem Leben verschwand.

Ganz ihren Gedanken hingegeben, merkte sie erst beim dritten Klopfen, dass jemand vor der Tür stand. Es war wohl Iraloph, der sie wie jeden Morgen zum Frühstück mit dem König abholte. Lächelnd öffnete sie ihm die Tür.

„Eure Hoheit, ich hoffe, Ihr habt die Nacht angenehm verbracht?"

„Ja, danke, Iraloph." Sie lächelte den Elben freundlich an. Sie war ihm sehr dankbar für die Hilfe, die er ihr in der letzten Woche gewesen war. Er hatte ihr alles gezeigt und sie mit allem vertraut gemacht. „Eine Aufgabe, die eigentlich meinem Ehemann zufallen würde", dachte Sarina leicht verärgert. Es war mittlerweile auch schon üblich, dass sie ihr Frühstück gemeinsam mit dem König einnahm. Er behandelte sie zuvorkommend, beinahe schon liebevoll. Oft erinnerte sie sich zurück, wie ihr Legolas seinen Vater geschildert hatte. Aus diesen Erzählungen hatte sie ein völlig falsches Bild des Königs gewonnen und innerlich bat sie ihn dafür um Verzeihung. Nur an eines hatte sie sich immer noch nicht so richtig gewöhnt. Dass sie jetzt zur Königsfamilie gehörte und somit mit „Eure Hoheit" angesprochen wurde, irritierte sie immer noch etwas.

Sie verließen den Raum und wanderten durch die inzwischen schon vertraut gewordenen Gänge. Alle, die ihnen entgegenkamen, grüßten Sarina freundlich. Sarina glaubte auch zu spüren, dass es nicht nur eine unterwürfige Freundlichkeit war, sondern dass die Elben sie wirklich mochten. Anfangs hatte sie Angst gehabt, sich den Elben zu zeigen. Wie würden sie reagieren? Waren sie ärgerlich, weil ihr Prinz eine Menschenfrau geheiratet hatte? Fühlten sie sich ihr überlegen? Doch ihre Sorgen waren alle unbegründet gewesen. Sie war gerne hier im Düsterwald. Sie mochte die Elben. Und sie wäre sicher traurig, wenn sie sie wieder verlassen müsste. „Doch wenn es sein muss, werde ich es tun!", versicherte sie sich. Inzwischen waren sie vor den Toren des Thronsaals angekommen. Iraloph öffnete sie und Sarina trat ein. Der König erwartete sie schon und blickte ihr, wie es ihr schien, erfreut entgegen. Sie trat vor ihm hin und knickste.

„Guten Morgen, Majestät!"

Der König lächelte sie väterlich an, ehe er antwortete: „Guten Morgen, liebe Schwiegertochter. Wie oft habe ich dich schon gebeten, nicht so förmlich zu sein? Du gehörst schließlich zur Familie!"

Auch Sarina sah lächelnd hoch. Dann erhob sich der König aus seinem Thron und nahm Sarina beim Arm. Er führte sie in einen anderen Raum, wo schon eine fürstlich gedeckte Tafel auf sie wartete.

Erst nachdem sie das Frühstück beendet hatten, nahm der König das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Ich hoffe doch, du fühlst dich wohl bei uns? Du wirst doch von allen höflich behandelt?"

„Oh ja. Es ist einfach wunderbar hier! Alle sind so nett zu mir und wollen mir überall helfen. Ach, ich wünschte, ich könnte für immer bleiben!"

Der König lächelte, als er den Eifer und die Freude in den Augen des Mädchens sah. Er hörte zudem immer wieder gern Lob über seine Stadt und sein Volk.

„Aber du kannst bleiben…solange du willst! Ich kann meinen Sohn ohnedies nicht verstehen, warum er dich allein gelassen hat. Warte nur! Wenn er wieder kommt, werde ich ihm die Ohren lang ziehen. So geht man nicht mit seiner Frau um!"

Nun musste auch Sarina wieder lachen, obwohl bei der Erwähnung von Legolas ein leichter Ausdruck der Trauer über ihr Gesicht gewandert war. Doch das Bild, wie der blonde Elb, der so stolz auf seine Unabhängigkeit war, von seinem Vater die Ohren lang gezogen bekam, vertrieb den Schmerz schnell wieder.

„Noch länger? Die Ohren meine ich. Bitte tut das nicht! Er gefällt mir ganz gut, so wie er ist." Leise fügte sie dann hinzu: „Wenn er da ist!"

Auch der König hatte in Sarinas Lachen eingestimmt, war dann aber wieder ernst geworden. Nachdenklich sah er sie an.

„Sarina? Es geht mich zwar nichts an, aber…liebst du meinen Sohn? Vielleicht ist das schon zu hoch gegriffen…magst du ihn überhaupt. Ich weiß, dass ihr nicht aus Liebe geheiratet habt und es ist auch recht verwunderlich, dass er so schnell verschwunden ist."

Sarina blickte verlegen zu Boden. Wie sollte sie zu jemandem über ihre Gefühle sprechen, den sie kaum kannte. Noch dazu, wo sie selbst nicht genau wusste, was sie fühlte. Sie überlegte eine Weile und der König wartete geduldig.

„Ich weiß es nicht! Ich kann Euch diese Frage nicht beantworten", meinte sie dann leise. Sie hob den Blick und starrte in die Luft. „Euer Sohn…er ist so widersprüchlich. Mal möchte ich ihn am liebsten umbringen, mal wäre es mir recht, wenn er mich in den Arm nimmt und nie mehr loslässt. Mal ärgere ich mich über ihn, mal bringt er mich zum Weinen und dann wieder zum Lachen. Mal ist er der beste Freund und dann wieder der härteste Gegner. Er ist so undurchschaubar. Doch das Schwierigste ist, dass ich nicht weiß, wie er zu mir steht. Er tröstet mich, hilft mir und hasst mich doch dafür, dass ich seinen Freund getötet haben soll. Ich habe ihm zwar erklärt, wie es wirklich war, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er mir glaubt. Ich kann mich nicht auf ihn einstellen, da ich keine Ahnung habe, was für ein Bild er von mir hat. Und das versetzt mich in die schlechtere Position, da ich ihm immer unvorbereitet und somit verwundbar gegenüberstehe. Ich will ihn nicht lieben, wenn ich mir nicht sicher sein kann, dass er das gleiche für mich empfindet, denn wenn ich es trotzdem tue, wird er mich eines Tages sehr verletzten. Er wird mich verlassen, ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, mich fortschicken und es wird mir das Herz in der Brust zerreißen. Aus diesem Grunde weigere ich mich momentan auch einfach, ihn zu lieben oder zu hassen oder irgendetwas für ihn zu empfinden. Ich werde warten, bis er wieder kommt und mich dann mit ihm aussprechen! Und dann werde ich Euch gerne eine Antwort auf diese schwierige Frage geben!"

Der König hatte ihr mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck zugehört. Nun schaute sie ihn wieder an und er lächelte aufmunternd.

„Ich sehe, du kennst meinen Sohn schon recht gut und hast auch schon die vielen…wollen wir es Vorzüge nennen…die sein Charakter aufweist. Aber eines kannst du mir glauben, er schlägt nach seiner Mutter. Ich wusste auch nie, was sie wohl als nächstes von mir verlangen würde. Aber eines weiß ich auch: Wenn er sich nicht zu dir bekennt, dann ist er der größte Dummkopf, der in ganz Mittelerde herumläuft und dann geschieht es ihm ganz recht, dass du ihn verlässt. Denn dann, Sarina, hat er dich nicht verdient…und dann wird der Bengel sehen, dass ihm auch sein Menschenfreund und der Zwerg nicht helfen können."

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer ließ sich Sarina noch einmal das Gespräch mit König Thranduil durch den Kopf gehen. Sie mochte ihn wirklich sehr und vertraute auf sein Urteil. Doch mit seiner Frage hatte er ihr kaum zur Ruhe gekommenes Gefühlsleben erneut aufgewühlt. Liebte sie Legolas? Oft schon hatte sie versucht, sich ihrer Emotionen ihm gegenüber klar zu werden. Doch das Wort Liebe hat sie bis jetzt immer vermieden, um jenes Gefühl zu beschreiben, dass sie ihm gegenüber empfand. Was war Liebe überhaupt? Sie hatte Askalon geliebt, oder? Wie konnte man Liebe beschreiben. Solange sie auch darüber nachdachte, ihr fiel keine Definition von Liebe ein. „Wie soll ich wissen, ob ich jemanden liebe, wenn ich nicht einmal sagen kann, was Liebe ist?"

Langsam ließ sie den Blick durch den Raum gleiten. Er blieb an der Kommode hängen, in der sie ihre Sachen verstaut hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an etwas, das ihr sehr teuer war und das sie trotz allem schon lange nicht mehr in Händen gehalten hatte. Sie ging zur Kommode, überlegte kurz und öffnete dann eine der Laden. Sie schob die Kleidung beiseite und holte einen in Stoff gewickelten Gegenstand heraus. Unentschlossen schaute sie einige Zeit drauf, ehe sie sich auf das Bett setzte und den Stoff vorsichtig entfernte. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleines, vergilbtes Buch. Liebevoll strich Sarina über den Einband, bevor sie es aufschlug. Es war ein Tagebuch und der erste Eintrag trug das Datum von vor ungefähr sechs Jahren.

Sarina begann zu lesen, Seite für Seite, Eintrag für Eintrag. Schließlich kam sie zu einem Blatt, das nur hineingelegt war, doch konnte man sehen, dass es ehemals von jemandem herausgerissen worden war. Es war das Blatt, das Legolas Sarina im Austausch gegen das Tagebuch gegeben hatte. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es noch ein Tagebuch gab, ein Tagebuch dass Askalon eigens für seine Geschichte mit Sarina angelegt hatte, ein Tagebuch in dem nur seine Gefühle für die Menschenfrau festgehalten werden sollten. Sarina hatte es nach Askalons Tod gefunden und hatte auch bald bemerkt, dass die letzte Seite fehlte. Sie hatte die Hoffnung, das Blatt jemals wieder zu finden schon aufgegeben, als sie es in Legolas Hand sah.

Oft stand in dem Buch das Wort Liebe, doch sie fand nie eine Erklärung für dieses Gefühl. Mit einem Seufzen schloss sie das Buch wieder und legte es neben sich auf das Bett. Dann ließ sie sich nach hinten fallen, sodass sie nun quer über dem Bett lag, den Blick zur Decke gewandt.

Liebte sie Legolas? Wieder und wieder erinnerte sie sich an jenen letzten Abend, den sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Wie er sie zärtlich in den Arm genommen hatte, um sie zu trösten. Seine Hand auf ihrem Haar, tröstend, beruhigend, wie er ihr geduldig zugehört hatte, sein verständnisvoller Blick und seine ruhige Art.

Dann sah sie wieder das Bild vor sich, wie er schlafend auf dem Bett gelegen hatte, den Ausdruck totaler Erschöpfung und doch voller Zufriedenheit auf dem Gesicht. Sie schmunzelte leicht. Doch dann wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck ernst. Was war Liebe?


	42. Epidar

Hallöchen zusammen! Endlich geht die Story zu Ende! zu meiner Schande gestehen muss, dass völlig vergessen hab, fertig upzudaten Danke an dieser Stelle an blu3ros3! Ohne dich wäre ich nie draufgekommen! Danke noch einmal!

Also, ich stelle jetzt mal möglichst viele Kapitel on! Bis 50 sollte es noch gehen, wenn ich heute nicht mehr alle schaffe, dann gibt es morgen den Rest!

42. Kapitel Epidar 

Sie hatten das kleine Dorf erreicht. Das Wetter war gut und die Sonne strahlte auf die wenig belebte Hauptstrasse. Die Leute musterten die drei Reiter, die ihre Pferde auf das Gasthaus zutrieben. Misstrauisch sahen sie, wie die Fremden im Gasthaus verschwanden, nur um bald darauf wieder zu erscheinen, sich kurz miteinander zu beraten und dann weiter zu reiten.

Der Bauer Joas schließlich war es, der das Gasthaus betrat und den Wirt fragte, was denn die Fremden wollten.

„Ja, das war ganz eigenartig. Sie suchten den alten Epidar. Hast du ihn in letzter Zeit gesehen?"

Der Bauer machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Dann meinte er: „Nein, den habe ich wirklich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Was hast du ihnen gesagt?"

„Sie meinten, es wäre dringend und sie wären für den kleinsten Hinweis dankbar. Also habe ich ihnen den Weg zu seiner Hütte beschrieben."

Joas nickte nur und verließ das Haus wieder. Was wollten die Fremden wohl von dem seltsamen Alten? Sollten sie auch so verrückt sein und seinen irrsinnigen Geschichten über unsterbliche Elben Glauben schenken?

„Es kann nicht mehr weit sein!" Aragorn sah sich um. Nach der Beschreibung des Wirtes musste die Hütte hier irgendwo stehen. Er trieb sein Pferd etwas an und seine Freunde folgten seinem Beispiel. Der Wald lichtete sich und bald konnten sie auf eine kleine Lichtung sehen. In der Mitte der Lichtung stand eine kleine Holzhütte. Rauch stieg aus dem Kamin. Aragorn drehte sich zu Legolas und Gimli um.

„Ich glaube, wir sind da!"

Sie ließen die Pferde am Waldrand zurück und legten die letzten Meter zu Fuß zurück. Die Tür der Hütte stand weit offen und die drei Freunde traten nach einem kurzen Klopfen ein.

Keiner war zu sehen! Die Hütte war aber in einem sauberen Zustand und die Asche in der Feuerstelle erklärte auch den rauchenden Kamin. Ratlos sahen sich die Freunde an, als sie plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür hörten: „Kann ich Euch helfen, Fremde?"

Überrascht drehten sie sich um und sahen einen Mann in der Tür stehen. Legolas trat einen Schritt näher und erkannte, dass es sich um einen Elben handelte. Das lange schwarze Haar verdeckte die Ohren und die Augen, die sein Alter und auch seine Weisheit verrieten, blickten milde und gütig. Er schien nicht verwundert, dass drei Fremde in seiner Hütte standen. Da keine Antwort kam, trat er weiter in die Hütte ein und ging zur Feuerstelle. Dort kniete er sich hin und schlichtete die Holzklötze, die er getragen hatte, neben den Kamin auf. Mit einem abschließenden zufriedenen Blick klopfte er sich die Hände an seinem grauen Mantel ab, erhob sich und drehte sich wieder zu seinen Besuchern um. Als er sah, dass sie immer noch sprachlos dastanden, aber jede seiner Bewegungen genau verfolgten, schmunzelte er leicht.

„Nun?"

Der Klang seiner Stimme riss Legolas, Aragorn und Gimli aus ihren Gedanken. Legolas begann zu sprechen: „Verzeiht, dass wir hier einfach so eingedrungen sind. Wir sind auf der Suche nach Epidar und uns wurde dieser Weg gewiesen? Seid ihr der Gesuchte?"

Das leichte Lächeln verschwand nicht von den Zügen des Elben, als er den Kopf leicht neigte.

„Schon möglich! Wer verlangt dies zu wissen?"

„Mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt. Ich stamme aus dem Düsterwald. Dies hier sind Aragorn und Gimli."

„Ah, aus dem Düsterwald also. Ein wunderschönes Fleckchen Erde! Vor langer Zeit war ich auch dort beheimatet. Aber ich kann die Jahre schon nicht mehr zählen, seit ich von dort fortgewandert bin und die Erinnerung an den Düsterwald wurde schon lange vom Sog des Vergessens verschlungen. Nur sehr wenig weiß ich noch von dieser Gegend und seid vergewissert, es sind nicht immer schöne Erinnerungen, sondern auch gefährliche."

Wie zu sich selbst wiederholte der Elb dann: „Ja, gefährlich, fürwahr, das stimmt!"

„Ihr seid also Epidar?"

„Ja, ich bin es. Aber Ihr habt eine lange Reise auf Euch genommen, um mich hier zu besuchen. Setzt Euch doch! Gestattet, dass ich mich um Euer leibliches Wohl kümmere. Ihr müsst doch hungrig und durstig sein?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, eilte der Elb in einen Nebenraum, kam aber bald mit voll beladenen Armen wieder zurück. Gimlis Augen begannen zu leuchten. Alle setzten sich an den einfachen Holztisch, der mitten im Raum stand.

Erst nachdem sie alle gegessen hatten, kam Legolas auf den eigentlichen Grund des Besuches zurück.

„Verzeiht, Epidar! Ich will nicht unhöflich sein, doch kamen wir zu Euch wegen einer Sache, die keinen weiteren Aufschub duldet. Dürfte ich Euch eine Frage stellen?"

Aufmunternd nickte der andere Elb.

„Seid Ihr jener Elb, der die Inschriften in jener Höhle übersetzt hat, die als Falle für alle Elben gedacht ist?"

Ein trauriger Schatten zog über Epidars Gesicht. Er schaute auf die Gäste, die rund um seinen Tisch saßen.

„Ja, das bin ich! Ist diese Höhle der Grund Eures Besuches?"

Legolas nickte stumm. Epidar seufzte leise auf.

„Ich wusste, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Nun, mein Junge: Was wollt Ihr wissen?"

So ergab es sich, dass Legolas dem anderen Elben die Geschichte erzählte. Nicht das kleinste Detail ließ er aus. Epidar hörte ihm schweigend zu. Nur hin und wieder nickte er leicht, sah nachdenklich auf seine Gäste oder tippte mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch.

„…und so heirateten sie und ich. Damals wusste ich noch nicht, dass Ihr noch am Leben seid, doch ein glücklicher Zufall belehrte mich eines Besseren. Jetzt wollen wir Euch um Hilfe bitten. Könnt Ihr uns denn sagen, was genau nun zu tun ist, um das schreckliche Schicksal abzuwenden?"

Sein Gegenüber ließ sich seine Gedanken durch nichts anmerken. Es dauerte etwas, bis er den Kopf hob und Legolas in die Augen schaute. Ein tiefer Seufzer war zu hören.

„Ich würde Euch gern helfen, Legolas, aber leider war es mir verwehrt, jenen letzten und so wichtigen Teil der Inschriften zu übersetzen, der uns nähere Auskunft über die Errettung gibt. Es tut mir leid!"

Mit einem beinahe um Entschuldigung heischenden Blick wandte er das Gesicht wieder ab.

Niemand sagte ein Wort. Es war schließlich Aragorn, der das aussprach, was alle dachten.

„Epidar, könntet Ihr das Versäumte nicht jetzt nachholen? Begleitet uns auf unserer Reise zurück in den Düsterwald, sucht die geheimnisvolle Höhle auf und lüftet das lang verborgene Geheimnis. Rettet Euer Volk!"

Unsicher und zweifelnd schaute der Elb von einem zum anderen. Doch in den drei Gesichtern vor ihm, konnte er nur Aufrichtigkeit und ehrliche Besorgnis erkennen. Er dachte noch einen kurzen Moment nach und nickte dann zustimmend.

„Ja, ich werde mit euch kommen und meine Arbeit zu Ende bringen. Wann gedenkt ihr, aufzubrechen?"

„Wir sind jederzeit abreisebereit. Ich meine, je eher wir in den Düsterwald zurückkehren, desto besser."

Wieder nickte Epidar.

„Ein weiser Entschluss, meine Freunde. Lasst mich euch für diese Nacht ein Dach über dem Kopf anbieten und morgen wollen wir uns dann auf den Weg machen. Seid ihr damit einverstanden?"

Natürlich hatten die drei nichts dagegen.

Am nächsten Morgen brach die Gemeinschaft dann auf. Sie mieden Lord Wardens Schloss und wandten sich direkt in Richtung Düsterwald. Die Reise dauerte etwas länger als eine Woche und eines Abends ergab es sich, dass Legolas und Epidar alleine am Lagerfeuer saßen. Schon lange hatte Legolas den anderen Elben etwas fragen wollen und nun schien ihm der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen zu sein.

„Könnte ich Euch eine Frage stellen, Epidar?"

„Natürlich, mein Sohn. Sofern es in meiner Macht steht, werde ich Euch antworten."

Legolas starrte in die Flammen und genau so machte es auch Epidar.

„Ihr erinnert Euch doch noch, dass ich Euch von Lady Kalia erzählt habe, oder?"

Epidar nickte. „Die Frau, die Euren Freund ermorden ließ!" Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Ja, sie erwähnte bei unserem Gespräch etwas, das mich sehr beschäftigt. Sie meinte, dass sie eine Geschichte aus Eurem Munde gehört habe, die besage, dass Elben ihre Unsterblichkeit an Menschen weitergeben können. Stimmt das wirklich und wenn ja, wie ist das möglich?"

Nun hob Legolas doch den Kopf und schaute den anderen Elben fragend an. Epidar erwiderte seinen Blick. Er konnte in Legolas' Augen das Verlangen nach der Beantwortung seiner Frage lesen. Leise seufzte er auf.

„Das, mein junger Freund, ist einer der Gründe, weshalb ich den Düsterwald verlassen musste." Legolas verstand nicht, was Epidar meinte, doch blieb er ganz ruhig sitzen und gab dem anderen Gelegenheit, seine Gedanken zu sammeln.

„Meine Aufgabe war es, die Inschriften in jener Höhle zu übersetzen. Ich war schon ziemlich weit fortgeschritten und kam zum König, um ihm meine Erkenntnisse darzulegen. In der letzten Passage, die ich bearbeitet hatte, wurde die elbische Unsterblichkeit erwähnt. Ich sagte dies auch zum König und erwähnte, dass auch von einer Weitergabe die Rede war. Erbost sprang er daraufhin auf, bezichtigte mich der Lüge und des Verrats und verbannte mich aus dem Düsterwald. Es war ihm wohl so erschienen, als würde ich die Reinheit der Elben besudeln, indem ich ihre göttergegebene Unsterblichkeit antastete. Er ließ nicht mit sich reden und so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als den Düsterwald zu verlassen. Ich kann Euch deshalb Eure Frage nicht beantworten, Legolas. Das wird mir erst möglich sein, wenn wir wieder in jener Höhle sind. Doch werde ich mich bemühen, so rasch wie möglich eine Antwort zu finden."

Legolas senkte wieder den Kopf. Er musste also warten und sich gedulden. Doch noch etwas beunruhigte den Elben. Diese Unruhe wuchs, je näher sie dem Düsterwald kamen. Immer öfter dachte er nun an seine Frau. Wie es ihr in der Zwischenzeit wohl ergangen sein mochte? War sie überhaupt noch da? Eine unerklärliche Sehnsucht nach ihr wuchs in ihm. Er hatte das unwiderstehliche Bedürfnis, mir ihr zu reden – über seine Sorgen, seine Pläne, die Ereignisse, einfach über alles. Noch niemals hatte er dieses Gefühl gespürt. Dennoch weigerte er sich, mehr darüber nachzudenken. Er wollte nicht wissen, warum er sich so verhielt und warum er so fühlte. Zu sehr fürchtete er die Antwort. Wie sollte es denn nur weitergehen? Sein Schicksal war bereits beschlossen! Seine Zeit in Mittelerde näherte sich dem Ende. Das hatte er akzeptiert. Warum hatte sie gerade jetzt in sein Leben treten müssen? Leise seufzte Legolas auf, während er dem Spiel der Flammen zusah.

Er war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er den wissenden Blick, den Epidar ihm zuwarf, gar nicht bemerkte. Auch das leise Lächeln, das um die Lippen des anderen Elben spielte, sah er nicht.


	43. Leidenschaftliches Wiedersehen

43. Kapitel Leidenschaftliches Wiedersehen 

Endlich war er wieder zu Hause. Legolas stand vor der geschlossenen Palasttür. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch und stieß das Tor dann auf. Was –oder noch wichtiger wer – würde ihn erwarten? Seine Freunde folgten ihm in den Palast. Er ging direkt zum Thronsaal, denn es erschien ihm jetzt am wichtigsten, Epidar und seinen Vater bekannt zu machen. Niemand kreuzte ihren Weg dorthin.

Der Thronsaal lag auch fast verlassen da. Doch Legolas konnte erkennen, dass sein Vater auf dem Thron saß und ihnen abwartend entgegen sah. Er trat vor und erwiderte den Blick seines Vaters. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Aragorn, Gimli und Epidar blieben in einigem Abstand zum Thron stehen. Was würde geschehen? Kaum merklich verengten sich die Augen des Elbenkönigs, ehe er sprach: „Mein Sohn, du hast dich also wieder an deine Heimat und deine Familie erinnert, die du so plötzlich verlassen hast?"

Legolas hörte den Vorwurf in seiner Stimme und tatsächlich regte sich sein schlechtes Gewissen. Doch das gab er nicht zu erkennen.

„Ja, Vater, ich bin wieder hier und ich habe dir einen Gast mitgebracht, der uns mit Sicherheit weiterhelfen kann."

Auf sein Winken trat Epidar vor.

„Eure Hoheit!" Erkennen blitzte in Thranduils Augen auf. Dennoch fragte er Legolas: „Und wer ist dein Gast?"

„Es ist Epidar! Er hat einen Teil der Inschriften in der Höhle übersetzt und hat sich bereit erklärt, seine Arbeit zu beenden."

Thranduil nickte missmutig.

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist, mein Sohn. Aber genug davon. Ich werde deinen Gästen Zimmer bereiten lassen. Ich glaube, du musst noch jemanden von deiner Rückkehr in Kenntnis setzen, oder, Legolas?"

Zufrieden bemerkte Thranduil das Aufblitzen der Vorfreude in den Augen seines Sohnes. Er nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und wandte sein Interesse dann wieder dem fremden Elben zu.

„Epidar! Wenn es Euch Recht wäre, würde ich gern noch einige Worte mit Euch wechseln, ehe Ihr Euch auf Euer Zimmer zurückzieht?"

„Ganz wie Ihr wünscht, Eure Hoheit!"

Legolas war inzwischen bereits aus dem Thronsaal gestürmt, auf seine Freunde hatte er ganz vergessen. Nun stand er vor der Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer, unsicher, wie er sich weiter verhalten sollte. Sollte er klopfen? Sollte er einfach eintreten? War sie überhaupt da?

Ein letztes Mal atmete er tief ein und öffnete dann die Tür. Ihm bot sich der vertraute Anblick seines Zimmers. Nichts war verändert worden. Doch dann stockte ihm der Atem. Er sah sie! Sie hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, stand immer noch beim Fenster und starrte hinaus. Das gab Legolas Gelegenheit, sie zu betrachten. Sie trug ein langes, blaues Kleid. Es fiel glatt herab, ließ aber die Schultern und viel vom Rücken frei. Es betonte vorteilhaft Sarinas schlanke Figur. Das blonde Haar fiel ihr offen herab.

Legolas trat einen Schritt vor und räusperte sich leise. Er wollte sie nicht erschrecken. Sarina drehte sich wegen des unerwarteten Geräusches herum. Dann erstarrte sie. Erst ungläubig, dann voll Freude, sah sie auf den mitten im Zimmer stehenden Elben. Legolas begann zu lächeln und streckte ihr, einem Impuls folgend, die Arme entgegen.

Sarina hob die Hand zum Mund, und lief ihm dann entgegen. Mit einem erfreuten Schrei fiel sie ihm in die Arme, klammerte sich an seinen Hals und begann zu stammeln.

„Du…du…bist wieder da! Ich bin so froh!...Ja…so froh…"

Legolas zog sie dichter an sich heran und genoss die Wärme, die von ihrem Körper ausging. Er barg sein Gesicht in ihrem duftenden Haar und hielt sie fest. Wie war er froh, sie wieder bei sich zu haben, so nah, so dicht, so lebendig.

Doch plötzlich und für Legolas völlig unerwartet riss sie sich von ihm los. Überrascht sah er hoch und versuchte, das Gefühl der Leere, das sich augenblicklich in ihm ausbreitete, zu ignorieren. Verwundert sah er den Zorn und die Wut in Sarinas Gesicht, doch noch ehe er fragen konnte, was denn mit ihr los sei, sah er, wie sie ausholte und ihm ihre Hand ins Gesicht schlug. Dann sprang sie einen Schritt zurück und starrte ihn böse an.

Legolas hob die Hand an die schmerzende Wange, strich darüber, sah dann auf seine Hand und anschließend in Sarinas Gesicht. Verständnislosigkeit über ihren Zorn breitete sich in ihm aus. Immer noch schaute er sie an. Tränen begannen nun über ihre Wangen zu laufen. Mit einem Finger deutete sie auf ihn.

„Wie konntest du nur? So lange…"

Legolas trat wieder auf sie zu und nahm sie erneut in seine Arme. Ihren Kopf drückte er sacht gegen seine Schulter, während er ihr leise ins Ohr flüsterte: „Psst, es ist ja alles gut. Jetzt bin ich ja hier! Und ich werde dich nie mehr alleine lassen! Psst, hör auf zu weinen, psst!"

Doch seine sanfte Stimme und seine tröstenden Worte führten nur dazu, dass ihr Schluchzen noch lauter wurde. Sie klammerte sich an sein Hemd, ganz so, als wolle sie ihn nie mehr loslassen. Dann hob sie ihr tränenfeuchtes Gesicht und sah ihn an.

„Wirklich? Du wirst mich nie mehr alleine lassen? Du bleibst bei mir – für immer?"

Legolas schaute sie an. Die Hoffnung, die er in ihren Augen sehen konnte, machte ihn zum glücklichsten aller Elben. Dennoch wusste er, dass er sie nicht belügen durfte, nicht belügen wollte. Nein, er konnte jetzt nicht sagen, dass er für immer bei ihr blieb. Das war nicht möglich, das wusste er. Doch was sollte er dann sagen? Wie sollte er es ihr erklären, ihr erklären, dass es für ihn nichts Schöneres geben würde, als die Ewigkeit mit ihr zu verbringen und im gleichen Moment gestehen, dass es nicht möglich war? Nein, es wäre nicht richtig, nicht jetzt! Was sollte er also tun? Er wollte jetzt nicht länger darüber nachdenken. Zu lange schon hatte sein Verstand über sein Herz triumphiert, nun war es an der Zeit, auf sein Gefühl zu vertrauen.

Er senkte den Kopf. Sarina sah mit Erstaunen, wie sein Gesicht dem ihren immer näher kam. Dann, in jener letzten Sekunde, bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen, um ihren Bund zu besiegeln, schloss sie die Augen. Erwartungsvoll verharrte sie. Dann konnte sie es spüren, eine Berührung, so federleicht, dass sie kaum wahrzunehmen war. Zufrieden seufzte sie auf und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Mit einer fordernden Bewegung zog sie ihn noch näher zu sich und er kam dieser Aufforderung gerne nach.

Wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen, dieses Mal intensiver, fordernder. Legolas legte seine Hand auf Sarinas Hinterkopf und vertiefte den Kuss. Wie lange schon hatte er davon geträumt? Ihr so nah sein zu können? Sie in seinen Armen zu halten, so willig, so leidenschaftlich?

Er zog sie zurück, weiter in den Raum hinein und als er die Kante des Bettes in seiner Kniekehle spürte, ließ er sich einfach zurückfallen. Sarina immer noch in den Armen haltend, landete er sanft. Vorsichtig drehte er sich mit ihr zur Seite, den Kuss immer noch nicht unterbrechend.

Schließlich ließ er sie doch los und rückte etwas von ihr ab. Forschend sah er in ihr Gesicht. Was dachte, fühlte sie? Sie hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen, die Lippen umspielte ein zärtliches Lächeln. Legolas hob die Hand und strich ihr vorsichtig eine lose Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Bei der Berührung öffnete sie die Augen. Schnell hielt sie seine Hand fest, zog sie zu ihrem Mund und presste einen Kuss darauf. Legolas lächelte sie an. Den freien Arm hatte er aufgestützt und den Kopf darauf gelegt. Seine andere Hand wanderte nun an ihrer Seite hinab und wieder herauf. Plötzlich wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst. Rasch zog er seine Hand wieder zurück, dann meinte er: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich solange alleine gelassen habe, doch ich musste Klarheit schaffen!"

Auch Sarina war wieder ernst geworden. Sie legte ihren Finger an seine Lippen und meinte: „Das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Du bist wieder da! Das ist alles, was zählt!"

Legolas drückte einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Finger.

„Bist du sicher?"

Sarina nickte nur. Dann rutschte sie wieder näher zu Legolas hin. Sie gab ihm einen leichten Schups, sodass er auf dem Rücken lag. Dann kniete sie sich über ihn und begann vom Hals weg die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd zu öffnen. Ihre Lippen folgten dem Pfad der entblößten Haut.

Legolas legte den Kopf zurück und genoss das Gefühl ihrer warmen Lippen auf seinem Brustkorb. Kurz bevor sie beim letzten Knopf angekommen war, packte er ihre Hand. Verwundert sah sie hoch.

„Was ist? Willst du unser Wiedersehen denn nicht angemessen feiern?"

„Es gibt nichts, dass ich mehr wollen könnte. Aber erst muss ich dir noch etwas sagen!" Alarmiert setzte sich Sarina auf und schaute abwartend auf den unter ihr liegenden Elben.

„Was?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ich will, dass du eines weißt, bevor wir das hier tun. Ich möchte dir sagen, dass…ich dich liebe!"

Unsicher schaute Legolas zu Sarina hoch.

„Ich weiß, dass du meine Gefühle vielleicht nicht erwiderst, trotzdem will ich, dass du es weißt. Es ist mir egal, ob…" Weiter kam der Elb nicht, den Sarina verschloss ihm mit einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss den Mund.

„Du dummer Elb, ich liebe dich doch auch!", murmelte sie während einer kurzen Unterbrechung. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie Legolas' fordernde Hände auf ihrem Rücken. Unter Küssen begann auch er, die Knöpfe an ihrem Kleid zu öffnen. Ohne sie loszulassen, schob er dann den blauen Stoff an ihrem Körper hinunter und drehte sich dann mit ihr, sodass sie nun auf dem Rücken lag.

Immer leidenschaftlicher wurden ihre Küsse und bald lagen sie beide völlig unbekleidet im Bett.

Sarina fieberte dem Moment entgegen, da sie völlig Sein sein würde. Und als es dann soweit war, überschwemmten sie die Gefühle. In jenem Moment absoluter Ekstase gab sie sich völlig auf, ordnete sie sich ihm unter und wusste doch, dass er diese Macht über sie niemals missbrauchen würde. Sie hörte auf zu denken, konnte nur mehr fühlen. Ihr Universum beschränkte sich auf jenen Raum im düsterwäldlichen Palast. Nur mehr er und sie existierten. Leise flüsterte sie seinen Namen und wie zur Bestätigung spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihrem Mund. Sie gab sich ihm völlig hin. Und doch spürte sie, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten und hörte, wie er leise flüsterte. „Ich liebe dich! Du gehörst zu mir!"

Legolas sah auf Sarina hinab. Sie lag da, die Augen geschlossen, der Atmen wieder ruhig. Mit einem Finger zeichnete er die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach, beginnend beim Haaransatz und sich zum Kinn vorarbeitend. Immer noch schwelgte er in der Erinnerung an das gerade Geschehene. Noch niemals hatte er so etwas erlebt, die Intensität der Gefühle. Und dass sie seine Gefühle erwiderte, hatte ihm das Ganze noch einmal versüßt. Gerade war er bei ihren Lippen angekommen, als sie den Mund öffnete und seinen Finger umschloss. Lasziv öffnete sie die Augen und blitzte ihn neckend an. Er zog seinen Finger zurück und begann zu lächeln.

„Du bekommst wohl niemals genug, wie?" Unschuldig sah sie zu ihm hoch.

„Von dir? Nein, niemals!"

Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. Sie kuschelte sich dicht an ihn und bettete ihren Kopf auf seinen Brustkorb.

„Ich sehe schon, du wirst mich noch einmal ins menschensprichwörtliche Grab bringen!" Heftig zog er die Luft ein, als ihre Finger, die bisher an seiner Brust gespielt hatten, tiefer wanderten. Dann hörte er sie kichern.

„Nur gut, dass du ein Elb bist, das heißt, du kannst gar nicht sterben!"

Knapp unterhalb seines Bauchnabels zog sie die Hand zurück und hielt sie sich vor den Mund. Legolas stieß die angehaltene Luft aus, während er sie gähnen hörte. Ehe sie ihre Reise wieder aufnehmen konnte, griff er nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest. Sie ließ es widerstandslos mit sich geschehen. Ruhig lag sie da, spürte das Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs und hörte das leise Pochen seines Herzens. Sein Atmen wurde ruhiger und sie wusste, dass er eingeschlafen war.

Auch Sarina spürte, dass ihr die Augen zufielen. Kurz bevor sie in das Reich der Träume glitt, erinnerte sie sich an etwas.

„Nun, lieber Schwiegervater, kann ich Euch sagen, wie ich für Euren Sohn empfinde. Ja, jetzt weiß ich, was Liebe ist, und dass ich sie in diesem Palast gefunden habe."

Inzwischen besprachen in einem anderen Raum unweit des Thronsaales zwei andere Elben, was sich in den letzten Jahrtausenden seit ihrem letzten Treffen alles ereignet hat.

„Warum seid Ihr nicht früher wieder zurückgekehrt, Epidar?"

„Euer Vater, Thranduil. Solange er König war, konnte ich nicht zurückkehren und später erschien es mir nicht mehr wichtig."

„Aber jetzt seid Ihr wieder hier, mein Freund, und ich bin froh darüber!"


	44. Die Höhle

44. Kapitel Die Höhle 

Legolas spürte Aragorns und Gimlis neugierige Blicke auf sich. Mühsam unterdrückte er ein Lächeln und wandte sich wieder Sarina zu, die an seiner Seite saß.

„Schmeckt es dir auch?"

„Hm, ich war fast ausgehungert!"

Legolas beugte sich weiter hinab und griff nach Sarinas Hand. Sanft zog er sie zu seinen Lippen und schaute sie unter halbgeöffneten Augenlidern an. Er hörte ein Aufstöhnen aus Richtung seiner Freunde, ignorierte es aber. Sarina aber hob den Blick und schaute zu Gimli.

Der Zwerg saß mit schelmischem Lächeln da.

„Legolas?" Nur widerwillig wandte sich der Elb um.

„Könntest du uns denn nicht diese Höhle zeigen? Mich würde das sehr interessieren!"

„Wie könnte dich auch eine Höhle nicht interessieren, Freund Gimli? Ich werde sie euch zeigen – später! Erst haben meine Frau und ich noch etwas zu besprechen. Ihr verzeiht doch?"

Damit sprang er auf und zog Sarina mit sich. Sarina gelang es nur noch, ihnen von der Tür aus ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zuzuwerfen. Dann waren die beiden auch schon verschwunden.

Gimli sah ihnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

„Der Junge hat einen ausgeprägten Hang zum Reden. Ist dir das schon aufgefallen? Immer hat er etwas mit ihr zu besprechen, in der Hochzeitsnacht, heute und gestern nach ihrem Wiedersehen sicher auch…ts, ts, ts."

Einige Stunden später befanden sich die drei Freunde dann auf dem Weg zu der geheimnisvollen Höhle. Wie sie im Schloss erfahren hatten, befand sich Epidar bereits seit den frühen Morgenstunden dort. Gimli warf immer wieder Blicke zu dem neben ihm gehenden Elben. Legolas kam es so vor, als würde er ihn neugierig mustern. Irgendwann stieß Gimli Aragorn leicht an. Dann meinte er: „He, Junge, könntest du mir den Gefallen tun und dem Elben eine runterhauen? Vielleicht verschwindet dann endlich dieses dämliche Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht, dass er nun schon zeigt, seit er zu uns zurückgekehrt ist – von seiner ehelichen Besprechung!"

Tatsächlich veränderte sich Legolas' Gesichtausdruck schon auf diese Bemerkung hin. Er schaute den Zwerg böse an. Doch plötzlich kehrte ein Lächeln auf seine Züge zurück.

„Du bist neidisch!" Legolas starrte gerade aus, während er dies sagte, und mied den Blickkontakt mit Gimli. Aus diesem Grund konnte er auch nur erahnen, wie ihn Gimli erst fassungslos und dann wütend ansah.

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Wegen was sollte ich neidisch sein?" Wild fuchtelte er mit den Händen herum, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Elben zu erregen. Doch dieser sah immer noch auf die nahende Felswand.

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber du bist neidisch!" Seine Stimme klang ganz ruhig, so als würden sie über das Wetter reden. Gimlis Stimme überschlug sich dafür fast. Mit grimmigem Gesichtausdruck sprang er vor Legolas und brachte diesen somit zum Halten. Ernst sah der Elb auf den Zwerg hinab.

„Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, mein Junge! Ich bin NICHT neidisch. Denn wenn ich neidisch wäre, würde das heißen, dass ich dir dein Glück nicht vergönnen würde, aber dem ist nicht so. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass…ist ja auch egal. Auf jeden Fall bin ich nicht neidisch, einerlei, was du denkst."

Legolas stand immer noch bewegungslos da und sah auf den herumhüpfenden Gimli vor ihm. Allerdings gelang es ihm nicht länger, ernst zu bleiben und ein Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß!"

Dann ging er um Gimli herum und meinte zu Aragorn: „Wir sind bald da, komm!"

Zurück blieb ein fassungsloser Gimli – fassungslos darüber, dass es seinem Freund wieder einmal gelungen war, ihn zu ärgern, obwohl es doch andersherum hätte sein sollen.

Es war angenehm kühl, als sie die Höhle betraten. Sie brauchten einen Moment, bis sich ihre Augen an das dämmrige Licht gewöhnt hatten. Zielstrebig ging Legolas auf einen kaum sichtbaren Gang zu, der sich vom hinteren Teil der Höhle weiter in den Berg hinein erstreckte. Seine Freunde folgten ihm. Nach einer Krümmung des Ganges konnten sie einige Fackeln an der Wand hängen sehen. Legolas nahm eine davon und meinte dann nachdenklich: „Damals sind wir ohne Licht weitergegangen!"

Er sagte nicht, wann dieses Damals gewesen war, aber Aragorn und Gimli wussten auch so, wovon er sprach. Sie sahen auch sein kurzes Zögern, ehe er tiefer in den Berg hinein wanderte. Von seiner früheren Fröhlichkeit war nichts mehr zu sehen, sein Blick war ernst, Traurigkeit und Melancholie schimmerten in den Tiefen der blauen Augen. Seine Lippen waren leicht zusammen gekniffen, so, als wäre es für ihn eine Qual, diesen Weg zu beschreiten. Die Freunde konnten nur raten, welche Gefühle diese plötzliche Rückkehr in ihm hervorrufen mussten.

„Bist du…danach jemals wieder hier gewesen?", fragte Aragorn leise. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nie mehr. Anfangs hatte mein Vater es verboten, aber ich hatte auch nie wirklich das Bedürfnis, hierher zurückzukehren. Schlimme Erinnerungen und Trauer, Schmerz und Wut erwarten mich hier, das habe ich immer gewusst. Und – vielleicht mag euch dies feige erscheinen – aber ich war noch nicht soweit, um mich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Es ist immer schwer – egal ob für Elb, Mensch oder Zwerg – seine Fehler zu erkennen und sie sich einzugestehen. Dies hier ist das Vermächtnis meines größten Fehlers, eines Fehlers, den niemand jemals wieder ungeschehen machen kann und das ist möglicherweise das Abschreckendste an der Höhle – dieses Endgültige, Unwiderrufbare!"

Dann drehte er den Kopf leicht zu seinen Freunden und warf ihnen ein trauriges Lächeln zu.

„Aber jeder muss sich irgendwann den Geistern seiner Vergangenheit stellen, nicht wahr? Ich glaube, der Zeitpunkt ist auch für mich günstig!"

Dann streckte er die Schultern durch und ging weiter. Keiner der beiden konnte sehen, wie sich seine Finger fester um die Fackel schlossen. Einige Zeit folgten sie noch dem schmalen Gang und plötzlich standen sie dann in einer Höhle. Wie aus Legolas' Erzählungen bereits bekannt, sahen sie den See, in dessen Mitte eine kleine Insel hervorragte.

Legolas zögerte. Suchend schaute er sich um und als er ein kleines Licht am anderen Ende der Höhle, ungefähr da, wo die Brücke lag, die zur Insel führte, sah, ging er weiter. Er folgte dem schmalen Weg rund um den See herum. Mit einer Hand hielt er die Fackel, die andere tastete entlang der seltsamen Inschriften, die überall an der Mauer lagen. Leicht strichen seine Finger darüber hinweg und Aragorn und Gimli, die hinter ihm gingen, konnten ein leises Seufzen hören.

„Wenn ich nur gewusst hätte,…" Legolas war ganz in Gedanken versunken, haderte mit sich selbst und den Geschehnissen, die viele Jahre zurücklagen. Seine Freunde hatte er ganz vergessen. Doch plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Überrascht drehte er sich um und sah in Aragorns ernst blickende Augen. Der Waldläufer sagte kein Wort, schaute nur ernst und eindringlich. Dennoch wusste Legolas, was ihm sein Freund mitteilen wollte. _Es ist vorbei, du kannst es nicht mehr ungeschehen machen. Du trägst nicht allein die Schuld. Lass endlich los! _Legolas nickte als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Dann lächelte er leicht und ging weiter. Sie hatten schon die halbe Strecke zurückgelegt und der Lichtschein wurde größer. Aragorn und Gimli konnten Epidar erkennen, der im kümmerlichen Schein einer einzelnen Fackel die Inschriften vor ihm musterte. Als hätte er ihren Blick gespürt, sah er hoch und begann zu lächeln. Dann kam er ihnen entgegen und nahm Legolas' freie Hand.

„Habt Dank, das Ihr mich hierher zurückgebracht habt! Erst jetzt weiß ich, was mich all die Jahre nicht hat zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Diese Arbeit hier", mit einer Armbewegung wies er auf die Höhle, „ist meine Bestimmung und erst, wenn ich alles erledigt habe, kann ich Ruhe finden. Seht, ich habe es bald geschafft. Ich würde sagen, in ungefähr einer Woche kann ich auch die letzten Geheimnisse lüften."

Legolas hörte ihm nur halb zu. Sein Blick war gefangen von der Brücke, dem Torbogen, der darüber verlief und der Statue auf der Insel. Epidar versuchte herauszufinden, was den anderen Elben so interessierte und lächelte traurig, als er es erkannte. Leise meinte er dann zu Legolas: „Ihr könnt ruhig näher treten, Legolas! Ihr könnt auch über die Brücke gehen, die einzige Gefahr, die nun noch davon ausgeht, sind die morschen Planken! Also seid vorsichtig!"

Legolas schien aus seiner Erstarrung zu erwachen. Er warf einen ernsten Blick auf Epidar und ging dann zu der Brücke. Davor blieb er noch einmal stehen und sah an dem Torbogen hoch. Gimli schickte sich an, ihm zu folgen, doch Aragorn hielt ihn zurück. Auf den fragenden Blick des Zwergen hin, meinte er nur leise: „Lass ihn! Er muss das alleine tun!"

Wieder berührte Legolas den Torbogen, ganz so, als wollte er sich vergewissern, dass er wirklich real war. Dann trat er langsam durch, den Blick auf den Boden geheftet. Er sah sich als kleinen Jungen, als er genau denselben Weg beschritten hatte. Planke für Planke bewegte er sich weiter. Bald kam er zu einer Stelle, an der bereits eine der Dielen durchgebrochen war. Lange blieb er dort stehen und starrte in die Tiefe, auf jene Stelle, wo er damals ins Wasser gefallen war. Wieder glaubte er, das kalte Wasser zu fühlen, das seinen Körper umschloss. Nur langsam konnte er sich von seinen Erinnerungen lösen und schritt über das gebrochene Holz hinweg. Bald hatte er die kleine Insel und die Statue erreicht. Er trat näher. Die Figur stellte einen Elben dar, doch erst, als Legolas nur mehr Meter von ihr entfernt war, konnte er erkennen, dass Tränen über die Wangen des Elben liefen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren von einer atemberaubenden Schönheit, die der Marmor, aus dem die Figur gehauen war, nur noch unterstrich. Und obwohl die Figur nur aus Stein war, glaubte Legolas, eine Traurigkeit in ihren Augen lesen zu können, die er bisher noch niemals erlebt hatte. Doch obwohl von der Traurigkeit gezeichnet, stand der Elb stolz da und blickte in die Ferne.

Legolas hielt inne. Schaute er wirklich in die Ferne, oder…? Er drehte sich um und folgte dem Blick der Figur. Er konnte genau auf den Torbogen am anderen Ende der Brücke sehen. Schnell drehte sich Legolas wieder um und ließ seinen Blick weiter über die Figur schweifen. Ein langer Mantel umspielte die Gestalt des Elben, der viel verbarg. Doch dann stutzte Legolas. Er ging in die Knie und beugte sich näher an die Figur. Tatsächlich! Vom Mantel umhüllt und kaum zu erkennen, sah er noch ein weiteres Gesicht! Es war das Gesicht eines Elbenkindes, das verhalten lächelte. Es schien Legolas, als würde es auf den Boden schauen. Was sollte das bedeuten? Nachdenklich senkte Legolas den Blick und hielt erneut inne. In den Sockel der Statue waren Schriftzeichen eingraviert, doch diesmal nicht jene seltsamen, lang vergessenen Zeichen, sondern elbische Zeichen.

_Bewahre Größe und Stolz! Blicke der Gefahr mutig entgegen. Wo du es am wenigsten erwartest, gibt es Hoffnung! Öffne dich ihr und du wirst sie erkennen!_

Versunken stand Legolas noch einige Zeit da. Die Gefahr ging eindeutig von dem Torbogen aus. Der Elb schaute ihr mutig und stolz entgegen. Doch was war mit der Hoffnung? Das Kind lächelte! Symbolisierte es die Hoffnung? Stand es als Zeichen, dass das elbische Volk niemals untergehen würde?

Was auch immer gemeint war, Legolas fühlte sich schon bedeutend besser, als bei seiner Ankunft. Mit neuem Mut im Herzen ging er zu seinen Freunden zurück. Ja, es gab Hoffnung! Die Hoffnung starb nie!

Aragorn und Gimli sahen Legolas entgegen. Er schien ihnen verändert, wenn sie auch nicht sagen konnten, woran es lag. Bevor er durch den Torbogen schritt, blieb er noch einmal kurz stehen und sah daran hoch. Dann ballte er die Faust.

„Arolan! Dein Leiden hat bald ein Ende! Ich trage mit Schuld, dass du solange in der Dunkelheit ausharren musst, daher ist es nur Recht, wenn ich auch meinen Teil an deiner Befreiung beitrage. Vertraue mir!"

„Was hat du herausgefunden?" Die drei Freunde hatten die Höhle wieder verlassen und befanden sich nun auf dem Rückweg zum Palast. Legolas sah lächelnd auf Gimli, der immer noch auf eine Beantwortung seiner Frage wartete.

„Nichts…und doch viel, Freund Gimli!", meinte er dann geheimnisvoll. Gimli stöhnte auf.

„Sprich nicht immer in Rätseln! Das ist eine echte Unart, weißt du?"

Legolas lachte fröhlich auf und seine Freunde stimmten nur zu gern ein. Doch dann meinte Legolas nur: „Eine schwierige Aufgabe liegt jetzt noch vor mir: Ich muss Sarina die Wahrheit über mein Schicksal sagen! Sie hat es verdient, dass ich sie nicht belüge!"

Nachdenklich schaute er zu dem Palast, der bereits über dem Blätterdach zu erkennen war. Was würde sie wohl sagen, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er bereits das Mal des Todes trug? Würde ihre Liebe dieser Prüfung standhalten oder würde sie an dem ihm auserkorenen Schicksal zerbrechen? Mit Spannung, doch auch mit Angst, sah er diesem Gespräch entgegen.


	45. Streit

45. Kapitel Streit 

Sarina stand stumm vor ihm. Während er gesprochen hatte, versucht hatte, ihr alles zu erklärten, war ihr Gesicht immer bleicher geworden. Ungläubig hatte sie ihn angestarrt, ganz so, als könnte sie nicht glauben, was er da sagte. Verzweiflung hatte sich in ihm ausgebreitet. Verzweiflung und Angst darüber, dass sie ihn nicht verstehen würde, dass sie ihn verlassen würde. Verstand sie denn nicht, dass es seine Aufgabe, seine Pflicht war, sich zu opfern, sodass sein Volk leben konnte? Nachdem er geendet hatte, blieb auch er stumm. Er saß auf dem Bett, auf jenem Bett, in dem sie vor wenigen Stunden noch die süßesten Gefühle geteilt hatten. Sollte es nie wieder so sein? Abwartend sah er zu ihr hoch.

„Ich…ich verstehe nicht ganz! Du meinst, du musst…du wirst…sterben?"

Legolas nickte nur stumm.

„Dann war alles nur eine Lüge? Du hast mich von Anfang an belogen, nicht wahr? Warum? Du brauchst kein Kind…du bist das Opfer und der Schlüssel! Warum hast du mich geheiratet? Warum? Du wolltest mir wehtun, richtig? Ja, ich verstehe!" Hysterisch lachte Sarina auf. Schmerz stand in ihren Augen, Schmerz über Legolas´ angeblichen Verrat. Bestürzt war Legolas hochgesprungen, versuchte ihr zu erklären, wie es wirklich war, aber sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Du wolltest mir wehtun, so wie ich deiner Meinung nach Askalon wehgetan habe. Damals wusstest du noch nicht, wie es wirklich gewesen war. Und als ich es dir erzählt habe, bist du sofort los, um meine Geschichte zu überprüfen. Selbst da hast du mir also noch nicht geglaubt. Aber warum hast du dann…? Du hast doch gewusst, dass ich dir die Wahrheit erzählt habe! Warum hast du…?"

Hilflos deutete Sarina auf das Bett hinter ihm. Legolas schaute zurück und verstand, auf was sie hinaus wollte. Sie glaubte doch tatsächlich, dass alles, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, aus kühner Berechnung entstanden war. Wie konnte sie nur? Legolas trat näher und versuchte sie bei den Schultern zu nehmen. Er wollte ihr alles erklären! Er wollte ihr sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Doch sie schlug seine Hand weg. Zornig blitzte sie ihn an.

„Rühr mich nicht an, hörst du? Ich will nie wieder von dir berührt werden, nie wieder! ‚Sarina, ich liebe dich!'", äffte sie ihn nach, während er hilflos daneben stand.

„Und ich dumme Ziege habe dir geglaubt! Ich habe dich auch geliebt, ja das habe ich…Aber jetzt ist das vorbei. Hast du gehört: VORBEI! Ich hasse dich, Legolas Grünblatt, mehr als ich jemals ein Lebewesen auf dieser Erde gehasst habe. Du widerst mich an! Am liebsten wäre mir, wenn ich dich niemals wieder sehen müsste!"

Mit einem letzten wütenden Blick verließ sie das Zimmer. Die Tür fiel krachend ins Schloss. Stille breitete sich im Raum aus. Legolas stand wie versteinert. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte. Langsam sank er zu Boden. Wie konnte sie nur solche Dinge von ihm glauben? Er hatte soeben das Wertvollste in seinem Leben verloren. Sie hasste ihn! Er zweifelte keinen Moment an dieser Aussage. Wenn sie wirklich glaubte, dass er sie aus Berechnung geheiratet hatte, musste sie ihn hassen! Legolas kniete mitten im Zimmer, die Hände vor ihm aufgestützt, den Kopf ließ er hängen. Er ballte die Fäuste und versuchte der Gefühle, die auf ihn einstürmten, Herr zu werden. Es gelang ihm nicht. Er spürte, wie etwas Feuchtes, Warmes über seine Wange zu seinem Kinn wanderte. Verwundert hob er eine Hand und wischte darüber. Dann sah er auf die einzelne Träne, die sich auf seiner Fingerspitze befand. Wieder ballte er die Faust und hieb mit voller Wucht auf den Boden. Er hatte alles verloren, alles! Sarina wollte ihn nie wieder sehen? Diesen letzten Wunsch würde er ihr erfüllen.

Legolas sprang hoch, stürmte zum Schreibtisch und kritzelte einige Worte auf ein Blatt Papier. Dieses Papier warf er dann achtlos auf das Bett. Irgendjemand würde es schon finden. Ohne einen letzten Blick zurückzuwerfen, verließ er dann das Zimmer.

Sarina stand im Garten des Palastes, den Kopf in den Händen geborgen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was gerade geschehen war. Was hatte sie gemacht? Was hatte sie Legolas alles an den Kopf geworfen?

Er hatte ihr erzählt, was über ihn in den Schriftrollen gestanden hatte - dass er sterben müsste. Wut und Zorn hatte sie über diese Ungerechtigkeit befallen. Zorn darüber, dass er ihr genommen wurde, so kurz nachdem sie sich endlich gefunden hatte. Und aus unerklärlichen Gründen hatte sich dieser Zorn gegen ihn gewandt. Plötzlich hatte sie geglaubt, eine logische Erklärung für das Geschehene zu erhalten. Alles war ihr sinnvoll erschienen. Und sie hatte nicht lange nachgedacht und ihm diese Vorwürfe entgegen geschleudert. Sein entsetztes und trauriges Gesicht hatte sie ignoriert. Sie wollte einen Grund haben, dass sie ihn nicht mehr liebte, denn nur dann, so war es ihr in diesem Moment vorgekommen, würde sie seinen Tod verkraften können. Sie wollte nicht, dass er so war, wie sie ihn sah, denn dann würde sein Verlust sie zu sehr schmerzen. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, warum sie so gehandelt hatte, aber sie hatte ihn verletzen wollen, so wie er sie verletzt hatte.

„Oh nein, was habe ich nur getan? Ich habe ihm genau das angetan, was ich ihm vorgeworfen habe! Ich habe ihn absichtlich verletzt."

Wieder sah sie sein Gesicht vor sich, wie er sie ungläubig gemustert hatte. Doch trotzdem hatte er versucht, ihr alles zu erklären. Er hatte sie nicht aufgegeben, er war bereit gewesen, um ihre Liebe zu kämpfen. Doch das war jetzt wohl vorbei. Wer würde schon für jemanden kämpfen, der ihm ins Gesicht schrie, dass er ihn hasste und verachtete? Was er jetzt wohl von ihr dachte? Was er jetzt wohl für sie fühlte? Entschlossen hob Sarina den Kopf. Was auch immer es war, und auch, wenn sie ihn jetzt verloren hatte – was wohl ziemlich sicher war – musste sie sich doch bei ihm entschuldigen. Er durfte nicht denken, dass sie das, was sie gesagt hatte, wirklich von ihm glaubte. Seine Liebe hatte sie verspielt, aber seine Achtung wollte sie nicht auch noch verlieren, indem sie zu feige war, ihm ihre Fehler einzugestehen.

Sie hastete in den Palast zurück und Legolas' Schlafzimmer entgegen. Doch je näher sie dem Raum kam, desto langsamer wurden ihre Schritte. Nur zögernd trat sie dann vor die Tür. Sie hob die Hand, um anzuklopfen, hielt jedoch dann inne. Was, wenn er sie nicht mehr sehen wollte? Was, wenn er ihr ins Gesicht sagen würde, dass seine Liebe zu ihr erloschen war, dass er nun sie hasste? Was, wenn er sie fortjagte?

Beherzt schlug sie gegen die Tür. Es war sein gutes Recht, sich so zu verhalten. Doch sie wollte ihn um Verzeihung bitten, ihm sagen, dass es töricht, dumm, idiotisch von ihr gewesen war, so etwas auch nur zu denken. Sie würde ihn darum bitten, alles zu vergessen. Nichts gab es, was sie sich mehr wünschte, als bei ihm bleiben zu dürfen, egal, wie lange ihr Glück auch andauern würde. Was würde er sagen?

Immer noch stand sie wartend vor der Tür. Doch keine Antwort kam. Hatte er ihr Klopfen nicht gehört? Wusste er, dass sie vor der Tür stand und antwortete deshalb nicht? Entschlossen griff Sarina nach dem Türgriff und drückte ihn nach unten. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen. Sarina stieß die Tür weiter auf und schaute in das Zimmer. Keine Spur von Legolas! Sie trat ein und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. War er vielleicht auf dem Balkon und hatte deshalb ihr Klopfen nicht gehört? Auch diese Hoffnung wurde zunichte gemacht, als Sarina die geschlossene Balkontür sah. Wo mochte er sein? Vielleicht war er mit Aragorn und Gimli unterwegs? Sarina unterdrückte den Impuls, zu dem Nachbarzimmer zu laufen, um nachzusehen, ob er dort war. Nein, sie würde hier auf ihn warten! Das war besser. Sie würde es ohnehin nicht verkraften, wenn er vor seinen Freunden abfällig mit ihr reden würde und hier konnten sie sich auch viel besser unterhalten. Sarina ging zu dem großen Bett und ließ sich darauf fallen. Da spürte sie an ihrem Arm etwas Spitzes. Überrascht hob sie den Blick und sah ein Blatt Papier. Sie nahm es und erkannte auf den ersten Blick Legolas´ Handschrift.

_Geliebte Sarina,_

_ich möchte dich nur noch einmal wissen lassen, dass das, was du von mir denkst, nicht stimmt. Meine Gefühle dir gegenüber kamen aus der Tiefe meines Herzens: Ich liebe dich! Dennoch respektiere ich deinen Wunsch und hoffe nur, dass du mir irgendwann verzeihen kannst, dass ich dir nicht früher von meinem Schicksal erzählt habe. Sei unbesorgt, du kannst weiterhin mein Schlafzimmer bewohnen. Ich werde anderswo Unterschlupf finden, ohne dass ich dich mit meiner Anwesenheit belästige. Lebe denn wohl!_

_In Liebe, Legolas_

Ungläubig starrte Sarina auf das Papier. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Er war bereit, ihretwegen sein Schlafzimmer zu verlassen. Oder besser gesagt, er hatte sein Schlafzimmer verlassen. Das durfte sie nicht zulassen! Sie musste ihn finden! Sie liebte ihn doch auch. Er musste das wissen. Schnell sprang sie vom Bett und lief zu Aragorns und Gimlis Schlafzimmern. Ungeduldig klopfte sie an die Tür. Als Aragorn öffnete und ihr verwundert entgegensah, versuchte sie, an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer zu lugen.

„Ist Legolas da? Ich muss ihn dringend sprechen!"

„Ich muss Euch enttäuschen, Sarina, ich habe ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit wir zurückgekommen sind!" Sarina konnte Gimlis Stimme aus dem Zimmer hören.

„Haben der Elb und seine Angetraute ihre ‚Gespräche' schon beendet? Das ging ja dieses Mal schnell."

„Hört, Aragorn! Ich muss dringend mit ihm sprechen! Versteckt ihn nicht vor mir!"

„Ich verstecke ihn nicht! Es ist, wie ich sage, er ist nicht hier. Bitte, überzeugt Euch selbst!"

Mit diesen Worten trat Aragorn zurück und ließ Sarina ins Zimmer treten. Sie sah Gimli auf einem Stuhl sitzen und ihr mit einem schelmischen Blick zugrinsen. Ansonsten war der Raum verlassen. Mit enttäuschtem Gesicht drehte sich Sarina wieder zu Aragorn.

„Er ist nicht hier?" Aragorn schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie ich sagte."

„Aber wo könnte er dann sein? Bitte, Aragorn, helft mir!" Verwundert sah Aragorn auf das blonde Mädchen vor ihm. Der verzweifelte Blick alarmierte ihn.

„Was ist denn vorgefallen?"

Sarina erzählte Aragorn und Gimli alles. Aragorns Gesichtsausdruck wurde zunehmend besorgter.

„Das klingt ernst! Er hat nicht einmal uns um Rat gefragt. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen. Am besten, wir verständigen König Thranduil. Er wird wissen, wo wir seinen Sohn suchen müssen!"

Schnell machten sich die Drei auf die Suche nach dem König. Sie fanden ihn im Thronsaal, wo er gerade mit Iraloph die letzten Einzelheiten eines geplanten Festes besprach. Überrascht sah er hoch, als die Drei in den Saal gestürzt kamen. Bei Sarinas Anblick hellte sich sein Blick auf, allerdings nur, um sich wieder zu verdüstern, nachdem er ihr Gesicht gesehen hatte. Er sprang hoch.

„Sarina, Liebste, was ist los?" Die Güte und die Besorgnis des Königs brachten auch noch Sarinas letzte Barrieren zum Einstürzen. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie warf sich in die Arme des vor ihr stehenden Elben.

„Oh, Majestät, ich habe ihn vertrieben und dabei liebe ich ihn doch so. Was soll ich nur tun, wenn er nie wieder zurückkommt?"

Beruhigend klopfte ihr der König auf den Rücken. Dann schob er Sarina ein Stückchen von sich weg und lächelte sie an.

„Nun erzähl mir doch noch einmal alles von vorne, ja?" Sarina schniefte und wiederholte noch einmal die Geschichte. Der König hatte sich wieder auf seinen Thron gesetzt und sah nachdenklich vor sich hin. Dann meinte er: „Iraloph, habt Ihr eine Idee, wo sich mein Sohn befinden könnte?" Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Hm, ich denke, wir warten bis zum Abend! Vielleicht beruhigt er sich und taucht wieder auf. Er könnte ja irgendwo im Palast sein, nicht? Ansonsten schicken wir einen Suchtrupp los!" Dann lächelte er beruhigend zu Sarina.

„Keine Sorge! Als er noch ein Kind war, habe ich ihn auch fast jeden Abend suchen lassen müssen. Doch wie du siehst, habe ich ihn noch immer gefunden. Also gräme dich nicht zu sehr, bald wirst du deinen geliebten Legolas wieder in den Armen halten. Und dann lässt du ihn am besten nicht mehr los, ja?"

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Sarinas Gesicht.


	46. Gefunden

46. Kapitel Gefunden 

Die Stunden verstrichen, die Sonne versank, es dämmerte und immer noch hatte niemand Legolas gesehen. Sarina wanderte unruhig durch den Thronsaal. Aragorn, Gimli und Thranduil verfolgten sie mit Blicken. In der Zwischenzeit hatte der König einige Elben losgeschickt, um nach ihrem Prinzen zu suchen, doch bisher waren sie noch nicht zurückgekehrt.

Alle schossen hoch, als die Tür zum Thronsaal geöffnet wurde. Doch es war nur Epidar, der von der Höhle zurückkam. Enttäuscht nahm Sarina ihre Wanderung wieder auf. Epidar schaute interessiert auf die Versammlung, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem König zuwandte und leise meinte: „Hoheit, sollte der Palast über Prinz Legolas' Verschwinden so in Aufregung sein, so kann ich Euch beruhigen. Er ist in Sicherheit."

Sarina war, als sie Legolas' Namen gehört hatte, näher getreten.

„Ihr wisst, wo er ist, Epidar? Bitte, sagt es mir!"

Unschlüssig sah der Elb von ihr auf den König, doch dann meinte er: „Er ist in der Höhle."

„In der Höhle?" Das schien Thranduil nun doch zu interessieren. „Was macht er da?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Er sitzt auf der Insel und starrt die Statue an. Hin und wieder murmelt er etwas, aber ich konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Als ich ihm sagte, dass ich nun in den Palast gehen würde, meinte er nur, dass er später nachkommen würde. Er hätte noch etwas zu erledigen. So verließ ich ihn also!"

„Könnt Ihr mich zu dieser Höhle bringen?" Sarinas Stimme klang bittend.

„Wir werden Euch zu der Höhle begleiten, Sarina. Epidar ist sicher erschöpft und hungrig. Kommt!" Aragorn deutet ihr, ihm zu folgen. Zurück blieben ein verdutzter Epidar und ein wissend lächelnder Thranduil..

„Was geht hier vor?"

„Nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen zwei Liebenden." Epidar sah auf das zufriedene Gesicht des Königs.

„Ihr mögt sie recht gern, nicht?" Thranduil nickte.

„Sie ist gut für Legolas. Weißt du, ich hatte früher nicht viel Zeit für ihn, Staatsgeschäft und so. Und nach dem Tod seiner Mutter, wie soll ich sagen, er wirkte so verloren. Er hat sie abgöttisch geliebt. Ich kam mir so hilflos vor. Ich war nicht fähig, dem Jungen meine Liebe zu zeigen, verstehst du? Zudem erschien es mir manchmal, als würde er sich vor mir fürchten und ich wusste nicht, was ich dagegen tun konnte. Ich mied ihn also. Vielleicht war es auch, weil er mich so an seine Mutter erinnerte und auch ich sie sehr vermisste. Legolas wuchs also mit dem Glauben auf, dass mir die Staatsgeschäfte wichtiger wären, als er. Und ab einem gewissen Zeitpunkt ist es schwer, die Meinung seines Kindes zu ändern. Ich nahm es also hin, dass er mich für lieblos hielt. Aber ich hatte immer sein Wohl im Auge, auch wenn es oftmals nicht so schien. Als ich erfuhr, dass er für unser Volk sterben sollte, übermannten mich die Gefühle. Aber ich kann sie nicht zeigen wie andere. Ich verbarg sie also, und mein Sohn dachte, es wäre mir egal. Dann brachte er dieses Mädchen und ich sah auf den ersten Blick, dass sie die Richtige für ihn war. Aber man muss den Sturkopf, der mein Sohn nun einmal ist, ja zu seinem Glück zwingen. Das tat ich als guter Vater dann auch. Und siehe da, die zwei verstehen sich prächtig."

„Ach ja, ganz den Eindruck hatte ich nicht!"

„Kleine Meinungsverschiedenheiten, sonst nichts…aber lass uns nicht länger darüber reden, was hast du Neues erfahren?"

Epidar atmete tief durch.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Euch das gefallen wird. Ich muss Euch nämlich leider mitteilen, dass Eure Interpretation des Textes falsch war."

Interessiert horchte der König auf. Er hatte nicht so schnell mit Ergebnissen gerechnet. Auffordernd sah er zu dem vor ihm stehenden Elben. Er deutete ihm, sich hinzusetzten.

Voll Spannung folgte Sarina Aragorn und Gimli durch den Wald. Eine unheimliche Stimmung lag über den Bäumen und in diesem Moment kam Sarina der Name Düsterwald sehr passend vor. Der Schrei einer Eule ließ sie ihre Schritte beschleunigen, um nur ja den Anschluss an ihre Führer nicht zu verlieren. Bald standen sie vor einem großen Felsen und Sarina konnte den Eingang der Höhle kaum erkennen. Erst, als Gimli ihr deutete, ihnen zu folgen, sah sie die schmale Öffnung. Zögernd ging sie näher und trat in das Dunkel. Innerhalb konnte sie nichts mehr erkennen und so blieb sie erst einmal unsicher stehen.

„Rührt Euch nicht von der Stelle! Ich hole eine Fackel", konnte sie Aragorns Stimme seitlich von ihr hören. Nur zu gern befolgte sie seinen Befehl. Abwartend stand sie dann da. Sie fühlte sich einsam und verlassen. Wie musste es erst Legolas ergangen sein, als er die Höhle Stunden zuvor betreten hatte?

„Gimli, seid Ihr noch da?" Gimli hörte das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme. Ihm war es nicht unangenehm, in einer dunklen Höhle zu warten, doch wusste er, dass sich Menschen da anders verhielten.

„Natürlich bin ich noch da, Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu ängstigen, Sarina!" Ein dankbares Seufzen war die Antwort.

„Glaubt Ihr, er wird mir verzeihen?" Dieses Mal klang Sarina mutlos.

„Natürlich wird er das. Er mag zwar ein Sturkopf sein, aber dumm ist er nicht. Und ich bin überzeugt, dass er Euch aufrichtig liebt. Und Ihr wisst doch, dass das bei Elben von großer Bedeutung ist, nicht? Sie lieben nur einmal in ihrem Leben. Also lasst nicht den Kopf hängen!" Gimli tastete im Dunkeln nach Sarinas Hand und tätschelte sie beruhigend. In diesem Moment erleuchtete auch schon der Schein einer Fackel die Höhle und Aragorn trat erneut zu ihnen. Aufmunternd sah er den beiden entgegen.

„Bereit? Dann kommt." Schweigend folgten sie ihm durch den schmalen, feuchten Gang.

Bald erreichten sie die eigentliche Höhle und Sarina konnte Legolas im Schein einer weiteren Fackel auf einer kleinen Insel inmitten eines unterirdischen Sees sehen. Hastig suchte sie nach einer Brücke und nachdem sie erkannt hatte, dass diese am anderen Ende der Höhle lag, stürmte sie los. Aragorn und Gimli lächelten ihr zufrieden hinterher.

„Meinst du, wir sollten ihr folgen?"

„Nein, wir würden nur stören. Wir gehen zurück zum Palast, komm!"

Seit Stunden befand sich Legolas nun bereits auf der Insel und starrte die Statue vor ihm an. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen hatte es ihn nach dem Streit mit Sarina hierher gezogen. Er wusste nicht, weshalb, aber hier fühlte er sich seinen Freunden aus Jugendtagen nahe. Es war ein besonderes Gefühl, ganz so, als wären sie wieder hier, dicht bei ihm. Er hatte ihnen alles erzählt, hatte sich bei Askalon entschuldigt, dass er sich in dieselbe Frau verliebt und sie dann so sehr verletzt hatte. Er hatte Arolan versprochen, ihn bald zu retten. Und es war ihm so vorgekommen, als würden seine toten und gefangenen Freunde alles gutheißen, was er getan hatte, als würden sie ihm erneut ihre Freundschaft versichern.

Legolas fühlte sich wohl auf der Insel, zu Füßen der Statue. Selbst als Epidar seine Arbeit für den Tag beendet hatte, wollte er nicht zurückgehen. Immer noch starrte er nachdenklich auf die Staute, auf das traurige Gesicht des erwachsenen Elben und das lächelnde des Kindes. Dann schaute er auf die Fackel, die neben ihm im Boden steckte. Bald würde sie gänzlich herab gebrannt sein. Das hieß, dass er entweder bald zurück musste oder aber die Nacht hier verbringen und auf den nächsten Morgen und Epidars Ankunft warten musste.

Gerade wollte er aufstehen und sich die Hände an seiner Hose abklopfen, als er einen Schrei hörte. Verwundert sah er zu dem Torbogen am anderen Ende der Brücke. Sarina stand dort und als sie sah, dass er sich zu ihr umwandte, lief sie los, über die Brücke. Erschrocken sprang Legolas herum, steckte die Hand aus und rief laut: „Nein! Bleib stehen!"

Tatsächlich hielt Sarina kurz inne und schaute unsicher zu ihm. Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck zog über ihr Gesicht, der bald Entschlossenheit wich. Dann ging sie langsamer weiter.

Legolas lief ihr entgegen, sehr auf seine Schritte achtend, um nur ja nicht auf eine der morschen Dielen zu treten. Sie wusste nicht um die Gefahr und er hatte sie zurückhalten wollen, ehe sie in den kalten See fiel. Als sie nur mehr wenige Schritte voneinander entfernt waren, geschah das, was Legolas unbedingt hatte verhindern wollen.

Mit einem verständnislosen Blick erstarrte Sarina, als sie das warnende Knacken unter sich hörte. Doch es war zu spät, die Diele gab nach und brach splitternd auseinander. Legolas warf sich auf den Boden und konnte gerade noch ihre Hand fassen. Dabei schnitt ihm ein Splitter der geborstenen Planke tief in den Arm. Er spürte, wie das warme Blut an seinem Unterarm entlang zu fließen begann, dennoch ließ er Sarina nicht los. Sie starrte mit Panik in den Augen auf die Wunde an seinem Arm und dann in sein verbissenes Gesicht. Dann traten Tränen in ihre Augen.

Legolas versuchte, den Schmerz, der von der Wunde ausging, zu ignorieren und zog Sarina ein Stück höher. Erleichtert griff sie mit der freien Hand nach der nächsten Diele und versuchte sich daran hochzuziehen. Auf ein weiteres verräterisches Knacken hin gab sie diesen Versuch wieder auf. Hilflos schaute sie zu Legolas. Die nächste Diele war auch schon morsch und dadurch, dass sie ihr ganzes Gewicht an das Stückchen Holz hängte, würde auch diese brechen. Da Legolas lag und so sein Gewicht besser verteilte, war er nicht gefährdet. Er sah ihr aufmunternd in die Augen und meinte nur: „Lass mich nur machen! Bleib ganz ruhig, bald haben wir es geschafft."

Sarina nickte nur stumm. Tatsächlich lag sie bald ganz auf den Dielen und obwohl die Planke einige Male knackte, hielt sie doch durch und Sarina war in Sicherheit. Legolas hob sie hoch und trug sie auf die kleine Insel. Dort ließ er sie zu Füßen der Statue nieder und setzte sich dann selbst hin. Er atmete schwer und sein Arm blutete immer noch. Sarina brauchte einige Sekunden, ehe sie wieder klare Gedanken fassen konnte. Dann sah sie verwundert auf ihre Hand. Sie war blutig. Hatte sie sich verletzt? Nein, es war Legolas' Blut.

Sofort sprang sie auf und zu dem sitzenden Elben hin. Ohne auf seine Widerworte zu achten, nahm sie seinen Arm und begutachtete ihn. Die Wunde sah schlimm aus. Man konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob sich nicht noch kleinere Holzsplitter im Inneren befanden. Er musste sofort zu einem Arzt. Sie schaute zu ihm und wollte ihm alles erklären, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung starrte er sie an. Ein verklärtes Lächeln war auf seinen Zügen zu erkennen. Sie hob eine Hand und schwenkte sie vor seinen Augen. Das Lächeln vertiefte sich und mit dem gesunden Arm griff er nach ihrem Hinterkopf, zog sie zu sich herab und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Hungrig erwiderte sie ihn. Doch dann stieß sie ihn leicht weg. Die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen ignorierte sie.

„Du musst zu einem Arzt, Legolas!"

„Später!" Wieder zog er sie näher an sich. Wieder stieß sie ihn weg.

„Nein, nicht später, jetzt! Warte kurz!" Mit diesen Worten hob sie den Saum ihres Kleides und riss einen Streifen ab.

„Was hat dir das arme Kleid getan?", fragte Legolas neckisch, doch als sie den Rock wieder fallen ließ und er erkennen konnte, dass dadurch mehr ihrer Beine zu sehen war, seufzte er laut auf. Sarina wickelte inzwischen den Stoffstreifen leicht um den verletzten Arm. So wurde die Blutung wenigstens etwas gemildert. Dann zog sie Legolas mit sich hoch. Forschend sah sie ihm in das Gesicht. Es kam ihr sehr bleich und angespannt vor, er musste große Schmerzen haben.

Schnell griff sie nach der Fackel und legte dann seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie wollte ihn stützen. Aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass er den Arm wieder wegzog. Verblüfft erwiderte sie seinen trotzigen Blick.

„Mein Arm ist verletzt, nicht meine Füße. Ich kann alleine gehen!"

Sarina zuckte die Schultern. Im Moment hatte es nicht viel Sinn, mit ihm darüber zu streiten, außerdem war es ohnehin sicherer, die Brücke getrennt zu überqueren.

Legolas musste vorgehen, damit Sarina ihn immer im Auge hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber es schien ihr, als würde er leicht schwanken, als er die Brücke überquerte. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur die Brücke selbst.

Sie versuchte, ihn etwas abzulenken und verwickelte ihn in ein Gespräch.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?"

„Was gemacht?"

„Mich gerettet?"

„Ich liebe dich!"

Seine Erklärung klang so simpel, ehrlich und ernst, dass Sarina der Atem stockte. Am liebsten wäre sie in seine Arme gesprungen und hätte ihn über und über mit Küssen bedeckt. Stattdessen murmelte sie nur leise: „Ich liebe dich auch!" Er antwortete nicht. Hatte er sie nicht gehört oder wollte er nicht antworten? Sie räusperte sich laut, dann meinte sie: „Ich habe erst gedacht, du willst nicht, dass ich zu dir auf die Insel komme."

Legolas schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich in Gefahr bringst. Ich wusste, dass viele der Planken morsch sind."

Inzwischen hatten sie den Ausgang der Höhle erreicht. Sarina löschte die Fackel und ließ sie am Eingang liegen. Dann ging sie neben Legolas her. Gerade wollte sie sich für ihre Worte am Nachmittag entschuldigen, als Legolas unvermittelt stehen blieb. Überrascht sah Sarina hoch. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht war bleich wie der Mond am Himmel.

„Ich fühle mich nicht sehr wohl!", meinte der Elb. und im nächsten Moment gaben die Beine unter ihm nach. Sarina stürzte zu ihm. Mit letzter Kraft zog sie ihn unter einen der nahen Bäume und lehnte ihn gegen den Stamm. Dann beugte sie sich zu seinem Gesicht. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Du hast viel Blut verloren. Warte hier. Ich werde Hilfe holen!" Nach kurzem Zögern berührte sie mit ihren Lippen sanft die seinen. Sie musste lächeln, als er trotz seiner Schmerzen ihren Kuss erwiderte. Dann sprang sie hoch und lief in Richtung Palast.

Eine Stunde später lag der schlafende Legolas wieder in seinem Bett. Seine Wunde war versorgt und Sarina saß neben ihm. Sie hatten ihn bewusstlos unter dem Baum gefunden, unter dem Sarina ihn zurückgelassen hatte und er war seitdem nicht mehr aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht. Doch der Arzt hatte ihr versichert, dass alles in Ordnung wäre. Endlich konnte sie das zerrissene Kleid ausziehen. Dann schlüpfte sie unter die Laken und kuschelte sich eng an Legolas.


	47. Unsterblichkeit

47. Kapitel Unsterblichkeit 

Legolas wurde durch ein leises Klopfen geweckt. Er schlug die Augen auf und schaute sich verwirrt um. Nachdenklich sah er auf die schlafende Sarina an seiner Seite. Dann sah er zu der Zimmertür, die sich langsam öffnete. Herein kamen Aragorn und Gimli.

„Wie geht es dir, mein Freund?" Aragorn deutete auf Legolas' Arm und verwundert sah dieser die Bandagen, in die er gewickelt war. Nur langsam kam die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht wieder.

„Es geht ganz gut, danke. Aber wie komme ich hierher?"

Aragorn wollte schon zu erzählen beginnen, aber Legolas unterbrach ihn. Er deutete auf die schlafende Sarina und meinte, er wolle aufstehen und seine Freunde dann im Speisesaal treffen. Mit einem Nicken verschwanden Aragorn und Gimli wieder. Legolas löste sich sanft aus Sarinas Umarmung und stand auf. Unter Schmerzen zog er sich dann ein Hemd über und schlüpfte in die Hose. Leise verließ er dann den Raum.

Wenig später saß er mit seinen Freunden beim Frühstück. Der Schmerz in seinem Arm war wieder zurückgekehrt und er nahm sich vor, nach dem Frühstück beim Arzt vorbeizuschauen. In diesem Moment kam König Thranduil in den Raum. Mit einem besorgten Blick sah er seinen Sohn am Tisch sitzen.

„Legolas! Du solltest doch noch nicht aufstehen. Der Arzt hat dir strengste Bettruhe verordnet. Wie geht es dir?"

Legolas lächelte seinen Vater beruhigend an, erfreut über die Sorge in dessen Stimme.

„Es geht mir gut, Vater! Sei unbesorgt!"

Widerwillig nickte der König und schaute ernst auf seinen Sohn.

„Ich habe etwas Ernstes mit dir zu besprechen, Legolas. Epidar kommt mit der Übersetzung schneller voran als gedacht und er hat etwas Wichtiges herausgefunden. Komm doch dann mit deinen Freunden in den Thronsaal, ja?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, verließ der König die kleine Gemeinschaft wieder. Legolas schaute ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Das Verhalten seines Vaters war sehr eigenartig. Was mochte Epidar entdeckt haben?

Nur wenig später betraten die drei Freunde den Thronsaal. Zu Füßen des Thrones hatte der König bereits Stühle bereitstellen lassen. Nachdem alle drei Platz genommen hatten, begann Thranduil zu sprechen: „Ihr seid sicher schon gespannt, was ich euch zu erzählen habe. Also hört mir zu: Sehr zu meinem Bedauern muss ich gestehen, dass meine Interpretation der Schrift falsch war. Der Schlüssel zu unserer Errettung ist nicht ein Kind, sondern Sarina!"

„Wie…aber…das kann nicht sein! Sie ist doch ein Mensch!" Legolas schaute verwirrt auf seinen Vater. Dieser nickte nur und meinte dann: „Du hast nicht ganz recht, Legolas. Sie war ein Mensch! Doch nun ist sie unsterblich, so wie du und ich."

Legolas ließ sich in seinem Sessel zurückfallen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was sein Vater meinte.

„Es ist schwer zu verstehen, ich weiß. Es ist die Fügung des Schicksals. Epidar erzählte mir, dass du einmal gehört hast, dass Elben ihre Unsterblichkeit weitergeben können, nicht, Legolas? Nun, das stimmt nicht für alle, sondern nur für jene, die den verfluchten Torbogen durchschritten haben. Durch ihn werden diese Elben zu etwas Besonderen. Der Erschaffer dieses Bogens wollte, dass die Elben das wussten. Rettung gibt es nur, wenn einer der beiden Zurückgebliebenen seine Unsterblichkeit einem sterblichen Wesen opfert. Die geschmiedeten Bahnen sind also der Bund zwischen Sarina und Askalon und die Gabe ist die Unsterblichkeit."

Legolas nickte verstehend.

„Und was bedeutet das jetzt?"

„Das wissen wir noch nicht. Aber in einigen Tagen weiß Epidar sicher mehr. Geh nun, mein Sohn, und ruhe dich noch etwas aus!"

Legolas erhob sich und verließ den Thronsaal.

„Sarina ist also jetzt unsterblich, habe ich das richtig verstanden?" Gimli schaute fragend auf Aragorn. Aber Thranduil war es, der die Antwort gab.

„So ist es, Herr Zwerg. Aber ich befürchte, das wird nicht die einzige Überraschung bleiben."

Legolas ging wieder zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Sein Vater hatte Recht, er war noch sehr erschöpft. Vielleicht war es das Beste, wenn er sich noch etwas hinlegte – neben seine unsterbliche Frau! Als hätten seine Gedanken sie herbeigerufen, öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Sarina stürzte heraus, immer noch nur in ihr Nachthemd gekleidet. Als sie ihn sah, wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, lief sie ihm entgegen.

„Du solltest doch noch nicht aufstehen! Komm mit und leg dich wieder hin! Du wirst dich noch umbringen!" Mit erhobenem Zeigefinger blieb sie vor ihm stehen. Dann nahm sie ihn bei seinem unverletzten Arm und zog ihn ins Zimmer. Sie führte in zum Bett und drückte ihn dann sanft nieder. Besorgt schaute sie in sein Gesicht.

„Du vergisst, dass ich unsterblich bin, meine Liebe!"

„Wenn du öfter solche Dummheiten begehst, wie gestern Abend, wirst du das Zeitliche segnen, lange bevor dein Schicksal dich ruft."

Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln auf Legolas' Gesicht machte Sarina stutzig.

„Ich bin nicht der Einzige hier, der unsterblich ist!"

„Was…aber…wie…wer…ich verstehe nicht!" Sarina stammelte. Legolas' Lächeln vertiefte sich.

„Sagen wir…ein Geschenk von Askalon an…dich!" Sarina ließ sich neben ihn auf das Bett fallen.

„Du meinst…ich bin auch unsterblich, genau wie du?" Legolas nickte stumm. Dann ließ er sich ins Bett fallen, schob einen Arm unter seinen Kopf und starrte an die Decke.

„Willst du, dass ich es dir erkläre?" Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er ihr Nicken.

„Nun gut, aber dann musst du dich zu mir legen."

Schweigend folgte sie seiner Aufforderung. Zögernd legte sie den Kopf auf seinen Brustkorb, gespannt, wie er reagieren würde. Als sie sein zufriedenes Seufzen hörte, entspannte sie sich etwas und wartete gespannt auf seine Erklärung.

„Ich verstehe es auch nicht ganz, aber es scheint, dass wir, Askalon und ich, durch das Durchschreiten des Torbogens verflucht wurden. Durch diesen Fluch ist es uns möglich, den Wesen, die wir durch den Bund an uns binden, unsere Unsterblichkeit weiterzugeben. Doch wir wussten es nicht und da Askalon den Bund mit dir eingegangen ist, bist du nun unsterblich. So zumindest sagt es die Inschrift an der Höhlenwand. Das bedeutet aber auch, dass nicht unser Kind der Schlüssel ist, sondern du!"

Eine Weile herrschte Stille im Zimmer.

„Und was bedeutet das für mich?" Fragend hob Sarina den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir müssen warten, bis Epidar seine Arbeit beendet hat!"

„Ist gut. Wie geht es deinem Arm?"

Legolas sah lächelnd auf Sarina hinab.

„Ganz gut, danke:"

„Hm, Legolas?" Sarina legte den Kopf wieder auf seinen Brustkorb. Ihre Finger spielten an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes.

„Ja?" Sie spürte, dass er sie immer noch ansah.

„Wegen gestern…ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich habe mich völlig närrisch benommen und ich weiß auch, dass alles, was ich dir vorgeworfen habe, gar nicht stimmt. Kannst du mir bitte verzeihen? Ich weiß, dass es eigentlich unentschuldbar ist, aber…"

Legolas zog seine Hand unter seinem Kopf hervor und griff nach ihrer, die auf seiner Brust lag. Zärtlich drückte er zu. Dann zog er die Hand zu seinem Mund und presste die Lippen darauf.

„Es ist in Ordnung. Lass es uns vergessen, ja?" Sie nickte nur und murmelte ein leises „Danke".

Sie spürte bald, wie der Druck seiner Hand nachließ. Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf und schaute in sein schlafendes Gesicht. Sie löste sich vorsichtig von ihm und stand dann auf. So leise wie möglich kleidete sie sich an und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Als erstes ging sie zum Arzt, um ihm zu berichten, dass Legolas aufgewacht und sogar aufgestanden war. Der Arzt versprach, später vorbeizukommen. Dann ging Sarina in den Garten des Palastes. Dort ließ sie sich auf eine im Schatten stehende Bank nieder. Ein wunderschöner Springbrunnen lag direkt vor ihr und sie konnte das Wasser in der Sonne aufblitzen sehen. Von irgendwo innerhalb des Schlosses drang Musik zu ihr. Diese leichten, melodiösen Töne, die einen in eine andere Welt bringen konnten, brachten auch ihre Gedanken zur Ruhe. Undeutlich konnte sie hin und wieder das Summen einer Biene hören und der schwere Duft der nahe liegende Rosensträucher stieg ihr in die Nase. Sie schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz den anderen Sinneseindrücken hin. Vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen gelangten durch das dichte Blätterdach an ihre Haut und erwärmten sie. Sie war also unsterblich. So wie alle anderen Elben auch. Eigentlich fühlte sie sich wie immer. Vielleicht stimmte es ja auch nicht. Aber es wäre zu schön, wenn sie genau wie Legolas ewig leben könnte. Ach, wie wunderbar wäre es, wenn sie ihr Leben gemeinsam verbringen könnten – ein niemals endendes Leben. War es nicht Ironie des Schicksals? Bisher hatte sie immer geglaubt, dass sie diejenige war, die zum Sterben verurteilt war, einfach, weil sie dem Geschlecht der Menschen angehörte. Und nun? Nun teilte sie die ewige Jugend mit allen Elben und ausgerechnet der Elb, mit dem sie diese Jugend teilen wollte, war zum Tode verurteilt und verdankte dieses Urteil noch dazu demselben Bewandtnis, das ihr die Gabe zum Geschenk gemacht hatte. Nun war ihr also ein niemals endendes Leben bestimmt und niemand, mit dem sie es verbringen konnte.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen Blick auf sich ruhen. Überrascht hob sie die Lider und schaute in die wasserblauen Augen des Elbenkönigs.

„Stört es dich, Schwiegertochter, wenn ich dir etwas Gesellschaft leiste?" Sarina schüttelte den Kopf und Thranduil setzte sich neben sie.

„Wie geht es meinem Sohn?"

„Er würde seine Schmerzen niemals zugeben, also sagt er, es geht ihm gut."

„Hm, der große Held. Unverwundbar und gegen Schmerzen gefeit. Er glaubt immer, dass er allen etwas beweisen muss. Und wie geht es dir?" Überrascht über diese Frage blinzelte Sarina kurz.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Legolas hat dir bereits über Epidars neueste Entdeckung berichtet?"

„Ja, das hat er." Immer noch sah der Elbenkönig sie fragend an.

„Ich fürchte mich." Sarina hatte den Blick abgewandt und starrte auf den Springbrunnen.

„Wovor fürchtest du dich, Kind? Unsterblichkeit ist keine Krankheit."

„Ich weiß, aber ich fürchte mich vor einem unsterblichen Leben ohne ihn. Was soll ich dann machen?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. Der König lehnte sich zurück und seufzte schwer. Ein trauriger Blick traf Sarina.

„Ich verstehe. Ich würde alles geben, könnte ich mit ihm tauschen, aber leider ist mir dies nicht vergönnt. Auch für einen Vater ist es schwer, zu wissen, dass der Zeitpunkt nahe rückt, an dem er sein einziges Kind verliert. Ich liebe ihn sehr, auch wenn viele das nicht glauben – er am allerwenigsten."

„Warum sagt Ihr es ihm dann nicht?"

„Das kann ich nicht!" Ungläubig starrte Sarina Thranduil an.

„Warum nicht?"

„Dazu ist es zu spät. Ich habe zuviel Zeit damit verbracht, ihn allein zu lassen. Er würde es mir nicht glauben. Ich habe ihn verloren. Ich verlor ihn schon lange Zeit bevor er überhaupt von dem Fluch erfahren hat."

„Gebt nicht so leicht auf. Vertraut auf Euch und Legolas. Offenbart Euch ihm. Es ist vielleicht die letzte Gelegenheit." Thranduil schloss die Augenlider.

„Und was, wenn es ihm nichts bedeutet?"

„Es bedeutet ihm sehr viel, dessen bin ich sicher! Nichts ist für ihn von größerer Bedeutung als Eure Bewunderung – Eure Liebe. Ich weiß es."

Lächelnd schaute Thranduil nun wieder auf Sarina.

„Ich glaube, etwas – oder besser gesagt jemanden – gibt es schon, das für ihn von größerer Bedeutung ist. Hab Dank, Sarina. Du hast mir sehr geholfen. Ich werde deinen Rat überdenken. Du entschuldigst mich doch?"

Der König erhob sich und ging mit federnden Schritten davon. Lächelnd sah Sarina ihm nach. Elbische Männer und Gefühle – ein Widerspruch in sich!


	48. Abschied unter Freunden

48. Kapitel Abschied unter Freunden 

Legolas erholte sich rasch von seiner Verletzung, viel schneller als alle gedacht hatten. Aragorn und Gimli hatten beschlossen, noch im Düsterwald zu bleiben, bis Epidar mit der Übersetzung fertig war. Allerdings bekamen sie in der nächsten Woche ihren Freund nicht allzu oft zu Gesicht. Seltsamerweise wurde auch Sarina während dieser Zeit nicht oft gesehen.

Auf den Tag eine Woche nach Legolas' Verwundung kam der Elb Epidar mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck zurück. Er bat den König um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen, was ihm auch gewährt wurde. Doch auch dem König schien nicht zu gefallen, was er von Epidar hörte. Sofort nach der Besprechung ließ er seinen Sohn und seine Schwiegertochter zu sich rufen.

Mit Schrecken hörten alle Anwesenden, was die Übersetzung der seltsamen Zeichen ergeben hatte. Der Fluch forderte nicht nur ein Opfer, sondern zwei. Sowohl Legolas als auch Sarina sollten ihr Leben zum Wohle des elbischen Volkes aufgeben. Sekundenlang herrschte absolute Stille. Dann trat Legolas mit zornigem Gesichtsausdruck vor.

„Vater! Das kannst du nicht verlangen. Ich werde mich opfern, denn es ist mein Volk, dessen Überleben hier auf dem Spiel steht. Aber Sarina – sie ist doch völlig unschuldig. Sie ist nicht einmal eine Elbe. Das ist einfach nicht richtig. Ich werde das nicht zulassen!"

Mit ernstem, traurigem Blick sah der König auf seinen Sohn. Er verstand Legolas' Wut, doch konnte auch er nichts daran ändern. Er wollte gerade auf seinen Sohn einzureden beginnen, als Sarina vortrat und sich neben Legolas stellte.

„Ich akzeptiere mein Schicksal!" Legolas stöhnte auf.

„Aber, Sarina, warum…" Sie ließ ihn die Frage nicht zu Ende stellen. Sie drehte sich um und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Dann blickte sie ihn ernst in die Augen.

„Legolas, erinnerst du dich, als ich dich fragte, ob du für immer bei mir bleiben wirst?" Legolas nickte stumm. Wie könnte er diesen Augenblick auch jemals vergessen?

„Du hast mir damals nicht geantwortet. Heute weiß ich auch, warum. Es ist einfach nicht möglich, dass wir für ewig zusammen sind. Und genau aus diesem Grund möchte ich dein Schicksal teilen. Was soll ich in einer Welt ohne dich – noch dazu, wo mir nicht einmal der Tod vergönnt ist, um alles zu beenden? Ich habe ein Leben mit dir kennen gelernt und für mich kommt ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr in Frage. Bitte, gewähre mir diese eine Bitte und lass mich auch dann bei dir sein, wenn du diese Welt verlässt. Lass sie uns gemeinsam verlassen!"

Legolas schloss die Augen. Was konnte er angesichts solcher Worte tiefster Liebe noch sagen?

„Wenn es denn dein Wunsch ist!"

Sarina stürzte sich in seine Arme und verzweifelt umarmten sie sich. Der König hatte schweigend zugesehen, doch nun erhob er sich und trat näher an das Paar heran. Legolas hob den Kopf und schaute seinem Vater entgegen. Mit Erstaunen und Ungläubigkeit sah er, dass Thranduil Tränen in den Augen hatte. Legolas erstarrte.

„Vater?"

Thranduil breitete seine Arme aus und umfing das Paar. Mit tränenerstickter Stimme meinte er dann: „Mein Sohn – und meine Tochter. Ich liebe euch beide aus tiefstem Herzen und wenn ich könnte, würde ich euch dieses Schicksal ersparen. Bitte glaubt mir das."

So geschah es, dass sich viele des elbischen Volkes am Eingang zur Höhle versammelten. Sie alle hatten vom Opfer ihres Prinzen erfahren und waren gekommen, um ihm und seiner tapferen Frau ihre Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. Viele hatten Tränen in den Augen, als ihr Prinz und dessen Gemahlin an ihnen vorüber schritten.

Dann betraten die beiden gemeinsam mit Thranduil, Epidar, Aragorn und Gimli die Höhle. Gemeinsam schritten sie auf die kleine Insel in der Mitte des Sees. Alle außer Legolas und Sarina sahen die Statue dabei das erste Mal. Sie alle schauten ehrfürchtig und voll Bewunderung auf die marmorne Figur. Epidar räusperte sich und trat dann vor. Mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck meinte er dann: „Der Schlüssel zur Erlösung hängt irgendwie mit dieser Statue zusammen. Aber es ist nirgendwo festgehalten, wie man ihn aktiviert. Wir werden es selbst herausfinden müssen!"

Legolas, Sarinas Hand in seiner, hatte den Blick gesenkt und las erneut die Inschrift im Sockel der Statue. Vielleicht gab ja sie einen Hinweis? Hoffnung! Öffne dich ihr und du wirst sie erkennen! Das Kind symbolisierte die Hoffnung, oder? Er hatte das Kind gesehen, also hatte er auch die Hoffnung erkannt! Doch was nun? Er war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er erst gar nicht merkte, dass sich Sarina zu der Kinderfigur hinabbeugte. Erst, als sie ihn an der Hand zog und er in ihr lächelndes Gesicht sah, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder von dem Spruch abgelenkt.

„Sieh nur, das Kind! Es lächelt! Was mag es wohl sehen? Es schaut nicht wie der erwachsene Elb in die Ferne, sondern hält den Blick gesenkt!"

Legolas erstarrte. Konnte das die Lösung sein? Sarina sah ihn verwirrt an, als er neben ihr auf den Boden fiel und den Sockel der Statue abzutasten begann. Ohne seine Arbeit zu unterbrechen, sagte er: „Es ist mir auch schon aufgefallen, dass das Kind auf den Boden lächelt. Aber ich habe bisher immer angenommen, dass dadurch der Blick des Betrachters auf die Inschrift gelenkt werden sollte. Vielleicht war das aber ein Trugschluss. Das Kind könnte doch schließlich auch über etwas anderes lächeln! Über die Hoffnung, die immer lebt und die wächst, indem wir den Weg beschreiten, den das Kind sieht. Aber wie sieht dieser Weg aus?"

Immer noch suchte Legolas. Auch Aragorn, Gimli und die beiden Elben hatten ihre Gespräche und ihre Suche unterbrochen und verfolgten das Treiben des auf dem Boden knienden Elben. Gimli flüsterte zu Aragorn: „Ich glaube fast, der Elb hat Recht und so sehr ich seinem Volk auch wünsche, dass es gerettet wird, so sehr hoffe ich doch immer noch, dass er den Weg nicht findet und nicht sterben muss."

Ernst sah Aragorn auf seinen kleineren Freund. Ein trauriges Lächeln trat auf seine Züge. Er nickte und meinte dann: „Ich weiß, was du meinst, mein Freund. Wir haben soviel zusammen erlebt, so viele Abenteuer gemeinsam überstanden und sind so vielen Gefahren immer entronnen. Ich kann es auch immer noch nicht glauben, dass das das Ende sein soll. Wer hätte gedacht, dass unser Freund hier als erster von uns die Welt verlassen muss? Ich mit Sicherheit nicht!"

Gimli blieb nicht die Zeit, zu antworten, denn mit einem dumpfen Poltern begann sich die Statue in Bewegung zu versetzen. Langsam rutschte sie zur Seite und gab den Blick auf eine steile Treppe frei. Im selben Moment begann das bisher ruhig und bewegungslos daliegende Wasser unter ihnen zu tosen und wilde Wellen zu schlagen. Die Inschriften entlang der Höhlenmauer begannen auf seltsame und unheimliche Art zu leuchten. Vor den Augen der verblüfften Zuschauer wandelten sich die Zeichen. Aus den unverständlichen Runen wurden elbische Zeichen und Symbole und formten langsam einen Text. Plötzlich konnte ein jeder von ihnen den Text entziffern.

„Nun, da der Weg zur Erlösung freigelegt ist, ist es nicht mehr länger notwendig, dass die Bedeutung der Zeichen im Ungewissen liegt. Ein jeder soll nun wissen, welch grausames Geheimnis diese Höhlenwände Jahrtausende lang verborgen haben und welch schrecklicher Preis dem Erretter abverlangt wird."

Epidars Stimme erklang leise.

„Aber welche Macht kann diese Dinge vollbringen? Wer hat solch gewaltige Stärke, dass selbst nach soviel Zeit sein Zauber noch von solcher Wirkung ist?" Thranduil konnte den Blick nicht von der leuchtenden Wand nehmen.

„Eine böse – eine dunkle Macht. So böse und so schwarz, dass Zeit für sie keine Bedeutung hat. Sie wird niemals schwächer, hört niemals auf zu existieren. Nur ein Valar hat die Möglichkeit, solch Werk zu erschaffen."

Nun starrten alle auf Epidar. Er erwiderte ihre Blicke. Dann nickte er nur stumm.

„Ja, ganz recht. Dies wurde geschaffen, lange bevor Sauron eine Bedrohung für die Welt darstellte. Seinem Lehrmeister – mächtiger und gefürchteter als Sauron es jemals sein kann – ist dies zu verdanken: Melkor!"

Einige Zeit herrschte völlige Ruhe in der Höhle. Das Wasser lag wieder ruhig da, einzig das seltsame Licht, das von der Höhlenwand ausging, zeigte noch von den eigenartigen Geschehnissen. Legolas hatte sich als erster wieder gefasst und räusperte sich leise. Alle drehten sich daraufhin zu ihm um. Er stand immer noch dicht bei der Statue und auf ein Winken hin trat Sarina zu ihm. Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln legte er ihr die Hand um die Schulter und drückte sie leicht an sich. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und schaute dann wieder zum Rest der Gruppe.

„Meine Freunde, es ist an der Zeit. Mein Schicksal wartet in den Tiefen des Berges auf mich und ich werde mich ihm stellen."

Ehe Legolas weiter sprechen konnte, trat Thranduil vor und stellte sich vor seinen Sohn. Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck lag in seinen Augen, als er auf seinen Sohn sah.

„Mein Junge, du hast mich wohl oft für kaltherzig und lieblos gehalten – und vielleicht hattest du so manches Mal damit auch Recht. Ich bedauere hier und jetzt aber nur eines – dass ich dir nicht schon viel eher gesagt habe, wie viel du mir bedeutest. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, mein Sohn, und ich weiß, deine Mutter wäre es genauso. Niemals habe ich mir vorgestellt, dass du sie eher wieder sehen wirst als ich. Ich hätte noch eine letzte Bitte an dich! Wenn du ihr begegnest – in Mandos' Hallen – bestell ihr meine Grüße. Sag ihr, dass ich sie sehr vermisse und dass ich ihr zu ewigem Dank verpflichtet bin – dafür, dass sie mir den besten, tapfersten und treuesten Sohn geschenkt hat, den die Elbenwelt jemals gesehen hat und sehen wird. Willst du das für mich tun, Legolas?"

Während Thranduil gesprochen hatte, hatte seine Stimme zu zittern begonnen und er musste mit sich kämpfen, dass sich seine Augen nicht mit Tränen füllten. Legolas war gerührt von soviel Liebe und Stolz, die in den Worten seines Vaters mitgeklungen hatten. Er versuchte, Worte zu finden, die das ausdrückten, was er in diesem Moment empfand, doch es gelang ihm nicht. So trat er einfach einen Schritt vor und umarmte seinen Vater. Als er sich wieder von ihm löste, waren auch seine Augen feucht.

Thranduil verabschiedete sich auch von Sarina auf herzlichste Weise und verließ dann zusammen mit Epidar die Insel. Mit einem leichten Zwinkern meinte er: „Ich lasse euch jetzt allein. Legolas, du willst dich sicher ungestört von deinen Freunden verabschieden, nicht?"

Kurz bevor er die Brücke betrat, drehte er sich noch einmal um: „Vergiss dein Versprechen nicht, mein Sohn. Wenn wir uns wieder sehen, werde ich dich fragen, ob du es erfüllt hast!"

Mit einem Lächeln nickte er seinem Vater ein letztes Mal zu, ehe er sich zu seinen Freunden umwandte. Sie standen vor ihm, die Gesichter traurig und ernst. Unschlüssig, was er sagen sollte, ließ Legolas seinen Blick durch die Höhle schweifen. Es gab soviel, was er seinen Freunden noch sagen wollte, und dennoch erschien ihm alles zu unwichtig, zu banal in solch einer Situation. So standen sie sich einige Zeit schweigend gegenüber, den Blick des anderen meidend.

Legolas konnte plötzlich ein leises Aufseufzen hinter sich hören und spürte, wie Sarina in ihre Richtung ging. Vor Aragorn und Gimli blieb sie stehen und streckte ihnen die Hand hin.

„Aragorn! Gimli! Nachdem meinem lieben Gemahl anscheinend die Worte fehlen, will ich den Anfang machen. Wir kennen uns noch nicht lange und die Umstände unseres Aufeinandertreffens waren wohl nicht die glücklichsten. Dennoch bin ich sehr froh über diese Ereignisse, denn ich glaube in euch wahre Freunde gefunden zu haben. Ihr habt mir in diesen letzten Wochen und Monate sehr hilfreich zur Seite gestanden und dafür kann ich euch nicht genug danken. Und auch, wenn ihr euch mir nicht so sehr verbunden fühlen solltet und mir für den verursachten Ärger grollt, bin ich euch doch immer noch dankbar. Denn schließlich seid ihr die besten Freunde jenes Mannes, den ich über alles liebe. Habt Dank für alles, was ihr für uns getan habt!"

Immer noch stand Sarina mit ausgestreckter Hand. Aragorn und Gimli hatten ihr schweigend gelauscht, nur einmal war es ihr erschienen, als hätte der Zwerg verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Auge gewischt. Nun trat Aragorn einen Schritt vor und fasste mit festem Griff ihre Hand. Doch zu Sarinas Überraschung spürte sie plötzlich, wie er sie in seine Richtung zog. Dort landete sie sanft in seinen Armen und er hielt sie an sich gedrückt. Leise flüsterte er ihr dann ins Ohr: „Wir sind sogar sehr froh, Euch getroffen zu haben! Ihr habt unser aller Leben bereichert!"

Dann ließ er sie los. Mit einem bezaubernden Lächelnd stand sie nun da und schaute auf den Zwerg.

„Und Ihr, Gimli? Wollt Ihr Euch nicht von mir verabschieden?"

Gimli trat vor und drückte sie kurz an sich. Dann wandte er verlegen den Kopf und meinte mit zitternder Stimme: „Dass Ihr mir ja gut auf den Jungen aufpasst, Sarina!"


	49. Das nahende Ende

49 Kapitel Das nahende Ende 

Nun trat auch Legolas vor und reichte, wie Sarina, eine ausgestreckte Hand in Richtung seiner Freunde. Traurig sah er in Aragorns Augen.

„Mein Freund, was soll ich sagen? Mein Herz kennt keine Worte, die die Gefühle beschreiben, die es im Moment quälen. So vieles ist noch ungesagt und dennoch kann ich es nicht in Worte fassen. Ich kann nur soviel sagen: Ich habe es keinen Moment bedauert, mit euch auf jene Reise gegangen zu sein, die unser aller Leben verändert hat. Lange Jahre schon habe ich niemanden mehr gekannt, dem ich mein Leben und alles, was mich betrifft, so bedenkenlos anvertrauen konnte. Ihr wart in jenen letzten Jahren meine Stütze. Worte können niemals beschreiben, wie viel Dankbarkeit mein Herz für eure Anwesenheit und eure Freundschaft empfindet."

Ähnlich wie bei Sarina ging Aragorn auf Legolas zu, schob dessen Hand zur Seite und umfing ihn mit den Armen. Kurz drückte er ihn an sich, ließ ihn dann aber wieder los.

„Du brauchst dich nicht bei mir zu bedanken, mein Freund. Denn du hast mir alles tausendmal zurückgegeben. Ich bedauere nur, dass es nicht in meiner Macht liegt, dir dieses hier zu ersparen!"

Legolas schüttelte nur leicht lächelnd den Kopf. Dann drehte er sich zu Gimli.

„Ein Elb und ein Zwerg, eine seltsame Freundschaft, findest du nicht auch? Trotzdem habe ich jeden Tag in deiner Gesellschaft genossen, Freund Gimli. Ich habe in dir einen verlässlichen und treuen Gefährten gefunden und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass du hin und wieder an mich denkst?"

Gimli stieg von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er machte ein empörtes Gesicht, das durch die in seinen Augen schimmernden Tränen etwas missglückte.

„Was denkst du von mir? Ich werde dich niemals vergessen, hörst du?"

„Fein, wenn ich in euren Herzen weiterleben darf, ist mir das genug."

Dann drehte er sich zu Sarina, die das Gespräch lächelnd verfolgt hatte. Er nahm ihre Hand und ging zu der Öffnung, die die Statue freigegeben hatte. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um und meinte: „Lebt denn wohl, meine Freunde! Und bestellt allen, die ich nicht mehr sehen konnte meine besten Grüße!"

Ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, betrat er dann mit Sarina gemeinsam die Treppe und stieg vorsichtig hinab in den dunklen Gang. Kaum, dass die beiden verschwunden waren, gab es ein eigenartiges Geräusch und die Statue begann wieder zu wandern. Genauso langsam wie beim ersten Mal, schob sie sich wieder auf die Öffnung. Aragorn und Gimli starrten auf den Platz, wo ihr Freund verschwunden war.

Kaum, dass die Statue sich über die Öffnung geschoben hatte und somit das spärliche Licht ausgesperrt hatte, begannen zwei Fackeln links und rechts von Legolas und Sarina zu flackern. Sarina drückte Legolas´ Hand und der Elb ging an die Wand und versuchte, die Fackel aus der Wandhalterung zu lösen. Doch vergeblich. Es schien ganz so, als würden die beiden auch weiterhin durch die Dunkelheit wandern müssen. Langsam schoben sie eine Fuß vor den anderen, doch kaum, dass sie aus dem Lichtschein der Fackeln getreten waren, gingen diese wieder aus und wenige Meter vor ihnen leuchteten die nächsten beiden auf.

Legolas und Sarina warfen sich einen verwunderten Blick zu und folgten dann der Spur, die die aufleuchtenden Fackeln vorgaben. Sie sprachen nicht, waren sich aber doch der Anwesenheit des anderen bewusst. Legolas erinnerte sich, als er zum ersten Mal durch die dunklen Geheimgänge des Schlosses Inaró gewandert war. Im Gegensatz zu damals wusste er heute, dass er niemals wieder die Sonne scheinen und Blumen und Bäume sehen würde. Dennoch fühlte er sich nicht so verlassen und deprimiert wie damals. Dieses Mal war er nämlich nicht allein, musste die Dunkelheit nicht alleine ertragen und sich allein vor dem Kommenden fürchten. Einem Impuls folgend blieb er stehen und als Sarina sich ihm verwundert zuwandte, drückte er seine Lippen in einem sanften Kuss auf ihre weichen. Sofort spürte er ihr Entgegenkommen und vertiefte den Kontakt. Nur langsam konnte er sich wieder von ihr lösen und auf ihren fragenden Blick hin konnte er nur lächelnd den Kopf schütteln.

„Danke!", flüsterte er dann leise.

„Wofür?"

„Für alles. Für das, was du bist und für das, was du tust!"

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und zog ihn dann weiter, der nächsten Fackel entgegen. Sie konnten nicht sagen, wie lange sie dem Gang schon folgten. Tief unter der Erde schien Zeit keine Bedeutung mehr zu haben.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte Sarina begonnen, die Fackeln, die auf ihrem Weg aufleuchteten, zu zählen, aber sie hatte die eintönige Zählerei bald wieder aufgegeben. Sie rechneten schon nicht mehr damit, bald an ihr Ziel zu gelangen und deshalb bemerkten sie erst gar nicht, dass sich der Gang verbreiterte. Erst, als unzählige Fackeln auf einmal aufleuchteten, erkannten sie, dass sie erneut in einer Höhle standen. An der Wand waren im Abstand von wenigen Metern Fackeln angebracht. Die Höhle war leer, bis auf einen großen Torbogen, der in der Mitte stand. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem Torbogen, der in der ersten Höhle stand und der aus dunklem Stein gehauen war, bestand dieser hier aus durchsichtigem Kristall. Das Licht der Fackeln brach sich in dem Kunstwerk und erleuchtete so die Höhle um ein vielfaches, als es die Fackeln jemals im Stande gewesen wären.

Sarina und Legolas waren in Verwunderung erstarrt stehen geblieben und konnten sich nur langsam von dem ungewöhnlichen Anblick lösen.

„Und was nun?"

„Nun, ich denke, wir sollten wohl durch den Torbogen schreiten. Der Fluch erhielt so auch seine Kraft, also kann er so vielleicht auch aufgehoben werden. Außerdem, was haben wir zu verlieren?" Legolas warf Sarina ein verzweifeltes Lächeln zu. Sie nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Dann nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn zum kristallenen Bogen. Davor blieb sie noch einmal stehen und schaute staunend daran hoch.

„Er ist wunderschön, nicht?"

„Ja, doch trotz dieser Schönheit ist er geschaffen worden, um Leid zu bringen. Er verlangt zwei Leben."

„Hm, aber genauso wie er Leid bringt, verhindert er Leid, denn ein ganzes Volk darf weiterleben!"

Legolas lächelte traurig auf Sarina hinab.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Man darf niemals vergessen, warum wir hier stehen und was durch unser Opfer erhalten bleibt. Bereit?"

Sie lächelte tapfer. Dann nickte sie nur und trat einen Schritt vor. Zögernd blieb sie stehen, drehte sich dann wieder um und warf sich Legolas in die Arme. Er drückte sie zärtlich an sich und drückte einen Kuss in ihr weiches Haar. Er hörte sie flüstern: „Ich habe Angst! Ich fürchte mich vor dem, was danach kommt"

„Ich weiß, aber du brauchst dich nicht zu fürchten. Ich bin doch bei dir. Ich werde dich niemals wieder alleine lassen, das verspreche ich dir."

„Das ist gut! Dann habe ich keine Angst mehr. Denn wenn du bei mir bist, dann kann mir nichts mehr passieren. Davon bin ich ganz fest überzeugt."

Er schob sie ein Stück von sich weg und strich ihr mit einem Finger leicht über die Wange. Sie bemerkte, wie sein Blick wieder zu dem Torbogen wanderte und einen entschlossenen Ausdruck annahm. Er atmete noch ein letztes Mal tief durch und schritt dann auf das kristallene Werk zu. Zielstrebig ging er durch, dicht gefolgt von Sarina, die sich an seine Hand klammerte. Er spürte, wie sie zitterte und nachdem er den Bogen passiert hatte, zog er sie in seine Arme, dicht an sich! Er konnte noch ein lautes Krachen hören. Ein gleißendes Licht breitete sich im gesamten Raum aus und Legolas musste die Augen schließen. Alles begann unwirklich zu werden, er fühlte sich, als wäre er von einer dichten, sanften Wolke umgeben und nichts konnte mehr zu ihm gelangen. Doch immer noch spürte er Sarina. Sie stand dicht an ihn gepresst und er glaubte noch zu hören, dass sie leise flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich!"

Er wollte ihr antworten, ihr versichern, dass auch sein Herz vor Liebe zu ihr entbrannt war, doch er konnte es einfach nicht. Er spürte, wie er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, wie sich ein Loch öffnete und wie er fiel – immer weiter und immer tiefer.

Aragorn und Gimli hatten sich zu Thranduil und Epidar gesellt. Seit geraumer Zeit standen sie nun bereits hinter dem Torbogen. Die Schriftzeichen leuchteten immer noch matt, doch alle blickten zu der Statue auf der kleinen Insel.

„Ob es wohl schon vorbei ist?"

„Wer kann das schon wissen?"

„Und woher wissen wir, dass es funktioniert hat, dass es nicht umsonst war?"

Gimli schaute fragend in die Runde. Er konnte das Schweigen nicht mehr aushalten. Schweigen erlaubte es einen, sich auf die eigenen Gedanken zu konzentrieren und das wollte er nicht. Seine trostlosen Gedanken wollte er jetzt nicht im Kopf haben, er wollte sie so weit wie möglich von sich fort schieben. Doch keiner der Anwesenden schien eine Antwort darauf zu haben. Selbst Epidar schien sich unsicher. Also trat wieder Stille ein.

Ein lautes Krachen richtete die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf den Torbogen vor ihnen. Mit Verwunderung sahen sie, dass das dunkle Gestein plötzlich Risse bekam. Es schien so, als würde der Torbogen in ungewöhnlicher Geschwindigkeit zerfallen. Die Risse wurden tiefer und bald begannen sich kleine Gesteinsbrocken zu lösen und in den See zu fallen. Die Stücke wurden immer größer und als die Hälfte des Bogens einzustürzen drohte, wichen alle erschrocken an die Höhlenmauer zurück. Doch dort erwartete sie schon die nächste Überraschung. Gimli zog Aragorn am Ärmel und deutete auf die Wand. Die Zeichen, die kurz zuvor noch hell erstrahlt hatten, begannen zu verschwinden. Erst verlosch ihr Licht und dann verloren sich auch noch die Vertiefungen in der Höhlenwand. Zurück blieb eine ganz gewöhnliche Mauer.

In der Zwischenzeit war der Torbogen am oberen Ende durchgebrochen und ein großes Stück, das in die Tiefe gestürzt war, hatte die Brücke mit sich gerissen. Nun lag wieder alles ruhig und friedlich da. Die Höhle war wieder in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Traurig senkte Thranduil den Kopf. Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern.

„Es schien ganz so, als hätte mein Sohn Erfolg gehabt."

Epidar nickte nur.

„Ja, der Bann ist gebrochen. Die Macht, die Jahrtausende lang die Höhle und alle Bauwerke in ihrem Inneren geschützt hat, ist gewichen. Aus diesem Grund hat nun auch die Zeit ihren Tribut gefordert und hat den Bogen mit ihrer unausweichlichen Macht zerstört. Zu lange hatte er sich ihr widersetzt, doch nun hat alles ein Ende."

Aragorn legte Thranduil eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Und das verdanken wir alles Eurem mutigen und treuen Sohn, Thranduil."

„Ja, Ihr habt Recht. Der Düsterwald wird niemals vergessen, was Legolas für ihn getan hat."


	50. Ende des Fluchs

50. Kapitel Ende des Fluchs 

Aragorn saß in der Höhle, die nun einsam und verlassen dalag. Er schaute zu der Statue auf der Insel. Überraschenderweise war sie verschont geblieben und erstrahlte immer noch in ihrem alten Glanz. Die anderen hatten sich schon lange wieder in den Palast zurückgezogen, doch Aragorn hatte noch etwas verweilen wollen. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Legolas. Er bewunderte seinen Freund für dessen mutige Tat. Er hatte sich als Thronfolger für sein Volk würdig erwiesen und wäre sicher ein guter Herrscher gewesen, immer bereit, seinen Untertanen zu helfen, wo er nur konnte. Aragorn hoffte nur, dass ihm nie eine solche Entscheidung abverlangt werden würde, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, ob auch er den Mut und die Entscheidungskraft aufbringen würde, sich für die, die auf ihn vertrauten, zu opfern.

Er wollte gerade aufstehen und zu Gimli zurückkehren, als er durch ein eigenartiges Geräusch aufgehalten wurde. Er hörte in die Dunkelheit und es schien ihm, als kämen die Laute von der Insel. Was ging da wohl vor sich? Er versuchte, zu der Statue hinüberzuspähen, aber das schwache Licht, das von der Fackel an seiner Seite ausging, war zu dürftig, um etwas Genaueres zu erkennen. Doch dann sah er etwas – und konnte es nicht glauben. Verwirrt wischte er sich mit der Hand über die Augen, doch als er ein zweites Mal zur Insel schaute, hatte sich nichts an dem Bild geändert. Die Statue bewegte sich! Mit Entsetzten verfolgte Aragorn die stille Figur, die sich immer mehr zur Seite schob. Dann glaubte er, einen Kopf zu sehen, der aus der Vertiefung, die die Statue freigegeben hatte, auftauchte. Aus einem Kopf wurden zwei Köpfe und Aragorn verfolgte mir Unglauben, wie Legolas und Sarina aus jener Öffnung stiegen, die sie nur wenige Stunden vorher hinabgeklettert waren. Aragorn verhielt sich ganz leise. Wenn es sich um böse Geister handelte, wollte er auf keinen Fall ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

Er sah, wie das Wesen, das wie Legolas aussah, sich verwundert im Kreis drehte und sein Blick dann am zerstörten Torbogen hängen blieb. Doch bald wandte es sich der einzigen Lichtquelle in der Höhle zu und trat – wie es Aragorn erschien – erfreut einen Schritt vor. Auch das zweite Wesen hatte ihn mittlerweile entdeckt und lächelte, wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, in seine Richtung. Als das erste Wesen dann auch noch mit Legolas' Stimme zu ihm sprach, begann Aragorn an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln.

„Ah, Freund Aragorn, wie zuvorkommend von dir, dass du hier auf uns gewartet hast! Wärst du wohl so gut und würdest uns ein Seil herüberwerfen? Wie ich sehe, ist die Brücke zerstört worden."

Aragorn öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas sagen, doch kein Wort kam heraus. Er räusperte sich und versuchte es ein zweites Mal: „Warum bist du hier?"

Das Wesen auf der Insel schien einen Augenblick zu zögern, doch dann begann es herzhaft zu lachen.

„Nun, weißt du, mir fiel ein, dass ich etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen vergessen hatte. Also nahm ich meine Gemahlin hier an der Hand und wir sind zurückgekehrt."

„Ach, und was hast du vergessen?" Es fiel Aragorn immer schwerer, daran zu zweifeln, dass tatsächlich Legolas vor ihm stand. Diese spöttische Stimme war einfach unnachahmlich.

„Mir fiel ein, dass Lady Kalia immer noch auf freiem Fuße ist und da wollte ich dich, als König von Mittelerde, darum bitten, dich meiner Sache anzunehmen und Rechenschaft zu fordern. Wärst du nun so gut und würdest mir ein Seil herüberwerfen. Ich will schließlich auch die anderen mit meiner Rückkehr überraschen!"

Nur zu gern kam Aragorn Legolas' Aufforderung nach. Er eilte nach draußen und schnappte sich einige Seile. Der König hatte beschlossen, dass die Höhle als Andenken an seinen Sohn für alle zugänglich gemacht werden sollte und aus diesem Grund hatte man Seile für eine Brüstung rund um den schmalen Weg bereitgelegt. So schnell er konnte, kehrte Aragorn zu seinen wieder gefundenen Freunden zurück. Bald darauf standen alle drei hinter dem zertrümmerten Torbogen. Aragorn umarmte beide herzlich und war dann begierig, zu erfahren, was denn nun das Leben seiner Freunde gerettet hatte.

Legolas schaute ihn lächelnd an und meinte dann: „Ich weiß es nicht, mein Freund. Ich erwachte zu Füßen des kristallenen Torbogens, Sarina, dich neben mir. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war und im ersten Moment zweifelte ich daran, dass der Fluch aufgehoben war. Nachdem meine holde Frau auch erwacht war, machten wir uns also auf den Rückweg, in der Hoffnung, hier mehr erfahren zu können. Den Rest der Geschichte kennst du ja."

Aragorn nickte nachdrücklich. Nun erzählte er, wie sie Zeuge des Zusammenbruchs des Torbogens geworden waren.

„Ich bin mir also sicher, dass der Fluch keine Bedrohung mehr für euch darstellt. Kommt, lasst uns nun in den Palast zurückkehren. Die anderen wollen sicher auch von eurer Rückkehr erfahren."

Sarina hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit den zerstörten Torbogen angesehen und nur mit einem Ohr dem Gespräch gelauscht. Sie hatte gerade in den See hinabgestarrt, um die Trümmer zu begutachten, als sie eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Sie konnte einen leisen Schrei nicht mehr unterdrücken und Aragorn und Legolas kamen sofort zu ihr gestürmt. Mit zitterndem Finger zeigte sie in die Tiefe.

Legolas erkannte einen treibenden Körper. Mit einem Seil fingen sie ihn ein und zogen ihn dann an Land. Aragorn trat näher und versuchte, einen Puls am Hals des Elbenjünglings, der vor ihm lag, zu ertasten. Doch noch ehe er etwas finden konnte, spürte er Legolas' Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Lass gut sein, Aragorn, du wirst keinen Erfolg haben. Er ist tot – schon lange tot, viele tausend Jahre."

Legolas schaute in das bekannte Gesicht, in das Gesicht seines Freundes Arolan. Die blonden Haare lagen in nassen Strähnen auf dem Boden, Arme und Beine waren starr und kalt. Dennoch lächelte Legolas befreit auf. Sarina folgte seinem Blick und sah, dass er in das Gesicht des Jungen sah. Ein Lächeln war auf den kalten, blauen Lippen zu sehen – ein zufriedenes, erlöstes Lächeln.

„Er ist frei!"

Gimli, Thranduil und Epidar saßen im Thronsaal und starrten in das im Kamin prasselnde Feuer. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Gimli fragte sich, wo Aragorn wohl stecken mochte und wollte gerade aufstehen, um ihn zu suchen. In diesem Moment sprang das Tor zum Saal auf und ein lächelnder Aragorn trat ein. Gimli und Thranduil starrten entrüstet auf den Eintretenden. Wie konnte er in dieser Situation fröhlich sein? Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnten, meinte Aragorn: „Ich habe Euch Besuch mitgebracht, der Euer Herz sicher aufheitern wird!"

„Nichts kann mein Herz aufheitern, Herr Aragorn, nun nachdem ich meinen einzigen Sohn verloren habe."

„Seid Ihr Euch da sicher, Majestät?" Auf ein Winken von Aragorn betraten zwei Personen den Saal. Die Anwesenden konnten ihren Augen nicht trauen.

Einige Zeit später, nachdem die größte Freude über die Heimgekehrten sich wieder gelegt hatte, saßen alle beisammen. Epidar hatte gefragt, ob er denn die Schriften noch einmal begutachten könne, denn sicher würde dort etwas zu finden sein, warum Legolas´ und Sarinas Opfer nicht akzeptiert wurde. Wenig später kam er mit strahlendem Gesicht zurück.

„Es war eine großartige Fügung des Schicksals, Legolas, dass Ihr den Inhalt der Schrift falsch aufgefasst habt. Seht her, hier steht. ‚muss bereit sein, sein Leben zu opfern'. Ihr habt dem entnommen, dass Ihr sterben müsst, doch dem ist nicht so. Ihr müsst nur die Bereitschaft haben, Euer Leben hinzugeben. Wir sollten aber den Mächten dankbar sein, dass Ihr es so aufgefasst habt, denn ansonsten würden wir jetzt wohl nicht so glücklich vereint hier sitzen!"

„Ach nein, warum nicht?"

„Nun, wenn Ihr gewusst hättet, dass Ihr nicht wirklich sterben müsst, dann wäre auch Eure Bereitschaft, Euer Leben zu geben, nicht gewesen. Denn wenn ich weiß, dass ich nicht sterben muss, bin ich nicht wirklich – also aus tiefstem Herzen – bereit, mein Leben zu opfern. Dies war wohl der letzte grausame Trick, den das Böse ausgespielt hat. Doch dank der reinen Herzen von Euch und Eurer Frau, habt Ihr auch diese Klippe umschifft und seid wohlbehalten zu uns zurückgekehrt."

Man saß an diesem Abend noch lange beisammen und feierte die geglückte Errettung. Aragorn und Gimli freuten sich mit ihrem Freund, kündigten jedoch an, den düsterwäldlichen Palast bald zu verlassen und zu ihren Familien zurückzukehren, natürlich nicht ohne das Versprechen, dass Sarina und Legolas sie bald besuchen würden.

Sarina saß dicht bei Legolas und hörte schweigend dem Gespräch zwischen ihm und seinen Freuden zu. Auch sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie lebte und was noch wichtiger war – dass sie Legolas an ihrer Seite hatte. Das Leben war so schön! Sie nahm seine Hand und drückte sie leicht. Als er ihr fragend den Kopf zuwandte und sie so in seine wunderschönen, blauen Augen sehen konnte, fühlte sie sich so glücklich wie noch nie. Sie beugte den Kopf zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte dann leise: „Ich liebe dich!"

Sie konnte sehen, wie er den Mund öffnete, um ihr zu erwidern, aber dann blitzte ein neckischer Funken in den Tiefen seiner Augen auf. Er griff fester nach ihrer Hand und sprang dann, sehr zur Verwunderung seiner Freunde, auf. Legolas hatte seine eigene Idee, wie er seiner Frau seine Liebe beweisen konnte. Mit entschuldigendem Gesichtsausdruck sah er auf Gimli, Aragorn, Epidar und seinen Vater.

„Meine Freunde, Vater…ihr entschuldigt uns doch? Meine Frau und ich haben etwas wichtiges zu…besprechen!"

Ehe einer der Angesprochenen reagieren konnte, hatte Legolas mit Sarina im Schlepptau den Saal auch schon verlassen. Gimli war der Erste, der sich wieder fasste. Mit trockener Stimme meinte er nur: „Manche Dinge ändern sich eben nie!"

ENDE


End file.
